Bad Boys Know What They Want
by rumbleroar846
Summary: Kendall is the bad-ass that has the whole county scared, and Logan is an anti-social bunny-rabbit.  Kendall decides that the nerd with no friends is worth looking into.
1. Chapter 1

The late bell rang, but of course everyone continued to talk. All except Logan Mitchell. He, having no real friends to converse with anyway, remained silent as a mouse, alone at his desk in the front of the room. He fiddled with his pencil, glancing askew every so often to reassure himself that that sudden outburst of laughter _wasn't_ aimed at his khaki pants. Or his argyle cardigan. He was able to settle in once their teacher commenced lecturing, though. He had always been able to escape in the drone of factual nonsense that instructors were paid to reel out. It was his safe zone

Twenty minutes in, Logan was still scribbling away, already on his second sheet of loose-leaf. He was a legit note-taker. Actually, he was getting pretty excited, because he could tell that the professor was wrapping up his monologue. Then he'd start hurdling out the questions, just to see if anyone had been paying attention. While Logan was never the _only_ one listening to these things, he was the only one who could ever grasp the material enough to supply correct answers. That was when he was important. He knew that he was special when those teachers gave him that nod of approval. Despite the fact that his parents spent more time in the ER than with him, or that his communication level with his peers laid at a solid zero, he dominated academics. And…well, that was really the only thing he dominated, but he told himself that that was enough. It made him feel better, for a while.

"So, in summation, the Mongols dominated all of Asia until-" *Slam* "Aah, Mr. Knight, glad you could join us. May I see your tardy slip?"

He snickered, "You know I don't have one, dude."

"Fine. Detention on Friday."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, man." he strolled past a few rows and started for his usual spot in the back corner, only to notice that it was occupied.

The girl in the seat looked petrified. "I- I tried to tell him, Kendall!" she started, not seeming to be able to get the words out fast enough, "But one of the other teachers said he needed a desk and Mr. Maloney was like 'Sure.' but then he gave him my desk from up front and then I went to go sit in that seat," she pointed, "but Mr. Maloney said no because then he thinks I'd talk to Jessica but I said I wouldn't if he let me sit there and he said no again so he made me sit here but I didn't want to because I know it's your spot and I-"

Kendall raised his hand, and her stop was automatic. He smirked and turned to the instructor, "That true, doc?"

"Yes, it is, Kendall, now sit down over here so I can finish my lesson!"

The blonde looked back in his casual way, "You're forgiven, Molly. Don't piss yourself." She seriously looked like she was about to. He sauntered to the last available seat and made it a point to cause a racket when he sat. His green irises gazed cynically through the smudged liner, raising an eyebrow at the teacher as if to say _"Happy now?"_

"Wonderful. Anyway, back to what I was saying before…" _Blahblahblah_ Kendall thought. Apparently he asked a question moments later, because the guy in front of him got his hand up pretty fast. "Yes, Logan?"

"The Yuan Empire was located in China, sir."

"Excellent, and what about the Golden Horde?"

"About northwest of the Yuan, sir."

"Perfect answer. Alright, who can tell me…?" he asked like fifty more questions and this Logan guy got them all right. _What the fuck? Pansy._ Kendall decided. He knew this fruit-pop was in his class before, but being so close to him only made it more obvious. _Oh yeah, he's a total teacher's pet in every class. Look at his sweater._ He snickered to himself. Then he started actually looking at the sweater. Rather, he took notice of where the collar stopped, and thoughtfully ran his eyes up the curves of Logan's neck. At some point he was just assessing his hair, and briefly wondered if it was as soft as it looked. _Why does he comb it down so fucking tight like that?"_ A whole new view came into place as Mr. Maloney paced the room, Logan's head following him as he went. Kendall glimpsed the nerd's jaw line, and how his lips stuck out in a little pout. _Aww. Now that's kind of cute…Wow, I just said that._ Pretty soon, the bell signaled the end of first period. Scrambling through the door was everyone except for Kendall and Logan. The latter had a routine of carefully allowing all others to pass, so as not to get caught up in the rush. Kendall basically did whatever he felt like doing, so nothing too out of the ordinary.

Logan determined that the coast was clear and started to stand up, only to be surprised by the boy **right there**. In shock (or in fear, he wasn't quite sure) he fell back in his seat. Kendall, the bad boy of the school, (hell, of the school _district_), was staring him down. Just staring at him. Then he smirked and strode out the door, no harm done. But God, it was enough to have Logan shaking all the way to his next class. _What did he want? Oh my gosh, he could have strangled me with those chains on his pants! I heard he did that once. And he's got knives in his jacket. All people who wear leather jackets carry knives, don't they? I think it's a rule. And fingerless gloves? We're not outside- Oh poop._

Logan had sort of forgotten that he and Kendall share four classes total. And this was another of them. _Oh dear Lord, I'll never live to get a Ph.D._, he thought. The guy just smirked, figuratively burning holes into the side of his head when he sat. _He doesn't usually sit there, does he?_

He didn't. Before Logan walked in, Kendall had all but thrown the previous guy out of the chair, notifying the class that he 'wanted to sit here today.' Fine by them. Everyone knew Kendall, even those who had never laid eyes on him. Whatever Kendall said went, and his juvenile record, frequent bruises, and battle scars aided in reassuring that fact. Some people figured that he just had a bad rap; that he was simply misunderstood. But the truth was that Kendall just really loved beating the shit out of people. He had a blood lust that rivaled a pit bull's, and kick for power that just wouldn't quit. He probably had a darker mind than most people would ever encounter in their lifetimes. But he was okay with that, because he really didn't give a rat's ass about what other people wanted. And a few kids admired that.

There were about two dozen teenagers who followed in his wake. Kendall definitely had a posse, although it must be taken into consideration that they were more like misfit groupies than actual friends. They were the ones who society sort of rejected. Not in the way that Logan was ignored, but just looked down upon by everyone else. Some possessed the general strength that bullies had, and others simmered in that same twisted mentality, but no one had Kendall's fire. That was how he stood out: because he had that drive to get what he wanted and carried enough physical ability and confidence to do so.

But none of them actually knew him. The few words passed amongst them and him were snippets of eavesdropped threats and revelations upon his past victories. Kendall had the boys and the girls swooning over him, and wasn't shy about picking what he wanted. Even several cheerleaders had gladly tumbled with him. It was only the realization of the next morning that had them crying; he didn't care about them. The majority he didn't even find that attractive. Just as wolves will settle for mice when moose are unattainable, so Kendall settled for those hitting under par when he needed to get off.

Then there's Logan. He was definitely peaking his…._interest_. Those big brown eyes were so scared when he saw him. And here he was, sitting stock still, as if he made the slightest motion, Kendall would kill him. _God, he's so tense…I feel like I could fix that for him._ He bit his lip when Logan chanced a glance in his direction. He quirked his eyebrow and the brunette spun away. .

The day proceeded without much deviation. Kendall even amused himself by sitting alone at the lunch table adjacent to the bookworm's, just close enough that he was _raping_ Logan's peripheral vision. The poor kid barely got his sandwich down; his fingers were trembling so badly.

A few people had taken notice, and asked Logan if he knew Kendall at all. But Logan just shook his head; he had no idea what he wanted. Clearly he had pissed him off somehow, or maybe he was just so dorky that the bad boy had decided to pummel him as a repercussion for his sin. Whatever the case, he felt that fixation upon him all that day and the next, and it ran chills through his very core.

It was the most nerve-racking Friday of Logan's life. By fifth period, he was such a mess that his pencil flew out of his hand mid-erase. After a mental facepalm, he was about to reach for it when a low voice said, "You dropped this."


	2. Chapter 2

Dreading the inevitable, he looked up to find Kendall smirking as he twirled the pencil in his fingers. The brunette gulped, extending his shaking hand while he managed a small "Thank you."

Kendall pulled back. _"Nuh-uh-uh." _he sing-songed, "You gotta introduce yourself first. We barely know each other."

"We- we don't know each other at all."

"Exactly." he drawled, in that uniquely-Kendall tone. They were whispering, though, because class _was_ still in session after all. They were really supposed to be finishing their math worksheets. Fortunately, they were in the back corner, much to Logan's dismay. He hadn't the foggiest of Kendall's bribery to the usual occupants, who were now seated up in the brunette's two favorite front desks. The blonde stretched his other hand out, "I'm Kendall. What's your name?"

_Why is he smiling like that?_ "I- I'm…" those eyes were stealing his words, "I'm Logan." The only reason his hand stopped shaking was because Kendall had it grasped too tightly to move at all.

"Logan…" he purred. "That's a pretty name."

Those words, in combination with the iron-grip the bad boy had on his hand, were enough to make him squeak. His eyes bulged as soon as he did it, turning an endearing shade of pink. Kendall chuckled, "Alright, well, here's your pencil back."

"Th- th- th- thanks…" he picked up his calculator for distraction. _Oh my God, he's gonna kill me. I think he's actually gonna kill me. Or maybe he wants money. He'll kidnap me, and my mom and dad'll be reading the ransom note before the clock strikes twelve tonight._

…

Kendall really did love his life. He had gotten detention for breaking the rules, but due to his obnoxious behavior, he only had to endure ten minutes of it. Or, rather, Mr. Maloney could not endure more than ten minutes of Kendall. He was making his way to his car when he heard a wail.

"Fucking take that, bitch!" was that that one guy who always wanted to sit next to him at lunch? Steven? Stefan? Regardless, he jogged to the corner, excitement building at the prospect of getting in on the action. He spotted the crowd of people as the resonation of a smack came to his ears. _Geez, there's tons of kids here. And they're like all the same ones that follow me around._ He pushed through a few rows with little effort, because they obviously all recognized him. Plus, he was pretty tall to begin with. Now the kid was sobbing. He sneered, _Holy crap this was gonna be fun._ When he got to the center, though, it was a different story. Steven had his hands tangled in his victim's shirt, screaming in his face.

"WHY DOES HE LIKE YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN? _HUH_?"

"I don't kn-kn-know!" Logan cried. "He j-j-just sits next to m-me sometimes!"

"_ALL_ THE TIME, YOU PUSSY! He sits next to you ALL. THE. _TIME!_ " he was twice Logan's size, but that didn't seem to arouse any pity. He slammed the poor boy into the asphalt and kicked him in the ribs. The brunette choked out another sob and his body curled in on itself.

"Stop! Please!"

Steven kicked him on his back, holding his foot atop the boy's chest. "I wonder if he'll visit you in the hospi-"

"FUCKING. GET. _OFF_ OF HIM." Kendall gave the huge senior a hard enough yank on his shoulders to send him flying back. Logan began to cough, choking on his sobs and on the air that he had been denied. Kendall snarled at the red-head. _"Who the fuck told you you could touch him?"_

"Kendall! Wh- why-"

"Who. The fuck. Told you, that you could touch him?"

His voice was too small for his body. "No one."

Kendall lunged at Steven and let Karma run its course. The red-head hit the blacktop only a few feet from Logan, Kendall pursuing right after. While his left hand clamped down on the senior's throat, the right collided with the flesh of his face. A sickening crack pierced the air when his nose snapped.

_AAH! FU-!"_ boom, right on the jaw. And again, and once more. Kendall stood up, making sure he pushed himself right off of Steven's lungs. His foot connected with the broken man's genitals, eliciting the most horrific noise of the day. Kendall stalked around and grabbed the back of his neck.

_"You've seen me do this before."_ he gritted out, flicking open his pocket knife. He ran it from the back of the guy's ear to the base of his neck, scarlet life staining his shirt. _"How far ya think I'm gonna go now, huh? After you clearly did something I wouldn't approve of?"_ He was bringing the knife across the top of his shoulders when he heard a hiccup. He peered behind himself and spotted Logan, knees drawn up to his chest and tears streaming his face. His eyes were bloodshot with horror. He couldn't rip his eyes from Kendall, but he felt like he was gonna be sick.

A whimper came out. "Kendall…"

"Oh…shhh…" he closed the knife and slipped it in his jacket. "It's all right…" he crawled over to the boy, whose reaction was to flinch away. Kendall pursed his lips, addressing the gasping senior one last time. "Steven: if I ever see you so much as look at him again, you won't feel as comfortable at our next little get-together. Is that understood?"

"Yes." he winced.

Kendall walked about and gathered Logan's things off the ground. He left one arm free to offer to the brunette for support. "You wanna ride?" he asked.

Logan's trembling frame protested the contact when he used Kendall's hand to help himself stand up. He quickly released it and hugged his arms tightly to his aching torso. He didn't want to look up at him, either. He had barely ceased his cries, and he knew that one look at that face would unravel him all over again. The ability to make a decision was beyond him, but Kendall was already prowling away with his books, so he supposed his decision had been made for him. Kendall's approach had the same effect that Moses once had on the Red Sea; the onlookers split, allowing for the imposing figure and the petite one following him to pass. Logan recognized that the farther away Kendall was, the louder the crowd got. They were dispersing, but that heavy sense of respect for their leader was only intensified. Not only that, but Logan was afraid that he could feel even more death glares aimed at him than before.

Additionally, they had stopped at a specific car. _Of course he drives a black Mustang. What else?_ Logan still wasn't entirely certain that he wanted to ride in the same car as this guy. If he had been afraid of him before, holy God, _now_? He had just watched him beat someone to the brink of death. _I didn't honestly believe that he had a knife. Well…he used it! He probably has a gun in his car! I can't do this. This is exactly what they teach in school: don't get in cars with strangers. Especially not those yielding weapo-_

"It's unlocked." Kendall was staring at him. _He does that a lot._ "You gettin' in?"

"Uh…."

"Come on." he grinned at him over the top of the car. "What'd'ya gotta lose?"

It slipped out: "Lots of things."

He raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to read into that?"

"Uhh….no." he popped the door open and slid in. _Wait! I'm in the car! And I shut the door! Good thing it isn't locked ye-_

*Click* Kendall was in the driver's seat. _Poop._

The engine roared to life when the blonde looked to his right. "You okay?"

"Um...I…" it was the strangest thing to Logan that he couldn't formulate coherent thoughts under Kendall's gaze. That never happened to him. "I don't know."

"Well, aren't your parents doctors? Maybe they can tell you."

"I won't see them tonight. They leave at two."

"Oh." Kendall shifted gears and made sure that he wasn't backing into anything, "Well, did you want to go to the hospital?"

"No! No, I, uh…that's okay. They shouldn't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine." Logan panicked, causing Kendall to chuckle, "I mean, not in a bad way. You just look pretty shaken up, that's all".

"Well," he puffed out, "I was- I was…" his defiance left him. "They all just gathered around and-" He shut his mouth. Tears were beginning to sting his eyelids again.

"You've never seen a fight before, have you?"

That took him aback. "Of course not. When would I have?"

"I'm at at least three a week."

"Oh, right…" that forced the reality back on him. This was Kendall Knight. The single most dangerous delinquent in the tri-state area, and Logan was letting him steer his life in his hands as they wound the curvaceous Minnesota roadways.

"So where do you live?"

"What?"

"Well, I need to know how to get to your house if I'm gonna drop you off."

"Oh. That makes sense…" however, a distinct recollection was still nagging at the back of Logan's mind. Before Kendall had arrived, during his revenge against Steven, and as they stalked away, the jealous onlookers delivered their message quite clearly: they all wanted Kendall for themselves. They had apparently been working for years in attempts to hold his attention. The fact that Logan, through no conscious efforts of his own, had suddenly become this interesting to the man enraged them all. It was made clear that they knew where he lived, as well as his patterns of travel. The latter he would have to worry about later, but he knew the reality was that he could prolong the former. The only catch was that he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"I don't wanna go home."

The taller boy snorted, "Why?"

"I heard them talking. They're gonna come for me at my house." He had expected Kendall to laugh at him again, because he even sounded melodramatic to himself. Unfortunately:

"I wouldn't put it past 'em." he mumbled.

"You believe me?"

"Did you make it up?"

"No."

"Exactly." They drove in silence for a while. Then, "Well where ya wanna go?"

"I dunno. I don't really have any options left, I guess."

"You can come home with me."

"…huh…?" Logan's eyes were huge again.

"Like, yanno, until you can figure out what you're doing. But gas ain't cheap, man, so I'm kinda hopin' you make a decision."

"Right, I'm sorry. Err, sure. If that's all right with your parents."

There was that giggle. "I don't live with my parents." He whipped the Mustang seemingly into the trees, although in actuality they had just reached Kendall's mile long driveway. It wound through the forest until they reached the automatic gates.

"You don't?" Logan finally managed to stammer.

Kendall hit the remote clipped to his flip shade, "Nope." the gates rolled open. "We still love each other and everything, but I got emancipated a while ago, so they gave me a couple million and give me a call once a month to make sure I'm not dead." he parked alongside the steps to his mansion. It was a pretty normal looking home, aside from the immensity: white, with columns framing the two-story doorway, a four-car garage, elegant shrubbery, navy roof tiles, and gold-trimmed French doors.

"M-m-million?"

"Yeah. Cheap-asses. Couldn't throw a billion at their kid."

"That's….not enough?" he asked, shutting the car door. He didn't want to get the guy angry, but how could a million not be enough?

"You're an only kid, you wouldn't understand. My sister, she's ten and she's got her own theme park."

"Oh."

"And a mall. Come on, don't be shy. The house isn't haunted." his tone became slightly playful as he led him inside. It was definitely impressive. Cathedral ceilings _and_ a second floor? Is that architecturally possible?

"Hey, wait, how did you know I was an only child?"

"You act like one. Want something to eat or drink? I've got…uh, well just come over here and look. I'm not a waiter." he held the door open and Logan searched for something.

He came up with a bottle of water and turned to be nose-to-nose with Kendall. Well, as nose-to-nose as they could be. The blonde had at least five inches on him. The taller boy smirked and leaned across Logan, stretching his arms in such a way that he was trapping the smaller boy between himself and the refrigerator door. Logan swallowed hard. Kendall's grin got wider as he straightened back up and bit into the apple he had retrieved. He wiped his chin free of apple juice. "Grab your books. We'll head upstairs and get some homework done. You like that shit, right?"

He found his voice. "Okay…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Umm….so why're we in your bedroom?"

"I told you we were gonna study."

"I know…it's just…" Why was he raising his eyebrow like that again? He could probably tell that he was a nervous wreck. "I was expecting, like…a study room."

*snort* "Like a drawing room?"

"N-no….like an office?"

"You got a problem with being in my bedroom, Logan?" He set down his apple and stood in front of him. "'Cause we can go if you want."

"Nononono, that's fine! Uh, so which, err, subject would you like to start with?"

He grinned. "How bout anatomy?"

"I….don't have that class."

"Me neither." he sighed, "How 'bout math? I have no idea what we're doing in that class anyway."

"Really? You seemed to be doing pretty well today…" his voice wavered. _Oh God, that was probly one of the things that set those people off…_ Surely one of them had been in the room when they had shaken hands.

"Yeah, you too, until…you know."

His bottom lip was already quivering, this was not good. "K-K-Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"W-w-why…?" Kendall could see the tears welling in the other's eyes. He wasn't used to tears. Not ones that weren't being angrily directed at him, at least. The shorter boy's chocolate irises were radiating such intense vulnerability; Kendall couldn't help but compare him to a rabbit. Those lips struggled until they formed, "Why me?"

"Why…you?" he really was a sick person; the blonde was transfixed by Logan's entire being right now. "What'd'you mean?"

"W-why aren't you ha-h-hanging out with those people right now? They're your friends."

"I don't wanna be with them right now."

"B-but, they wanna….they wanna hurt me, K-Kendall. R-right?" the lesser boy was shaking as he tried to keep himself together. He wasn't going to get laughed at for crying twice in one day. "They wanna hurt me?"

Kendall extricated the books from the brunette's grasp, putting them aside as he moved closer to the boy. "Yeah, they do. They're jealous of you, Logan. They wanna hurt you real bad," the mentioned sucked in a breath. "But I won't let 'em. You're safe with me." Logan flinched when Kendall invaded his personal bubble farther. Slowly, the taller brought his hands to the narrow shoulders, letting his fingers run through the hair that was jet-black. Logan really _was_ petrified of him. He was enjoying **that**; not so much the reason why Logan was upset. _He_ should be the only one who gets to freak him out like that. "They're just a bunch of wanna-bes." he pulled him in tighter, murmuring into his hair, "But you're not. And it's okay for you to let go now." Kendall felt the dams break as Logan fisted his shirt underneath the leather jacket. He was wailing into his chest, body retching. All Kendall could do was hold onto him until he got calmer.

He eventually did, and by-God, was he horrified. _He must hate me for sure now._ "I'm s-so s-sorry, Kendall. I didn't want-"

"Shh…" he rubbed gentle circles on his back, "you don't need to be sorry. They're the ones who're gonna be sorry. You just relax, okay?"

"Okay…" Logan soon did as was asked of him. He felt himself almost melting into Kendall's warmth, contrasting nicely with the bite of the oncoming winter. He noticed that Kendall smelled nice, too. A hint of man spray, musk, and natural alpha-male. It was…Logan couldn't put a finger on the effect it had on him, but he wasn't complaining. Instead, he allowed a happy sigh.

In turn, that stiffened him right back up. Boys weren't supposed to do things like that, were they? Kendall only increased the pressure, turning it into a massage. He chuckled. "It's okay to like it, Logie. You don't gotta hold it back." Logan did pull back to look up at him, however.

He wasn't sure if this was going to be appropriate. "Kendall?"

"Yes?" he smirked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He gazed down at him thoughtfully. "Come sit down." He left him and plopped onto the bed, glad that the brunette followed suit. "Why am I being so nice to you?"

"Yeah."

He inched a little closer. "Because you're all that I think about."

"I am?"

"Uh huh." he surveyed the reactions he was getting. It was such an adorable display if puzzlement. "And I can't stop thinkin about'ch'you. So I figured I could get to know you a lil better in class… But you know somethin', Logie?"

"What?"

"It's not enough for me."

Logan was noticing a pattern with that. "Well…what else is there to do?"

He smiled. _Oh, you poor sap._ "We could kiss each other."

Logan's jaw plummeted. "A k-kiss?"

"Mmhm. What'd'ya think about that?" It was like he was talking to a four-year-old.

"I-, well…I guess we could try. If you really want to."

He leaned in, allowing his breath to ghost over those quivering lips, "I do." Kendall smashed their lips together. He only smiled when he was aware that Logan wasn't even moving. _Literally petrified, how cute._ He ran his hands through the brunette's hair, over his chest, across his arms. Anywhere he could touch. He receded a moment so that they could catch a breath, and then he was back on him. He murmured into his mouth, because he had an inkling that he was right about something. "Is this your first kiss?"

"Yes…" he whimpered. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Uh-huh." he licked the other's lips. "Love it." Apparently Logan had never learned what that meant, either, so he resorted to forcing his tongue past the smaller boy's lips. Logan just let his jaw hang sort of slack, clueless as to how he should proceed.

"Come on, Logan." Kendall's voice was darkening, "Kiss me back."

Logan had no idea what he was doing. Kissing a boy, first of all, was _never_ on his bucket-list. But he quickly found himself enjoying it; he just didn't want to mess it up. He commenced sliding his lips along Kendall's in the most tentative fashion. The more muscular boy was attacking his tongue with his own at the same time, and the best Logan could do was sort of follow its lead. Only when Kendall growled and threaded his fingers through his hair was he more confident that they wouldn't come apart. He moaned into the kiss and added pressure to his movements, earning an approving moan in return.

Kendall glanced down a moment and back. "You're really enjoying this, huh?"

The brunette gasped at the fleeting contact his crotch had suddenly experienced. "I- oh no…" that pink color was returning with a vengeance.

He laughed. "Oh yeah." Their kiss gradually came to a stop with their foreheads resting together. "Why don't you stand up for a sec?"

Logan was so embarrassed. Having Kendall's eyes scrutinizing him didn't help, either.

"Take off your shirt."

"…"

"Baby.", Kendall commanded, "Take your shirt off."

He fumbled with the hem as he brought the fabric up. In his clumsiness, his arms and head nearly got caught in the garment, flailing slightly and tossing it hastily on the ground.

"Now come closer." Of course, Logan followed orders, standing betwixt the blonde's legs. Kendall ran his hands over the shorter boy's torso. He was pleasantly surprised to see that he was, though admittedly petite, well-defined muscularly as well. His jaw clenched at the other realization, too. "He left bruises."

"I figured."

"On you."

"Uh-huh."

"Do they hurt?" he answered his own question when Logan peeped at the touch. "He's gonna fucking die." a shaky whimper was heard from above, leading Kendall to bite his lip. "We'll worry about that later…" their eyes met. "I want your pants off, too.".

"Excuse me…?"

"Yeah. Come on, step back." he coaxed, "An' just slid 'em down your legs. No big deal."

"Kendall, I've…"** …** "I've never done anything like this before."

"So you're really nervous?"

"Yes."

"And you don't trust me enough to wanna take your pants off?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I don't trust you…" actually, Logan had no idea how he felt about the bad boy. Sitting in front of him. While he was shirtless. He just knew that he felt naked already; even more vulnerable than he was in the dodge ball games during gym class.

"Tell you what." God, Kendall was looking at him like…like he was the last piece of candy on Easter. "I'll make you a deal." his thumb traced the outline of his belly-button, which felt…nice. "You do what I say, and I'll make it good for ya." _Which is exactly how it was gonna go anyway, but Mr. Abstinence over here isn't gonna just let it happen….Jeez, how does he keep looking like Bambi?_ He quirked an eyebrow, his voice getting huskier. "Sound good?"

"I- uh, err,-"

"Yes?" his tongue replaced his finger.

_"Haaahhhh…"_

"Then lose the khakis." all contact ceased. The blonde just looked up at him like _"Well…?"_

There was a small whine at the back of his throat as he took a few steps back. His hands were juddering like crazy at the button. He got the zipper down. His hands went uncertainly to the waistband, and with a deep breath he just let them fall. _Oh God, he can see __**everything**__…_ Including the half-staff he was bearing.

"I shouldn't be surprised," his finger motioned for Logan to move forward, "that you wear tighty-whities."

"Oh God…"

*snicker* "Straddle me."

His mouth fell agape. "Are you serious?"

*eye roll* "Yeah…"

"But I'm practically naked."

"I've noticed. All the more reason to get over here." Indecision littered the mathlete's countenance. Kendall just leaned back on his hands. Finally, the boy made his way to him, gingerly settling atop the black skinny jeans. "There." he leaned up as he said it. "That's all I wanted." his mouth found its way to Logan's jaw line, running its length and resting just below. Wet, sloppy kisses were placed everywhere he could reach. He suckled and nipped to his content, grinning into it when Logan moaned. "You like that baby? You like being with me?"

_"Yesss…"_ he hissed.

"Gonna make you mine, Logan." he bit hard. "Gonna make sure everyone knows you belong to me."

"I-_aagh_- I d-do?"

"Yeah. You do." he clamped down and used as much suction as he could, actually gnawing on the skin in the process. He was tasting blood.

He made three similar marks before returning to Logan's lips. He took the brunette's bottom lip in his teeth and let it spring back.

"Kendall," he breathed, "how far is this gonna go?"

"Stop asking questions." he peeled his jacket off and swiveled them sideways. He stared the boy down as he flung his shirt across the room, loving the way Logan's eyes drank him in. He met the smaller chest with his palm and shoved him onto his back. His fingers raked down the pale torso beneath him. "You're gonna beg like a bitch."

"What?" Did he just hear correctly?

"That's right." he leaned down and took a nipple in his teeth. "God, you're so fuckable. He licked across his chest. "Mmm."

"Kendall, what do you mea- _oh!_" a knee had found its way enough to rub against his erection.

"You tried to ask a question." he growled in his ear. "I told you not to do that." friction commenced between his knee and Logan's hard-on.

_"Ohhhh…"_ he had **never** comprehended why society made such a fuss over sex. Now he understood. This was _amazing_. Soon he was eagerly jerking into the motion.

"God, you sound like a porn star. You wanna be a porn star, baby? You wanna be my little slut?"

_"Ugh….."_

"What does that mean, Logan? You're gonna hafta _tell me_ what you want."

_"I….oh, God, Kendall. I want whatever you want. Please, just don't stop touching me."_

He sneered. "Perfect answer." He yanked him up so that they were both on their knees. The shell of Logan's ear goose-bumped under his tongue. "Unzip me."

Logan's hands were brought to the fabric. He still wasn't entirely aware if anything he was doing was right, but he figured that he couldn't go wrong if he was following orders. His level of calm was even worse than when he had been doing this to himself. He glanced up for reassurance in the taller boy's eyes. His pupils were black. There wasn't really even any green anymore. That look was sending electricity down his spine and he didn't think he could be mistaken for thinking that Kendall wanted to tear into his very flesh. He got them unfastened and the brightest scarlet flushed his face as he slipped his fingers underneath the hem.

"Keep going."

The bad boy's boxers came into view, not to overlook the full-on erection that sprung forth from underneath. Logan whined.

"It's okay, baby. Get 'em off."

Kendall laid down so that Logan could pull them fully off, letting them fall to the floor. He rose up on his elbows and jerked his head. The brunette eased over Kendall's body, rewarded with a kiss and hands pressing into the small of his back. Kendall rolled his hips.

"You're still so tense, Logan." *kiss* "You need to get over that."

"I'm sorry."

Those lips pulled wide again. "Of course you are. _But not as sorry as I'm gonna make you._" He flipped them once, then swiveled Logan around till he was on his knees. His voice was at the lowest it could go, dripping with sex and desire and everything that scared Logan to death: "I'm gonna make you howl tonight. You might not even be able to _move_ when I'm done with you." he gave his thigh a good smack before all but tearing the briefs right off. His own boxers landed close by.

Logan almost jumped out of his skin when Kendall's hand wrapped around his cock. He moaned and leaned into the strokes, needing more.

"You like when I touch you like that, Logie? You like having your dick in my hand?" the inquiry was punctuated with a squeeze.

_"Oh….God, yeah."_

Kendall was leaning fully over him, because his other hand brushed by the brunette's mouth. "Suck on my fingers."

Normally Logan would have protested, he really would have. He had no idea where the guy's hands had been throughout the day. Of course, now they were in his mouth, and though he had no idea why Kendall was asking him to do this, he sort of enjoyed it. Tasting any part of the convict was intoxicating for him. He wanted more. Needed it, actually, but Kendall was taking them away.

"Uhh."

*chuckle* "Don't worry." a nip at his earlobe. "You'll get yours."

And suddenly there was wetness at his entrance. And, _Oh Lord_ it was inside him. His moan was guttural; he couldn't tell if this was pain or pleasure. It swirled around and around, and then there were two, scissoring in his ass.

_"Kendall?"_

"I fucking want you so bad, Logan." a wider stretch down south, "I almost took you in class, but then everyone would have seen you. _I'm the only one who gets to see you._ ". A third digit was added. "And yeah, I'm using extra fingers, because you're gonna fucking need it." He pulled his hand out and spread the poor boy's cheeks. His tip was positioned just right and he pushed in an inch, already loving Logan's feedback.

He cried out. How were the fingers supposed to prepare him for this? His breath came in harsh pants because, surely, death was upon him. He was utterly helpless, he knew, for he was already weak to begin with and _now_, Kendall was too strong for him.

_"Does it hurt, baby? You in pain?"_ sneered the blonde. His hips snapped forward, close enough that Logan felt the head tickle something down deep. What was that? He rocked them both back, tantalizingly slowly. The two groaned at the friction they were experiencing, not caring to close their mouths from hanging in "O"s of pleasure. _"How's it feel, Logan? How's it feel to have my cock inside you?"_

"Inde-…indescribable…"

"Hmhm. Kay. How bout this, then?" his fingers dug into the soft flesh of his hips as his rammed in. His testicles slapped against flesh, and Logan's senses exploded. _Wait- there's a bundle of nerves up there-_

_"That's called your prostate, bitch."_ it was like Kendall had read his mind, _"And I own that, too. Every part of you is __**mine**__. You understand, nerd? It's all. Fucking. Mine."_

_"I-I-I-I understand! AAH!"_ Kendall came back for seconds. "It's yours!"

Kendall pulled back until his tip was barely in. "Say it, Logan: Say you're my bitch, and that your loins aren't satisfied unless I'm right here between them."

"I-I…"

"What's the matter, pretty boy? Afraid you're gonna get a detention for saying naughty words?"

"I-"

"Well you don't have to say them." he leered. "You have to **scream** them."

"A-and, what if I d-don't want t-to?" That hand worked itself back around his cock, only to steal the pre-cum that was leaking out and smearing it up his stomach.

He shoved harsh breath against the back of his neck. _"Sweetie, you don't wanna know what I'm capable of."_ Logan let out the most pitiful whine, signaling to Kendall that he had made his point. He rocked in shallow ruts, edging the bottom further and further away from reality as his brain fuzzed over with hunger. "One bad thing, Logan. For me."

"Pruh-pruh-omise….promise you won't tell anyone what I say?"

"Promise."

"F-fine. I w-want you to f-fuck me, h-h-hard. Because, I like having your p-penis inside of me, K-Kendall."

"Oh God, Logan, you are the most innocent thing I've ever met."

"Was that d-dirty enough?" he whimpered.

Kendall pressed their bodies impossibly closer, still in rhythm. _"Is this?"_ His hands dug into Logan's sides and that was it. He drove farther and faster than he could ever remember going, absolutely **plowing** into the fragile boy's prostate. Over-and-over-and-over-again. It was like lightening every few seconds.

Logan was definitely screaming; the taller had gotten his wish. His throat was tearing up inside to match another area of his body. Kendall's grunts were flying past his ears, and the whole atmosphere was a mosaic of feral sounds, pumping adrenaline, and the musk of sex.

_"What's. My. Name?"_ every word punctuated with a bolt of his hips.

"Kendall!"

_"Louder."_

_"KENDALL!"_ The aforementioned saved the best for last. Logan's ass received the roughest strike of all and he was coming everywhere. Kendall was just that good. And hearing that cry of release, and feeling that vibration of Logan's ecstasy, he wasn't far behind. He shouted into the dampened shoulder blade, bruising Logan's waistline from either side with his hold. Lamely their hips staggered until it was over, at which point both boys collapsed in the puddle of Logan's cum. Kendall placed a couple of lazy kisses over his lover's neck, still inside him. He pulled out and rolled away. Logan felt his heart drop at the absence, only to have Kendall's arms tugging him into his chest. The brunette snuggled into the crook of his shoulder, subconsciously admiring the build of Kendall's physique. His own body felt like goo, and Kendall's heaving frame against his lulled him into enough bliss to temporarily put off how afraid he still was of this stranger.

"You're so beautiful, Logan. I just wanna lie here with you."

"Okay."

"How are you?"

He sighed into the sweat-covered skin. "Better than ever…"

That earned a smile. "You won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"Ha ha…."

"No, I'm serious."

He tilted his head to find Kendall gazing down at him dreamily "Oh…"

"Yeah. You should be fine, though."

"Oh. Okay…." the blonde had closed his eyes again. "Kendall…?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

He chuckled. "Of course." Logan was still surprisingly timid, like he was gonna evict some sort of apocalyptic response out of him. He leaned up and slotted their lips together, eyes slipping closed as a meek moan sounded from his throat. He quenched his thirst and settled back into the arm. His breathing was ultimately peaceful as he slipped away. Kendall sifted his fingers through the jet hair, laughing at how he had been able to convert it from the strict appearance it had had in class. The blonde kissed the other's forehead, and they slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan awoke the next morning through habit. He always had been an early bird. Luckily for him, he recalled that it was Saturday. _Good, because my anal cavity is-_

Whoa.

And suddenly the events of yesterday came flooding back. The unusual math-class introduction, the threats, the fights, the crying…more threats…

_Kendall._ How could he have forgotten him? As grogginess faded, he was able to recognize his head slowly rising and falling with the blonde's chest. A gentle puff was even wafting through his hair from the taller's mouth. _I…did things….with a __**boy**__ last night. With him. We had…God, was that even sex? More like rapture, I'd say._ He closed his eyes, letting the replay unfold. Kendall had taken him. Consumed his entire being in taste and touch and feel. He recalled Kendall biting him and wondered what shape his neck could be in by now. He shifted and, ooh, yep, his hips were definitely feeling the after effects as well. Peeking under the covers showed glimpses of purple that had been caused by two totally opposite situations. _Okay, maybe not _totally_ opposite. I mean, he practically kidnapped me. He knew that once I said I couldn't go home he was gonna have his way with me. I'm the perfect victim. I even told him my parents weren't home-_

Whoops. He had completely forgotten about them. He knew quite well that his mother, whether she returned by midnight, two-thirty, or four, would always check up on him before she and his father went to sleep. Just to make sure that he was okay. But he hadn't even gone home; there was no way he could have left a note. He should have called, though. But Kendall had just been so…distracting. Regardless, he forced his aching bones to swing out of bed and extricate the phone from his pants pocket.

A drowsy voice picked up "Hello?"

"Mom, hey, sorry to wake you." he whispered.

"Logan! Oh, honey, thank goodness you're alright!" more animation in her tone, "I was this close to sending out a search warrant! Oh, my God, where are you?"

"I know, I'm really sorry, Mom, I should have called. I spent the night at a friend's house."

"A friend?" Logan stiffed at the surprise she quickly covered up, "Oh, well that's alright, dear! I just wish I had known where you were, that's all. Are you two having fun?" He was about to answer when his free ear became engulfed in hot breath.

"Yeah, Logie." barely audible, "Are you having fun?"

_God, I didn't even hear him get up!_ "Uhh…yeah, Mom. We're just hangin' out, you know…guy stuff." he heard Kendall chuckle behind him. _Yeah yeah, I know._ "I just wanted to make sure I called you."

"Oh, that's great, sweetie. Have a good time! Be safe."

"I-" there were **teeth** on that **spot**. "-will. I love you, Mom. Tell Dad, too."

"I will, honey. Love you, too. Bye-bye."

"Bye." he squeaked. Kendall's arms were wrapped about his middle, and he didn't even want to roll his head back when the blonde sucked more directly at his pulse. He just did. Stupid. _That's how we got kidnapped in the first place: trusting dangerous boys._ he thought.

"So," lips running across his jaw line, "I'm your 'friend', huh?"

"Well…it was a lot more- comforting for her than the other things I could have called you. I'm not even sure what I'd call this right now."

"Try…" he licked thoughtfully at his cheekbone, "Your lover.

"That- that wouldn't have gone over well with any mother."

*chuckle* "Hmhm. I suppose."

"Is that how you think of me?" Logan twisted in his grasp, taken back by how imposing the other's presence still was.

"As my lover? Yeah."

"I'm not you're…"he looked away, "you know, just another one?"

"'Another one', what?"

"It's no secret, Kendall. You've been a part of a lot of rendezvous in your lifetime. I don't expect-"

"Expect what?" he lifted his chin. His eyes were searching the chocolate ones, and Logan hadn't really foreseen this kind of concern coming from him.

"Expect any deviation from whatever it is you normally do. It'd probly be easier if you didn't try to act like I'm special, either. I'm guessing it hurts less that way in the long run."

"Logan…" that was the softest his voice had yet been. "Logan, you _are_ special to me. I don't know how you did it, but…you're definitely not something I wanna let go too soon."

"Sure."

"_Yes_ sure. Now come on, you're worrying too much. Lay back down; it's too early to be this worked up over nothing."

He grumbled, but didn't protest when the taller pulled him to the bed. On the way there, he seemed to notice more of Kendall. There were scars scattered across his back, arms, and chest. Not tons, but at least two dozen different marks staked their claim someplace. Lying next to him, he had a close up of them all. The majority of them were mere nicks, but two had to be no less than four inches. He also wore some bruises. Granted, they weren't as angry as the ones on Logan had become; they just added to the reality that Kendall's life was inundated with violence, and he was guaranteed to be the center of it.

Kendall watched the brunette inspect him. He was darling in the way his brow furrowed upon the discovery of each new mark. "This seems like a lot to you, huh?"

"You're covered in them."

"Yeah, but you should see the guys I get finished with." he grinned. "It gets pretty gross."

"I'll bet."

He still had eyes on him. "You can touch 'em if ya want."

"Why woul-?"

"You do, I can tell. Jus' too afraid ta ask." he took the smaller boy's hand in his own. "You wanna grow up to be just like mommy and daddy, right?"

"I wanna be a doctor."

He set the other's palm-down on his peck. "Then this is good practice."

Logan blushed. He had been mentally coaching himself the entire morning that their being naked was perfectly normal as long as he didn't focus on it. But touching Kendall made that a tad tricky.

"You're so shy." he crooned.

"Well, I..." there was no point in arguing. "I know." he subconsciously passed his hand over a particularly bumpy line on Kendall's chest. It was the deepest scar the boy could see, racing just over the right nipple.

"Most dudes have spunk", Kendall started, "but a lot of 'em don't have brains. Fucker thought he was cuttin' my heart out."

Logan exhaled. "That's horrible!"

"Yeah, well…" he lifted his arm to stroke the brunette's own abdominal bruises. "So're these."

Logan feigned a quick smile and averted his eyes, picking up something dark on Kendall's inner arm. Much darker than a bruise. He brought his hand to it slowly, taking care to give the recipient of the oncoming touch full warning to stop him if need be. He didn't, though, and Logan turned the limb in his ginger grasp to get a better view. It was a tattoo. Intricately designed, it was in the form of a circle housing a scripted "K". The space inside was a forest green with a vertical row of red, periwinkle, and lavender droplets.

"Blood sweat 'n' tears." Kendall said. "It's my symbol; everyone knows it belongs to me."

"I didn't."

"Well you do now." the brunette was tracing the black "K" with his thumb. He looked at him. "Ask me."

"Ask you what?" he responded, that innocence painted all over his face.

"I dunno. Whatever it is you keep tryin' ta say and stopping' yourself."

"No no, it's nothing. I shouldn't pry; you barely know me."

Kendall laughed. "How did you get to be so sensitive? Come on, now I'm curious, so you _gotta_ tell me."

Logan was pretty sure that that quirked eyebrow meant he wasn't giving up. "I was just kinda mulling over why you live the way you do. Always fighting, always intimidating people. It's reprehensible, except for you it's gotten you all this respect from everyone. I just don't understand where you're finding all these people to fight."

"They mostly come to me; wantin' to try ta see how long they can last against me."

"Yeah but how did you get to be like 'the best'?".

"Probly when I got thrown in juvie in seventh grade. You know middle-schoolers: they love trouble. So, I was trouble."

"Why'd you go to jail?"

"Well, that time it was fer car-jacking."

_That_ time?" _This just keeps getting worse._

"Yeah, well, then there's breaking-an-entering, shoplifting…near manslaughter-" Logan's jaw dropped, "What? You didn't know that?" the boy shook his head. "Oh, well yeah. I beat this guy with a tire iron- in self-defense! He came at me first- and it put him in a coma, so they gave me a certain amount of time for him to wake up or else they'd charge me and I'd get life. The guy woke up two days before it was time." Kendall smiled. "Now I'm free again." Logan looked frozen. "That gonna bother you?"

"It's…just… very new to me."

"Yeah; I'm catchin' onto that. You're really skittish. Like a rabbit or somethin'." he sifted his fingers through his hair. "It's like you're my little pet." their lips fit together perfectly, and Logan was slightly better at participating this time. He even wrapped his arm around Kendall, who currently had his hand on his ass. "I think that's what I wanna call you sometimes." *kiss* "Thumper."

"Like from Bambi?"

"Yeah." he pulled back and winked. "Can't promise I won't call ya that, either. You want breakfast?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means…would you like to go the kitchen and eat breakfast?"

"Oh." _Well that was embarrassing._ "Yeah, sure."

"You're so weird, Logan." he said, snatching his boxers off the floor.

He sighed. "I know."

***

"Hey." Kendall churned through his eggs. "You got plans for today?"

"Umm…" _Kidnappers don't ask that._ "No, why?"

"Wanna go swimming? And by swimming I mean going in the pool, in case you were curious."

"Haha."

"You wanna?"

"Sure."

"Great. You saw the bathroom in my room, right? There's an extra toothbrush in there. Next time we'll have to have an overnight bag for you." he bit back a giggle on his lip.

"Okay…" _Oh dear, I'm not blushing again, right? Please say no._ "I don't have a bathing suit, either."

"Third drawer on the right in the dresser. Pick any color you want."

"Thanks."

Logan padded out of the master bath, newly changed into green swim trunks that were two sizes too big for his waist. Even with the drawstring they hung low on his hips, much to Kendall's notice. _Yum._ He made sure to grab a bottle of sun block before he closed the sliding-glass door.

"Hey, Logan. Come here, I don't want you to get burnt." He yanked him to a sitting position in front of him and commenced sliding his hands across his skin. The brunette sighed a leaned back. "That feel good?"

"Yeah…"

"I know."

"Can I…put some on you?"

He chuckled. "You can." they switched around and Kendall all but melted into the other's touch, despite how daintily the hands were moving over his back. Logan definitely had a way about him.

"You're all set." he breathed.

Kendall turned that crooked smile on him. "Thanks." They were standing up from the lounge chairs when Logan's internal conflict arose.

_Wait, how do I know it's not just a trap? He could be leading me to drown and then no one would ever find out that he slept with the nerd in the front of the class! Oh no, I can't go in there wit-_

*SPLASH!* Kendall shoved him in the pool, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking at the bewildered expression the other wore when he came up.


	5. Chapter 5

"K-K-Kendall." the blonde lowered to a sitting position on the edge of desire the pool and sunk in till the water stood at his waist. He approached Logan at snails' pace, taking in the chocolate saucers that were glued to him. He backed the boy into the opposite side of the pool and trapped him with his arms.

"Logan…" he purred, "I don't know anything about you."

_You know my time of death._ "So?"

"So, I wanna know. Why are you always so quiet? And scared?"

"I…well…I'm- in case you haven't noticed, Kendall, I'm not like you." Kendall raised his eyebrows. _Right, well, that's pretty obvious, dummy. Stupid thing to say._ "I'm not strong or threatening-"

"You've got muscles." he commented, running a finger along the short's upper arm.

"Yeah…but I just…there's…"Oh, why was he trying to explain this to him, he didn't even really know. "I guess I just don't have much anything else to offer besides test question answers."

"You think the only thing you got is smarts?"

"Book smarts. You're cool; it's pretty hard to understand. I just don't have a…fire, I guess. I'm not sure I wanna talk about it."

"A fire?"

"Yeah. I'm just plain. Which is okay, I'm used to just kinda keeping to myself."

"Well now I'm gonna keep you to _my_self. And I like the way you are."

"Kendall, you don't know me enough to like me like that."

"You're quirky, and…it's cute." Logan gave him a look. "What? The bad boy can't fall for the math geek? Too cliché?"

"'Falling for me'?"

"Don't worry, we're taking it slow." he leaned forward, whispering "Like a slow burn…" he bit his lip at how Logan shuddered below him. "And God, I know I got everyone scared but…you're just like irresistible when you do it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." he pecked him on the lips. "So how long ya been goin' to my school anyway?"

"Since third grade."

"Quick answer."

"You've always been kind of popular, Kendall."

"_Good_ answer."

"I'm really tryin' here."

"You get props for that, you get props for that."

"Lucky me." And they just talked like that for a while. They had already gotten most of the dramatic information out of the way, so all it really was was small talk. But it was small talk with substance. They floated along; Logan trying to explain to Kendall what was going on in history class. The brunette really didn't have much else to discuss. It was…nice, Logan decided. They still didn't know each other well at _all_, in his opinion, but it was so unusual for someone to be taking so much notice in him that he could forget about that for the time being. Kendall was actually pretty funny; in that cut-n-dry sort of way. He shared a few more of his street-fight anecdotes and Logan pretty much regretted asking in the first place. This guy had a look in his eyes. 'The fire', he himself had called it earlier. But it looked like he wanted to **set** fire to everything he saw; it was wild. He really wished he could just stop thinking of Kendall as a predator and enjoy it more. _Well, it's not that I'm not __**enjoying**__ being here with him; it's that I can't relax. And I still haven't gotten my homework done, and I'm going to be really concerned about my sanity if that bugs me more than my safety._

He must have mentioned something about it in his lecture of the dynasties, because Kendall exclaimed "Oh, yeah! We, uh…never got around to doing homework yesterday, and you get red a lot. Let's get dried off and you can go do that. I'll bet that kinda stuff eats you up inside, huh?"

"Sorta, but it's not that important."

"Eh, go get it done. You don't wanna see Maloney's face when you don't raise your hand for one of his questions."

"I can't even imagine."

"I don't think anyone could; it's just unthinkable." he teased. They came into the house and Logan turned back on the stairs.

"Aren't you coming?"

"*pft* No, man, I ain't doin homework."

"But-"

"You really think you're gonna win out on this? Go on, I'll catch up with ya when you're done. Just come get me wherever I am." he padded along the corridor, Logan watching him go.

_How could you not want to finish your homework?_ he shook his head on the way up. He bulleted through his math homework, because the concepts of algebra weren't even difficult enough to be titled so. AP Environmental, and AP Lang (yeah…Kendall wasn't in those classes.) came next. Logan was so glad that he had taken APUSH last year, and only had to deal with the mainstream World History course this year, because taking three AP classes at once would have been just plain suicidal. Sure, he could have taken WHAP online, but he needed sleep. Plus, he was finished with his work is less than three hours. _Not bad._

Logan came downstairs and glanced around. _He walked this way earlier…_ The hallway was very moody, painted in charcoal with plush, maroon carpeting. He was going to have to ask Kendall if he had designed everything himself, because the entire design of the place was just so purposefully done. He turned two corners before the noise he had been pursuing grew loud enough to reassure him that he had taken the right route. Upon reaching the door, he could recognize the sound as music. Specifically, singing. There was a guitar being strummed in tune with the voice, and Logan could hear the lyrics when he pressed his ear to the door:

_All of my tryin'  
Still end up dyin'  
How can it be_

Don't say a word just come over  
And lie here with me  
'cause I'm just about to set fire  
To everything I see  
I want you so bad, I'll go back on, the things I believe  
And there I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me

The song carried through and Logan wished it wasn't over. It was amazing how Kendall could be so hard-edged and still have such an angelic voice.

He was startled from his revelations by a smirk towering over him as the door opened.

"I…"

"I have security cameras, Logan. How'd I sound from out here?"

"It was good. You're really good."

"Thank you." he made his way back into the den with Logan on his heels. This room was definitely just as moody as the last, if not more. Everything was black: the walls, the carpeting, the leather couch, the…outrageous entertainment center. Wow. "I don't usually let people hear me sing; bad for my rap."

"I won't tell anyone."

"I appreciate it. So," he patted the spot next to him. "you finish everything you needed ta get done?"

"Yep. You're definitely going to be behind in class on Monday, though." he replied, settling into the butter-smooth cushions.

"Eh, I couldn't really give two shits what The Man thinks of me anyway."

"'The Man'? You guys actually call administrative offices 'The Man'?"

"I do. I think it's kinda retro."

"It is." _Since when am I approving his decisions?_ "So've you been playing the whole time?"

"Nah, I watched some TV, made a couple calls." he addressed the look he got. "Business calls."

"You're joking."

"I have a loooot of contacts, Logan. You gotta keep up with those."

"You sound like you're in the Mafia." Oh, how Logan wanted to be completely joking.

"Don't bunch yer panties, it's not the Mafia."

"Good."

It's gang activity."

"Oh come on!" he threw his hands up in exasperation. "Why'd you have to tell me that? What if the Big-Boss finds out and decides to pop me off for knowing too much!"

"HAAAHA!" Kendall doubled over on the couch. "Oh my God, I think I'm gonna start pissing! THE BIG-BOSS!" he shrieked. "OH! Oh jeez, oh fuck, that shit is too funny!"

Logan pouted. _This is __not__ funny. I'm going to get shanked._ "Will you quit it?"

"I'm-whew!- I'm sorry, Logie, I really am. I, just- holy shit. Seriously, Logan,"he placed his hand on his thigh, much to Logan's…dismay? Right. "you're not gonna get…?"

"Popped off."

"Popped off."

"You can't _possibly_ know that!"

"Logan!" his other hand slinked up to the nape of his neck. "Who'd'you think the Big-Boss _is_, man?"

His eyes nearly shot out of his skull. "No…"

"We're not really organized. There aren't like rituals or shit like that. And damn me ta hell if someone calls me the 'Big-Boss'." he grinned at the other's blush, "But, I mean, put it this way: who would you pick to help you win a fight?"

"You." he breathed.

"There ya go." he moved his hand so it rested directly over the slight bulge of Logan's swim trunks. "And who would you pick…" he kept his hands the same, but sat on top of the smaller boy, "to lose?"

"Anyone against you." he choked out.

"And why is that, Thumper?" his lips pulled back so that he could nip at his collarbone.

"Because you're the best."

He dragged his tongue up the brunette's throat and over his chin. "The best at what?"

_"Everything."_ Kendall took possession of his lips. He loved the way they felt against his own, and how plump they were between his teeth. He ran his tongue over the tulips and requested entrance with a questioning moan. Access granted. Logan had his hands lying on Kendall's legs, and smoothed them up his defined chest in order to touch _more_ of him. He pressed farther into the blonde's mou-

A buzzer sounded.

"Fuck." Kendall groaned. "Pizza's here."

"You ordered pizza?"

"I did." he twisted around to look at the plasma. _Oh, so that's __not__ a show, it's his property. Kay._ the blonde slid off of him and picked up the remote, selecting the screen in the bottom corner. It went full view to show a car parked at the automatic gates, with…_Oh my god._…with Steven in the driver's seat.

All color drained from Logan's face as his breathing hitched. Kendall threw the remote to the side, "Fuck-it, I forgot he worked there." he brought his eyes to the boy who was still sitting. "It's alright, baby. He doesn't have to know you're here. I'll get our food, he'll be gone," a stroke on his cheek, "and we'll be alone again. Okay?"

"O-o-k-kay…."


	6. Chapter 6

Horrified, Logan watched what the screen had to offer. Kendall had stormed out from the den towards the foyer, mumbling something about having exact change and no tip. Steven had pulled through the gates on screen seven, and was currently ringing the doorbell on eight. Kendall ripped the door open there and on one, seething the entire way.

"Here! Fifteen eighty-seven, asshole!" he shoved the money into the larger kid's chest and snatched his pizza in his hands. "Now leave."

"K-Kendall, listen! I-I-"

"YOU listen, assfuck! I don't know what possessed you to fucking beat down someone who _clearly_ wasn't a target, but if you ever hope to regain _my_ trust, you're gonna hafta make yourself scarce for a damn long time."

"Kendall, I can't! You don't understand! He- he-he-he doesn't _deserve_ you! He hasn't earned you! You're the best, man; you're like- like a GOD! You need someone who can be your right-hand partner! Someone-"

"Logan deserves the best. I want him, and you said it yourself: I _am_ the best, so I really don't see what the problem is here." he shrugged.

"But he-"

"And how _**dare**_ you insinuate that he isn't good enough for me. He is what I say he is."

"He's not what you _need_, Kendall."

"What is it that your dumbfuck brain thinks I _need_, Steven?"

He stepped up, reaching out for his last chance. "You need **me**, Kendall." the blonde laughed. "It's true! I'm a good fighter, one of the higher rankers, and I can take _risks_. Kendall, if were yours, I would be there before you even had to call." forward farther, "I could give you the best days and **nights** of your life, Kendall. I wouldn't be afraid to hit you in all the right places."

He snorted. "God, Steven, you really think you're gonna seduce me or somethin? Huh? Talk me outta goin for Logan because you're promising to cut up a couple guys and throw me some ass? Newsflash, faggot: I can take on 20 guys no problem, and Logan is the _best fuck_ I've ever had. "

The redhead looked at the other's sneer in shock. "You fucked him?"

"Of course."

He scoffed. "He musta been worse than that saxophone playe-" the pizza box landed perfectly in the entry hall, soon to be followed by the bang of Steven's head against one of the stone columns. He was yanked upward by his shirt collar and pinned by his throat.

_"You. Aren't going to be capable. Of talking. Anymore."_ an uppercut to the jaw. _"You'll need."_ right-hook. _"To have that girl." _second slam to the concrete. _"In your car."_ body rift to the gut._ "Drive you home."_

He was rolling down the stoop steps, wailing. "KENDALL! STOP!" and gasping, "_PLEASE!- ugh_"The blonde flipped him on his stomach and twisted his arm. **"Logan got what he earned, Steven. **_**Now why don't you?"**_ *CRACK* The elbow popped at the same time the bones splintered. Steven screamed upon his arm being broken and Kendall just cackled. He dropped him back into the gravel and gave his side one last kick, jerking his head toward the car.

"Hey, you! Get the fuck over here!" the girl scrambled out of the passenger's seat, tripping in her efforts to heed his call as quickly as possible.

"Y-y-yes, sir?"

"Cut the shit, bitch. Just get this cunt off my driveway and out of my sight." she nodded emphatically. "Wait." a smack on her hand. He leaned down and gripped the still-freshly wounded skin of Steven's neck "Guess what, fucker?" he hissed, "You fell out of a tree. _Dumbshit." _he grinned while he ground his face into the pebbles. "Okay, Susie." her face clearly showed that she was _not_ Susie, "Now you can go. Drive safely." he slammed the door on their crying faces, humming to himself as he picked up the pizza and strolled back to the den.

"Logie…" he set the pizza on the table. There wasn't sign of the brunette anywhere. Except…_oh boy_.

Logan was poised behind the couch, ready to flee. He darted out and passed the taller boy just as he was getting it. _Shit, he saw me on the cameras._

"Logan! " he bolted after him. The little kid had a head start, but it was his house. He caught him trying to dash up the stairs, hooking him by his shirt hem. He tumbled off the fifth step straight into Kendall's stronghold. "Come on, you."

_No! He's gonna try to-_ he kicked and screamed, flailing maniacally in any way that offered possibility of escape. Kendall held him tight as he carried him back into the den. He got him on his back and pinned his wrists to the leather.

"Logan calm _down_!" he used his knees to lock the other's floundering hind limbs in place. "Yer freakin' out!"

"NO! GET OFF OF ME! PLEASE! I WON'T TELL ANYONE! JUST STOP!"

"Logan, I'm not even _doing_ anything."

"You will! Oh my God! Listen, I swear: I won't tell the police. I'll act like nothing happened between us. _Just don't hurt me! PLEEEEEASE!_" he sobbed.

"Hey. I haven't hurt you all day, have I, Logie?"

"N-nooo…."

"Then why're you crying? That shit-head ain't comin' back."

""I'm still scared."

"Of me?" the boy nodded his head. "Listen." he brought his mouth centimeters away from the brunette's _"I can give you a reason to be scared."_ Logan sniffled. "But I won't. Now what can I do to make it up to you? I am sorry that you had to see that."

"You can't do anything. Everything you do is scary."

"Everything I do is scary?"

"Uh-huh."

He couldn't help his smile. "Aww…"

Logan's lips quivered while he unsuccessfully tried to put some force in his voice. "It's not funny."

"I know." he lowered himself to lie flush against the other boy, "It's actually kind of cute." he let his wrists go and ran his hands through those jet-black locks that he was getting so used to. Nuzzling his neck he mumbled, "You're cute, Logie. But you need ta breathe, your heart's goin a mile a minute."

"S-so…you're not gonna hurt me?" he squeaked.

"Not right now. Maybe later." he snuggled into the lesser frame even further, clutching him like a teddy bear. Then he sing-songed, "Still stiff as a boar-oard…"

"Still sc-scared…." came the small voice. His hands only tightened their grip on the cushions when his stomach gurgled.

The blonde looked up. "Hungry, too. Listen, I saved the pizza." up on his elbows. "If I get up ta bring it over here, are you gonna hop off again?"

Logan searched the green irises. _I guess I'm not in __**immediate**__ danger…right?_ "No." he whispered.

"Good." he pecked his lips and went for the pizza.

_Now'd be a good time to run…_ But he couldn't. Kendall just looked so…sweet, walking back to him, carrying the box. They flipped through the channels while they ate, settling for MTV Cribs. Logan found it very intriguing how the blonde was treating the show more like a home-shopping network than something to envy. Of course, he had the money to back himself up, too.

"Dude, I could totally get a swirly-slide in here. Or maybe one out by the pool."

"I think you'd have to add lanai space."

*sarcastic sigh* "What must be done must be done…" and Logan snorted. They watched several episodes of that, seeing as MTV loves to only air the program in marathons. After that a movie came on, which both seemed to be able to get into fairly quickly. It was just something easy to do: sit together, arm slung around petite shoulders, watching the mediocre plotline unfold.

Around eleven-thirty Kendall noticed the gentle mewling coming from the brunette that signaled that he was asleep. He smirked and cradled him in his arms, carrying the boy to the leather recliner across the room. He returned to the couch, tossed the cushions in a pile, and then extricated a set of bed sheets from the closet. Once the pull-out bed was made, Logan was eased under the covers. Kendall shut off the television and settled into the bookworm's warmth. _He's so soft. How could a dude be so soft?_ he wondered. _It must be a Logan thing. None of the broads __**I've**__ ever done were like this._

Yeah, 'must be a Logan thing'.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan was, once again, the first to awaken, except this time it was Kendall who was wrapped around him. _This is called 'spooning', isn't it?_ The other boy's arm was clamped over his upper half, and a leg had fallen atop his own. He could even feel Kendall breathing behind him. The whole sensation was very relaxing until he shifted a bit, becoming highly embarrassed at the realization that he was sporting a raging hard-on. _What? No no, there's no reason for that right now! Oh crud, if he finds out I'll probly never hear the end of it!_ He twisted away from Kendall so that he was more on his stomach. However, the motion must have been less subtle than he thought because-

"Mmm. Mornin', babe."

_I can't catch a break around here, can I?_ "Morning…"

"Mmm, why ya so far away?", he groggily asked, "Roll over a little."

"Umm…"

"Oh, what. Still mad at me?"

"No, it's not that…"

"Then gimme a kiss."

Mentally berating himself, he kept turning in the direction he had been before so that he was now facing Kendall but with his hips locked downward. The mattress, he allowed himself to admit, felt quite good pushing against his member. The blonde smiled and sleepily tugged him forward by his hair, hand sliding along his back as their lips locked. He scooted himself into the boy and chuckled into his mouth.

"Morning wood?"

Logan backed up, whining "I know, I'm sorry."

That made him give a darker laugh. "Why're you sorry, Logan?" he got them closer together again.

"Because it's embarrassing, and weird, and I know you're gonna make fun of me..."

"It's not embarrassing; it's hot."

_"I-it is?"_

"Yeah…" he peeled the covers off of them both and looked down. "totally is."

"It's not…perverted?"

"Completely understandable." he bit his lip, reaching for the hem of his swim trunks that Logan was still wearing. "You're not used to this. Being this close to someone. Someone who wants you so badly."

"Very t-true…but-"

"But nothin'." he said as he slipped them down. "There we go."

Logan let out a breath. The fresh air definitely felt better.

A sinister rasp was emitted inches away from his face. "Logan…" Startled, the brunette found Kendall's pupils blown wide with that grin on his face. "If I asked you ta do somethin' fer me, would you?"

"_Hhhhhh_…..I-I….s-suppose….what, um, what do you want?"

He leaned in "I want you ta touch yourself, Logan.", a gasp interjected, but he continued, "Wanna see you bust all over yourself. Right now."

"R-right-right now?"

"Yeah. Come on, Logie. Make yerself feel good."

"I've never-"

"Just," he took the boy's wrist and brought his hand to his own hip, "do what I did. Don't be embarrassed."

"I…" he was going to protest further, but the look in those blackened eyes clearly stated that this was going to happen. Tentatively, he slid his hand to his base, hissing at the contact. He rode up the length, moaning to his horror at how good this actually _did_ feel. It was an awkward motion, though, and stroking back down wasn't all that easy how he was lying.

"It's better if you get on yer back." Kendall sounded a bit out of breath himself, but nonetheless Logan figured that he probably had more experience with this than he did. The blonde was right: it worked a lot nicer this way. His arm moved up and down, up and down, soon getting lost in the motion. His eyes slipped closed while he worked himself over, only egged-on by the lust-filled coaching he was getting from his partner.

"Want you to come all over us. Just shoot it all over the place, Logie. I wanna see you do it."

_"Oh God."_

"You're being so bad right now, Logan, you know that? Touching yourself, with someone watching you. Making him want you even more. Get rough, Logan, come on: I know you wanna go crazy."

_"Uhh…"_

"Go fucking crazy."

That was it. He bucked up into his hand and came shuddering on his stomach, Kendall being so close that it landed on him as well. The blonde grabbed hold of Logan's nearer leg and used frottage to bring himself over the edge, staining his own shorts. He rolled off of the brunette in order to let him breathe, but instead the latter scooted to him.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at him until he mustered the courage to ask. "Hold me?" The taller boy chuckled, wrapping him in his arms.

"Like a fucking rabbit." he muttered into his hair before he planted a kiss.

***

"And then you just multiply each side by this entire radical in order to cancel this out-"

"Yeah, and what about the other one?"

"Um, well, you'll have to repeat the process to cancel that side out."

"Why can't I just cancel them all at the same time?"

"Because **that** isn't possible in the world of mathematics, my friend." Logan waved the dry erase marker in the air before returning to the whiteboard. "It's an unforgiving dimension, yet so fascinating once you let yourself surrender to it, you know?"

"Sure."

"Oh shut up, it totally is."

Kendall laughed. _This dude is so into this. He's so fuckin' cocky outta nowhere. __**Ooh...**__ but thank Jesus for makin' him drop that marker…_ Logan's clothes were in the washer, and the ones that they had on this morning were no longer decent, so they were both in a pair of Kendall's sweats, t-shirts, and boxers. In his opinion, _That ass is just askin' for it._ But he didn't budge, because his little lover did look awesomely happy. He was in his zone with this. When Kendall had asked him to go over what they were doing in class, Logan's face had lit up like a Christmas tree.

"And, so, there ya go. Our answer is checked and **we** were correct. Not too bad, huh?"

"Nope."

"Did you understand it?"

"You know, I kinda did. You're a lot better teacher than what's-her-face."

"Mrs. Jones?"

"Yeah, that one."

Logan clucked his tongue. "Kendall, you don't like school."

"Damn straight."

"Nor do you care if you pass…anything."

"No I do not."

"Then why'd you ask me to tutor you?"

"I need a reason?" a grin.

"Well, no, of course not. But you're-"

"It makes you happy, right?"

Logan considered. "I enjoy talking about something that you actually _don't_ have much control over, yes."

"Then there ya go." a questioning look surfaced in the brown eyes and Kendall sighed. "Look: I figured after yesterday you needed to do somethin' a little more…you. Ta make ya feel safe. And…this is kinda the best I could come up with. How'm I doin so far?"

A giggle bubbled from his throat as he set the marker down. "You," sitting adjacent to him on the couch, "are really sweet, Kendall, you know that?"

"I'm actually not, but if you wanna think so go right ahead."

"No, you….you are. In a really weird, intimidating sort of way."

He snorted, "Thanks."

"Too truthful?"

"Lil bit." he kissed him, sweetly. "Did you…wanna stay again tonight?"

"Yeah….but we have school tomorrow."

"I know. I'll drive ya in."

"I…don't know."

"I'll even getchya there on time."

"What about my clothes?"

Kendall looked him over. "I'll run you by yer house and you can get whatchya need. How's that sound?"

"If you're sure."

"Totally sure. Jus' stay with me tonight."

"Okay."

***

They had gone out around four to retrieve Logan's necessities from his home, making sure that his parents had already left for work. Kendall would have gone inside, but Logan insisted that he'd only be three minutes. Additionally, his neighbors were the type to go to the door when they noticed cars that they didn't recognize in other people's driveways. So Kendall and the black mustang sat idling on the street until the brunette clamored for his keys, locked his door, and ran back to the passenger's seat.

"Well that was quick."

"Told you."

"… you alright?"

"Yeah, I just, uh…"

"You embarrassed of me?"

"What? No, no-no, how could **I** be embarrassed of **you**? I just didn't want you to come looking for me, that's all."

"We both knew that you were going in your house ta get yer stuff."

"I know, and…" _Okay, he needs to stop looking at me with those eyes like he knows he's going to win. Which is understandable, but still!_ "I'm just not sure if I want you to see my room yet."

"Why?"

"I'm…in the process of redecorating."

Kendall was grinning from ear-to-ear. "Okay."

"'Okay' what?"

He shook his head. "Nothin'."

"Do I even wanna know?"

"Probly not. You will, but by then I'll've convinced you you can't say no."

"That was kinda cryptic, Kendall…."

"Uh-huh."


	8. Chapter 8

"Yeah, whatever ya want."

"Is there anything in there I shouldn't use?"

*snort* "You mean do I use a certain special kind of shampoo?"

"I guess I could have answered that question myself. Okay, I'm going to go do that then."

"See ya soon." Kendall watched the brunette pad up the stairs toward the master bath. He smirked to himself. _Oh, yeah. Like I'm gonna pass __**this**__ up. I got like five minutes, though. _He followed the same path into his bedroom, glad that the other had already closed the door. The shower hadn't turned on yet, so he was still on schedule. He sifted through his bedside table until he found it, placing it on his wrist with the others; he needed an extra. Next, he turned to his second task, jiggling the handle and slinking into the bathroom.

The water was running now, and he smirked at his own skill. _It's almost too easy._ He stripped himself of his own clothes, tossing them in the pile atop the smaller boy's. He peeked in the curtain. Logan had his back to him, just rinsing off the soap from his body. Kendall watched it drip across his shoulder blades, down the small of his back, over the curve of his rump.

_"Well don't you look sexy.", _he purred.

"GAH!" he spun around, clutching the metal bar in the wall with one arm and his chest with the other. "Oh, God, Kendall, you scared me! Jeez."

"Sorry." he drawled as he climbed in. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"No no, that's okay. I just- what're you doing in here anyway?"

"What'd'you think I'm doin in here?"

The brunette shrugged. "I'm…not sure."

He flashed a set of white teeth. "I felt dirty. So I came to find you."

"Oh…" he chanced a look south of Kendall's face. Yup. He was almost completely hard, and that sent the blood rushing to his own loins. "I…"

"You wanna help me out, Logie?" the addressed whined in response. "Sucking my dick would be a good start."

"What…? People- people don't put their mouths on genitals, Kendall! What- that doesn't really happen! That's just crude humor, isn't it?"

The larger chuckled. "You can't be serious." His humor turned into intrigue. "You really are, aren't you?"

"Of course! That's- it's unsanitary! Not that _you're_ unsanitary, but come on, Kendall! You know what happ-" supple lips cut him off.

"I guess you need a lil tutoring, yourself." he murmured, planting sloppy kisses on Logan's torso, moving downward ever-so-subtly.

Halfway there, the bookworm realized what was occurring. "Kendall! No-no-no! No, don't do this to prove a point! Stop!"

"No way." he replied, flicking his tongue into the belly button as he settled on his knees. "You need this."

"No, I don't! Hey! Get away from there!" he tried to shove Kendall's face. The bad boy batted his hands away, sliding his own palms up his thighs and ghosting warm breath over the tip. _"Nuhhh…"_

"Just don't bang yer head on the tile too much when I do this." letting his lips brush against the length as he spoke. A clear line was licked from base to tip before Logan felt himself being engulfed by smoldering lips.

_Uhh…"_

Kendall bobbed up and down, smiling into it each time Logan made a noise. Or panted. So there was a lot of smiling. He couldn't decide if he was surprised or not by the fingers lacing into his hair when he started sucking.

_"Kendallll…."_ his hips were rocking, softly bumping the shower wall when he went back. The blonde held his waistline steady, taking him down deeper.

_"Kendall, this is __**wrong**__."_ he rasped. Kendall hummed low in his throat, pairing that aforementioned angelic voice with the vibrations of a porn star. _"Ohh…never mind…."_

The fighter chuckled and bobbed and sucked simultaneously, matching the rhythm of his mouth with that of the hand he currently had wrapped around his own member.

"K-Kendall. You have to move off. I'm gonna- it's gonna-!" a tongue swirled to add to everything else and he flooded the other's throat, trembling against the shower tiles. He barely registered the warm substance pooling at his feet before the running water washed it away.

The taller guy pulled off and wiped his face clean. He stood and continued to support the lesser boy's weight, because he rightfully feared that he could drop at any second. Notwithstanding, the look on his face was that of euphoria. Kendall grinned while he panted. "So. I shouldn't do that again?"

Logan let out an exasperated breath. "Who. Told. You. That?" He rolled his head to rest on Kendall's shoulder, who of course chortled at the kid.

"Come on. Let's get cleaned up." he let him go and lathered some shampoo quickly over his own hair and important parts. Logan was just too spent to do much yet; he still thought he might collapse. Kendall stepped under the spray, running his fingers through his and Logan's hair several times, for he had a feeling that he had interrupted that process earlier.

"I'm not an ICU patient." the brunette giggled, thudding his hand against his lover's chest. "I can do it myself."

"Sure ya can." while he was leaning around him to twist the water off, he helped himself to taking the little pout between his own lips. They got out and dried off, sneaking looks at each other's bent-over figures.

"Hey, Kendall?"

"Hey, Thumper." _Okay, he's totally blushing again._

"Thanks, for…that."

He draped his arms around his waist. "Fer blowing you?"

"Yes." he squeaked.

He grinned, faltering a little in anticipation. "I, uh…I got somethin' else for ya, too."

"Kendall I don't know if I can handle another round."

*giggle* "No, um…it's a little different than that." he brought his limbs back and pulled off one of the bracelets. "I want you to wear this."

"A bracelet?"

"With my mark on it, so everyone knows you're mine. Yer neck's already almost normal again anyway."

"You want me to wear…you seriously want people to know?"

"Does that bother you?"

"It bothers them."

"_Baby_: I **run** the school. Fuck, I got my name on three _other_ schools! What I say goes, and that's somethin everyone's gotta live with. I'd make ya wear a collar instead, but uh…"he kissed his throat, "that wouldn't work as well fer me. So'd'ya wanna wear it?"

He tried to fight the little smile that was coming on, but it didn't work as well as he'd hoped. "Yeah."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh." he held up his wrist in order to give Kendall easier access for tying the leather. It was black, with the "K" and circle in silver and the three droplets made of gold.

"I never had a pet before." jeered the blonde.

"Are you seriously gonna call me that in school?"

"Shit, every chance I get."

"Wonderful."

"That's what I was thinking! Glad we're on the same page. You wanna go do somethin'?"

"It's quarter-to-nine!"

"Uh, yeah?"

"It's a school-night, Kendall. It's time to go to sleep."

"Before nine?"

"Well, I doubt I'll fall asleep right away…"

"Still!"

"A student can't perform at his or her best without proper rest."

He rubbed at his cheek, "It's like I'm fucking Dr. Seuss."

"Okay, for once, you didn't say something scary, but now we've graduated into being _creepy_."

"You feel like sharin' a bed with a creep?"

"..I have so far…"

_"Aww…"_ he sarcastically threw back, slinging his arm over the smaller boy's shoulders and leading him to the bed. "I'm crapped out anyway. I guess one early night can't hurt me."

"What _could_?"

"You're catchin' on fast, huh?"

"It's a process." he sighed, settling into his chest.

Monday morning, Kendall gives Logan a hard kiss before they split. Logan turns back, "Where are you going? We have World History in this direction!" he calls.

Kendall struts backwards. "Yeah but I don't wanna get ta class _early_! Ima go ta the cafeteria and see Joyce, probly grab a muffin or somethin'. Want anything?"

"You're friends with the lunch lady?"

"Just Joyce! All the rest of 'em are bitches. I'll be back."

He sighed, "See ya, Kendall.". The brunette made his way to class. It was strange: Logan had gone for years trudging through the hallways alone, but after two-and-a-half days of Kendall, the loneliness felt like anything aside from normal. Several students were already seated when he walked in (though Kendall had gotten him there on time, Logan was still used to being the second in the room, after Mr. Maloney). As he settled into his front-row desk, all eyes were on him. One by one, sometimes in pairs, kids piled into the room, and it appeared that every one found Logan interesting for the first time. Some of the looks were of pure disbelief, while others were glares of contempt and stares of awe. Logan could feel his face burning up from the attention. He commenced his pencil-fidgeting, only unclenching as the lesson began. He went through his routine of note-scratching, nodding emphatically, and answering the questions. He was still smart, that was good, but a new habit had already formed: he glanced at the clock obsessively. Until Kendall waltzed in.

"What type of economy- oh!- Mr. Knight, must you slam the door every morning?"

"Yup." he makes it a point to walk around the front seat to wink at Logan before swinging into the desk behind him.

"You look uncharacteristically happy, Mr. Knight." Mr. Maloney grumbled. "How lovely."

"I got laid this weekend."

"Splendid."

"More than once."

He turned slowly "I didn't ask for details, Kendall."

"Alright, I'm jus' sayin'." he held his hands up "apologetically", laughing to himself when he noticed that Logan's ears were absolutely scarlet.


	9. Chapter 9

"She's such a BITCH."

"Well…in her defense, Kendall, you did make a, um…rather harsh comment pertaining to her…uh-"

"Hey, it's not my fault her tits were poking outta her fuckin shirt! I don't need ta see that!"

"Are you gonna write the essay she assigned to you?", he looked up at him, "No, of course not. Silly question. Oh, well, here's my class."

"'Kay, bye."

"Bye." Logan glanced to make sure the few people left in the hallway weren't watching, whereas Kendall just shoved him into the wall and went for it. No tongue, but the brunette practically melted in the bad boy's hands nonetheless. When he was let go, all he could manage was "Eep."

"Later, Thumper." he pecked him once more and strutted off.

Logan shook himself back to reality and opened the door. More stares, perfect. Lang went pretty much the same: lots of writing, lots of critical thinking, lots of pointless babble. But Logan enjoyed it, and that was the main thing. Afterwards, he headed out, excited for fifth period. He kept trying to tell himself that it was because he already knew how to do their lesson today, so it would be an opportunity to excel. Or it could mean being able to talk to Kendall without the repercussion of missing anything. Either way.

"Hey, you!"

He whipped around. Four pretty girls were approaching him, all carrying matching bags that read "Sherwood High Cheerleading". _Oh dear._ "Y-yes?"

"You're went home with Kendall Knight, right?"

"I did…"

"An' he's still kissin' all up on you?"

"…uh-huh."

"Well, you're pretty lucky, hun, but'chyou ain't that lucky. He's gonna dump you."

"He- what?" he thought he could feel his heart stopping.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, it's what he always does. Keena, here," the friend to her right nodded, "she got picked up by'im jus' las' week."

"Wouldn't even look at me next day."

"I…I don't think he's going to do that to me."

She sneered. "Did he call you beautiful?"

He gulped. Their first night together, when they were done…"Y-yes…"

"He met Cindy at a football game. They did it under the bleachers, and you know what he did?"

"N-no…"

"He went an' found me. He does it ta everyone, so don't be walkin' around here thinkin you're special, aiight?" more people had gathered, for the main girl's voice was rising. They were all shaking their heads in agreement.

"Yeah!" called one, "and leave some for the rest of us! Not all of us are lookin ta head steady." that was a guy.

"Seriously, I'm still waitin ta run inta him in da bathroom!"

"Ya see?" the head cheerleader finished. _I think her name's Jordan._ "An' if he ain't fallin for one a us, who the hell you think you are he's gonna be wantin' ta stay with you. He probly had a bet ta settle with one a his boys or somethin'." He was already on the verge of tears, and when she stepped forward his trembling only grew. "You still think ya special, shrimpy?"

"HEY!" the blonde came storming up behind Logan. "What the fuck's goin on here?"

"Just- just telling' him what's what, that's all."

He moved around the brunette to block him from the crowd. "Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"That you don't give two shits bout anyone but'chyaself. We jus' figured it'd be easier for him if he knew what was comin."

"I think you need to explain this to me a little better." Kendall's voice had grown cold, cutting through them all like shattered ice, "And I think you better start soon."

"We…" now she was losing her stance. There wasn't a single person who could say that they've come out one of those glares on top. "we seen you around with him. And we know he's a puss-" he had made to go for his jacket. Everyone knew where the knife was, just as they knew Kendall wasn't above harming girls. Lucky for Jordan, she stopped herself in time, "we know he ain't much. He needed ta know he ain't special ta you."

"HE _IS_ SPECIAL TA ME! God, why can't all you PUSSIES," he glared at her in particular, "go fuck _each other_! Close yer eyes and pretend it's me if ya need ta get off so bad!" he moved back and wrapped his arms around the smaller's tremulous frame. He noticed the forbidden tears leaking out and pressed a kiss to his temple. "But he's mine. And he's beautiful."

"Yeah, and apparently so're we." she stated, motioning to the group.

"Eh, you're," he made the universal 'so-so' hand gesture, "mildly attractive."

Keena stepped up. "And how does he know you're not just saying that?"

Kendall was in charge, and it showed. He grabbed Logan's arm and yanked the sleeve up to his elbow, displaying the symbol on the bracelet. "Do any of you have one of these? Did I give anyone jewelry? Or anything for that matter?" they all looked at each other, shaking their heads. "No? Yeah, that's right: because none of you're worth it. Now, if you don't mind fucking off, Logan wants ta get ta math class!" his belittling concluded, he gave them all one final visual death threat before walking the brunette through the hall. He looked down at the boy under his arm. "Hey," his voice had softened significantly, "you okay sweetheart?"

He had been sniffling during the entirety of the events. "N-no."

"Did any of them touch you?" an edge creeping back.

"No, but…th-they said that…you were gonna leave me."

Kendall stopped walking.

"Because I guess you did it to them, so they pointed out that I-I'm not as good as them, so you weren't gonna stay with me either…" his voice was cracking instead of stuttering, and Kendall couldn't decide which was worse.

"Oh my God. Logan…" he held the other's face in his hands, and pressed their foreheads together so that their eyes were locked. "I. Want. You. They were just ways to get off."

"But then…w-what am I-I?"

Kendall took a while to gather his thoughts before he spoke. "You're my partner."

They stood like that a moment, soaking in what Kendall had just said. He was his **partner**, and that implied that they were both equals. Then that processed.

"You're so much more powerful than me, Kendall. How can I be your partner?"

He bit his lip. "Can I get poetic for a sec?"

"Alright."

He took a breath, not wanting to sound incredibly cheesy. He just didn't know how else to put it, and thinking wasn't exactly his forte. "Lots of stuff runs on power. But they don't work after a while without their chargers."

"A-a charger?"

"Yeah…It's not the best metaphor. You'd think by now some of your smarts would have rubbed off on me." a little wink, and finally Logan gave a quiet laugh.

"That is the worse quote I've ever heard. I hope no one follows that quote."

"Fine by me. So, are you cool?"

"I suppose. I'm sorry I freak out all the time. I'm really not used to this much interact-" Kendall's lips cut him off.

"The bell rang ten minutes ago."

Logan faltered into nerd-mode: "No!". His partner chuckled, pulling him by the hand to their class.

Kendall slammed the door behind him, just because. Mrs. Jones spun around "There you two are! You are both very late!"

Kendall flattened his tone. "No. We're not." Logan's jaw dropped, and a hopeless look came to the woman's face.

"Right…sorry…" the bad boy snickered and headed to his new desk in the back, Logan following close behind after waving an apologetic look to their instructor.

"You're incredible."

"I know."

***

They had gone back to Kendall's house after school, because neither could see a point in breaking apart if they didn't have to. Logan, however, did insist that he finish his homework before they went swimming, so the second boy was left to his own devices. He tried playing the guitar, but that didn't work. He flipped through the channels, come to find there wasn't anything on that he cared for. Once, he even considered cracking open a textbook, and fortunately that idea was out the window in a flash. His next option was to tug off his shirt and count his scars and bruises. From there, he decided two things: one, there were currently thirteen more of the former than the latter, and secondly, _This is the stupidest idea ever._ He strolled into the kitchen after that, yanking open the refrigerator and finding the orange juice. He unfolded the tab and tipped the carton back. It had been a quarter full until now, and he wiped his hand across his face as he tossed the container away.

He turned his head up in time to see Logan's flash down. _What?_ The boy was scribbling away as before, jabbing at his calculator rather harshly. His right leg bounced like crazy; a signal that his mind was hard at work. Kendall leaned on the counter and peered down at his papers. "What're you doin?"

The pencil stopped and Logan glanced up. Additionally, Kendall took note that his eyes wavered a little on their way back to down the notebook. _Was he checkin' me out?_

"I'm, uh, doing the math homework. I'm almost finished."

"Good…" Kendall gave him a look but let it go. Whatever was making the guy fidget, he was sure it was nothing to be concerned about. Boredom was taking over again, so he started back for the fridge. Halfway there he felt a tap on his shoulder.

The blonde turned to find Logan just **staring** at him. His eyes were raking over every inch of bare skin Kendall had, and even venturing to places that his jeans were hiding. Licking his lips, he tugged on the larger boy's arm until he was facing him, at which point he wrapped his arms around his neck and brought their mouths together. Kendall was shocked; his bunny was _never_ like this. Logan fit their bodies together like puzzle pieces, squaring his hips upward in attempt to reach the taller boy's.

The blonde was still getting over his wonderment, but he got the jest. He yanked his boy-toy up until he was being straddled, and cupped his hands under Logan's bottom. They were still making-out when Kendall carried them into the guest bedroom on the first floor; there was no way in hell he was letting the brunette go just so that they could walk up the stairs.

As soon as Logan is laid down on the black comforter, his hands go everywhere. He's tangling them in Kendall's hair, sliding them across his skin, and trying to pull his hips closer. But he doesn't see where his hands are going, because his eyes have slipped closed and haven't reopened because he and his lover are still kissing. The other guy begins stripping each of them of clothes they don't need. Logan's shirt cascades to the carpeting…his pants fall over a chair…Logan's khakis drape over a bed post. Kendall sets himself free of his last item of decency. The smaller boy rips his own underwear off of himself, needing this as badly as the blonde wants it.

Kendall is drawing a map over Logan's stomach with his lips, not sure where he's going but loving the trip it takes to get there. The boy underneath him groans in frustration, and all it takes is one look from his partner to turn that urgency into a whine of submission. In one look, Kendall had him under control. He went back to work, drawing his map, taking time to slither his hands over his rib cage, up his arms, and interlocking fingers in his own.

Their mouths are brought back together and move so erotically with one another that it's almost too much; almost. Logan is whimpering under Kendall's hold and Kendall is moaning out all of his desires without words. He pulls away though, not because it's too much but it's not enough. He unfolds his right hand from Logan's and brings it between them so that he can prepare his lover. But his hand is interrupted by its prior captive and their fingers are interlocked again, the brunette just shaking his head and staring in his eyes. He doesn't want this to be tampered with; it needs to be real.

Kendall nods back in response, and even though he's not sure this is a good idea he goes along with it, because the boy under him seems to want it this way. **Needs** it to be this way. He's completely erect by now and pushes in gently, taking in every response and jerk his lover makes. He continues to enter him as carefully as he can, knowing that if he starts off the way his instincts are telling him to that he'll hurt the brunette too much.

Logan's whimpering underneath the blonde. He's feeling the contact of the fighter's body inside his own as he's pulling out and he wants more. He bucks his hips into the other teen's, signaling that he's okay and he can let go. Kendall nods to reassure him that he won't be mad if it gets to be too overwhelming, and Logan only bucks again. The larger boy is pulled back to his tip and slams forward, making sure that he hits that spot inside his lover that he's surrendering to him alone.

Logan's sensations explode, clouding his vision and evicting louder noises from his throat. The blonde one tilts his head and resumes pleasuring the skin of the boy's neck with his mouth. He nips and suckles, luring him into safety as he's receding and snapping forward again. The latter jerks at the force of it, but the gasp he lets out isn't one of pain so Kendall figures he can go again. He does, and the brunette reaches his head up as if asking for more kissing, to which he complies. Another sound slips into the top's mouth and Kendall isn't sure if it's a mewl or a groan or what, but he can tell it's giving him permission to do what his body has been begging him to do all along.

A tighter grip is placed on Logan's wrists and then he's pounding him, in-and-out-in-and-out-in-and-out. The bed is squeaking and the boy on the bottom has his mouth hanging open in pleasure. His eyes keep asking him to close but he denies them, because Kendall's own eyes are blown just as wide as his and that gaze is just too intense to tear away from. There's so much lust surrounding them both, reaching out from each other's bodies and threatening to never let go. The fighter is losing his rhythm in his erratic rocking, all the while Logan's own manhood has been left unattended and yet taken care of the whole time. Kendall's driving harder and harder, hitting faster and nearing their limit.

A few last thrusts and he's spilling inside of Logan, his head falling into the brunette's shoulder to muffle his cries. The bottom can't stand his euphoria any longer and comes when he sees Kendall let go, shaking out of pure pleasure underneath of him. They jerk every so often as they work out their last remnants of each other. There's a lot of panting and slowing of heartbeats while they come down, and Kendall pulls out so he can roll on his side and hold his partner until they both fall asleep on that black comforter.


	10. Chapter 10

Kendall noticed him wince as he got in the car. "Your ass hurts, doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah." he glanced shyly at the driver. "But… it was totally worth it."

A smile spread across his countenance as he shifted into gear and rolled through his gates. "You were so weird yesterday. In a really, really, _really_ good way."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. My nerves are shot, though."

"Sorry."

*teehee* "No, metaphorically speaking."

"Ohhh…never mind then."

"It takes a lot to approach you, Kendall."

"So I've noticed."

"You think anyone's gonna bug us today?"

"Dunno. I kinda hope they do; I'd love to bust someone's face open right about now."

Logan shivered. _He really thinks that's normal, doesn't he?_

Apparently there was an assembly scheduled for the day. Throngs of students made for the auditorium, and of course Kendall had no problem shoving a few kids out of his way once he spotted the timid little brunette shuffling along.

The boy had his head down, avoiding making eye contact with anyone. He was quite aware of the group of rowdy seniors he had somehow managed to get between. Jocks being jocks, their idea of fun was horsing around. A shove here, a push there, it didn't make much impact on their two-hundred-plus pound frames. Logan stumbled and had to even catch himself on the wall a few times, but he was so good at staying invisible that they didn't realize they were hitting him. One of the defensive linemen rammed his shoulder into his friend, who bumped Logan, who flailed as he fell backwards. He thudded into something leathery and solid. He jumped and turned around.

"Hey."

He let out a shaky breath. "Hey, Kendall." The football players turned around and their eyes went wide, mouths opening and closing like fish. They took in the way the delinquent was holding onto the smaller boy and fumbled.

"Uh-uh, Kendall! I'm sorry! We didn't see you there! Our bad! Our bad!"

"It's fine boys, no harm done. Jus' be careful, will ya?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Our bad, guys, for real." They grouped together and headed to the opposite section of the auditorium.

He snorted. "Fuckin' pussies.". They dropped into adjacent seats and sat through the presentations. There were several clubs that patronized for new members. Then came the heads of the different departments in the school, who promised that they were going to try to make their classes less boring.

Logan whispered in Kendall's ear, "You know I actually think the science department is doing pretty well this year."

The blonde grimaced. "I think that's just you."

The coaches were up. A good twenty minutes of shouting and fist-pumping ensued, and then the disciplinary figures got on stage. Logan could hear the guy with an arm around him snicker, "This should be good."

A few kids from the drama club acted out different scenarios of unapproved situations. "Violence is **never** the answer, and we all know you're better than that!" To follow up their anti-bullying campaign, public displays of affection were reprimanded: "There are better ways to show you care.". Kendall took to petting his boy-toy's tresses, leaning his head on the other and snoring lightly.

"So what'd I miss?" he asked later.

"Umm…they went over parking passes, informed us that being tardy is inexcusable, and made sure we understood that weapons are prohibited."

"Oh, cool."

"Any of that strike a familiar chord?"

"Umm….nope." a grin.

***

"I still can't believe this."

"Well yeah, why not?"

"But, it's so…."

"Cliché?"

"-not dangerous." he finished.

Kendall looked down at him. "Well, yeah. But I thought it'd be fun still."

"It is, it is!" Logan reassured him. They twined hands and walked through the mall. It wasn't glamorous, but luckily for the younger generation of Sherwood they didn't have a dump to shop at, either. Almost the entirety of the local teenagers was there on that Friday. The blonde's presence alone was enough to attract attention, and his new arm candy didn't cease that, regardless that they had been together all week.

"So…did you wanna, like, go into any stores?"

"I can't think of any. Did you wanna go somewhere?"

"Well, I kinda need ta pick up somethin' I ordered."

"Oh, okay. Can I ask what you ordered?"

"Brass knuckles."

**"What?"**

"A _nice_ pair of brass knuckles! They're actually white gold; I do have **some** class yanno."

His chocolate eyes were bugging out. "Kendall, that is so terrible."

"Hey, you know I only go for people who're askin for it. Sometimes literally."

"I can't believe I submit myself to this."

"Oh, but you love it." he smirked, pulling him into a store titled "Just What You Need".

_How appropriate._ Logan thought.

"Hey, there he is! My favorite customer!" a burly man in a sleeveless jean jacket exclaimed.

Kendall used his free hand to shake the other's over the counter. "How's it goin, bro?"

_'Bro'? The man has to be at least forty! And he has a beard! And studded wrist thingies!_ Logan surveyed his surroundings. There were a few other men in the shop, all similar to Mr. 'Bro'.

"And who's this little fruit pop?" the man asked good-humouredly.

Kendall squeezed the brunette a bit more and gushed, "This is Logan. He's my partner."

"Aah…" you could see the confusion on the man's face, for clearly the blonde wasn't usually this attached, but he was happy for his acquaintance nonetheless. "Lucky guy, lucky guy. So, I figure yer here for your shipment?"

"Thaaat's right."

"Aiight, come on around back and we'll get it off the shelf for ya. Had Bruiser guardin' it since it got here; almost ripped a guy's arm off yestaday. "

"Sure thing. Logan, you uh…" he could tell the terror that had come over his face at the mention of the dog. "wanna stay here an' look around fer a sec while I go get it?"

"S-s-sure…"

"Be right back." the two tumblers disappeared behind the curtain and Logan was left to pretending to be interested in the display of whips on the wall.

A voice came from behind him, _"You know…he is a lucky guy."_ Logan gulped and slowly turned to face the culprit. To his undying relief, it wasn't one of the older men, but a guy in his late teens. Admittedly, he was quite good-looking. His sandy hair fell to frame his handsome bone structure, and standing at six-foot-tall, he towered over the boy who possessed significantly less muscle definition. Piercing blue eyes were glued to him, and Logan registered that his proximity was indeed closer than most strangers normally stood.

"Umm…okay." he slipped around him, attempting to appear quite intrigued by the array of combat boots.

"It's Logan, right?"

"Yup." he snipped, resenting the reproaching dude.

"I'm Trevor." he stepped next to him, "But you can call me whatever you like."

"Great, thanks."

"Hey: you don't look like you belong in here. Why don't we go someplace else?" a hand had come to his shoulder.

"No thank you." he spat, swatting the hand away and striding back to the counter.

"Aww, come on, baby, don't be like that…" he had followed him, "you'd have a good time, I promise." a wink.

Logan crossed his arms. "I highly doubt that. For your information, I'm not interested, so please leave me alone."

"Aww, come on…that guy? I mean, I just moved here, but I don't see what's so great about him."

"Lots of things are great about him. Go away."

"Sweet cheeks, I'm a **model**. He's…what? A rock star wanna-be? I mean he's hot, but he doesn't look like he'd give ya what ya wanted if you begged him."

Logan hissed in his face. "He's _unbelievable._, so I don't need you! Please leave me alone!"

"But I don't wanna lea-"

"Yo." Kendall and the man swept the curtains back, the former flaunting his new present to himself. "What's the issue here?"

Another burly male happened to be walking by. "Pretty boy here thinks he's gonna rumble you for ya boy here, Kendall, but he ain't havin none of it."

"Oh, really? 'ppreciate the input, Sam, thanks. I'll settle this." he stalked around the counter and looked the model square in the eye. "You hittin' on my date, surfer boy?"

"Hey, he's fair game, man."

"Get your arm off of me!" the brunette huffed, voice rising in exasperation. He scuttled away from the guy and hid behind Kendall, who blew a kiss at him before returning to his discussion.

"Yeah, he looks real intr'sted. Listen, maybe you don't know what yer doin here. That's fine." his sarcasm left him when he got in the other teen's face, and a growl rumbled out instead: "But you better remember when I say that any miserable fuck who tries to mess with Logan is makin that decision with his own blood. Ya got that?"

"Oh please-_**aagfhhh!**_". He keeled over the counter clutching his bloody face. Kendall had swung the weapon on his fist just so it hit the kid's nose and mouth. He was spitting the redness everywhere, and three teeth were lying in the oozing mess on the counter.

"Aw, Kendall…._really_?"

"Sorry, Mitch", the brunette learning the salesman's name for the first time, "jus' wanted ta help him have a way of remembering a little better."

"No big thing, I'll get Angie ta clean it up in the mornin'."

"Glad ta hear it. Whelp, thanks for these," he wiggled his fist in the air, "they sure do work." Mitch laughed and waved them out.

Logan's face was frozen in shock the second the boy had hit the counter. As Kendall walked them out, he tried and failed to find words. _How do you describe something like that? So much pain…_

His partner glanced down at him, "You okay, there?"

"That…looked like it hurt…a lot."

"So you chose me over him?"

_God he is so cocky._ "Yes, of course."

He ran the back of his fingers over the brunette's jaw line as they went. "I heard you call me unbelievable."

"Uh, well-well… I only meant you wouldn't figure being d-dominated to be so…so-"

"You're so pretty when yer flustered, Logie."

"I-. Don't try to- **ugh**." he sighed. "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

He spotted Kendall limping towards him in the cafeteria. "There you are! What happened to you? Why're you all…?"

He sunk into the seat adjacent. "Guy fuckin threw me into a guard rail."

Logan gasped. "Here at school?"

"No, no." he reached over and chomped on one of Logan's tater tots. "I left after second period ta beat this guy down real fast." the brunette was gaping at him in concern. "Chill yer balls, I won."

"You skipped third period…for a fight?"

"Uh-huh. Are you surprised?"

"I- well, yes. Skipping school, Kendall, really…"

"Oh, don't get so worked up over it.", he waved, "Point is I won and I got here in time ta have lunch with you." he pinched his partner's cheek, who reddened at the sentiment, looking down briefly.

Bashfulness subsiding, he asked another question. "Are you okay? You limped in here…"

"The upper part a my back's all messed up. I'm fine, it's just sore."

"Well…well, would you like me to…?"

"_Ooh_, what?"

"Well, since my parents are doctors I know a lot about muscles and what-have-you, so I could try to knead your back if you like."

The blonde finished chewing and swallowed. "You wanna gimme a massage?" quirking his eyebrow.

"Well, I mean…do you think that's a little too much for being in public? Would that make people feel uncomfortable?"

"Nah nah, that's fine. You seriously wanna gimme a massage though? Right now?"

"Well I don't want you to be in pain all day. It's not going to look weird, is it?"

Kendall was already up and scooting back on Logan's bench so that his back was leaning into the boy. "It's gonna look like what it is, baby. Yer givin me a massage."

The brunette situated himself so that one leg was on either side of the bench, and brought his hands to Kendall's shoulders. He never usually got to admire the guy this way; upon recollection, the top was usually the hands-on one in the relationship. He started out gentle, not wanting to hurt the fighter further.

"You can go harder, yanno. I ain't gonna break."

He worked his thumbs in circles, pressing down with his fingers as he loosened his shoulders. Then he used his knuckles to start kneading the actual part of the back that seemed to be bothering the blonde. He arched into it, settling more into his partner and allowing his head to droop. Logan scanned the cafeteria. _Oh, people are __**definitely**__ watching._ But then he looked back at Kendall.

Purely relaxed, under his touch he resembled one of those wild animals. Under his touch, he had found out exactly how to tame him. _Well, let's not get too ahead of ourselves here. He just beat up some…._

"Hey, Kendall?" he was working the backs of his ribs now, and the addressed didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"Mmhm?"

"What, um…what happened to the other guy?"

"Oh…" he almost groaned, signaling that what Logan was doing was just right, "he might still be unconscious."

"Unconscious? Kendall!"

"Shh….don't worry bout it, he had another guy there with 'em."

"Oh, umm….alright…you won't get in trouble, will you?"

He jostled a little in his laugh. "Don't be ridiculous Thumper. Aah….that would be _such_ a bad idea… this feels really good, Logie."

"I'm…I'm glad." _I've involved myself with a loose-canon! Jeez, Logan, way to be completely suicidal-_ The bell rang for fourth period. "Sorry, guess we gotta go." he rubbed his hands quickly over the full plane of his back before turning to get his tray.

"Do we seriously hafta stop?" his voice and eyes pleaded.

"Yes. Maybe we can finish up later or something, though."

"Mmm…yeah." he strolled after him, waiting until the brunette organized the messy pile of trays that the rest of the students had left before yanking him by the waist. He made sure their lips brushed. "Thanks fer the massage, Logie."

The boy couldn't even speak. He made a mental note to later assess the pros and cons of such school-girlishness.

Then he forgot because Kendall was trying to **eat his face.** Which he had no problem with whatsoever, mind you. He moaned when the blonde tugged at his hair to get him closer, and he hooked his arms behind the stronger male's neck.

Someone behind him cleared her throat. "Kendall, dear. Everyone already knows you're getting some, sweetie."

Kendall chuckled and pulled away. "Hey, Joyce. Everyone, huh?"

"Oh, yes." Logan craned over his backpack to see the five-foot-two woman with curled white hair. Paired with her rosy cheeks, short fluffy 'do and blue eyes shining behind her spectacles, she could have been mistaken for Mrs. Clause. _And she's friends with….Kendall?_ "It's all the gossip behind the counters. That little spa therapy session sure ruffled their feathers."

The brunette glowed pink. "Oh, nonono, sweetie, no need to be embarrassed. Here." she pulled two items wrapped in wax paper from behind her back. "Have a cookie, each of you. And hurry up to class."

They took them, Logan's fingers still shaking. God-forbid he ever get into some sort of trouble. "Thanks, Joyce." "Thank you, ma'am."

"You're welcome, boys. Have a nice day. Oh! It's so nice to see how happy you two are!" she floated back into the kitchens, Kendall munching on his treat whilst he guided the petite boy out the doors.

"You have….the weirdest things happen to you, Kendall."

"I do?"

"You…you skip class, get tossed into a- what did you say earlier?"

"A guard rail."

"Right, a guard rail. Wait-"

"Empty street."

"Oh, alright. Only further adding to my point." his guide chuckled. "You get a massage, then commit PDA, and upon being caught in such actions, are reprimanded with a cookie."

"Enjoying narrating my life, are we?"

"I'm just saying, _I'd_ never get away with it. It's…quite interesting being with you, Kendall." he was looking up at him, maybe with a bit more worship than he should be for it to be normal. But those who spend the majority of their weekends with their noses in books aren't exactly the best at suavidity.

"Aww, but you make it fun." he made them stop walking and locked their lips, releasing him much earlier than he had last time. "Here's yer class, go learn some shit, kay?" he winked and headed towards mainstream English.

_Yeah, like I can completely concentrate on anything anymore…_

***

"So I got a massage two days ago, and now yer makin me a cake? Ya gotta be shittin' me."

"No, I am not-" Kendall smiled, for he knew there's no way the other would say it. "I am not. And besides, it's really for my Lang class. I know," he noticed the puppy-dog face, "I'm sorry. You must be highly disappointed."

"You hurt my feelings."

"Ha ha. You can have some after it's done, if you like. I just need a piece to bring in, and you insisted I come over here tonight, so…"

"You don't _wanna_ be here?" he was quirking that eyebrow at him again. Logan tried to sigh, but it came out as more of a giggle when he placed his hand on the other's bicep. "Of course I wanted to come over. I love spending time with you. But I also have a thing for not failing."

"Can I help you?"

"Do….you know how?"

He shrugged. "Just tell me the directions."

"Okay…well, can you grab me…." he read off, "three eggs, water, vegetable oil, and flour?"

"Sure can." he started over to the fridge and main pantry. "What else?" he called back.

"Uh…butter, vanilla extract, cocoa powder and red food coloring. Oh! And three cake pans." he had began walking over to him, anyway, so there was no need for shouting. Apparently Kendall hadn't realized that cakes consist of multiple ingredients. They gathered all of the supplies and Logan commenced adding this to that, stirring this here and preheating the oven to 350 over there. The blonde observed and handed him something every once in a while.

"So, how's this fit into yer class, anyway?"

Logan shook his head. "It's….a very ambiguous class."

"It's cute when you use words I don't know."

He chortled. "It means, like, not very clear-cut, hard to define. She just said make something and bring it in." he got a look. "Seriously, we get about zero information. But I trust it's for a purpose."

"What purpose could that possibly be?"

"Uh…well _she_ says it's to better prepare us for college."

"You have no idea what this damn cake's for, do you?"

"Not a clue. But," he closed the door and set the timer, "it's in the oven now, so either way I get the grade."

"Uh-huh. I feel so bad for not signing up fer the class." he joked.

"Well, it's what I'm good at. Basically once you get into the advanced program in elementary school there's no turning back. They always work in what we should sign up for next year in that year's lesson plans."

"You never did any like, sports or something?"

He hopped onto the barstool. "No, just school. Did you ever do anything besides beat people up?"

He slid onto the one next to him. "Eh, I did hockey a couple years ago. 'Cause, yanno, grew up with ice-skates. Plus mom said it'd help get the aggression out."

His eyes were wide with interest. "I never knew that. Well, I mean we haven't known each other that long anyway, so that's not very surprising of course. Were you good?"

"The best, man."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Then why don't you still play?"

"I quit freshmen year. The coaches had too many rules and half those guys wouldn't fight ya if you tied yerself up for 'em."

"So you're saying that you were too much of a free spirit? For ice hockey?"

"Yup." he popped the "P".

"But you still sing. That's another thing besides fighting."

"Yer the only one who's ever heard it. Besides when I used ta live with my family anyways."

"It's still a really nice talent."

He leaned closer to him. "You think so?"

"Of course. I can't get that song out of my head now."

Kendall chewed on his lips thinking. He surveyed the boy he had next to him. "You sing?"

"Me? Not-not _well_."

"Who told ya that?"

"Well, nobody, but-"

Closer. "Would you sing fer me?"

Logan really would have said no. Truly, it was light years beyond his comfort zone, as the act of public singing is for most people. However, the taller boy's calloused fingers were caressing his jaw line and those green eyes just looked so hopeful…"O-Okay."

He grinned and pulled the boy towards the den. He motioned for him to sit on the couch as he himself retrieved the guitar from the corner. Kendall sat next to him, as closely as one holding a guitar could get. Logan was biting his lip, watching his partner check between tuning that he wasn't going to run away.

"Kendall…what about the cake?"

"We'll hear the timer. It'll be on the monitors."

"Oh…right…"

"Nervous?" the chocolate eyes snapped back up to meet the quirked grin.

"Yeah…"

"Why? You don't even know if yer good or not."

"It's not gonna be as good as your singing."

"Aww…" he pecked him on the cheek before setting his hands in place. "if it's not, I'll stop ya, okay?"

"…kay."

He began strumming that song that Logan had heard him play eleven days ago, but he knew it well.

"Now, just…I'll shut my mouth when I want you to sing, okay? And I'll nod when I want you to repeat the next line."

Logan showed that he understood, and Kendall began:

_Young, full of running  
Tell me where has it, taken me? *nod*  
Just a great __**Just a great**__  
Figure eight…_

Kendall was smiling as he sang the rest of the verse, Logan following the nod well. He had heard him sing, just a little. He wanted more. He pretended to close his mouth, and Logan started the chorus, then he sang right along with him. The brunette almost stopped, cursing himself for doing it wrong, but that sly smile on Kendall's face told him that that was on purpose.

_Don't say a word, just come over, and lie here with me  
'cause I'm just about ta set fire, ta everything I see  
I want'chyou so bad I'll go back on, the things I believe  
And there I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget bout me_

Kendall really did keep his lips together this time. It was elating, hearing this kid that he was taking such a fancy to, play like a songbird for him. Logan didn't look too sure the entire time, but he didn't break the gaze. It made him a little less awkward, anyway.

_So young, and full of running  
All the way to the edge of desire  
I steady my breathing, silently screaming,  
I hafta have you now_

He let him go through his verse. Kendall was in complete control of the situation, but Logan was…enlightening it. The brunette couldn't help but think of them as he sang. This afternoon was becoming deeper and deeper by the hour. They duet through the chorus, and alternated at the end. On the last line, it emulated out of both of them.

_And there I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me_

Kendall placed the guitar on the floor and snaked toward the boy on his couch. He cupped his face in his hands and their lips met, him pulling back a tad. "You sing great, Thumper. You sing really, really great." and they kissed again.

"You're holding back, Kendall. I can tell you're holding back on me."

"What're ya sayin'?" he smooched, "You want me ta let go? You want me ta take control?"

_"Y-yes…."_

He made to move on top of him, but the timer buzzed. He groaned and looked at his bottom. "You wanna…?"

"No…but, it'll burn if we don't-"

"It's okay." *kiss* "I'll save it fer another day." Logan smiled apologetically and gave him another peck before they popped off the couch toward the kitchen. Kendall crossed his arms and leaned back on the counter. The brunette extracted the pans from the oven and saw the blonde chuckling to himself.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about that day I'm saving it for."

"What day is **that**?" he grinned.

"Trust me, baby." he raised his eyebrow. "You'll know."


	12. Chapter 12

"What'd'ya wanna do this weekend?"

"Umm…I dunno. Whatever you want, I guess."

He snorted. "Those are dangerous words, my friend."

"Well, I-I didn't mean them _literally_."

"Sure ya didn't." his eyes left the road for a second to send him a wink.

"Well, aren't you suave."

"Thanks."

"I was being sarcastic, Kendall."

He shrugged. "Doesn't make it any less true."

The brunette chuckled, averting his gaze to view the scenery zooming past his window. The trees were making themselves over to become a sea of bright golds and hearty ambers. Their trunks acted as the bars of a jail, completely separating the modern world from one of total abandonment. _Any secret could be kept in there_, Logan thought. He was losing himself in the idea of the natural domicile of the Minnesota wildlife, and all of its organized chaos. He knew it was all so completely not him. That's why he liked it, though. From the vines messily weaving and strangling about all they found, to the way the branches sometimes interlocked and contorted out of their own carelessness, it was uninhibited. It was unstable.

The brush of rough fingers pulled him from his revelations. Glancing back to his left, Kendall smirked at him. The blonde resumed scanning the road ahead, and his profile was left for Logan to do the same to. A firm jaw and confidence, this was the person that he was holding hands with. It made his heart flutter in the petite region that was his chest, and he suspected that it wasn't just from how handsome he believed the gangster to be. The fact that _he_ had no inhibitions still settled uneasily with the bookworm. There should be structure, and there should be normalcy, and there should be caution. But there wasn't any of that, and Logan couldn't quell the idea that, perhaps, his partner lacked control, too. The trees were thinning out, giving way to more residential plots of land. Strange; Kendall's driveway cut right through the crowd of shrubbery.

"Kendall, where're we going?" the only response he received was a chuckle. _That was odd._ He recognized a street name. And another. They were in the bird-section of the community now. _Hawk St. Whooping Crane Blvd. Quail Rd._ He got it.

"Kendall. Kendall what're we doing?" he shook the hand still laced to his own. This wasn't fairing well for him at _all_, and that devilish grin only stretched wider. "Kendall!"

"Calm dowwwn, Thumper. We're just makin a lil pit stop."

"No! Nonononono, I remember! I'm not going to let you!" however, the smaller boy didn't seem to be doing a very avid job, for the mustang was already in the Mitchell's driveway.

"Relax, baby. I jus' wanna see yer room. No big deal." he climbed out and went around the car for Logan's door. The boy shook his head and crossed his arms at its being opened.

"I'm sorry, Kendall, but I _really_ don't want you to see it. I'm taking a firm stance on this."

"Oh."

"I am. Please, let's go someplace else."

"I got a better idea." he dove in and unbuckled the seatbelt, dragging the teen out with him.

"Kendall!"

"Come on…" he had a vice grip on his shoulders, steering him until they reached the door. "Open the door, Logie."

"I don't want to."

He sighed. With a gradual push, he had the boy against the wall. "Logan, I'm not gonna think any less of you, no matter what we find in that room of yours, kay? Just…trust me a lil here. Is that fair ta ask for? A lil trust?"

The brunette pursed his lips. In actuality, it **wasn't** fair to ask; the kid was dangerous. On the other hand, he…looked reassuring enough. _Is_ that enough?

A slow nod broke the silence, and the code that unlocked the door was punched into the keys. Kendall's white teeth shone to match the excitement in his eyes. _Yay._

Though the home wasn't comparable to the mansion in the woods, it was still a doctors' house. White walls, teal carpeting, and oaken furniture gave the place a fresh look that is often associated with hard-working Americans. It was an easy motif that kept itself up, and the career-driven homeowners away from the scrub-brushes.

The taller was taking it in. "So," he found the brunette studying him, "where's yer room?". Chocolate eyes flicked to the staircase. "Of course." he didn't let go of the weak little hand in his, tugging the person behind him all the way. "Which door, babe?"

"Why do you wanna see it so badly, anyway?" he whined.

"Because." he looked back at him as the ascent was completed. "You wanna hide it so bad. I want you ta open up ta me." he leaned closer and beamed, "I'm curious."

"Do you _always_ have to get what you want?" The blonde nodded, still with that shit-eating grin on his countenance. "Okay…but, you…you promise you'll still….like me?".

"Baby, why wouldn't I like you?"

"You _really_ have to see my bedroom?"

"I do."

He exhaled. The knob of the third door in the hallway came under his slim fingers. One final look to the alpha-male, and the door creaked open.

Kendall walked in, and it was _not anything_ he could have ever imagined. It was a five-year-old's bedroom. There were navy linens adorned with rocket ships, and posters of comic-book icons on the walls. Ancient science fair projects shared shelves with novels, and Lego® models were boarded alongside encyclopedias. Logan's desk faced the wall, and was the most organized display of stationary, art supplies and file bins that the bad boy had ever laid eyes on. He turned to Logan, catching the arrangement of action-figures in the corner of his eye. Oh, and the train set that wrapped just underneath the crown-molding didn't evade him, either.

Logan was bright cherry, trembling with anticipation. Kendall figured he better put him out of his misery.

"You never grew up."

"I never had to… there was no one to see it besides my parents…"

"Why didn't you want me ta see it?"

"Don't patronize me, Kendall. It's-it's really lame, I get it. I'm a complete geek, I should have warned you."

The blonde smirked, leaning his forehead to the smaller boy's. "You're so precious." their lips met, and he didn't hesitate in going straight to tonguing. He noticed Logan wasn't moving much again.

He had a trifling hold on the other's leather jacket, and his body was rigid from embarrassment. The snog was mostly one-sided, because any confidence he had managed to hoard these past two weeks evaporated as soon as he had unlocked the front door.

But Kendall was into it. The brunette's head was mashed between his hands, and when Logan signaled that he needed air, he took the moment for rest and whipped both of their shirts off. His eyes flickered down at the boy. _He is still __**so**__ shy about __**everything**__. Barely look at me without squeaking._ He seized the little body and drew it right into his own. He trailed the definitions of his back, and registered the tentative palms that were smoothing over his pectorals. Dazzled moans that tasted like cotton candy were being fed to him the whole time.

Logan experimented and suckled at his partner's lower lip. He earned an approving groan and nails scraping down his back. He hooked his arms onto the stronger teen's neck and tried to get himself as close as possible to the warmth. It was so nice, so relaxing. He was backed into his bed, and they pulled away to get a second round of oxygen.

"Y-you. You wanna do it _here_?" he squeaked.

Kendall smirked, and strolled to the far end of the room. He had spotted the bathrobe earlier, folded neatly over a chair. He stripped the belt off and discarded the rest, making his way back to his lover.

"What….um, what're you doing with that, Kendall?"

"It's gonna come in handy, Logan."

His eyes grew wider. "H-how…?

The pursuer continued to stalk him. Hunger was rasped out. "Were you always a good boy, Logie, or did you get punished?"

"K-Kendall?" he was topped in seconds, flipped onto his stomach and bound, wrists behind his back. "Kendall! Kendall, I don't like this!"

"Easy there, space-racer." his husky whisper relating to the sheets directly below the boy's nose. "We got all night ta go ta the moon."

"K-Kendall…Kendall, please. Please, I'm not comfortable with this!"

"Shh….there's no need ta be afraid, Logie." a clear line was licked from rhomboid to neck base. "Everyone does naughty things, honey".

"I-I'm not- Kendall, just let me go." he quivered. "Let me go."

A purr. "_Mmm._ No way, baby. Look at you…all tied up."

Logan tried to wriggle free, but his struggling was in vain because he was trapped. A sharp nip pinched his skin.

"Logan…" he mused darkly. "Were you…_ever_ bad?" lips drag over his bare back, uplifting only to be replaced by hands nimbly working at the clasps of his waistband.

Logan stiffens in horror as fingers pop open the button on his khakis. The sound of the zipper causes him to whimper in fear, for this can't be happening. _He wouldn't do me like this, would he? No, not here, not…not roped up like an animal! That's just __wrong__! __**Oh my God!**_ His pants were on the floor. Kendall snapped the elastic of the underwear, and _man_ did that sting! Soon they were dropped to the carpeting as well, and hot need wafted over his ear.

"Did you ever do naughty things when you were little?"

"N-no…AAH!" Kendall slapped his bare ass.

"You never got spanked in school?" he edged his ear, "Got caught lookin' at things you weren't s'pposed to?" *smack*. "You think you should be punished, Logie? **Have you been naughty? Answer me.**"

"I-I-I…I don't know….have I?"

"God yes." he spanked him harder, and the boy whimpered. "You're jus' too dirty all the time. The way yer eyes jus' look so fucking innocent." *SLAP* "And yer lips are always _begging_ fer me ta bite 'em." *SMACK* "And this ass…_fuck_, this little ass…" he squeezed for emphasis, digging his fingers down deep enough to leave bruises. His voice was darker than midnight now, darker than the Devil's, "You drive me crazy, Logan. Fucking _insane._"

It occurred to Logan that this guy actually could be insane. This might be the point where's he's cracked. He twisted and glimpsed Kendall's lust-ridden pupils. _That crazy-look-in-the-eye. Oh dear God…_ he was shaking, shaking for all he was worth. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Kendall, I'm sorry!"

Chuckling, "I know, Logie, I know…" he looked up at the posters on the wall, and got another idea. "So tell me…" slithering his fingers over the bright red skin of the boy's ass, "Did ya wanna be a hero, Logan? Huh? You wanna save people?" he snagged him by the hair and yanked him till their eyes met. "Or was it the bad guys ya liked?" his free hand collided with the sore bum underneath him. "That's it, isn't it? You wanted them ta come into your room at night, didn't ya, Logie? Climb into yer bed and touch you where you wouldn't even touch yerself?" he sneered at the whimper he got in return. "I'll betchya did. _God_, I can still see your hand around yer cock, Logan. Fuckin' jacking yourself and makin those noises?"

Subconsciously, Logan wet his lips, and Kendall saw it.

He crawled up so that his knees were on the bed, straddling the brunette. He thrust his jean-covered bulge directly against the sensitive skin of his ass, evicting a hiss. "What if I climbed into yer bed at night, Logan? Huh? What if I got through yer window in middle school and fucked ya? Fucked ya in freshman year? **Would ya've liked that, Logan?**"

_"…yessss…"_

"You woulda, huh?"

"Kendall…" he mewled, "please. Please, Kendall."

Kendall grinned, because the boy was actually getting into this. "I haven't had you in over a week, Logie. Did ya think about me?"

_"Uhh….Kendall…."_

"Did ya think about me inside you?"

_"Uh-huh."_

The blonde sucked in a breath. He couldn't come right now, it was too soon, but _damn_. "Alright, space-racer. I'm gonna untie ya now. Are you gonna be a good boy?" he nibbled on his earlobe. **"Good boy fer me?"**

He was almost on the verge of tears; from pain, from pleasure, and from apprehension. "I-I'll be a good boy, Kendall. I promise."

His voice could have grated cement and out-sung a chorus of angels. "So yer ready ta become a man, Logan? Ready fer me ta trash every innocent memory you've ever had in here?"

_"K-Kendall…"_ his wrists were freed, and the body weight left him. He was rolled over and exposed; every dripping inch was bare for the blonde's observation.

"I knew you'd be a slut fer this."

"N-no…"

"Fuck. Yeah." he bit his lip when his remaining closes fell to the floor. Kicking them away, he settled between Logan's fidgeting legs. The skin of his thighs felt like a newborn's under his hands in how they were so delicate. He spread them farther, admiring the private contours of his bunny rabbit.

The aforementioned was cautiously eyeing him from above.

Small kisses dressed his inner thighs, trailing closer and farther from that throbbing place. He nipped a few times, just to see how little it took to make the boy yelp. Then he met his stare, grinning. He extended his tongue and let it rise the full length of Logan's staff. The kid bucked and Kendall did it again.

"You want me."

He was about to answer, but wet heat consumed his tip. Then there was sucking. Then it stopped.

"You need me."

It came back, and _Jesus_ he was using his tongue. Logan could sense his own mind unraveling, slowly losing control. The mouth stopped.

"There isn't a crumb in you that can resist me."

He was cracking under pressure. The stimulation was there, then it would leave. He tried to answer a question, but the events of his penis would erase it away. It was building, though. And Kendall's voice…

"It's drivin' ya nuts, isn't it?" a jerk under his fingers. "You can't fight me, Logan. I'll fight back."

He sucked, _hard_. It was rapid, it was deep, and Logan lost it. All of his control over himself ejaculated down Kendall's throat; the perfect metaphor for the way Kendall seemed to own _everything_ about him. The point was reiterated when he let him go.

"Yer my little piece a ass, aren't'chya?"

_"Uhh…"_ the brunette was man-handled onto his stomach again. Physically dragged more toward the center of the bed, he was-

"My lil sex puppet." he settled behind him, loving how his fingernail marks still streaked his back. He decided that teeth indents matched the look.

_"Aah…Kendall- oh! Jeez…"_ Logan was still panting from his orgasm. He had strong arms wrapped about his torso, and he was getting marked closer to his neck. The blonde's member was sliding over his skin as he moved over him, and it had its own _pulse_. His own was picking up on that.

"Ohhh….Logan. You are such a toy." he coated his fingers and commenced working him open one at a time. The boy thrashed, not sure if he wanted to press back or even if he should. More digits crept inside and fucked him over, it wasn't really his choice.

Kendall pulled them out. "You ready fer me, baby?" he skimmed his cock over Logan's skin until he reached the hole he wanted to tease. "Huh?"

_"Please, Kendall."_

"Ooh," he chuckled, "Eager-beaver, huh? Well, if that's how you want it…" *snap*. Logan howled. It was all in at once. "Sing fer me, Logie."

_"God. Kendall. F-fuck."_

The addressed moaned. Logan just said 'fuck'. "Someone's a bad boy, Logan. Naughty words." he thrust again. "Aren't for nice little boys."

"You made me."

"That's 'cause yer _my_ nice little boy." he picked up a rough rhythm, making sure to not let up on his partner. "Who d'you belong to, Logan?"

_"You."_

"Why?"

_"Because no one-, else can make me-, say-, 'fuck'."_

He was already drilling into him at an erratic pace. This was too much. He was gonna-

He grabbed Logan's cock and started pumping. The brunette really was moaning like a bitch, too. His inner walls clenched and unclenched Kendall's dick, for any previous knowledge on how to consciously work his body was gone. He had the taller boy's left arm secured around his waist, holding him fast and forcing him to get hammered over and over again.

_"Kendallll….I-Need-To-"_

"I told you I'd fucking own you. FUCK." he buried into the kid and let him have it. Logan spilled all over his hand at the same moment, and the two together erupted so violently that a faint creak could be heard from the bed frame, just below their screams.

Kendall absolutely collapsed onto Logan. He forced himself to pull out and on his back, yanking the brunette until he got him to lay stomach-to-stomach with him. The extra weight made breathing a tad more laborious, but he just wanted him there. The nerd was heaving as he curled himself into his partner, not ever wanting to move again.

Sticky warmth clung to his back. "Looks like someone found the Milky Way."

"Kendall!" the one on top protested. "That is _disgusting!_", but he giggled anyway, for post-sex euphoria was contagious.

"You like it, though."

"I know, I do."

"Enough ta…"

He peered curiously up at him. "What, Kendall?"

"Well, _'partners'_ sounds kinda gay fer us to say all the time."

"B-but…I like being your partner." _What is going on?_

"I know, but maybe we could be somethin' else, too."

"…like what?"

He shrugged. "Boyfriends?"

His jaw dropped. "Y-you-you want me to be your boyfriend? …You wanna be m-my boyfriend?"

He stroked his face, running his thumb over that pouty set of lips. "Yeah, we pretty much already are, anyway. This could just make it official. If ya say yes."

"Yes! Yes, Kendall, I want to be your boyfriend!" he scuttled and kissed up his throat to his mouth. "I want you to be my boyfriend."

*Kiss* "Glad you're so-" *kiss* "_mm_, excited about this." *kiss*

"I am." he leaned back. "I really am."

"Wanted ta be a honest man, huh?"

"Wanted to be yours in a way that's conventional to _understand._"

He snickered. "Logan," pulling him back to his chest. "so many big words all the time."

"Hey, articulation isn't a bad thing." he sighed, "Nor is …getting spanked, actually." Kendall hummed in agreement, checking down there to see if the brunette's ass was still warm. Oh yeah. On fire.

"We're gonna hafta wash the sheets, huh?" he commented, therapeutically rubbing the cheeks he had had so much fun abusing earlier.

"You know me well, Kendall."

"It's a gift, I know."

"Hey, Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not killing me."

"Anytime."


	13. Chapter 13

"Fine, fine fine, we don't hafta buy anything, but I jus wanna see!" he insisted, dragging Logan by the hand. They were back at the mall, in a teen clothing store no less. Kendall had decided today that it would be fun to take his boyfriend shopping. His boyfriend…not so much.

"Kendall, I don't understand what it is you want to see!" he flailed his free hand, voice rising.

He turned back, and smirked when Logan ran right into him. "Come on, jus lemme play with ya fer a while. Does that sound so bad?"

He pursed his lips, looking into those big, green eyes.

"It's not that bad, come on." he tugged a few things off the racks and threw them over his shoulder as he went. Something black, a striped thing, Logan wasn't sure he wanted to look; he was more focused on the other people in the store. The shoppers, most of them, anyway, were staring. _Well, I'd stare, too, if I thought I saw one boy forcing another to buy clothes….oh God…this better look less ridiculous than it sounds…_ He was thrown into a dressing room by himself. Without any of the clothes. _Nope, we look pretty stupid._

"Kendall?" he called, jiggling the handle. "Are you holding the knob in place?"

"I knew you'd try ta get out! Yer so feisty!"

"Kendall, what're you up to?"

"Here-"

"Aah!" he couldn't see.

"Relax! Try those on, kay? Then come out an' show me what'ch'ya look like!"

Apparently Logan hadn't been able to see because black designer jeans had been covering his face. No real danger involved. _Yet_, he thought. A purple-and-black striped hoodie lay on the floor behind him, so he assumed that he was supposed to sport that as well. To his dismay, staring and sighing didn't work, for the garments were still in his hands. He wasn't comfortable with this, not one bit. He had worn khakis and shirts with collars his whole life. Well, that wasn't true; he had worn onesies when he was two, _then_ his mother bought him the tan pants and nerd shirts. But they made Logan feel smart, and he felt that they were the proper uniform to fit his personality. The clothes that Kendall seemed to want him to wear were…not exactly his style.

"Kendall, I'm going to look ridiculous in these!"

"_Going to_, you haven't even put them on yet? Please, Logan!"

_Ugh, the 'Please Logan'._ "But-"

"No buts! Just get yers in the pants!"

"Okay, okay." he grumbled. He slipped out of his comfort zone, tugging the tight fabric over his legs. _Okay, see, khaki slacks are actually manufactured to allow the wearer to __move__._ He glanced about, failing to find what he needed. "Kendall, where's the shirt? Did you throw it in here?"

"I gave you a jacket."

"I know, I have that, but I need the shirt, too."

"No ya don't."

"Kendall, I can't-"

"Ah-ah-ah!" and the brunette could almost see his boyfriend raising a finger as he made the noise. He exchanged his old top for the unwelcome one and scrutinized his reflection in the full-length mirror. He tried rolling up the sleeves, pulling them down. In the end, he decided to just flip the hood up and open the door, because nothing looked right.

Kendall's face lit up when his bunny walked out. Sure, he was pouting, but he was **working** the clothes he picked out for him. "Thumper! You look…" he got up from the bench, "Sexy."

"I look like a poser."

"Mmm, but…"he glided the zipper down until Logan's torso was exposed to the belly button. "It's still hot."

"Kendall!" he zipped himself to the throat. "People are going to _see_!"

Now Kendall pouted.

"Ugh." he opened the jacket to where his boyfriend wanted it.

He was happy again. "Now put yer hands in yer pockets and strut for me."

"And do _what_ for you?"

"Yanno." Kendall swayed his hips enough to get his point across. "Swagger down the hall. Come on, no one's in the dressing rooms, they won't see."

Logan exhalated his biggest yet, rolling his eyes. Shoving his fists into the material, he spun and walked down the narrow hallway, past closed doors that he _hoped_ Kendall was right about.

"Yer not strutting!" Kendall whined. _Wait, he's __whining__? Oh dear Lord, what have I gotten myself into?_ but it still made him smile. Big Bad Kendall was whining because of him. He might as well comply. He loosened himself, allowing one foot to fall directly in line with the other as he went. Reaching the wall, he spun around, smirking at the dumbstruck look he was getting. He didn't stop until he was n inch from Kendall.

"How was that?"

"It….._fuck_, you won't let me do ya here, will you?"

Biting his lip, he smiled and shook his head. "No."

"Yer a tease, Logan."

"Who made me do it? Aah, yes. _You_, mister."

"'Mister'?" Logan giggled. "Anyway, if I can't do ya….right up against that wall there…" he ghosted his breath over the boy, lightly stroking his face. Logan wasn't giggling anymore. "Then at least lemme dress ya up more."

"B-but….c-can…" it was always difficult to form coherent thoughts with Kendall so close, "are you gonna…?"

"Hmm?"

"Put something on, too?"

***

"Aah! Must you throw them, Kendall? I folded yours on the chair!"

Kendall was cracking up. "Holy shit, Logan, for real? Oh my God!"

"Hey! Not funny and- _neither is this!_ KENDALL!"

"Shh, yer disrupting the store!" he fought between laughs. He knew what he had picked out for him. "You ready yet?"

"Good grief, Kendall."

"Jus come out, Logie." he himself was already leaning against the wall of the corridor, bad-boy pose now contrasting with his look.

The brunette unlocked his door and popped out only his head, inspecting the area for any sign of further humiliation. But no, just Kendall. _No excuse to stay in here now._ Then he took a double-take.

Kendall, his violent, unstable boyfriend, in pressed khakis. The slacks ran the length of his incredibly long legs, waist coming to just below his belly button. _He even tucked it in?_ The shirt was a classic Ralph Lauren Polo in a bubble gum pink. His arms were crossed and, in combination with the unshaved stubble and bare feet, Kendall resembled a golf pro gone wrong.

He couldn't seem to find his jaw muscles. Kendall was dressed in clothes of _his_ nature. Right now, for him. Logan could even tell that the blonde had made the effort to smooth down his disheveled locks. Of course, that didn't make up for his current predicament.

"I know I must look amazing, but let's see ya babe."

If it weren't for that arrogant little look he was getting, he might have been able to hide in the changing room. But the green eyes were too pretty, and the guy's muscles were too emphasized in that little golf shirt, for argument.

He stepped out.

Kendall got an erection.

Logan was in short, denim short-shorts. With no lie, the word "short" must be used multiple times here, for it was the only way to describe such a picture. The fabric hugged the curves of Logan's pert little ass, and cupped his family jewels just right. Kendall's eyes traveled lower, taking in the way Logan's almost hairless legs reflected the lighting of the store, defining his _(Where do all the muscles come from?)_ quads and calves like a petite, nerd-version of the gods. That's how Kendall saw it, anyway.

As for the top, an expensive hunter-green sweater adorned the boy. The blonde couldn't seem to figure out why, but he liked the outfit on him, and so it didn't much matter.

_"Fuck."_ he strode over to him and kneeled.

"Kendall! Kendall, not _here_!" the brunette hissed.

He shushed him for the third time that day. "I do whatever I want." he ran his hands up the boy's legs, pressuring his fingers into the skin in order to get as much contact as possible. The brunette's ass was visited, too, causing blood to definitely flow in a more southern route.

Kendall dug down deep, dragging his palms over the flesh once more. He allowed his nose and lips to glide in the same path, kissing a trail up the other leg afterwards.

_"Lord, Kendall what're you __**doing**__?"_ he grit out. This was not appropriate in the least. But call him a liar if he said he wanted it to end.

Unfortunately for them both, a sales clerk's heels could be heard clacking closer to their location. Kendall looked up.

"Alright-alright-alright." he said, noticing the panic, "Go get changed." Logan thanked him and stumbled behind the door. He mentally decided that short-shorts did not converse well with boners.

The sales associate came into the hallway. "Finding everything okay?".

Kendall was just standing up, unashamed of the hard-on that was poking at the khakis. "Oh yeah, everything's just fine."

Logan heard how that woman's voice sounded. It was flirtatious, and Kendall's automatic response of charm would surely egg it on.

Of course, the genius was right. After they had both gotten dressed into their original outfits, the two meandered the store and settled on picking through the shoes. Not really to buy, just more of admiration for the designer colors.

That woman, Logan noticed, was quite striking (a marketing scheme often used by stores to increase sales). Jet-black hair, chocolate eyes that rivaled his own, and a decent amount of cleavage were all used to her advantage. It was also no secret that, every time Logan moved to a different section from Kendall, the woman drew closer. Finally, she made her move on the fighter.

"You looking for anything in particular, big boy?" she crooned, batting her eyes.

He chuckled that low sound. "Not really. Jus lookin. Why?"

"Well, I _am_ here to help. It's what I do." she was at least three paces up since the conversation had begun.

"Right. Well, if I need anything, I'll let'ch'ya know."

"I got a better idea." she rested her elbow on the shoe rack, flipping her hair and positioning herself so that the cleavage was pushed up-and-out. "Why don't I give ya my number, and you can call me anytime you need…" she looked him in the eyes, "…_help_. I'll be available."

Kendall was used to this sort of thing. After all, he wasn't known as a playboy for no reason. As previously emphasized by his peers, the blonde was a hit amongst anyone with a sex drive. He had that confidence and power about him; something that millions wanted in a partner, but so few could get. He was handsome and dangerous, and one look in those eyes brought the message home that he knew his way around.

Notwithstanding, the allure was quite misleading nowadays. He didn't need to rope in helpless hopefuls anymore; he had Logan. _That_ was who he wanted to melt every day. That boy's wobbly knees and stuttering mouth were all he could think about sometimes (when he wasn't fantasizing about blood-letting and broken bones).

This girl _was_ gorgeous, though.

"No thanks. I think I'm set."

Her face dropped a tad, but perhaps he hadn't understood the hint. "Alright. Well, maybe for anything else, then." and she had the audacity to slide her fingers into her shirt.

Kendall's eyes followed the gesture, but not much more than appreciation came from it. "Like I said: I'm all set."

"Yeah, he's all set, lady!" spat Logan, coming to stand by his boyfriend's side. Kendall looked down at him. _Fer a book geek, he's fucking __bitchy__ when he wants ta be._

That offended her. "_Lady?_ I'm twenty-two!"

"Yes, and _we're_ sixteen."

"Sixteen?" she raised her eyebrow, still unfazed, turning back up to Kendall. "I thought you'd be like twenty-five there, hot-stuff."

Before Kendall could do more than nod to himself, Logan butt in. "_Hot-stuff_? Okay, just one minute here, missy-"

"Oh! Now I'm 'missy'? Listen, no one asked you ta come over here, kay? I'm workin."

"My apologies, it just seemed that you were confusing your day job with your night job."

"Oh, that better not mean what I think it means, shorty!"

"Hey! There is no need-" he whipped around. Kendall had stalked over to him during the quarrel, understanding just how much jealousy Logan was carrying. _It probly sucks havin people tryin ta steal yer boyfriend all the time. Fuck, when people look at him like that…._

He grabbed Logan's ass.

"Babe, are you fightin fer me?"

"I-I wouldn't say _fighting_…"

"Yer right," a kiss on the temple, "that's more my thing." he slid his arms around the slender figure, resting his head on the brunette's as he peered at the girl. "Sorry. Looks like you got some competition. I wouldn't mess with him, if I were you." he leaned closer, whispering tauntingly, "Especially 'cause _you'll lose._".

She glanced from one to the other before huffing and storming off. They watched her go, Kendall soullessly smirking at the tears already smearing her makeup.

*"Well, _someone's_ a sore loser. You got pretty inta that, huh?" he craned his head over the boy's shoulder, cheeks practically touching when he turned as well.

"Well, you know… " he shifted, now realizing how out-of-character he had gotten, "I'm not letting you go without some sort of opposition. You're my boyfriend."

Kendall beamed. Though Logan didn't have much physical intimidation or experience on his side, he knew what he wanted. His little excuse was as close as he could come to mirroring Kendall's version (_GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND BEFORE I CUT OFF YOUR ARMS AND SEW THEM TO YER ASS!_ Paraphrasing, of course.). He spun the brunette to face him, still radiating his appreciation. "You don't hafta let me go, man. I'm stayin with yer ass."

"You're so sweet, Kendall." and he was only half kidding.

"Hey you want it ta get worse? 'Cause it's about to." he quirked an eyebrow, the other blanching slightly. He smoothed his palms down Logan's arms and fiddled with his hands to try to ease him into it. "You know homecoming's comin up, right?"

"Oh God."

He knew that'd happen. As fun as his bunny was back at the rabbit hole (which he still wasn't sure why or when he had begun referring to his mansion that way, but then again a lot of his actions weren't planned very well.), he was antisocial beyond belief. Not that that was going to stop him. "I want you as my date. Wanna go?"

"Errh…." he chewed his bottom lip. He loved being with Kendall, but, "Kendall wouldn't that be shoving our relationship right in everyone's face? I mean…it's- no one likes me being with you. Getting to go with you to homecoming would only make it worse, I think."

He shook his head. "That's not what I asked ya, Thumper. Do you," he touched noses with him, "wanna go, to homecoming with me?"

"I-I can't dance, Kendall."

"No one dances at them things, sweetheart. Regardless: You. Wanna. Go. With. Me?"

"Don't they do that, like, switching partners thing at dances?"

Kendall laughed, even a little at himself. _I seriously thought that he had been to a dance before? That was dumb._ "No, and even if they did, no one gets to dance with you, except me. Would that bother you if we went?"

"No one else would want to, anyway."

"I'm sure they will, Logie. Who wouldn't wanna be grindin inta you?"

"'Grinding', what are you talking about? Is disco back?"

His green eyes bugged out, failing to find a hint of sarcasm in the chocolate ones. "You don't know what….grinding is?"

"No. Well, not the slang usage of it, but of course the original defini-"

"Okay, okay." he pecked his lips. "If ya go with me, I'll _show you_ what it is. Just…please?"

How could he say no? "You're impossible to refuse, Kendall."

"I know." *smooch* "It's one a my best qualities. Come's in handy when I wanna…I dunno, pick out homecoming outfits with my boyfriend?"

Logan chuckled a little before realization dawned on him. "Is _that_ why we're here? Kendall, why didn't you say anything?"

"Was lookin fer the right way ta ask. I figure right after you bitched out some chick was the best moment, right?" and he had that goofy smile on. Logan could only shake his head.

"You're terrible, you know."

"I know. Now…" he stepped back, "what color looks best on you?" his hand went to his chin. Logan just stood before him, weight equally distributed on both feet, so as to preserve his spinal cord and posture.

The blonde snapped his fingers. "Got it! Let's go, babe." and the hand-pulling ensued.

"Hey, wait a second." Logan piped up. "If you're picking out my outfit, does that mean I'm picking out yours?"

He giggled. "As long as I don't wear khaki pants, baby. I think yer the only person in the world that they look sexy on."

And Logan mused all the way to the fitting rooms: _Will there ever be a day that he doesn't make me blush?_

***

A few days later, they're on their usual routine of walking to the Mustang after school. They're chatting about the day, both cracking up when Kendall imitates Mrs. Jones' voice.

He's still catching his breath, but something up ahead has caught his eye. "Excuse me fer a sec, babe. Business."

"Business? Ken-"

"Jus wait by the car." he kissed his cheek. "Won't take long, kay?"

"Okay."

As the taller figure strode down the lot, Logan couldn't help but notice the difference in his boyfriend. His shoulders rose up, and he could have sworn that the nippy atmosphere has just grown colder.

He wasn't wrong.

"HEY! Yeah, you. It's Justin, right?"

The addressed teen whipped around, cigarette flying out of his hand. His hair was messy, grown out past his shoulders and sporting a full mustache and side burns. He was one of those kids that most were afraid to even look at, for fear of acknowledgement or trouble.

Except Kendall.

He was closer now. "Well?"

"Y-yeah, Justin. How, uh...how ya been, Kendall?"

The whole scene was very casual. Kendall nodded his head, and from Logan's position he could see the blonde pursing his lips, though not the same as when he would do it to tease him. "Good, I been real good. But you know what'd make it better?"

"…what?"

"Is if ya paid back the money ya owed me. Now," he slung an arm around his shoulders, and the other guy could have passed as a rape victim, "I ain't tryin ta rush ya or nothin', but it's been a while, man."

"I know, Kendall."

"I mean, I extended the date once, didn't I?"

"You did, Kendall."

"And so now that happens to fall on today. Pretty nice day fer paying someone back, don't'ch'ya think, Justin?" he drew in through his nose, breathing the almost-fall air out of his mouth of mirth.

"It-it Iwould be, Kendall, but I-"

"Oh no." he acted shocked, even sympathetic. "You don't have it, do you?"

"I'm really sorry, Kendall. Maybe just give me- _uhgmgf!_ he was sprawled on the blacktop, Kendall's boot crushing his back bone.

"GIVE YA MORE _WHAT_, JUSTIN? I ALREADY GAVE YOU TWO GRAND! WHERE'S MY MONEY YOU OWE, HUH?"

"I-I-" responses were difficult to deliver with limited bodily control, "I don't have it!"

"Yeah, I got that, douche bag! Why don't'ch'ya got it, huh?"

"Well, the econo-"

"Bull_shit_ the economy!" he took his foot off the frightened person, then jammed it into his ribcage. Justin cried out and rolled to his side, clutching the searing area.

"I promise I'll-"

"YOU _PROMISED_ LAST TIME, DUMBASS! I WANT A REAL ANSWER THIS TIME! WHERE THE _FUCK_ IS MY MONEY?"

"I have no job, Kendall! I have nothing! God _dammit_, you kicked me!"

"Oh, yeah, about that…" and the toe of his show met his shoulder. Logan could swear that he had heard a 'pop'. "Okay. Okay, fine. We'll do it yer way: I'll give ya an extension. One month. But only 'cause I'm such a nice guy." the brunette watched his boyfriend kick the teenager between the legs, and spit on his form before making his way back to the car.

Logan felt sick. He hadn't done anything to help that guy at all. He had always told himself that he would do his best to prevent bullying. That time with Steven had been different, on the account that the boy had threatened to put him in the hospital, and had had every intention to. But even then, that was hard to watch.

And now the bully was coming towards _him_, the nerd clutching the side of a car for support.

The change was evident once more, just in reverse. Kendall's shoulders loosened, and his face went from stone to clay. Instead of the sick satisfaction of a carnivore that he had worn only moments before, he looked like any other teenager in a relationship. Logan shivered.

"Aww, you cold, babe? Sorry, I guess I coulda gave you the keys. Here." he stripped his jacket off and signaled that the brunette should give him his back. His put the leather garment over his arms, smirking at how it couldn't fill out as much from Logan's smaller frame.

He was, admittedly, a bit chilly, but that hadn't been why he shuddered. He eyed Kendall as they climbed into the car, still weary of any sudden outbursts.

But the guy seemed completely fine. They resumed their chatting and Logan tried to hide his uneasiness. Actually, he was doing pretty well until he nestled into the door of the car to look out the window. Something solid hung against his chest.

_The knife._ It was unmistakable, because it rested over his left pectoral, and everyone knew that that was where the weapon was kept. It was odd how such a lethal thing was contained in the same material that held his boyfriend's beautiful scent. He breathed it in, and told himself that Kendall was Kendall, and that no one was really suffering any long-term damage.

But still.

"Kendall?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I know we've…talked about this before, but, was that necessary? Being so…brutal?"

"Yeah, 'cause that guy owed me money."

"I gathered. But how can you enjoy seeing someone broken so badly? Without feeling bad about it later?"

"I dunno, it's just…" Kendall shrugged his shoulders, a glint coming to his eye, "it feels so good letting go on someone. An' you know they can't do anything about it. They just squirm and it's all on you whether they get more or a break." he glanced over. "It's awesome."

In no way, shape, or form could Logan see the way in which violence was _awesome_. The entire concept terrified him, plain and simple. As did the fellow in the driver's seat. You get a weird look when you do it, you know."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Like…a predator. Or one of those criminals on television."

"Maybe that's just my face."

He shook his head. "No. It's a transformation. And when you look at me, you have a different face for that, too. And it's still the same predator-countenance. But different somehow."

"Aren't _you_ perceptive?"

"I'm serious." he replied softly.

Kendall started again. "Okay, maybe I do get 'a look', if you say so. But, man, I _love_ wailin on people. I have such a low tolerance for idiots that finally getting ta fuck 'em up is like the best feeling _ever_." he looked at him again, only this time with more sobriety. "Besides you. You- I dunno, Logan. You like, calm me down I guess. That little pouty thing ya do and when you watch me with so much _intensity_, it gets my blood goin' in a whole 'nother way. That answer yer question?"

Logan motioned sheepishly. "Yeah, but you can keep going, if you want."

He flashed a grin. "Well, okay. I'll sound like a total flamer, though."

"No you won't."

"I don't know, you're just so easy ta be with. I don't hafta keep control over you or focus on work when I'm with you. Ya relax me. Then when ya need protecting, or get scared, it freaks me out how natural it is ta jus get possessive. Oh my God, and playin with you is like the funnest thing _ever_"

"'Playing with me'?"

"Yeah, like…I can make ya feel alright _and_ whip yer head around."

"…Thanks?"

"Sure."

"So you're saying you enjoy controlling my emotions?"

"Uh…" _Crap, is that not alright?_, "did I?"

Logan pulled the jacket around himself even tighter. "I didn't say it was a _bad_ thing, Kendall."

_Whoo, thank Jesus._

"I'm not sure how healthy it is to not mind it, but it doesn't irk me."

"Good. I wouldn't wanna _irk_ you." he replied good-heartedly.

Logan's voice was still small. "Could you do one thing for me, though?"

Eyes still on the road. "Whatever ya want."

"I feel silly, but I'm still uncomfortable with the money beat-down."

Kendall ignored the odd phrase. Maybe he shouldn't have said 'Whatever ya want.'…

"Hold my hand?"

His worries instantly dissolved, leaving only a smile. He reached over and grasped the delicate fingers in his own, which he knew was Logan's way of being reassured.

Perhaps they could do a little more reassuring at the house?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, so the second-half of the shopping scene was inspired by hellfirehalo188. I wasn't sure I wanted to have them go to homecoming but she not only _convinced_ me that it was a good idea, she gave me some great lines and details to add as well. I swear, she's my muse, because ideas like hers are **not** possible without magic. Just not.


	14. Chapter 14

Kendall came around and got the door for his boyfriend. He noticed him pull the leather jacket closer to his little body, fifty-degree weather hitting him as he got out of the Mustang.

"Kendall, you don't have to become Prince Charming just because I saw you fight again."

He shrugged. "I know. Jus' felt like it." his strong arm draped over Logan's shoulders as they entered the mansion. "Hey, you, uh, wanna go swimming?"

"What?" he screwed up his face. "Kendall: it's chilly outside! And in the water we could catch pneumonia!"

"Jus' because we _could_ doesn't mean we _will_, Logie Bear."

"Oh- no. No no, please don't use nick names! Kendall, stop looking at me like that!"

He stuck his lips out farther, adding an even more intense plea to his countenance. "Why not? Please, Logie?"

"Kendall! What are those call-? puppy dog eyes! No, Kendall." he shook his head for emphasis. "It's too cold out there."

Kendall honestly didn't know why he wanted to go in the water so badly. On the other hand, this was how his moods usually worked: random and determined. Once the guy did get an idea, there was no deterring him. He knew what he wanted. The blonde ran a finger up Logan's thigh to his hip and smirked. "We could keep each other warm."

It was such a simple gesture, but it worked just the same. Not even the most ritual actions of Kendall's had lost their zest with Logan, and every touch felt like the first. Heat flashed to his cheeks, as well as to other places, and he caved. The boy had no choice. "Okay."

Kendall grinned and ran them upstairs to change. Reluctantly, the shorter peeled the leather from his shoulders, laying it neatly folded atop the duvet. The fighter snickered at this, knowing perfectly well that he himself just threw it on the ground. He turned back to see Logan already in the oversized trunks that he was lending him. The boy was desperately tying-and-retying the drawstrings in effort to keep himself decently covered, but the shorts continued to fall low. Then he settled with just keeping them up himself.

Kendall finished putting his swim clothes on, and sauntered over to the other. He held the bookworm's gaze before grinning; the shorts were yanked from his hands until they hung quite low on the slender set of hips. He let his fingers play in the soft trail that led below the waistline. He loved how dark and thick the hair was, and found it extremely cute that Logan was embarrassed by it.

He could tell that the boy was itching to rip his fingers away, and hide his face, but he kept at it. _He looks so fucking sexy like this. God, there's so much ta him…_ "C'mon, babe. Le's go." He took his hand and registered the stubbornness, but was glad that he followed willingly. Sort of willingly. Whatever.

As soon as they stepped outside, the air hit them. The blonde dragged them both into the sharp water and ran his wet hands over the other's torso to get him used to it.

Logan restrained from hugging himself and reciprocated the action on his partner. The cold created goose bumps on their skin and their nipples were hard as pebbles, but this was what Kendall wanted to be doing, so they continued.

Eventually the two teens were alright enough to float. The bad boy had adapted to the temperature in no time, and talked easily over the events of the day.

The nerd, however, wasn't fairing as well. His teeth clicked lightly and the shivering grew more powerful. But he always wanted to please his boyfriend, so he didn't complain.

He didn't have to. Upon inputting an exact quote from one of the many students that they were currently criticizing, his whole body convulsed in a noticeable quake. The movement loosened the jaw muscles that he had been desperately attempting to hold still, and when Kendall asked if he was alright, the response came out as:

_"Y-y-y-y-yes-s-s-s, I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm-m-m, f-f-f-f-f-f-finn-n-ne…"_

That got his attention. Kendall ran his hands over the boy, feeling how bad the situation was. "Babe, yer freezin'. Why didn't'chya say nothin?"

"C-c-cc-c-c-"

"Nevermind. We're goin inside." he strode out of the pool and snatched the huge towel off of the chair. Looking back, Logan was shuffling to him, arms wrapped close to his shuddering form. He worked the fuzzy fabric over the boy and himself. _Thank God I get expensive shit that works good._

He had figured that once they got back inside, Logan would be fine. But just because he was dry and in suitable climate didn't mean that recovery would be automatic. The boy had been chilled pretty fiercely, and now Kendall was beginning to get worried. If he got sick, this would be his fault.

The brunette's eyes were lidding. "K-K-Kendall…I'm st-still c-c-cold…"

"Shh….okay, sweetheart." he rubbed his hands over the boy. "Come here." he picked him up wedding-style and carried him to the den. Awaiting them were the plush blankets that had never made their way back to the closet from the last time that they had been used. Now Kendall set the brunette on his feet, and covered the leather cushions with one of the throws. Logan was still shivering violently when he approached him. This time, he yanked the sopping trunks all the way to the ground, doing the same to his own.

"Works better if we're naked." he mumbled.

The genius knew that, but his teeth were chattering so much that speech was impossible. It wasn't as if Kendall had the heat on or anything, so he wasn't fairing well yet at all.

When the gangster pulled him down to spoon under the second blanket, though, the warmth was outstanding. The attacking atmosphere was blocked out, and the sensation of his boyfriend's muscled figure flush against his back was indescribable.

The blonde wrapped an arm and a leg around the little thing. "Sorry," he murmured into his hair, "didn't think it'd be that bad."

"It's-s okay. I'm f-feeling a lot better already. Neither of us kn-knew." he grasped the arm that was secured about his middle and sighed. "I wouldn't trade this right now for anything in the world."

"Wow." he still felt a twinge of guilt, which was rare for him, but couldn't help his smile. "You'll forgive me _so_ easy, won't'chya?"

"Don't ask m-me why…" he exhaled. His nerves had done a 180, and the disconcerting trembles had given way to an ultimate state of bliss. _I'm going to have to research this later…_, he mused.

"Wanna watch TV?" Kendall had sensed that gradual stilling of the other's body, and it was too early to think of sleep. Besides, they hadn't even eaten dinner yet.

"Uh-huh." his chocolate eyes followed his partner's hand when it went for the remote. He didn't mind when the larger boy had to practically roll on top of him in order to reach.

"Sorry."

"We're good, Kendall."

He looked down at him. "We are?"

"Yes."

He gave him a smooch on the neck, and hit the power button.

***

Logan still couldn't believe it. Everything had happened so quickly between them, and he never would have seen it coming.

In all of his years, Logan Mitchell had never dreamt of something like this happening to him. Admittedly he had barely thought about what it would be like to settle down with a _girl_. He had too much factual information to memorize for that sort of thing.

Feeling like this about a _boy_ was even more obscure. Children's books and classic literature (or, at least, the hundreds that he himself had gone through) all followed the stereotypical journey of a man and a woman. Seeing as these and science textbooks were the only relationship experience he had ever come in contact with, it had never occurred to him that he would be where he was now.

By 'here', he was referring to being wrapped in another male's arms.

Sex was supposed to come after marriage, just as the top of the social ladder was supposed to have first pick out of the best possible mates. Stupid small talk was rumored to lead to first dates, and an approximate dating period of 2.14 years led up to an engagement. Those were always Logan's mottos, and he had been perfectly content with letting nature take its course.

Then Hurricane Kendall uprooted every sensible thought he had ever planted. No one had previously taken so much interest in him the way that Kendall did; his parents and teachers even, he surmised, were more than likely a little sick of hearing his drabbles.

Kendall was a horrible person to everyone else. Insufferable, sadistic, and cruel, he was the epitome of evil. But he was also cool, calm, and lucrative, which compensated his behavior and allowed him to maintain a steady unit of supporters. He was rough and scarred, and allowably an utter pig of a man who thought with his dick as often as he used his frontal cortex.

Logan blinked through the darkness, wishing for night vision. Dozens of battle scars, and Logan wanted to study them all. He wanted to see Kendall's hard jaw line, and his impressive eyebrows. The fighter's body was so perfect, too, and the brunette couldn't stop himself any longer. He had to touch him.

There was definition in every place he could find as he ran his hands over the teen in the dark. Muscles and replaced tissue blended together, and he tested his thighs, his hip bones, abdominals, pectorals, deltoids, biceps, triceps, rhomboids…

Logan worshipped it all.

That was the reason he couldn't _find_ reason in Kendall's choices. He was nothing compared to this guy; puny as all get-out, and not anything like the immaculate form Kendall would be expected to go for. Yet he was the only one in the world who had undeniable proof of commitment encircling his wrist. The fact that Kendall was still showing interest in him instilled such a sense of gratitude in the brunette that he felt the need to thank him every second of every day.

The overwhelming need to _taste_ the bad boy wouldn't subside, either.

He brought his lips, slowly, to the expanse of creamy skin that slumbered there. Kendall's outer layer was so conflicting in how it was soft and damaged and beautiful and rocky all at once. It was a match to his personality. Logan pressed himself closer to the convict, savoring every unit of pressure he was receiving. He suckled on his chest. He ran his tongue up his throat. His nipped at his jaw line and licked his lips.

Shortly after he had commenced tugging on the blonde's locks, the object of affection stirred. Logan froze, but it was too late.

"Mmm, babe?" he mumbled, opening his eyes to be met only with blending shades of black, "What're ya up to?"

What was he supposed to say? "Umm…I…nothing." calloused hands were slithering up his back, though, and he knew he was caught.

"Were you touching me while I was sleeping?"

"Uhh…"

Kendall smiled like the Cheshire cat, because he knew that if he could see his partner right now, he'd be redder than a strawberry. "You have like, the hugest crush on me ever, don't'chya?"

"I think so."

"Yeah." he yawned, "Yer totally obsessed with me." he captured the helpless lips in his own, moving enough to let his boyfriend know that he's absolutely fine with being stalked. "Sick bastard." He pulled back and sprung the shorter's bottom lip.

"Hey-" he received a kiss, "you like me, too."

"I know." *smooch*, "a lot."

_"Mmm."_

"So ya enjoying yerself?"

"A bit…_ahgh_…especially when you do that, Kendall."

"What?" he grinned, knowing perfectly well what he was doing.

_"That."_

"Hey, I'm jus givin ya what'ch'ya want." he pulled the other's pelvis nearer, continuing to roll his hips.

The friction was amazing, and he was no longer sorry for having gotten hard over his sleeping boyfriend. The sorrow was replaced by gratitude that the aforementioned was no longer asleep. _"I…_I had control before, you know."

"Before I woke up, ya mean?"

_"Yeah."_

They bucked into each other, and it didn't take long for each to succumb. They lie there, panting together in the puddle, and Logan felt even luckier than he had been fifteen minutes ago.


	15. Chapter 15

_Yes….yes…yesyesyesyesyesyes….YES! Finished, Mrs. Jones!_ Logan scrambled over to the teacher's desk, pleased that he had broken his personal record for completing, checking, and rechecking, a math quiz. Well, it was an _average_ time, because of course the amount of seconds had to be distributed equally amongst each test question, and no test ever had the same num-

His window rattled, and the boy bolted upright. Normally, he would have been highly upset at whatever caused him to stir from such a victorious dream, but he was too terrified.

Someone was breaking into his house.

To his horror, the dark figure groaned and jerked up his window pane. Why would he have locked it? His room is on the second floor, for Christ sakes, and the action should have been unnecessary. Regardless, the brunette watched with wide eyes as the intruder stumbled onto the carpet. _If I don't move, he won't see me, and he won't kill me. He'll just take a few things, fine by me._

Then it ran right into his bed.

"_Ow!_ Goddamnit, _Logan_…"

"K-Kendall! Kendall, what-?" he felt very exceptionally idiotic; of course it would be his boyfriend breaking into his home. Of course. "What are you doing at- three-thirty in the morning?"

"_Errhgh._ I fought some guys- shit!" he brought a bloodied hand to his eyes, grumbling "Bright as fuck…lamp table…"

Logan gaped. His boyfriend looked _wrecked_. Both eyes were shadowed in murky purples and browns, the left more so than the right. His clothes were torn, and the edges of the gashes were already stained crimson. The sharp brunette easily pieced together Kendall's awkward entrance; he was limping.

"Kendall…" he breathed. The boy watched his protector collapse next to him and cough. This wasn't happening. Not on his watch. "Stay right there."

"Babe! No, babe, jus stay here, I'm fine." he closed his eyes, "Jus didn't feel like drivin' the rest a the way." but Logan was already up and out, towards his bathroom. Kendall could hear him rummaging about. Aluminum and metal clinked together, and the dull thump of plastic items reverberated off of the boy's rubber-duck-yellow shower tiles.

The bookworm scuttled back to the bed, arms inundated with medical supplies. "You are not fine. Look at yourself." which is precisely what he did. His heart panged at the sight, for his boyfriend wasn't supposed to show signs of weakness. He sucked in a breath. "Sit up, I'm going to clean your cuts."

Lazily, the blonde shook his head. "No….I'm sore all over. Leave me 'lone."

He rolled his eyes. "Kendall! You are so prone to infection right now I can't even _describe_. Sit! Up!" and he didn't wait, for he was a fast learner. He seized as much of the tattered garments as he could and heaved him upward. It took a lot of strength from the A student to do so.

"Heyy… he whined.

At this point, Logan was in his comfort zone. After all, this was what he had dedicated his entire life to preparing for. "Remove your clothes, you're cut everywhere."

That bastard could still smirk, it didn't matter how many injuries he bolstered. The jacket was gone, and the shirt (or, at least it _was_ a shirt, Logan assumed). He lay back down, undoing the jeans and canting upward his hips for Logan to do away with.

"Up again, Kendall." There certainly wasn't any dominance in the rabbit's voice, but it did have the steadiness of a professional. He unscrewed the peroxide cap and soaked a cotton wipe as decently as he could without ruining his carpet. He decided to work the gangster's chest, first, seeing as this was the epicenter of the damage.

The brunette vaguely recalled Kendall telling him of an instance where another had attempted to cut his heart out, and this looked to be a repeat. Long cuts and nicks peppered the teen's skin. Underneath the blood.

"Now, this might sting a dash." he warned.

"No thanks."

"I'm putting it on now-"

"_AAH! Fuck._" he hissed.

"Sorry!" he wiped Kendall down, grateful that he was well-stocked; this was going to require an army of cotton swabs. "It'll be alright."

He grit his teeth, sheets clenching below his hands. "Agh, Logan."

He was at his back now, which thankfully wasn't as horrible. An ungodly welt did seem to be forming under his right shoulder blade, though. "Don't worry." he took a new rag to his face. Three clean trails had leaked from his mouth corners. "You'll be fine again tomorrow. Ready to do whatever you want, any time all the time.

"Mmm…", he reasoned, "like you?"

Logan chuckled. "Seriously? You're hurt and yet you still have your mind in the gutter?"

The fighter gave a small smile. "I always want you." It was completely uncensored, and brought a mirrored expression to the other's lips. He bent down and gave him a light kiss.

Just as that happened, a voice called from the other side of the door. "I can hear you two in there, Logan. Can I come in?".

The boy pulled away, eyes frozen on his boyfriend. His face attempted to mimic the color of Kendall's blood when he squeaked out his reply: "Yes."

The door slowly pushes open, and a soft, professionally-aired woman steps as cautiously as she can. She doesn't want to frighten her son more than she knows he probably already is. Upon entering, she's met with the sight of her son, disinfectant and bloodied rag in-hand, standing over one of the roughest-looking people she's ever been in such proximity to. A roughian still clad in a lone pair of boxers, one might add.

"M-mom."

She smiled a bit awkwardly, gesturing to Kendall. "Who's this dear?"

Logan's eyes shot back to the gangster. "This, th-th-this is Kendall, Mom."

She nodded at the dirty blonde. "Nice to meet you, Kendall. I'm Mrs. Mitchell."

He shot her a lop-sided grin. "Same here, doc."

"Are you…alright?"

"Oh yeah. Logan's doin' a great job." jerking his head to the petrified boy adjacent, "Takes after you guys I guess."

"Hey…" the brunette begins, "where is Dad, anyway?"

"He's still in surgery, so he won't be home for about another hour or two. Probably best, honey." she looks between the two, perfectly calm. In spite of this, after a number of moments, neither offers up any further information. A reluctant sigh escaped her lips. "Honey, when I said that I heard you two…I meant I heard everything after Kendall shouted."

The colored drained from Logan's face, and Kendall glanced up at him worriedly. Not because he was fearful of getting in trouble, but his complex over controlling the boy's emotions seemed to be awoken by this. _He_ was the only one who could make him feel uncomfortable.

Logan's mouth finally moved. "S-so…you heard…"

She nodded. "I can assume you two are…?"

The bookworm shifted around, finally looking down and taking Kendall's hand, silently thanking God that it wasn't the one that still had the bloodied brass knuckles on it. "He's my boyfriend, Mom."

She nodded again, looking at the boy on the bed. "Is this true?" she asked quietly. "You're his boyfriend? You care about him?"

Kendall nodded back. "I do. I care 'bout him a lot, doc. He's ma little bunny rabbit."

"Kendall!" he screeched.

"What? It's cool! Right Mrs. M?"

She couldn't fight the smile on her face, or the little tear. "It is. Thank you, dear. I'm, uh…heading off to bed now. Night Sweetie. Good night, Kendall."

Logan gave a weak wave. "Night Mom."

"Nice meetin' ya, doc."

She closed the door and Logan almost collapsed in Kendall's arms. He staggered and Kendall caught him, setting him on his knee to sit. "Whoa! Babe it's okay! She seemed pretty cool with it!"

"I-I-I know…oh my God…"

"What?" he turned to look at him better. "Ya didn't want them ta know about me?"

"No. No, actually I'm glad she does…I just never expected her to take it so well. So, _so_ well." he smiled, relieved and yet still anxious from the entire ordeal.

"Well, she knows yer in good hands." the taller leaned into his neck. "An' lucky fer you, I like havin' ya in y hands."

He giggled. "Kendall! Kendall, okay, we-we-we-_nngh_- we have to finish cleaning you up. If those cuts get infected it'll smart far worse than this." His boyfriend laughed out loud. "What?"

"Smart! It'll 'smart', huh?" *snort*.

"Must you always mock my vocabulary?"

"Babe it is the most outrageous thing I hear all day."

Mrs. Mitchell smiled to herself and walked back to her room. Her heart was pounding at how happy she was, knowing that Logan not only made a _friend_, but found someone who he was completely compatible with.

Back in the bedroom, Logan was patting earnestly over the scrapes on his partner's knees. "Now, Kendall," he pursed his lips, "doesn't this result prove to you how ridiculous your lifestyle is? I mean, you must be feeling awful by now-"

He was cut off with a protest. "I still won!"

"You _did?_" the brunette screwed his face up and check for any signs of humor. Zero occupied the above countenance.

"Well, yeah. Just got fucked up in the process."

"Oh." he went back to dabbing. "Well then, erm…congratulations."

He leaned back, smugly. "Thank you."

Logan stood up. "Well…I guess you're done. What, uh…" but his eyes said it all. "Are you staying?"

The larger slid his foot along the other's pajama-pant-covered leg. "Of course, doctor. I'll need ya ta keep me overnight in case anything…" his eyebrow disappeared into his bangs. "pops up."

Logan blinked. "I'm going to go put the stuff away." and he darted back to the bathroom. Kendall snickered to himself, simply glowing in the reality that he made the boy so jumpy that he needed to drop something _four times_ before he got it on a shelf. He got back to the bed, and the other flicked the light off. Logan was still in long cotton sweats and a t-shirt, but that wasn't a bother. Kendall cuddled up to him just the same, nuzzling at his neck and feeling until he reached his lips. The pout was one of his favorite things.

"_Mmm_, thanks, Thumper. Fer takin care a me an' all."

"Thank you for not scaring my mother."

"Hey, parents love me."

He nestled into the bare chest, still aware of how sensitive the gashes must be under the wrappings. "Yeah. Parents and teachers: you're their hero."

*snicker* "Yer jus sayin' that."

"Okay."

He sifted through the jet-black hair under his hand, allowing one last trail over the toned little arm with the other before draping still. "Smart ass."


	16. Chapter 16

"No! Ken- No- Stop!" again and again, he swatted his hands away, and again and again he failed. His boyfriend was going to have his way.

"Logan calm _down_. Jus' the top ones." he was quicker this time and flicked the first three buttons loose on the dress shirt. "There. Now I got more ta look at."

"Yeah, and other people too. I thought you said you didn't like other people to…'lay eyes on your property'."

"I've taught you well."

"Haha."

"Well, this is different; _everyone_ at this fuckin dance is gonna know who's you are, and they are gonna be **so** jealous!" the most triumphant grin was plastered on his face.

"Alright then…" how could he not feel a twinge of pressure after that? "Umm…thanks." he fiddled with his bracelet, a nervous habit he had had from day one. "I think more people are going to be looking at you though." he took his boyfriend in again. It was unbelievable how handsome he cleaned up: black dress pants, shoes, and a dark blue shirt that worked magic with his green irises. Logan had always been curious about the smudged charcoal liner, but never asked. Truthfully, he kind of liked it.

The blonde looked him over. "Don't worry, Logan, I still like yer nerdiness better."

"'Nerdiness' isn't a word, Kendall."

"Well now it is…I do like ya like this too though..." The white shirt now gave hint at the delicious chest underneath, and the black slacks gave Logan a different edge than what he was used to.

Kendall thought he looked impeccable, no matter how nervous-looking, and not just because he had picked out the outfit.

He snaked his hands around the slim waist. "I think you look sexy. I'm this close ta jus keeping ya to myself all night right here."

His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the stronger boy. "Y-you could do that. I wouldn't stop you."

_"Who would?"_ he felt him shudder. "But no, seriously let's go. We got like, ten minutes before it starts."

"Since when do you live according to schedule?"

"Since when if ya get there _late_, no one'll see ya walk in. I ain't havin _that_ happen."

***

Everyone was looking. Literally, every _single_ person waiting in line to enter the gymnasium was watching the ex-convict clutch the small brainiac to his side. Logan was fidgeting again. The only thing that kept him from jumping out of his skin was the human shield to his right. Even if Kendall did freak him out sometimes, it wasn't as bad for him as anyone else.

"See?" the bad boy commented down, handing their tickets to the teacher at the door, "Now we've _arrived_."

"Why are you such an exhibitionist?"

He chuckled, "'Cause I know the shit I exhibit is awesome." the music was blaring and the colored lights jumped over the walls and ceiling. People were illuminated in oranges, greens, purples, blues, reds, and yellows. The whole lot was dancing, it seemed, as one unit. That tended to happen when the popular tracks of the day were all rap.

"So…um…." the brunette squinted up to see, shrugging his shoulders, "what do we do?"

"I'm jus gonna clarify;" he cupped the face in his palms, "you've never been to a dance, have you? Or a club, or a bar, or a basement party?"

He could have died right there. Sometimes it was nice to forget how much of a loser he was. This was not one of those times. "No, I haven't. And no to the other three things, too." _Why has he been to clubs? Don't you need I.D.s for those?_

"Okay." he bit his lip. "Okay. Come on, le's dance." and they were off. It didn't matter that the brunette yelped in protest; they were going. Kendall had a way with the dancers, knowing just where to weave and how to whip Logan in between them all with little hardship. Pretty soon they were up with the seniors, front-and-center of the DJ's stage.

"Kendall!" he shouted. _Oh dear Lord, I can sense the little hairs in my inner ears dying. Those don't grow back ya know!_ "Kendall! I can't dance, remember?"

"That's what you think! Look at yer legs! They're movin' a lil!"

"Yes! Due to the force of the trebble-"

"Yer _dancing_, Logan! Deal with it!" and he was grinning, bopping right along with the others to the beat. It was almost as if Kendall was made from the music, and he was all's teacher. If he jumped, the rest would follow, and soon no one did anything else but Kendall's move when the chorus rolled around. Not even Logan's awkward body could resist the urge. Watching Kendall and feeling the speakers stirring goose bumps on his skin made him get into the motions._ God, he can dance…_

It was warm in the gym already, for there were a thousand bodies packed together in the place. The DJ knew from experience that around this time, the hopping needed to stop for a while. He would never forget his first job; by the end every woman had a complaint about her makeup. So the caffeinated beats subsided to deeper sounds, and _oohs_ and _aahs_ filled the air. He texted in the meantime; he didn't need to see this.

_Mmm, an oldie but a goodie. Perfect fer this._ he seized the smaller boy's hips. "Ya know this song, Logie?"

"Uh…" _Shady…Aftermath…G-Unit-Unit…damn baby all I need is a lil bit…_ "No? Should I?"

"Nah, not important. But ya remember the lil promise I made ya? Bout teachin ya somethin?"

The brunette noticed the leer and gulped. He _had_ remembered, but had been quite apprehensive to bring it up. Admittedly he had hoped that the other had forgotten.

Clearly not. He leaned in, soaking Logan's senses in a harsh whisper. "I'm gonna teach ya now, so turn around."

This was confusing already. _How does this dance work if you're not facing-"_

Oh. Kendall's crotch was hitting the top of his ass, and Logan knew from experience that the guy was half-hard. "Now…" he took the boy's fingers and laced them in his rougher ones, right over his own hips. "Jus' start swayin, babe. Make sure ya rub back, kay?"

_What? In front of all of these __**people**__?_ "Kendall! This is not appropriate for-"

"Look around, babe." lips brushed against his ear, "Everyone's doin it."

Logan's eyes bulged and he blushed. Everyone _was_ doing it, and it wasn't a petty sight. _He wants me to look like that girl? And those two, and-_

"_Oh_…" Kendall had commenced his role, grinding hips pelvis into the back of his boyfriend. "Come on, baby. _Please…_" and Logan's hips were moving according to their hands. The blonde guided them together and they were locked. He had to admit: it wasn't a difficult dance move, and the repetitive roll of their bodies was relaxing to say the least. He leaned back into the stronger boy's chest, letting the music take over.

_I got close enough to her, so I know she could hear  
System thumpin, party jumpin I said loud and clear_

All a n***** really need is a lil bit  
Not a lot baby girl, jus a lil bit  
We could head to da crib in a lil bit  
I could show ya how I live in a lil bit

"**I wanna unbutton ya pants jus a lil bit. Take em off, pull em down jus a lil bit.**" the hair on the back of Logan's neck prickled. Kendall was singing to him. Well, rapping to him. "**Get ta kissin an' touchin a lil bit. Get ta lickin in a lil bit.**" he felt him smile against his neck.

"You…._guh_" hearing Kendall say those things shouldn't be legal. "I didn't know you liked rap."

"I like what's good."

Fair enough. It was nothing for them to rock together, song after song. Of course, the hard-on in Logan's slacks was very adamant about needing some attention, but Logan wouldn't dare. Kendall, on the other hand, seemed to be fine where he was, as if the erection had just shown up simply for the dance. Every now and then one cheek would bump the other, and kisses would be traded. They had even made out once, on Kendall's initiation. The brunette would never leap into such PDA.

Suddenly the song cut. The next track would have been obvious to deaf people, as the fleeing teens signaled it at once: the dreaded slow-song, the first of the night. Groups of girls and freshmen couples groaned, complaining of desert-dry throats and alarmingly-full bladders. Very few people were left on the floor, and in harmony, the submissives were flipped to face their partners.

Kendall gazed into big brown eyes. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Put yer arms on my neck."

He did, and his waistline was captured once more. "Like this?"

"Yeah. Jus do the same thing we were doin before. Jus…slower." and they were slow-dancing. Logan, in all his years, had purposely never even thought about _thinking_ of slow-dancing. He had an inkling it wouldn't be a god-given talent of his. But notwithstanding a few bumps of their shoes, Kendall had them going so steady that there wasn't much room for error. It was almost metaphorical to their relationship.

"I…I like your dancing." _Wow, was that the dumbest thing ever! Great job, Logan. Great-_

"I like yer dancin too, Thumper." he matched their lips, pulling his body until they were flush together.

"Hey! Hey, okay fags, break it up here!"

Kendall froze, and Logan was immediately alarmed. The blonde wasn't usually this close when he was angry.

"Gary, no, you don't-"

"Hey, Tiff! It's okay, I got this! Yo gay boys, who let you off the rainbow?"

Kendall pulled off with a pop. "What. Was that?"

"Kendall, no!" Tiffany swerved in front of Gary. Both he and the blonde gave her questioning glares. "I mean, of course I wouldn't try to tell you what to do or anything, because I don't have that authori-"

Kendall moved forward. "Get outta my way bitch!"

"He's my boyfriend from out of state, Kendall! He doesn't know any better, please!"

"Oh, come on babe I'm twice his size!"

"YA THINK SO FUCKER?" but it was true. The other guy was 6'6" and built like a house, no matter how loud Kendall got. But that didn't mean he'd lose, either. It wasn't exactly a common occurrence for Kendall to be beaten. "I'll fuck ya up right here!"

The kids were circling around, and Logan was beginning to quiver. Kendall was two feet in front of him, raging like a bull. Not even he was used to that temper yet. _I'll never be._

"Sure ya will, pop-cake." Gary displayed a crude hand gesture to the crowd. "I'll bet ya like it up the ass, don't'ch'ya?"

That smirk was gone when the lights flashed over Kendall's face. It wasn't as safe of a position to be in, opposite the fighter, when the full countenance was clearly menacing. But he didn't back down. Kendall sneered at the dude from out-of-state. "It's _okay_. More of a top myself." he glanced quickly at his boyfriend, and Logan understood: this was one of those times where Kendall wasn't going to stop. He was right where he wanted to be, about to once again prove how heartless he could get. "I jus feel sorry fer you, 'cause you'll probly never," he whipped his knife out of the shirt pocket, "get any again.", **licking the blade** and walking forward.

This was going to be insane, and Logan knew that he would self-destruct at the consequences. He ran forward and took hold of the convict's arm in his two, weak little hands. "Kendall! Kendall no, please stop it! You'll get arres-"

"Principles, Logan!"

"Oh…" Gary rubbed his chin, "that yer lil fuck-date? He's pretty scrawny, man, why not jus fuck a woman?"

"Gary!" Tiffany looked on in horror: Kendall wasn't smirking anymore.

_"You aren't even good enough ta fucking look at him."_ he growled.

"Kendall! _You_ look at me! Look at me, PLEASE!" he wriggled in front of him, clutching onto that dark blue shirt in near tears, "You can't go to jail! I'd be devastated! Think for a second! That's just as good a principle as any!"

The threatening stance stayed, and green eyes were set ablaze on the guy awaiting a punch. "Step back Logan. He'll barely be abl-"

"Kendall snap out of it!"

"God," he chuckled, "he'll wanna slit his own mom's throat just so I'll sto-"

"KENDALL!" the brunette was hysterical. He had never imagined it getting this bad. He had never allowed himself to figure just how _much_ Kendall enjoyed his hobby. Even Gary had started to edge backward, silently condemning himself for picking the worst possible fight.

This needed to be prevented before his new world was obliterated.

"K-Kendal-"

"He probly won't die."

Tears were staining his cheeks. You w-wanna get out s-some aggression? Huh?…Take it out on m-me."

He jerked his head down in search of those chocolate eyes. _"What?"_

His lips were practically vibrating, they shook so violently. "Don't go to jail, Kendall. F-fuck me up instead. Put the kn-knife away. W-we c-can…can even use it later, if you want."

The bystanders gasped. Kendall's jaw dropped. "Yer gonna…take the hit…fer _this guy_?" he stabbed the air with the blade in the direction of the aforementioned. "You want me ta jus walk away? Like a pussy?"

"I don't think you'll look like a p-pussy."

That was twice that Logan cussed in public for his cause. Kendall shook his head. "How does this _not_ look like a pussy?"

The boy blanched, for he had no other options. No other roads to take or explanations to give. The only actions left were to burn up in humiliation, in front of half of the school, and stammer. "I'll g-give you something I haven't d-done yet, Kendall. Please. For m-me."

Kendall's arm dropped. He gnawed his lip, nostrils still flared and eyes not yet turned down on the intensity scale. Then he knew what Logan meant. He raised his eyebrow, though not in the usual amiable sense of the movement. He turned another glare on Gary, who himself had resorted to clutching his girlfriend in apprehension. He slammed the knife meaningfully back into his pocket. A jerk of the blonde head in the brunette's direction, and his hand was squeezed by frail fingers. He strode them directly to Tiffany and her tail-tucked partner in order to rumble out, "My boyfriend just saved yer ass."

Logan was silent when the doors flew open, and he said nothing when he had to jog in order to keep up with the convict crushing his hands. Kendall ripped his hand away upon arriving at the vehicle.

"GET IN THE CAR!"

The engine was revved before Logan had even closed the door, and they sped off. Past houses, past street lights, past cars ahead. They were flying. The seatbelt strained against his body as the car surged left-and-right. Out of nowhere, the Mustang was bolted through the trees. It seemed that Kendall had picked a fairly-open pathway, but the untended limbs snapped in their passing. Eventually the driver found a spot he deemed suitable, and slammed on the brakes.

The interior was about half as dark as the outside; fortunately the moon was full and still managed to filter some of its silver rays under the foliage.

Kendall said nothing as he crawled to the backseat. He jerked his head, commencing unbuttoning his pants. "You wanted ta take the hit? Get over here."

The brunette sat as far away as possible on the backseat. But he was alright. He knew that he had just saved Kendall from going to jail, and that naïve boy from serious damage. He was ready to take what he had self-imposed.

Kendall exposed himself and beckoned the boy to come over. He spread his legs around the brunette. "Is this what you wanted?" he grit out.

Tentatively, Logan ran his palms over his bare thighs, and looked up at him. "Yes." he stated quietly.

Kendall didn't know what to say. He just watched as the kid nestled down in between his legs, and sucked on his tip. It was the gentlest blow job he had ever received, and it was so sweet that it was purely Logan. His hand worked around the base. His tongue flicked at the slit. It was beautiful to see the expanse of raven hair just bobbing over his crotch.

He thrust shallowly into the wet heat, over and over and over. One hand gripped the back of the leather seats, the other fisted the black locks. Soon he was coming hard.

Logan found it fascinating to experience Kendall unfolding like this. Usually by this time, his brain was either melted or numb, and he could barely even remember his name. But his own member was still rock hard when Kendall let go, and hearing his name wretched out like that was like the first time.

Being the neat freak that he was, the brunette made sure to lick the area clean before going anywhere. Kendall was stilling panting, and his heartbeats were so loud that Logan could have counted them from where he sat. To his relief, he sensed the rhythm slowing, though. He kissed up the blonde's groin, over his lower abdomen and across his belly button. After that the shirt wouldn't lift any farther, so he simply continued over the fabric. The warm skin of his lover's throat was a welcome texture, as were his jaw line and finally the parted lips. He touched the corner of the guy's mouth with his own. Now he was holding himself up and had one hand on Kendall's shoulder and the other on the headrest.

His pants were being unbuckled, slowly. Next the button was undone, and down came the zipper. The autumn air was battling with the heat in the car, so when his loins were exposed the chill was evident.

It all changed when a strong hand was wrapped around his member. Kendall had heavy lids as he looked his partner in the eye. In his spent state, his movements were lazy, but carried as much want as any other time. He sat back and watched Logan's face hover directly above his while he touched him. His left hand moved under the boy's shirt, over the twitching muscles of his back and his ass, groping thighs and molesting his balls.

His movements got rougher, and the boy on his knees trembled. Pearly white streaks soaked the shirt that was no longer solid navy.

Logan was just able to lift his hand for Kendall, who peeled the nasty clothing off and threw it to the front of the car. Then he was guided down, back-to-front against the broader chest. The convict wrapped his boyfriend tightly with his right arm, and the left rested more casually over his still-white shirt.

Kendall set his lips on the corner of Logan's forehead, where the raven-esque hairline began. He still felt so comfortable with the boy, and had meant what he had told him before: he could relax with him, and not have to worry about keeping an image. The beauty of Logan was that his image was kept by nature, due to the boy's incessant objection to any and all things bad. The nerd's innocence was so unyielding that, even during the simple task of making a sandwich, Kendall could cause the uneasiness that he desired.

The night's previous events were definitely way beyond lunch preparations, though. He knew that he shouldn't have let his snap be taken out on Logan, and he was still indecisive as to whether the roared command to get in the car was out of line. _Hmm…-_

A soft voice interrupted his ponderings. "You're so warm, Kendall." and the boy burrowed in farther. He took that to mean that the shirt wasn't keeping the cold out enough, so he wrapped his leg over the other two.

"Thumper…why'd you do that before?"

"Why did I do what?"

"At the dance…you, like, stood up more than I ever seen ya do."

"I told you, Kendall: I didn't want you to go to jail. The situation wasn't going to end well in such an open region as that, and-"

"Why 'ould it be so bad fer you? I'd go ta jail, they couldn't get you on anything, _trust me_. I've seen them lawyers before."

"_Why would it be bad?_ Do you hear yourself? Kendall, what on Earth would I do with you locked away in-"

"Okay, even then, if ya'd miss me as much as yer sayin ya would. Ah-ah-ah!" he patted the boy down, knowing that that little mouth was about to protest. "Ya didn't hafta, like, sacrifice yerself."

"Do you realize how menacing you become?"

"It's not _menacing_ Logan it's _teaching_."

_And he honestly believes that that justifies it._ "Well, I did, so…here we are." His bare rump was lying against Kendall's most intimate areas, and indeed they _were_ here.

"Why'd'ya do it?"

An exhalation. "Kendall I just explained it."

"No, it wasn't a reason. Please gimme a reason."

"I don't know what to tell you, Kendall; that _was_ my reason."

"You got another one then. Jus tell me."

"No."

"Oh, so you _do_-"

"Ilvookndl!"

"…"

"…"

"…What'd you just say?"

He took in as much air as he could through his nose and blew it out his mouth. His lids closed. "I…love you, Kendall."

He wanted to smack himself through the silence. It stretched on, barely a hoot or the rustle of a leaf to ease his pain. He was never going to be forgiven for this one. He knew that their relationship had pushed Kendall onto a higher level than he had never tried to climb to before.

And now it was over. "No. You don't."

The flatness of his voice said it all, but how was he to repeal the permanent damage he'd instilled? "Yes…I do, Kendall."

"You're in love with the idea of me."

"No Kendall. I love you for you." he shrugged. Perhaps some movement could make him feel alive again. "Even though I don't approve of a lot, I love you."

"You _think_ you love me."

"Dammit Kendall! I love you okay? Just forget it." he tried to sit up, but unfortunately they were too intertwined to make a quick break.

But Kendall tensed his muscles, even worse than he had been. They sat there, Logan brewing in his own self-demise. Then Kendall spoke.

"Good."

_Self-righteous._ "Good? Why is that good? It doesn't _sound_ good."

"…Because I love you too."

The whisper hung over them, and Logan refused to believe that that moment was anything but a fantasy for a solid five minutes. He just sat there and studied the darkness through the car window.

It hit him like a truck.

Barely audible was his tone. _"You love me?"_

"Uh-huh."

"You _love_ me?"

"Yeah."

He spun around, not bothering to pay attention to whose skin was slapping where. "YOU _LOVE_ ME?"

"YER _SHRIEKING_?"

"Do you honestly love me?"

He grinned. "I fer serious love you, Logan. Chill yer ball sack."

The brunette surged forth, burying his tongue down the other's throat. The small inkling of dominance was ruined by a pitiful whine, though.

Kendall chuckled into his person. "Mmhm. You get real happy about shit like this, don't'chya?"

"Aren't you?" he could have done the old pull-away-to-stare-into-the-other's-eyes move if Kendall didn't have his shirt gripped so tightly.

"A whole shitload. Just don't turn inta a girl." he earned a smile for that one, which was a relief because the bookworm really could pout as well as a girl, too.

"_Mmm._ You like my girl qualities."

"I am bisexual." he pulled him impossibly closer to rasp, _"Plus that is the most gorgeous cock I've ever seen._

"Th-that's a male quality."

_"I know."_ *lip-nip*, _"Yer so fucking perfect. I love you."_

"I love you too." he squeaked.

"Come on. I jus got the girliest idea."

"_Ooh…_" he was able to tilt back this time. "I thought I was the girl?"

"Babe," he gave him one last smooch before crawling into the driver's seat, "Ya jus **giggled**."

Logan pursed his lips as he made his way to shot-gun. "Yes, well…you're not wearing a shirt."

"And yer not wearin pants."

"Nor are you, sir."

"Yeah," he glanced at his partner, pulling onto the empty road, "but at least I'm the boy."


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh, fuck, it's freezing!"

"Kendall, seriously! Put your clothes on before getting out of the car!"

"I got my socks and underwear on, that's good enough."

"Kendall! Aren't you freezing?"

"Your love is enough to keep me warm forever."

Logan flared his nostrils at the boy holding his door open and smirking at him. "You're just saying that to avoid my yelling at you, aren't you?"

"Yes."

He shook his head as they ran into Kendall's slightly warmer mansion. After the freakish chain of romanticized events they had just been through, how was he ever going to be able to get annoyed with him again?

Well, there are some moments.

"Kendall, why don't you ever turn the heat on in this house?"

"I got a fireplace and blankets. Why waste more electricity? I'm not _made_ of money yanno." then he stopped and turned to face the boy following him in the hallway. "Just kidding." he said with a wink. "I am."

"Wow. So...where are we going anyway Kendall? I've never seen this part of your house before..."

"Basement."

"_Basement_? Why are you taking me to the _basement_?"

"To rape you." he could sense the little boy stop dead behind him. "I'm just kidding, and you know it."

"Uhh...yeah." he commenced padding behind the taller boy. "Didn't really sound like a very..._girly_ idea anyway- no way! Seriously Kendall? Why in heaven's name do you have all of this down here?"

"What? Can't a dude have a jacuzzi tub in his basement?"

"And a flat screen?"

"You know I like ta watch TV."

"I know, I do." he smiled fondly at him, unfaltering when the blonde turned to get the hot water running with the lavendar soap. He watched him occasionally bat his hand under the tap, as a cat would, in order to make sure the temperature was right.

The brunette crossed the plush carpet to run a hand over that marred back he loved so much. Kendall gave a gruff noise at the touch, turning with lifted eyebrow to his little guest.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Jus' like touchin' me?"

Logan bit his lip with that cute expression on his face, and it drove Kendall crazy. The tub was only half full, but he scooped him up anyway and dragged him into the water, attacking his neck with wet kisses.

"Kendall! Kendall, I'm still wearing all my clothes..._oh_."

"There?"

"Right there..." his boyfriend had him on the low ledge that served as the tub's seating, straddling him and tugging at his raven locks. It almost inversely mirrored their positions in the car earlier.

"_Mmm..._ let's get these clothes off, huh?"

"Yeah." they both snaked out of their underwear, flinging wet socks onto the rug. Kendall smiled contentedly to himself as he unbuttoned Logan's shirt; knowing that this was his always made him feel powerful.

Once Logan was freed, he reached out for the convict, but was stopped.

"Uh-uh. I get ta clean you up now. We got so dirty in the 'stang..."

"The 'stang?"

"Yeah, yanno; my car."

"I-" he giggled, "I know what you _meant_, Kendall!"

"Jus checkin'. Here...lemme get behind you..." he had already retreived the wash cloth from the hook, and now situated himself around the brunette. The boy sighed in the warm water, letting those calloused hands pour the soap onto the cloth and take him over. The rag went in small circles over his chest, and Kendall's left hand followed right after to make sure it was smooth and properly cleaned. Or he did it just for the sake of touching his boyfriend. Either one. He washed his arms, his stomach, always moving between areas and back and forth, just to prolong the process.

Logan was drawing circles of his own. His hands rested on Kendall's up-bent legs, as one would use armrests. "How come I'm always getting treated so special?"

"I like doin it. It's different from work. Get ta treat somethin' delicate without having ta break it inta a million pieces fer it ta listen ta me."

"Oh."

"Yeah." he kissed his neck, emphasizing the delicate comment from earlier. "Lil bunny rabbit."

"Kendall?"

"Uh-huh?"

"If I told you that you were acting very..._sexy_ right now, would that be wierd?" he cringed already; hearing those words coming out of his mouth sounded pretty dumb.

"You think I'm sexy?"

Silently cursing himself, "Yes..."

He snorted. "You just now found that out?"

"Oh, shut up." he smacked his knee.

"_Ooh_, yer tellin' me ta-" his phone was ringing in his boxers. "Fucking **God**..."

"Who calls at...what time is it?"

Kendall stuck his long arm over the tub and opened the phone. "A lil after one. Crap, I gotta take this. One a my prowlers."

"Prowlers?" he turned to face him, hip lying sideways on the ledge to better twist his body.

Kendall rolled his eyes and nodded, hitting the 'accept' key. "Sup? Yeah, yeah it was great. Fucker you know me, don'ch'ya? 'Course I brought someone home..." he winked, picking up the light rose already tinting the other's cheeks. "Yeah, yeah. Kids okay? An' both moms? Good, good man. So what'ch'ya got fer me? Uh-huh. Oh. Oh, so, cock-shits are tryin somethin'?...Yeah, well listen, I don't need other people shipping in my territory, yanno? Exactly. Okay, get the names and addresses, we'll fix it. Thanks Johnny. Yup. Later." he snapped it closed, grinning at his boyfriend. "He said ta make sure my dick doesn't fall off from fuckin you so hard."

He swallowed. "Was...was that all he had to tell you?"

"Amongst other things."

"B-business?"

"Yup." he peered at him. "See that's what I mean. I gotta bust some guys' asses fer bein idiots pretty soon. But right now..." he pulled him up closer to his face. "I got you."

'How soon?"

"Next couple days." he was stroking his thumb over that soft skin.

"And you n-need their addresses for it?"

He bared his teeth, smiling like the devil and closing the distance between them. "Uh-huh."

***

Apparently Kendall's territory extended even farther than he let on (which, in all of Kendall's cockiness, seemed pretty impossible, yet was true all the same). The call that he had received regarding the shipment trespassers was due to be settled on the following Wednesday, which meant that he needed to embark on the two-hour car trip, in his words, "way the fuck too early to be justified as sane". Unfortunately for the boss, the boss had to awaken in order to settle the matter, lack of sunlight or not.

This left Logan with nothing to look forward to but the first school day without seeing Kendall since they had gotten together. Kendall had stated multiple times that he didn't have a problem taking him. He even suggested that they could make a day trip out of the affair after he "finished up"- Logan could only imagine that that would have to involve a good shower...possibly burning the clothes as evidence. He tried not to think about it. But Logan didn't disappoint; he was tride and true to his perfect attendance record, just as Kendall had expected.

When Kendall dropped him off at his parents' house that Tuesday night, he kissed him back and assured him that he'd be alright without him at school. 'I did it for over eleven years, Kendall. Just one day. Then I'll see you when you get back, right?'. 'Yeah, of course baby. Just be careful.'. 'As a mouse in house with a cat.'. _That_ had certainly earned him a peculiar look, but a lopsided grin and messy kiss soon followed, so it wasn't anything to be ashamed of.

Inside though, he couldn't help but feel his heart drop when Kendall pulled out of his driveway (no, he hadn't merely settled for dropping him off this time- he walked the brunette **to the door**). All night he missed him, and even in the morning. He knew that it was irrational, considering it wasn't as if he spent every night with Kendall, but just knowing that he wasn't even in the same county as he when he stepped onto the bus was enough to leave him feeling more than a little exposed.

And he wasn't the only one that sensed it. While he didn't have Kendall every _night_, he did have him every morning. Not even the bus driver could remember his full name.

"Lohan?"

"Lo_**g**_an. Logan Mitchell."

"Right right. Take a seat then, kid."

"A-alright." fortunately, _so_ fortunately for him, the first seat was empty, eliminating any possible requirement of pleasantries with fellow peers. He doubted that any sort of contact with them could be deemed pleasant in any sense, though. He felt the stares at the nape of his neck. He heard the mutterings from across the aisles and over seat-backs. Logan didn't ride the bus anymore, _so why was he on now?_.

From the bus ramps to first period, it was worse than it used to be. Whereas before, weaving between the chattering teens was as easy for him as a ghost, he now felt like a truck; everyone saw him coming. Hell, it would have been less attention-grabbing to have a Dodge Ram zooming through the hallways than Logan, for at least the vehicle's lover wasn't the object of everyone's desire and rage. How it spread like wildfire, Logan couldn't understand. All that he comprehended was that they did.

***

Kendall had arrived where he needed to be, parking his car in the garage and meeting up with a few of his associates. From there he wasn't risking the Mustang; the motorcycles were how they got around, and, well, if anyone pulled a gun, they just hoped for luck to be on their side. Kendall's was embellished with his symbol, of course, while the rest of the guys' had flames or vixens or anything else that screamed "unfit for daylight".

It was good to see these guys again, Kendall decided. He kept in contact with most of them over the phone, but really hadn't been able to bullshit with them face-to-face in quite some time; he didn't travel much for business anymore. And sure, the majority of the field guys he worked with were much older, the youngest being twenty-eight, but they were the best and he knew it. Kendall didn't hire cowards. It happened as often as he hired daredevils; he didn't need someone trying to prove himself on his watch with his money on the line. His prowlers could be teenagers, but they had to be quiet teenagers. If they weren't, then they would be.

Today they were dealing with new guys. New guys who believed that they could traffic just any-old-where, without consequence or detection. Maybe the police hadn't found them yet, but one of Kendall's guys did and that was pretty much the end of their business on his turf. Unless they were willing to pay rent. Kendall didn't mind bribes as long as he came out way over the other guy.

But whatever he got out of this deal it still didn't replace the time he was missing with Logan. The way that he was attached to him was scary, and he just thanked the Lord that it hadn't made him soft. He was still just as excited as ever to make a hands-on negotiation, and just as clever in his market-priced mindset as he needed to be. This was his element, and he was definitely thriving, no doubt about it. The only thing different was that he had something else to look forward to when he got home now. He could wipe off the blood and shine in the afterglow as he always had, but now he had someone he could call his at his side.

An accessory that meant a great deal more to him than any of his flashy weapons.

So he pulled into the place that they had been headed for, shutting down the engine and locking his kickstand. He cracked his knuckles, popped his elbows and crunched his neck; _'This is gonna be fucking hilarious. They have so much ta lose, and men only cry over shit important like this._

I wanna see some tears.'

He smiled over at his guys, who returned the gesture. When they entered the place, though, their expressions were hard as steel. Their hearts, harder than rock. Words, harder than truth.

And when he's had his hard fun, he'll go home to something soft.

***

Logan was not enjoying his day. If he was considered "popular" when he was on Kendall's arm, then he might as well have been crowned "Center of the Universe" at this point. Everyone knew that Kendall was out of reach today. He was alone, and he felt it. No one wanted to talk to him, just _about_ him, and if it didn't unnerve him so, it would definitely be annoying.

_'For Pete's sake, I think the teachers even know!'_

They did.

He scampered to and fro, class to class. At lunch he decided to take Joyce's line, notwithstanding her lack of nutritional provisions and abundance of diabetes-catalysts. He just wanted to see a friendly face. To his undying relief, that was what she gave him. She even remembered his name before he had a chance to say hello, or punch in his number. She was just that dear of a soul, and Logan could have cried when those rosy cheeks lifted in her smile.

He wanted to just lean against her snack counter for the rest of lunch, but he knew too well that that would appear even more awkward than sitting alone. So, he chose the latter, automatically taking the seat that he occupied every day.

He started in on his chocolate muffin, but the taste barely registered. He couldn't believe how spoiled he had become under Kendall's care these past few weeks. _The past few weeks! That's all it had been!_ And yet Kendall made it feel like a forever, always accepting him and making him feel special. Sure, he felt it at home with his parents, and at the reception of every A+ in the classroom, but...being alone in a room full of people just was not desirable in the least.

But he was determined to make it through the day. He felt that it was the most dignified thing to do. He had considered several times already of breaking his strict no-cell phone-during-school policy and sneaking into the bathroom to check his inbox, but he didn't. Phones were not allowed at school and there was no way he was going to stain his record just because he had a weak moment.

Okay, a lot of weak moments. But he still wasn't going to turn his phone on.

One thing he did allow himself to do, though, was switch seats. He checked around, then decided that everyone was watching anyway so what did it matter?- and slid into Kendall's spot. Immediately he felt warmer. His logical brain knew precisely that it was psychosomatic, but at this point he would have started talking to the table he was so out of place. At least with this, he could pretend he was a little more connected to Kendall than he was.

Suddenly something hit him in the back. He cringed, hoping that it was his overactive imagination getting the better of him. Then it happened again. And again. And **again**. He gripped the table, grinding his teeth as he turned around. A whole slew of snickering teenagers were glaring at him, shooting daggers through their vision and poisoning the atmosphere with hatred. He turned back to face his muffin-wrapper. He just wanted to go home, honestly. This day was a mess, and unnecessary mess that people did not have to be taking advantage of.

Someone slammed his hands on his table. Then he sat down. Logan's stomach churned and flipped and sucked in on itself all at once. What could this person possible want from him?

"Sup junior."

"...H-Hi..."

"What's'a matter? Don' wanna look up at me? I'm not good enough for you?"

He shakily brought his head up. A vindictive senior he'd never met before. Lovely.

"You're alone."

He knows that. He knows that and he doesn't need to be reminded.

"You wanna hang out?"

That was the last thing he expected. "W-What?"

"You know...hang out. You looked like you needed a friend. I asked those guys ta stop picking on you."

Logan turned in the direction he was pointing, at the same table he had witnessed earlier plotting to...murder him...or something.

He came back to face the guy opposite him. "Y-you did?"

"Uh-huh. Come on. Let's go throw this trash away, huh? I'll walk ya there." the guy gave him a smile, and gathered both the leftovers from what Logan had bought and the projectiles used against him. He left the milk carton for Logan to grab, seeing as his hands were filled with the old banana peels and juice cans that the other kids had used as threats. Logan fidgeted and twitched as he followed, making their way to the center of the room for the trash cans. The guy neatly tossed the trash in the bins, and unburdened Logan's hands as the bell rang signaling for fifth period.

But no one got up.

Logan squinted around, finding that odd. Then that same guy was all he saw. he flipped him around, digging into the seat of his pants and _ripping_ upwards. Tears bombarded Logan's eyes and pain filled his groin. The blood rushed to his eyes at the fast switch of terms with this "new friend", and it was only when he was hauled into the can by the larger guy that he heard the laughter. The garbage bin jumbled as passersby kicked it to their amusement, the pain echoing in his ears when the final student let the cafeteria door slam closed. Logan just lay in there, with all of the trash, and sobbed. He couldn't take it anymore; could hold in the tears that had been on the verge of spilling forth all day. This was the most horrible he had felt in years; worse than when Steven had gotten to him, and worse than any elementary-school teasing. This was awful, and wretched, and cruel.

He was gasping now, the tears coming out too fast and the emotions too much for his delicate body to take so much of. He dry heaved, supporting himself on his elbows as he half-protruded from the blue plastic. But he didn't vomit, thank goodness, for then he would have had to explain that to the janitor, and he _really_ did not feel capable of saying anything to anyone right now. He was breaking down, and he needed all of his strength for himself.

It must have taken him a good ten minutes alone to get his breathing down to a safe level. Once he remembered that he was late to class, however, it was a panic attack all over again. He scrambled out of the bin, hurriedly stacking it and any loose objects back and went for his backpack.

_Of course someone dumped it on the floor. Of course._

He threw all of his belongings into his bag, taking more time that he didn't have, and used his petite legs to carry him to Mrs. Jones' room. He sucked in his breath, and entered. It seemed that at least something was going right, because she wasn't lecturing and so he wasn't put in _that_ faux pas of walking in mid-sentence. He dreaded going up to her desk, but he had to. He had a full list of apologies to tell her for his tardiness, and could even do it in Dutch if he had to, but instead she just winced at him and slid a piece of notebook paper across her desktop.

He read the forms aimed at him: **Joyce called me. I marked you on time, Logan. Just take a seat and act like nothing happened.**

He stared at her wide-eyed. There were now two things that raced through his mind: one, he was obscenely grateful for the continuance of perfection on his record. Two: he was supposed to forget. Forget what they had done to him. What every. Single. Person, in that cafeteria, had done to him. Humiliated him, and didn't even care. The only emotion they felt toward the situation was pride.

He nodded slowly, walking back and finding that their seats in the back were occupied. The only open spot was his old one. His pre-Kendall desk. He took it, and went through that period and the next, rigid as stone and crushed like sand.

The bus ride wasn't as bad, he reasoned. Sure, he had gotten tripped on his way in and on his way out, and had suffered through more objects (tangible and audible) being pelted at him in between, but at least the initial shocks of utter shame and defeat weren't there that time. He thought for sure that someone was going to follow him home, beat him within an inch of his life and post it to Youtube, but then it occurred to him that all others at his stop were girls. While they could trip, their offensive skills beyond that weren't enough for a very high channel rating, so why bother spending the hours of editing and uploading?

His feet sprinted to his doorstep all the same, bolting through the door and locking it behind him. After he checked and rechecked to make sure, yes, he was home, and yes, the door was indeed secure, he slid down to the floor. He didn't have anything left to give. It was all gone. He was just the nerd from school, and everything he had thought he had become had transfigured into this evil monster of self-pity and hate. It was what he had been told to feel all day anyway, so who was he to fight that? Who was-

A buzzing in his bag signaled a text. He had turned it on on the bus, but no new messages in his inbox. Now, there it was. There it was. There it was: the text from Kendall. He nearly broke his phone unsliding it and hitting the "open" button. He tried to read it, but his mind was racing too fast; he had been wanting it so badly that he couldn't decide if he was allowed to believe it or not. Yet there it was, in print, in front of him:

**Get outside.**

He shut the phone and placed it neatly back in its zipper, calmly picking himself up and dusting himself off. No. He wasn't going to believe anything until he saw it. No. He would not. He put the bag on his shoulder, and slowly undid the knob. He peered out, gun-shy of any more flying paraphernalia bruising him. His pupils dilated.

There was a back Mustang in his driveway.

He got out of that house so fast he could have been The Flash (maybe the costume from sixth grade still fit?). He ripped the car door open and threw his bag in the backseat. Kendall didn't even have a chance to say hello before the boy was in his lap, allowing sobs to wrack his body for the second time that day.

The criminal was stunned. He had no idea that Logan would act this way. Was it because he missed him so much? He had missed him, too, but by _God_. He wrapped his arms around him, cooing in his ear and petting those raven locks that he loved so much. He noticed a faint odor coming from the boy, but he'd deal with that later. Logan was quaking so hard that his own body was trembling with his, and the sounds that his lover was making were absolutely heartbreaking. Whatever it was that had gotten to the boy so much must have been terrible. He planted soft kisses all along the skin that he could reach, putting them in his hair and on his neck and over his wet, salty cheeks. Small circles were what he rubbed over his back, and velvet "I love you"s and "Missed you so much."s mixed with "Don't cry, baby, don't cry."s and "It's okay now."s.

Logan was quieting down now. His throat was starting to hurt and a teeny headache was forming directly between his temples. He kissed Kendall's neck, too, and moved up until he met his lips, kissing him harder and harder until he decided that he really didn't want his lips to fall off, and pulled back. Kendall wiped the tears from underneath his eyes with his thumbs.

"Baby. Baby honey, tell me what's wrong. Tell me what's wrong Logie Bear, are you alright?" he hadn't used that voice all day. If anything, it was even gooier than anything he'd every delivered to Logan before. He was a tad hoarse from all the bellowing he had partaken in, but to Logan it was more reassuring than if God had appeared before them himself.

"K-K-Kendall..."

"Oh, bunny, not the stuttering..." he kneaded his shoulders, going back down to give him a hold over his entire back.

"T-Take me h-home, Kendall. P-p-ppl-please. Please. Please."

"Okay! Okay, shh..." worry creased his features. This was starting to scare him, along with another emotion entirely. This episode hadn't been brought upon by nothing, he was certain. He kissed him one more time. "I love havin ya in my lap baby, but I can't drive like this, okay?"

He took in a long breath. "Ok-kay." he took to the passenger's side, shutting his door and buckling the seatbelt. Kendall made sure to go over the speed limit, nevermind the often-winding road and lessened visibility caused by the trees. His mate was not alright.

Halfway there, he attempted conversation. "How ya doin, Logie?" but the boy only shook his head. Kendall sighed, momentarily at loss for anything helpful that he could do until he thought back. A small smile came to his face, because he knew that he was a genius. _"Young...and full of run-ning...tell me where has it, taken me...just a great...figure eight...on a tiny infinity..."_ he knew that Logan wouldn't join in, and it didn't matter; he sang the whole song. He still hadn't finished the entire thing when he pulled past his gates (thanks to his obscene driving) and continued the song as he carried the boy wrapped around his waist into his house.

They got to the den, one of Logan's favorite parts of the house, he knew, and sat on the couch with his legs still around his hips. He cradled him as the last lines left his lips. _"And there I just said it. I'm scared you'll forget about me..._" he turned his head towards him. "That wasn't it, was it Logie? Were you scared that I wasn't coming back?"

Was it? Did he really think that Kendall would never return to Sherwood? No, that would have been too far outreaching even for his state. His shook his head, fighting back the additional tears that would be triggered by the memories of the day.

But Kendall pressed forth. "Was...are you mad at me? For leaving in the first place? Because, I couldn't-"

"No." he deadpanned. Perhaps if he shut all emotion down, the weak ones wouldn't come out. "No. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm so happy you came back. SO..._so_ relieved..." he smoothed his hands over the broad chest beneath him, loving how it never gave under his touch.

"Then...then it's something that happened at school. Who- _what_ happened Logan?" that fire was creeping back into his voice. It was surging, bubbly beneath the layer of concern for his boyfriend. "Tell me. It'll be all better when you tell me."

But it was so shameful. How could he not stand up for himself? How? "Don't worry about it."

"Don't _worry_ about it? Logan, I'm gonna fucking worry about it you were _crying_ Goddamnit!"

"It's- no. It's my fault. I think."

Logan looked as broken as he felt. It wasn't going to sit well with Kendall, either; no one broke his pet except for _him_. Now someone was messing with _his_ belongings, for the second time that day. It was doubly personal with Logan. And him fucking **crying**? A whole new dimension of hell would be opened up. "Tell me what the fuck happened to you, Logan. _Tell me._"

"I should have been stronger."

"Someone hit you?"

"No! Well, no, not directly." Kendall's grip tightened on the lighter boy. "They- so you won't let me keep this to myself?" his brown eyes pleaded with him, pleaded that he didn't have to recount it all, but the green ones weren't budging. "...people threw stuff at me. Called me names. Then at lunch- this one guy, he- he- th-threw me into the trash c-can." he hiccupped.

Kendall blew out all of his air, then sucked it back in, then set his jaw. "That's not all. Logan, you're still all nervous, that's not all. What else happened?"

"...he gave me, a-a-...he pulled my underwear up really far bef-f-fore he put me in th-the trash-sh." his lips, those pouty little lips, were quivering. His eyes were inflaming all over again, and streaks were being drawn down that face once more. Kendall's mouth fell open. "I'm s-sorry I couldn't handle mys-self today Kendall. Such a h-handful..." he was going for squirming out of Kendall's grasp, but he wouldn't have any of that. The blonde slammed him onto his back on the couch, then rolled them until Logan was lying in between Kendall and the back of the leather sofa, so that there was no room for escape, and all there was was Kendall's heat giving him warmth.

Kendall took his face in both of his hands, noses practically touching. "Never. And I mean never, say that about yerself again. Yer my prized possession, and I love you more than any-fucking-thing else." he grit out. "You can shut up fer the rest a the night, but tomorrow, yer gonna fucking tell me exactly **which** mother_fuckers_ pulled all of this godamned SHIT on you today. Okay?"

Logan smiled, ignoring the tear that rolled over his mouth and between his lips. "Whatever you want Kendall. I'm yours. Do what- do what you want with me."

His voice was so small. Kendall couldn't tell if his heart was growing or shrinking or punching babies, but that submissive little statement from that little boy of his was threatening to kill him. "I don't get how they can jus treat you like this Thumper. You can't take it."

"I know I c-can't."

"That's why I'm gonna take it for ya."

***

Kendall dragged his boyfriend through the hallways all day. In class, he almost jumped the professors when they called on the brunette. He inspected every paper passed back to him, and looked behind every door.

Logan was just happy to have him there again. He wasn't lusting for revenge on his peers, as Kendall was, but he did get a thrill from shoving it in everyone's faces. _Yeah, he IS mine, you scoundrels. And he's back, and he wants to protect ME. So how do you like THAT?_

His resolve lessened as they entered the lunch room. It seemed as if time stood still when the blonde-clad-in-black waltzed in, dragging the boy in khakis and a polo in with him. The former wrapped his strong arm around those little shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"Which table?" Logan gaped at him, now under pressure of deciding these people's fates. Kendall didn't care. "Which _table_, Logie?"

He didn't want to point, and instead directed him. "The one behind ours. The kids with all the beanies."

He felt Kendall nod by his ear, mouth pressed so closely that it brushed his skin. "An' which guy?"

'T-tall lanky one. Gray t-shirt, faded jeans, size thirteen Reeboks-"

"Thank you babe.", a kiss, "I got him."

Logan carried their lunches (tray stacked with a double-order). The whole period, nervous glances were shot in their direction, and Kendall loved it. He was king, they were his subjects, and he openly kissed his royal lady for all to see.

"So. Ready ta get this party started?"

"Oh God Kendall...it doesn't sound like a party to-"

"Funnest party ever, babe. And everyone's invited." he smiled as he stood, snatching a tater tot before he made his way towards the table.

He was wearing his brass knuckles as he bent over the table. It took all he had to not convulse in laughter at their sorry, petrified countenances. They were all pathetic, and he thought it appropriate to tell them so.

"You all..." he started, "You're all tough, right? Real hard-asses. Well... three of you're are already crying...half a you don't have many more chances before you get put on my schedule...but fer right now, I jus wanted ta talk. Now...Joey, right?"

"R-Rick..."

He got up on the table, standing over them. "Yeah, Joey. Yer blubberin. Why ya blubberin'?"

"I-I-"

"Is it because of somethin you did, or because of somethin I did? I don' wanna upset anyone here Joey." Kendall's green orbs shone out through his bangs. He bit back his giggles.

"W-well-"

"Spit it out, rat bastard." that sweet smile remained.

"I did s-something."

"You did? Aww, well, let's tell the class what'ch'ya did then, Joe. It'll ease yer mind, go on."

"Uh...well, yesterday I was really mean to someone-"

"Oh _no_." Kendall pulled back, hand on his heart. "Oh gosh, that's the _worst_ thing. Tell me he didn't cry afterwards!"

"...I think he did."

"Oh, well now Joseph, that is just awful. You should feel bad. Wasn't nice a you." he shook his head. "Mm-mm, no sir. But at least you got it out. Anyone else? Anyone else wanna fess up? I think Joe feels better now, don't'ch'ya Joe?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Yes. He. _Does_. So anyone else? Huh?" he gazed but found no takers. "No? Not even- not even- THE FUCKER IN THE RAMONES SHIRT? GET UP YOU MISERABLE FUCK!" apparently that wasn't what he meant, however, for the boy was kicked hard in the face, causing him to fall downward, severely contrasting with the prior request. Kendall overlooked that. "UP!" he jumped down in front of him. "_UP_, BEFORE I BUST YER ASS WHERE IT IS!"

The guy's face was bleeding profusely into his hand when he scrambled to meet the command. He staggered back, but Kendall yanked him close.

He seethed right into his face. Only the closest members of the table and Logan could hear it. _"You better hope I don't send someone inta yer house ta fuck yer eyeballs out. I swear ta God, you little cunt, you better be lookin over yer shoulder, because ya never know when I'll send someone ta let'ch'ya know what it's like ta have one. Biggest goddamn mistake a yer life yesterday, huh?"_

"Y-y-yy-ye-"

"_Yeah. It was._" the kid lifted his head at the last second from colliding with the tiled floor when Kendall threw him down. The blonde searched the cafeteria, unable to find eyes that could meet his own. He smirked, moving to Logan.

Just because the whole cafeteria wouldn't make eye contact didn't mean they weren't watching. He seized Logan, bending him over the table and rolling their hips as he forced his tongue down his throat. Logan gasped and sputtered a bit, but when he felt something very hard and quite obvious grinding over his own member, he fell right into it. Now the show was complete. The lunch room dispersed slower than usual, not wanting to leave the sight of the two boys undulating into each other. It wasn't the most comfortable position for the brunette, and the lack of privacy had never been his thing, but his eyes closed with his boyfriend all over every inch of him, hard to resist.

With everyone filed away, Kendall did feel that the boy could take more. He latched onto his throat and **clenched**. The brunette let out a squeal and ripped at his blonde tresses, making him suck harder.

But the time Joyce came over, Logan was fully on his back and Kendall was essentially straddling everything, tasting iron.

"Kendall! Kendall, sweetheart! _Dear!_"

He unhooked, grinning wildly at the blood leaking from his boyfriend's purpled neck. "Yeah Joyce?"

"Darling, maybe you two should take the rest of the day off."

"N-no, I ca-"

"Logan, pumpkin, there's blood on your shirt. And," she made a wiping motion at her face, "clean your mouth before you go out, Kendall. It looks suspicious."

Still sitting atop his brunette. "Yes Joyce."

"My good boys." she wrapped her arms behind her back and pulled out two cookies. "For the road." she handed each their own, Logan's blush darkening when she came close enough to spot their bulges lying against each other. She gave Kendall a side-hug, which he returned like the most angelic of adolescents. "Very good lesson today Mr. Knight. I think the class got the jest of it."

'Thanks sugar."

"Oh, you." she waved one more time before blowing each of them a kiss. She then scuttled back to the kitchens to, more than likely, bake treats.

"And...how is it that you two are friends...?"

"Hey, we're both awesome dude. It's a great bond ta have."

"Oh, of course..."

"So," he thrust himself into the smaller heat, evicting a moan. "Wanna go ta class?"

This was such a conflict. Of course he'd rather have fun with Kendall, but... "I feel obligat-"

"What if I make it an order? Then you **have** ta come home with me."

"...I can live with that. Will you destroy every ounce of my being if I refuse?"

"Fuck," he climbed off of him, pulling him up by the hand, "I'll do it either way. Jus figure ya'd rather do it at the house."

He clasped his hands behind the taller and clutched him tightly. "Thank you, Kendall. I feel...I mean, it was gruesome, but-"

"You know I had fun."

"But you did it for me. I really appreciate that you did it for me." he inhaled that beautiful smell. "I love you, and I missed you so much."

"Love an' missed ya too bud. Kiss me?"

He scrunched up his face, tilting up to see. "Kendall, you still have blood on your lips."

"I know, but Joyce said ta clean it off."

"Ew, Kendall, I am not going to lick my blood off of your face."

He pouted, stretching his lips closer. "Please?"

"No..."

"Oh, come on. It was in ya once, it'll be in ya again."

"N-" but there they were, reddened lips mashed to protesting ones. He sighed, tentatively running his tongue over the soiled areas. He felt Kendall smile at his appendage working him over. "You're so smug aren't you?"

"Yeah." he finished up their mini oral-assault prior to leading them out to the parking lot. "But I fuckin' rule, so it's okay."


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Bad Boys Know What They Want Ch.18  
**Author: **rumbleroar846  
**Pairing:** Kogan  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these boys, the concepts, any lyrics I quote, or...any other things I don't own (?) That covers all the bases, I think.  
**Summary**: Kendall is the badass that has the whole tri-state area scared, and Logan is a timid little bunny-rabbit. Kendall decides that the nerd with no friends is worth looking into. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the whole ordeal, Kendall took to using a tad more restraint on the things that came out of his mouth. He also refrained from any sudden movements. His poor Thumper had resorted to flinching again, memory still fresh of the trickery in the cafeteria. Allowing Logan to tutor him definitely helped (a small smile ever-present throughout the full hour lessons). They mostly hung out, and the delinquent was soft-spoken around his partner for purposes that benefitted them both.

The afternoon that Kendall had shown whose boss, he took his boyfriend home and made love to him. It was slow, and sweet, and had everything that the boy needed. He was fragile once more, and the blonde needed to show him that this was where he belonged. He was desired, and loved, and needn't worry about assholes like their peers. It was a welcomed comfort on the bookworm's part.

As for Kendall, he was emphasizing what, according to him, was a fact: if Logan was going to be manipulated, it was going to be on his terms.

Today they had gotten ice cream after school. Kendall had settled for rocky road in a Styrofoam cup. He felt his heart swell and his dick twitch concurrently when Logan got sprinkles on his vanilla ice cream. It wasn't so much the child-like connotation of the toppings as it was the manner in which the boy licked up the side of his waffle cone, completely unaware of how else it could appear. To him, he was just eating.

Luckily, Kendall did not moan or spit a comment, for there _were_children around, afterall. This was the ideal arena for making happy memories, ergo parents' willingness to come for their offspring. The blonde figured that, 'If it works fer some snot-shit in a diaper, it'll work fer my boyfriend too.' Such parental instincts, Kendall.

They were seated outside at the farthest table. The blonde donned a dark beanie, accompanied by his usual leather jacket. Notwithstanding the countless sweaters and cover-ups the brunette owned- a mother that was not only a mother, but a doctor as well, could result in a neurotic combination- Kendall insisted that he wear his clothes. It was a subliminal message of protection, he knew. So, there Logan sat, swimming in a gray hoodie two sizes too large for him, and fingerless gloves that harbored nearly-invisible blood stains.

Kendall had decided it would be better not to point those out to the kid.

"So what're ya gonna try ta make me understand today?"

"Well, I-" even in this weather, the frozen dessert was still melting. Perhaps setting it next to the hot cocoa wasn't the brightest choice… "we're on section seven dash five now. That will be the parabolas and their axis of symmetry."

"Why won't she teach us that before she assigns homework?!"

"She did, Kendall. That was our lecture today."

"Oh. Well what was I doing?"

"In that class?" he let a hint of reprimand powder his smile, "You texted, fiddled with the chains on your pants, and insisted on drawing inappropriate doodles over the surfaces of our desks and my notes."

"Hey, if I took notes, I wouldn't have to do 'em on yers." Logan squinted at him and he chuckled. "Besides, it's the dirty picture game! I draw something, and then you make it into something else!"

"I- yes, Kendall, I understand the concept. I had enough fun watching you play with yourself though."

"You like that one I drew of us?"

Logan reddened. "I still can't believe you did that. Sally almost saw it when she was passing the papers back! Then she'd know-"

"You must be that embarrassed because it was accurate. I know, I know. I've got skills."

He shook his head. "You've blown me away, Kendall."

"Yeah, I know." It was worth being a goof if the kid liked it. Plus, it wasn't like he got to be like with this any other person on the planet, so 'Why the hell not?'

"You and that confidence of yours."

"You and that smile a yers." _Ahh yeah. Who's romantic? __**Kendall's**__ romantic! I fucking amaze myself._

The most sincerely bashful countenance took over. Big brown eyes could not settle on a place to look. Though he would have preferred pouting, or pursing his lips in objection, he beamed like a school girl.

"You done? I think the two moms over there are gonna start rubbin their clits if we don't go. Women and gay fetishes, I swear…"

"Uhh…" _Did he really just say that? In __public__?!_"Yeah." They (meaning Logan) threw their trash in the bin, the smaller scuttling next to the latter to keep up and warm. He also preferred to be within whispering-range. "Kendall, I love you, but some of the things that come out of your mouth…"

He smirked. The kid wasn't in tears from the vulgarity, and had even joked with him more so than he had since last Wednesday. That meant he could go explicit again, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

The next Saturday afternoon that rolled around, Logan was over at Kendall's mansion. They were doing well, finally returning to some sense of normality. For them, at least.

"Hey, Logie, question: you like me in charcoal eyeliner, or black? Like, black-black." he was in some gray tour shirt and black boxer-briefs, holding the two sticks of make-up in the girliest fashion Logan had ever witnessed, and frankly it was just too damn funny not to chuckle at.

Kendall raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"You just…oh my goodness. Why're you asking me about makeup?"

"Because I never know if I look better with black or charcoal, which looks more natural and stuff-"

"Kendall, eyeliner _never_ looks natural." He saw him start to pout, "but if it makes you feel better, you always look good. Just keep doing whatever it is you do. Or not wear it at all." He shrugged, folding his hands over the book on his stomach. They had been…_doing things_earlier, and after indulging in a nap, Logan always liked to partake in a bit of light-reading (if you can consider Charles Dickinson a leisurely read).

"Not wear it at all?"

"You're a naturally-handsome guy, Kennie."

_'Kennie'. I love how part of emotional-recovery is giving me nicknames._His voice was laced with the usual smugness. "Really now? You think so?"

"I know so."

"But I thought you liked the guyliner?"

The brunette turned a bit more sheepish. "I…well, yeah."

"It's okay, you got a kink, I like that." He winked. "Little freak."

"And that's _your_kink."

Kendall turned back to smirk before he went into the bathroom to fix his makeup. "One of 'em, yeah."

* * *

"I think I'm gonna get another tat. Sound good?"

"What?!" Logan whipped around. Kendall was currently occupying his favorite leaning-space on the counter, observing as Logan scurried about to cook dinner. The pot of alfredo sauce almost bounced to the ground before he stopped it from tipping.

"Yup. Pretty sexy, right?"

"Um…" _Oh dear, __more__ body-alteration, lovely._"Wh-, um…where are you planning on…getting this new…art form?"

"You like _this_one." The blonde said, popping his shoulder up.

"Yes, but…well, you know how I am. The idea of poking needles under your skin—with potentially toxic ink," he shuddered, "no thank _you_, Samuel O' Reilly."

"Who?"

"He invented the tattoo machine in 1891."

Kendall grinned. "Why the fuck d'you know that? Who the fuck knows that?"

Logan giggled, and bit his lip while he stirred. "I do."

"Adorable. Which is why…hmm…you gonna drop that if I freak you out?"

"Umm…depends on what you're planning on. No, I won't drop it now that you've prepared me."

"Yer not gonna be prepared fer this."

He shot him a lopsided smile. "Give me a little credit, Kendall. I've been through a lot with you."

"I know, and that's why I'm gonna do this shit."

"Which is?"

"The craziest shit I've ever done."

"Is it a secret? Can I know the secret?"

"'Take a flying leap of faith off a fuckin balcony before I sh-'"

"I'm scaring myself, because I recognize that as Eminem. I shouldn't know that."

"I'm inkin' yer name on me."

The whisk clattered against the side of the metal pot. _"What?!"_

"You know I never thought it'd be possible fer me ta get any better looking, but this is gonna do it."

"Wh-_where_?" The bookworm, who in every sense of the word had _no_ friends months prior, couldn't grasp this news. _**What?!**__ He's doing __**what**__?!_

The blonde grinned as he strode, coming right up next to his personal chef. His lifted his shirt, exposing the right half of his torso and nipple. With the other hand he gently took the smaller, softer hand in his own, running it down his side. "Right here, in big, illuminated-gothic letters. If I'm layin' on ma back you can read it right... Pretty sick, huh?"

Logan couldn't speak. Couldn't think. Couldn't _breathe_. This wasn't just Kendall announcing another obscenely-vicious, violent victory. It wasn't Kendall coming onto him, and it wasn't Kendall hinting that he wanted the boy to cook for him. This was something—

The air whooshed right out of him. "Kendall…this is a _**big**_ decision. That is _permanent_. Unless you aren't opposed to liquid nitrogen, which, *psh* why would you be? Of course you're Kendall Kni-"

"Hey," quirking an eyebrow, "told ya you'd freak. It's…yeah, a really big thing, okay? You ain't seen other peoples' names anywhere, right? Not even like, under my balls. Which I _did_consider, but as enormous as my nads are, I wanted this ta be bigger. But still classy. What'd'ya think?"

"I…" Logan's eyes, man…they could really explode and shine with so much innocence and awe, even after all this time, "Kendall I know you love me….but _this_much? This much?" He didn't want to smile yet. Someone honestly committing so permanently to him like this was not understandable. Sure, loving him was a lot, but this was…beyond that, with so many more locks and chains that would make it harder for Kendall to find a key for. And he was alright with that?

The caterpillars furrowed together. "Of course." He pressed their lips together, adoring the way Logan responded so fervently, like he was gonna take it back or something. "When I know I know." He squeezed his butt, and the boy squealed like a school girl.

"Okay…th-thanks Kendall!" and now he was beaming. Positively beaming because Logan Mitchell has little to no control over his emotions.

"And you are too welcome…this smells really good. What is it?" He leaned over the little guy's shoulder, using the height to his advantage. He really wanted to press his front into his boyfriend's back, but surprisingly he was able to perceive the danger of possible stovetop burns that could result from that. Usually Kendall wasn't much of a 'think of the consequences' person.

"Pesto. Don't—stick your _finger_in it! Kendall, who taught you manners?"

He licked off the exquisite sauce and pecked his lover on the cheek. "No one."

"No, well, that's quite apparent, isn't it?"

"Mmm….feisty Logie. You know I like that."

"Mmm, you do, huh?"

"Yeah. Fightin' me back a lil."

"Hmm, interesting. Well, let me make your dinner first, okay? Please? It's almost ready."

"No-no, I wasn't gonna stop ya. We're still watchin' that movie later, right?"

Logan gulped. "Yeah, that scary one you picked out? Sure."

"Oh come on. It'll be _romantic_." he waggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

"How?"

They stopped waggling. _What does he mean 'How?'_"You don't know?"

"No, how is blood and gore romantic?"

Kendall smirked. "Guess you'll find out then." And he ruffled his hair. The brunette found his whole body buzzing and relaxing with the gesture.

Basically everything that Logan Mitchell was was under Kendall Knight's control. That was how _that_ worked.


	19. Chapters 19 and 20 combining is easier

**Title:** Bad Boys Know What They Want Ch.19  
**Author:** rumbleroar846  
**Pairing:** Kogan  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these boys, or any other copyrighted, registered, or trademarked paraphernalia that I mention.  
**Warning:** language, mentions of violence, explicit content  
**Summary:**Kendall is the badass that has everyone scared, and Logan is a timid little bunny-rabbit. Kendall decides that the nerd with no friends is worth looking into.

"So what is the title of this blockbuster motion picture anyway?"

Kendall read the title off of the blu-ray case. "Rip yer face off."

"Oh…well, that's- excellent choice."

"Thanks!" Kendall plopped down extra-close to his Thumper, incredibly excited for what was to come. "I think you'll love it."

Logan's eyes seemed to lessen on the concern. "You think so?"

"Umm…yeah. Ooh, okay it's starting." He kicked back and let himself sink into the butter-leather. There was a girl walking along a deserted road, harboring a disgusted look on her face due to the lack of reception. Apparently her car had broken down a few miles back, and she still hadn't come across a gas station yet.

"L-looks a lot like the road that leads to your dr-driveway, Kendall."

Kendall considered. "Yeah, kinda does. But I think this was shot in like West Virginia er somethin'. No worries."

"No worries…right…"

Suddenly she stopped, and screamed. A twig had snapped at the edge of the forest, and her phone flew through the air in her panic.

"AAH!" Logan's knees drew to his chest and his hands to his mouth. Onscreen, the camera whipped to reveal the intruder: a raccoon.

She sighed with relief until she groaned. Her phone was shattered on the asphalt, lovely.

Kendall smirked to himself when Logan tried to cover up his outburst. "O-oh…I expected that. You don't just attack within the first fiv- KENDALL!" he fell into the blonde's lap, clinging to his waist and tucking his head into his armpit. _"Oh my gosh."_

"Aww…is this too scary fer you? Want me ta turn it off?" he was really trying not to smile. If he did, the façade wouldn't work as well.

"N-no…no, that's fine. We can keep watc- WHOA!" _So much blood!_

"We don't hafta jus watch fer me, babe. We can do somethin' else?"

"I'm a-alright, Kendall. M'fine. _Oh, no…._" he hid his eyes again. Now the second monster had come out to help the first rip the rest of the girl's limbs off.

His lips curled back. "Want me ta hold you? Make ya feel safe?"

"…would you mind?' he grimaced.

"Course not. C'mere, Logie." He pulled the boy upright and under his arm, and reveled in how tightly he was held. "What's that snake called that squeezes stuff until it dies?"

"A-an anaconda?"

"Yeah, that. Yer remindin' me a that."

"Oh…sorry." He unraveled his arms and plopped them into his lap, hands clasped tightly.

The hand of Kendall's that wasn't around a shoulder picked up the two smaller hands. "I didn't want ya ta stop. Here." He let him go altogether and laid on his back. His knees went as far apart as they could and he patted his stomach. "Get over here."

Logan smiled, because he really did love this guy. He went to crawl slowly up his body, perhaps rub a few things together, but-

The monsters cackled.

"KENDALL!" he belly flopped onto the fighter, who nearly got the breath knocked out of him. If Logan weren't such a delicate creature, that's what would have happened. Fortunately, it was nothing serious, because his bunny-rabbit also doubled as a flower.

A scared, little flower that had his arms wrapped about Kendall's neck, and whose body was fired with fear. The in-character stutter was on full gear as he whimpered out a million apologies.

"Yer not a wuss, babe. "

"Kendall, I'm the biggest wuss."

He ran his fingers through the dark hair at his chest. "Let me make you feel better."

"Oh…" he looked up, ears and cheeks starting to burn. "Kendall, pity—"

"Not pity. Sit up. I know, I keep movin ya around, jus sit up." He watched the reluctant movements take place until Logan was sitting stock-still on his couch. The bookworm couldn't bear to look at the screen, so he just gnawed his lip, staring at Kendall.

The blonde chuckled as he stood. Everything was deliberate: the slow pace, the close proximity, the look in his eyes. A few steps and his legs were blocking the television from Logan's view. The latter was about to ask what in the world Kendall was up to until his knees were straddled.

"K-Kendall?"

"I'll be whoever ya want me ta be, sweetheart."

"I w-want you to b-be Kendall…"

He smirked. "Then I'm Kendall." His hips started to move. Minute, easy sways, just enough to catch Logan's eye. The chocolate saucers went side-to-side with the motion, widening when Kendall propped a knee next to his own hip on the sofa.

"Ken….dall…" it was mesmerizing, how the guy caused his flow to become more dramatic, allowing his pelvis to continuously complete a figure-eight.

"Yes, Logan?"

His tongue wet his pout, barely able to find words. His brain shouldn't be this fuzzy. "Are you giving me…a…?"

"A good time? Boy, I hope so." He set his other knee on the cushion, still a good foot taller than Logan but it worked. "Easy there, you gonna drool?"

"_Dyuh…_, n—am I?" his hand wiped frantically at his chin, finding nothing there.

"Not yet." His hips didn't stop when he streaked his shirt off. *snort* "We'll see." He smirked at how Logan was just _staring_at him. Like this was the most fascinating thing that he had ever seen.

Kendall wasn't going for merely looks alone, though, so he proceeded to grind himself down over the bulge of Logan's khakis.

"_Kendalllllll_" The brunette was losing himself pretty quickly. It should take way more than this to get him off, but the position he was being put in called for an exception. Kendall's skin was so close to his face, just all moving and stretching and working. His abs were more than evident, because they had to tense the most for the circular path he had just taken to. The blonde's weight was heavy in his lap, being a larger person than he in general. His inner thighs squeezed Logan to immobility; no self-relief allowed. Not that it was needed with the hard friction on his dick. Kendall wouldn't stop moving, changing his course from undulations to a rounded track. One of the best parts was that Logan didn't even have to do anything besides enjoy. His back had sunken into the leather, eliminating any need for his muscles to work at all. Kendall was getting closer by the second, breathing heavily into his face. The electric-green of his irises alone were what kept Logan conscious. Otherwise, he would have simply faded into an alternate universe of pleasure and stimulation.

Kendall knew he was hot, but reading the words on his boyfriend's face never got dull. _Apparently, little Logie likes lap-dances._He thought. The blonde angled his hips, groaning at the direct contact of his jean-clad erection against the smaller boy's. Down-forward-up, down-forward-up. He leaned in to really add his effect.

_"So what're ya scared of now, pooky? Huh?"_

"Oh God…Kendall. How'd you even thi—"

"Doesn't matter. Here ta pleasure you. Give you _**everything**__ you ever fuckin wanted._ he licked a clean line to his ear, _"You need that from me. You need me ta protect you."_ He heard his breath hitch, and that's what Kendall loved. _"If I'm not here you freak. Totally chained ta me because_ **that's what you want.** _Ain't that right?"_

He was gasping every time he got hit. The orgasm building in his groin was so close that Kendall's thrusting was verging on the point of painful for him. Added to the dirty talk, and Logan was flying. Just how Kendall seethed the vocabulary in his face, and took that belittling tone with him, stealing all of his person only to use it for his own malicious, selfish ways…it was a swallowing ecstasy. Kendall was consuming him like fire and the boy had no intention of extinguishing this.

_"K-Kenduhll…_he moaned.

_"What'd'you want?"_

Logan smiled. "I love you."

The hips were more deliberate in their work, just to heighten the climb. The blonde dragged his lips over the other's cheek and under his mouth, along the second cheek and back, resting on their matching set. It was one of those kisses where the nerves start to hurt because it's such soft skin being forced against teeth, and no blood can flow one way or another. He waited until Logan felt all of that, and finally pulled back. "Love you too." Then he yanked the boy's hair, pinching one of his nipples through his shirt.

_"Aah!"_The brunette came with his back launching off of the couch and into Kendall. He ripped so wide open that his vision actually fuzzed over and, for a few moments at least, he didn't sense anything but the tingling waves in his cock.

Logan's eyes were rolling back and his countenance was scrunched. It almost looked like he was in pain, the moans making that a more feasible assumption. Kendall could feel the shaking under him, and the growing warmth against his dick. He let his mouth hang, and allowed spurt after spurt escape from his own member. Seeing Logan's face when he came always extended the orgasm. It would shatter his insides with a stronger fis,t and the entire feeling a better intense than if he were behind the boy.

_"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah—"_

"God. Yer. Hot."

"Ah-ah-ah…"

Logan didn't particularly care what he looked like at the moment; he needed oxygen. He needed to breathe.

"Whimper morrrre. Ugh, God." He attacked his neck with kisses, snaking his hands up the shirt and just rubbing like a maniac in order to feel.

"Hands. Are warm. Kendall."

"Thanks. Skin's cold, Logie."

"Sorry."

"But real soft. And smooth."

"I'm glad it entertains you so much."

"Mmm, it do."

"Kendall…bad grammar…"

"No it ain't, shut yo mouf." He chuckled at Logan's eye-roll. "I wanna make you warm. Take yer shirt off. Nope—lemme do it."

"Kendall, I can—hey!" the fabric was already smothering him and, quite as soon as it had attacked him, it did the same to the plasma screen halfway across the room.

"Gorgeous…yer such a perfect lil…gumdrop, Logie." He grinned.

"A gumdrop? That describes me?"

"All…" he lowered his face to the boy's chest and planted kisses between his words, "sparkly and-" *kiss* "sugary, and-" *kiss* "sweet. Like a tasty treat."

"Oh dear…" he slid the pads of his fingers over Kendall's shoulder, and down his chest, occasionally over a nipple. One of the rare times that Kendall would jerk.

"What candy am I?" he bit his lip. _This should be int'resting._

"Uh- you?"

"Me."

"You are a…" _Well, he's rough. It would be something very biting. A sharp taste. Symbolism, symbolism…in Lang red is the color of anger, which I suppose could also be varied into danger and violence. Something red, something intense…_"A Hot Tamale. Because red is furious passion and the taste is really stron-"

"You think so hard." Kendall whispered. "It's so fun ta watch."

Logan pursed his lips. "It's in my nature to analyze intricacies. It's a firm back-up for whenever someone asks me a question which could potentially throw me off guard in public set- s-setting…nuzzling?"

"Nuzzlin' the gumdrop." He really did have his head buried in the crook of the brunette's neck. The Afterglow was telling him to just rub his cold nose against Logan's jugular to warm it up. Quite effective, really.

*teehee* "Kendall, your hair tickles."

He sneered. "Yer ticklish?"

"Yes." He stiffened. "You aren't-"

"Nah, thanks fer the tip though." *wink*

"You invoke apprehension like a wild dog."

He sat up, taking the boy's face in his hands. "Big words. Big words _confuse_Kendall."

Logan laughed. "Sorry! Sorry, you just scare me sometimes."

"I know." A kiss, "Wanna finish the movie, speakin a which?"

His face dropped. "Uhh…"

"Nick at Nite?"

"Please?"

_So fuckin' sheepish. Like a…a sheep._"Yeah, I'll pull out the couch."

He stood and looked back at Kendall already catapulting the cushions. "I can help."

"Nah, s'okay. You can switch the TV if ya want."

"Okay, which remote is it? The black one?"

"Black fer the TV but ya gotta get the disc outta the blu-ray and shut it off first."

"Right." He turned to fiddle with the entertainment system, an odd step reminding him of something. "Hey Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"We…" he snapped the case closed and punched the channel into the black remote. "…still have semen in our pants." 'The Nanny' displayed Niles and CiCi, joined by their best friend Sexual Tension. "Should we shower before bed or-"

Kendall was already naked, working a wet wipe over himself.

"…not."

His eyebrow raised "Here. Allow me…" he strolled to his boyfriend and pulled a second sheet from the container. "Hold still." He took Logan's hip and swiped at the thick substance. Between his thighs, and-

"_Sss. Aah._"

"Sorry. Hurt?"

"Still sensitive."

"Sorry." He kissed his forehead.

That made him smile. Practically **glow**. "No problem."

Kendall finished him up and they got to bed. It was weird how comfortable they had gotten around each other. So comfortable, in fact, that Kendall felt he could-

"Did ya hear that?"

Like in a horror film, Logan's head turned gratingly in the direction of his boyfriend, eyes as wide as if he were dead. "What?"

"That noise." *stifled giggled*

"W-what n-n-noise?"

"_That _noise."

"Kendall, you had better not be taking advantage of my slight fear of the dark."

"Didn't know you were 'fraid a the dark."

"I am afraid of it when there are potential hazards in it! What did you hear?!"

"I dunno. It's probly nothin'." He yawned. "Better jus' ta go ta sleep." He turned away, seeing the fear-stricken countenance of his boyfriend one last time in the flicker of the LCD screen. "Night."

"NO! Kendall, you can't just do that!"

His voice slurred. "Do what, Logie-drop?"

Logan slammed into his back, grappling at his nude form in attempt to keep him from sleep. "Mention something s-scary and not f-fix it!" he burrowed as much as he could into the taught muscles, which did nothing but warm him up some from the winter air.

"Just a question, Logie. No big deal."

"K-"

"Well, if you insist." he did a one-eighty and seized his timid partner, lacing their legs together and settling into the pillows.

"You- did-?"

"Hmm?"

"…there was never any noise, was there?"

"Nope." A kiss at his hairline.

Logan relaxed into the hard body against his own. Kendall just emulated 'bodyguard' and 'danger', imposing his space like this. His nestled into him, feeling the thumb stroking his rhomboid. The tattoo conversation popped into his drowsed state, but he didn't even have time to cringe before he fell away.

* * *

"Did it hurt?"

"When I fell from heaven? Oh yeah."

Logan smiled up at him. _Angel from Hades, more like it._"Oh, thank goodness. I was fretting like an old woman."

"Like that Magikowski chick? Yer **black**?!"

Logan rolled his eyes, still in good humor. Once he had gotten over the shock of Kendall's announcement to "have his name inked" on himself, there was the business of him actually going _through_with it. The brunette had been worried sick over it, considering every possible STD that could be transmitted through the needle.

_'Easy, sweetheart.'_ Kendall had drawled. _'I got a guy.'_

'Yes, but is he a _certified_ _guy?!'_

'Did my other one, _and _he_ gets me discounts on bike parts.'_

'Kendall….' he had whined, _'Please assure me that you aren't getting a tattoo in a motorcycle repair shop!'_

'Thumper, please.'

He had sighed so happily at that.

_'He does cars, too. __Obviously.__'_

Needless (and to Logan's dismay, not _needleless_) to say, the boy badgered Kendall constantly when he had first come home. Questions about possible nausea or tingling, this and that. Kendall even let him swab the area, though they both knew that that would have been extraneous if the blonde actually had contracted some sort of disease.

He didn't, of course. The fighter was a pretty good judge of character, if he said so himself. Logan wouldn't voice it as boldly, though. Nevertheless, the following morning (A Saturday. The rabbit had even harvested the bravery to offer to go _with_Kendall and…hold his hand. Politely declined, he was informed that this graphiiting would be occurring during school hours, so as to subtract less time from hanging out and more from periods one-through-six.) the lad couldn't take his eyes off what he was now thinking of as a masterpiece. There was no question that it was his favorite piece of work (besides the wearer of the tattoo).

Tracing it with his fingers only made the ink more real; it didn't smear, dissolve, or fade. In that teal color so characteristic of tattoos, it ran just as Kendall had described; chunky, with gothic twists around the edges, every letter about two inches tall and the whole name running over a foot long. **"LOGAN."**, it read, and it thrilled the subject beyond reckoning.

"Not so bad now, right?"

The doctor-wannabe looked up. Kendall was just staring over his right peck at him as he laid beneath the sheets and played. "I suppose not…it isn't swollen. Yet."

"Oh, bullshit." He ruffled his hair and made to pull the boy on top of him. Logan got the hint pretty quickly, considering it felt like his arm was going to be ripped off in Kendall's strong hold, and propped his chin on his crossed arms. "S'not gonna swell up."

"It…could."

"If it did, would you be my nurse? _Ooh!..._With a outfit…" Kendall's hands found Logan's ass, and his fanged canines pierced into his bottom lip. "Ask me how I'm feeling again."

"Ew, no! Kendall, those are for slutty girls who—"

"So how is this different from you so far? _Aww…_" he cradled him, laughing at his own joke, "don't pout, Thumper. Jus' teasin ya. Hafta practically rape you half the time. Better?"

"Yes. Heaps."

"Humps."

He chuckled. "What is with you this morning? Are—you are _delirious!_You're sick! WE'RE GOING TO THE HOSPI—"

"BABY! LOGIE! Pumpkin…fart." That got him a look. "I'm not sick, I was still happy about you likin' the tat. Wow."

"Are you _positive?_Because I will violate my permit in order to drive you!"

"_Mmm_, or I could just…violate you…" he licked the tip of his nose, to which Logan scrunched his countenance up, "maybe I have rabies…RAH!" he flipped them and ran his fingers all over his boyfriend's ribs like ants. The brunette tried to squirm away, out from under the guy that had thirty pounds and seven inches on him.

"K-KENDALL! HAHA! Stop _it_…ah! No!" He was being tickled, and bitten….alright, well, the latter he was starting to enjoy, but he still couldn't get away.

"_Never! RAH!_"

*giggle* "Aah!" Kendall had his fists in his rich, tousled hair, nipping his way up to his lips. "Hey, if you kiss me, I'll get rabies too!"

Kendall grinned. "Then so be it." He traced Logan's smile, dipping his tongue in once both of their mouths were coated in his saliva. Logan moaned and rubbed his back; the perfect start to anyone's morning, Kendall could safely say. _'Cept s'only __**my**__ mornings._He broke the tongue battle they were having, just to be a tease. Stroking the boy's cheek, he smiled and motioned downstairs. "I'll make ya pancakes an' stuff."

"Pancakes and _stuff_, huh? What other paraphernalia do you have in mind?"

"Uh…" _Thumper yanno I'm not a wedding planner._"coffee, and…eggs." The blonde grinned once he finally landed an answer, so proud of himself.

Logan was still smiling, tongue barely sticking out between his teeth while he did so. "That sounds great!"

"Well, let's go! Want I should carry ya?"

"Er…downstairs?"

"Yeah!"

The boy was still giggling; it was definitely one of those mornings. "Are you trying to butter me up, Kendall? Do you have anything to ask me?"

_Yes._ "No! Just wanted ta be a gentleman." Yeah, like a gangster could say thatwithout snickering.

"I…well—"

"Oh just come here."

CHAPTER 20

**Title:** Bad Boys Know What They Want Ch.20  
**Author:** rumbleroar846  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush or its characters.  
**Pairing:** Kogan  
**Warning:** extreme adult concepts  
**Summary**: Kendall is the bad ass that has everyone scared, and Logan is an antisocial bunny-rabbit. Kendall decides that the nerd with no friends is worth looking into.

Once dragged downstairs, Logan got his pancakes and stuff. Admittedly, Kendall wasn't the greatest cook, so one side of the floury things were white and the other burnt to a blackened, rusty hue. The eggs got messy because he wasn't used to a spatula. Our final result was a heap of half-over easy, half-scrambled. The coffee was really his only area of expertise.

Logan didn't seem to taste the flaws, though, and simply took in how manly Kendall's broad shoulders looked when he was at the stove. Who cared if the food wasn't perfect? It was still a nice breakfast, and he loved the show. _Sometimes I forget how big he looks…_

But now Kendall was sitting on the barstool to his left, with the eager expression that sent butterflies into his stomach and an impending heart attack in his chest.

He swallowed. "Hi Kendall."

"Hey Logie-Bear."

"Your breakfast is very good."

His eyes brightened to a higher intensity. "Thanks."

_I just encouraged him. Wonderful, Logan. Just. Wonderful._"What's, uh….why are you looking at me like that?"

"I wanna ask you somethin'."

Before he let himself think about it, he jabbed Kendall in the chest with his finger. "I knew it! I could tell by your body language, starting wi—well, anyway, what do look you so excited about?"

"Do I look excited?"

"Yes, Kendall, you're practically bouncing on the seat. It's actually a good look for you." The brunette obviously had the upper hand in this situation, since he was being asked the inquiry.

"Kay, jus' remember how good I look then. You want me ta stay excited."

Logan almost choked on his coffee. "You aren't getting another tattoo, are you?!"

"Nope! I wanna take _you_shooting with me."

His jaw dropped. "Huh?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun."

Someone no longer had the upper hand. "F-f-f-_fun_?"

"Well, okay, I'd actually like ya ta just be able to handle yerself a lil better when I'm not here. **Not-**" his boyfriend was already getting the shakes, so he jumped to his feet and held the kid close into his own body. "Not that that's gonna happen anytime real soon, Thumper. But yanno…you been teachin' me yer stuff. All the crap you know about."

"Sc-school, you mean?"

"Yeah." He cooed. "I figure let'ch'ya experience somethin' I know about. Look, you can even write an essay bout it later. Whatever shit works."

"Have-…have you ever…shot anyone before?"

"No, I have not killed anyone before."

"Kendall," his eyes popped, "that isn't what I asked."

"S'all ya need ta know."

* * *

"I cannot believe you got me here." He grumbled.

He snorted. "I can."

"That guy at the check-in desk, did you see him?! I'll bet he knows that I don't belong here. I don't look like I belong here, do I?!"

Kendall took in the frail, frightened, and twitching thing under his arm. _Either way he's gonna get all whacko on me._"Ya blend right in."

He huffed. "I. Do. Not!"

_Yup, little nut-case._ "Aww, c'mon, babe. Le's go over here, look. _Waaaaay_in the back where no one'll see us. You excited?"

"I'm- to be quite honest, I'm on absolute tenterhooks about this whole thing-"

"So yer _really_excited! Awesome. Aiight, hold on, gotta get my glocks outta the locker."

"Kendall, 'on tenterhooks' means-" _nervous._ The blonde was already strutting away, obviously at home in this twisted place. They had passed more than one guy with gold chains on his neck upon entrance, and now Kendall reveals that he comes here often enough to have his own locker. _My boyfriend…__my__ boyfriend is a gun freak. And why is this place so dirty?! Look at this, __**dust**__! Dust on the…counter, ledge, thingy. Oh…why is he so happy? And- __no__._"Kendall, what's in your- AH!"

"What?! It's my PP-19 Bizon! Chillax." He had whipped a gun straight from his front pocket, a box of cartridges in the other hand. But Logan looked like he was about to pass out or throw up, possibly both in reverse order.

He exhaled, trying to calm himself. "For Pete's sake, Kendall."

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Kendall. Logie," he smiled, "you think I'd ever hurt you?"

_My life is B-rated horror movie._"No, but the gun might."

He snickered. "Nonsense. Now, you wanna try first, or you wanna watch me?" He pulled the set of ear mufflers from about his neck, passing them to the boy as he asked.

"I-, thank you," taking the mufflers and patting them securely over his head, "you can go first."

"Okay, lemme…hold up, this one's buggin me." He set the cartridges and Bizon on the mantle, reaching into his left front pocket. To Logan's unexplainable shock, it was another handgun, this one shinier with more bulk. The blonde smoothed his hand over the nozzle, admiring his expensive possession. "This one's a Hungarian FEG 9 pm Automatic. S'totally awesome and shoots like a arrow." He quirked his eyebrow, "Pretty hot, right?"

"G-great."

"Mmhm. Aiight, now that I got these out…eh, the automatic is gonna be better fer you. See," he commenced popping the box open, sliding a few bullets in the mechanism, "it'll keep shootin till you let the trigger go. Got it?"

Logan nodded, then flinched when Kendall cracked the slot shut. A smirk was thrown in his direction, with piercing green eyes dancing in the devil's way, so ready to bust the target through its middle.

"Now, yer gonna hafta use both hands when you do this." He clasped them both about the gun to demonstrate, afterward allowing the left to drop back casually at his side. "But I'm kinda used ta the backlash, so-" He shot, erupting against nature and splitting every oxygen, carbon, and nitrogen atom in the air. Logan jumped like a hare, screaming into the hands that flew up to his mouth. "I can jus' do it like this." And he released three more pellets, two landing into the innermost circle of the target, and the second-to-last actually making the bulls-eye. Kendall admired his work and lowered his arm, turning to his mate. "Not too bad, right?"

Logan could only gape. Not only was his boyfriend a gun-wielder, but he was _good_at it. That meant practice. It all just solidified Kendall's previously released information.

The guy was strolling towards him now, holding the weapon toward him handle-first. "S'got two more in there. Try it?" his voice raised up, verging on a plea but clinging too closely to a command that it couldn't quite get there.

"I…oh my God…"

"Here, jus' hold it fer now. Practice settin' up yer arms, get used ta how it feels." Now he sounded sweeter, more helpful. The sprinkle of understanding in Kendall's tone made Logan calm more, shakily taking the butt of the gun. He expected it to be cold as ice; just like its reason for manufacture. But Kendall's hands had warmed it already. It was nearly winter, and Kendall had once again defied normality. The boy felt a pat at his shoulder. "Imma get a drink a water. Ya really gotta scream in this place sometimes." Logan didn't want to be left alone again, but he supposed that having an automatic firearm in his hands would protect him well enough.

Unless he shot himself. _It would totally happen to me._

He gulped, staring at the swaying target at the other end of their channel. He slowly raised his arms, admiring the strength his boyfriend must have in order to so easily keep the heavy object in the air. He wasn't going to shoot without Kendall there to instruct him. He may even want to hold him up if the backlash is too strong fo-

Cold steel met his throat. _"How's it feel?"_

He gaped, not daring to move, breathe, or answer. Unfortunately, his body wouldn't listen, and quivered uncontrollably at that voice. It took the offender another sentence before Logan realized that it was Kendall.

_"S'matter baby? Too busy ta chat?"_

**"Uh-huh-huh-huh…"**He was hyperventilating. Not in the medical sense, but close to it.

A hand slithered to his horizontal forearms. "Let's lower this down now, shall we?" It was pressing his arms down until the gun bumped the mantle, threatening to slip from Logan's suddenly sweaty palms. "Drop it."

The boy did just as he was directed and shivered. Kendall was running the metal under his jaw, and down his chest. This wasn't right. This- what was he _doing_?

"You scared?"

"Uh-"

"Speak up, bitch."

"Y-yes. Kendall, you said-"

"Said what? What'd I ever say?"

"S-said you…you w-wouldn't hurt me- _ghruhp_." The metal was back at his throat, pressing into his skin.

The man behind him chuckled, submerging everything that he was under that shadowed-persona. "I never said that." He shoved Logan into the ledge, getting right by his ear and yanking on the sporadic dark tresses. _"Let's go, fucker."_He whipped him back to full height, still a miniature compared to his own stature. Kendall walked him along the aisles, but instead of heading right to the main doors, he kept going and made a left. This hallway had less lighting, and if Logan thought that his previous location was dusty, then his new surroundings were grungy to the max. Spider-webs hung in the ceiling corners, and empty bullet boxes littered the floor.

But Kendall paid no heed. He forced them to continue until he was where he wanted to be. His hand hopped from Logan's hair to a door handle, flicking fast and, before the small dork could react, he was tossed into the darkness. Kendall followed suit, taking care to lock the door.

"K-K-"

The convict must have planned this, because he knew exactly where the light was. A lone bulb hung above them, and luckily for the blonde he was tall enough to reach the chain switch. Logan's pupils retracted from the sudden beam, coiling back into the wall. The room was so…it was a supply closet. Kendall had him locked in a supply closet with a gun.

_"Hello, Logie…how're __you__ doin?"_ He slid the weapon up to the boy's cheek, pressing inward and causing the skin to puff around the nozzle. _"Like my Colt 45?"_

"Th-this is s-so dangerous-s…"

Kendall bit his lip, absolutely leering at the boy in his power. "Mmhm."

"A-and th-that doesn't…b-bother you?"

_**"No."**_

Logan whimpered. That thing could go off at any second, even on accident. He could barely tell if Kendall was kidding, but this was terrifying as hell regardless.

Kendall could see it. See the way his boy fidgeted, and gasped. How he looked like he was about to cry. This was his favorite part, right here: when he could melt Logan and put him in any glass he wanted. Freeze him, evaporate him, put him back together, this was his time to play. Kendall loved to play.

"Lick my gun." It rolled off his tongue with ease, such a natural thing to give obscene orders.

"…huh?"

He leaned closer, almost spitting on the kid. "Lick my gun. Lick it straight up." He smoothed the steel over Logan's pout lips, reveling in the way they bounced back from the touch. "Do it."

Kendall wasn't joking. Those wide brown eyes saw that this wasn't a time to protest, or make comment. He just had to do. He slowly brought his tongue out, touching it to the cold object and creating a small, wet stripe on the side. The larger male watched him with a sick satisfaction; he got him to do it. That image of such a perfect little creature, completely submitting to his ridiculous will, _did_things to him. He bore his stare right into the other's, licking along the same wet path. Logan's mouth fell open at the sentiment, because this was just otherworldly.

Then he had a Colt 45 to his temple once more. Kendall stepped ever closer, one hand on his shoulder as the other held life-and-death by his side.

Kendall was breathing heavily, as if to control himself somehow. He jerked his chin up and growled. "Beg fer me not to kill you."

"Whuh- what?!"

_"Beg me."_he pressed the gun into his skull until it hurt.

"OKAY! Okay, Kendall! Don't kill me! DON'T SHOOT!"

The blonde was enjoying the panting that the rabbit was doing. "Are you crying?"

"N-"

"You should be."

"Kendall, please don't kill me." That supple bottom lip was trembling again; he looked absolutely pathetic.

The fighter bore his teeth. "Pant louder." Again, Logan did as he was told. "_God_…grab my shirt, try ta shake me off." Logan slunk his hands into the jacket opening, twisting and pulling the gray cotton in effort to be set free. "That's it." The brunette was most likely stretching his shirt out, but he didn't care. The little movements were desperate and futile.

"Hey Logan."

"Ken-Ken-dall." He was still trying to pant for him.

"You realize this isn't loaded, right?" Just as he expected, the pulling stopped, and he just stared. "WHAT?!" Finally came out of his mouth.

"Angel-ass, you think I'd fuckin' risk killin' ya?"

Now he was a tad angry, seeing as his last fifteen minutes on the brink of death had all been for naught. "KENDALL!"

"_Motherfucker_." he threw the gun behind him clattering into the storage boxes on the shelves. "So fucking hot." He leaped forward and grabbed Logan's ass, pressing their mouths together and wasting no time in digging into that humidity. The little brunette was smacking him: upside the head, on his chest, his arms, his back. It wasn't working out too well for him so he bit down pretty hard. This, however, only made Kendall groan from the pain-pleasure, an enormous rush of blood flooding his crotch. Before the boy could do much more, the blonde lifted him by his thighs, slamming his back into the wall as hard as he could and ravaging his neck. But the stupid clothes were getting in his way, because Logan had an admiration for turtle necks.

He dropped the boy and clawed at his shirt hem, ridding him of sweater and vest simultaneously. _"Fuck."_He peeled his jacket from the growing heat that was his body, flinging it to join the Colt 45. Next to go was his own shirt, because it wouldn't be very helpful for future activities.

Logan was still highly annoyed. He didn't need to be put through such anxieties for no reason. But…another part of him, deep down where the truth of his emotions lingered beneath secret combinations and coded doors, he sort of enjoyed it. Kendall had his life in his hands before he knew the whole story. Kendall was his _master_five minutes ago.

And maybe he still was.

The brunette (subconsciously) wanted to please his master, but also enjoy the fruits of his labor in the process. He fumbled with his own brown leather belt, undoing the khakis and stepping out of the rest of his clothes. He stood in that filthy storage closet, observing Kendall push his black jeans to his knees and more than ready to see what would happen next. How they were going to lay down in here, he didn't know, but he assumed that Kendall would know. He always knew just what to do.

The blonde grinned darkly at the eager child. He grabbed his own cock and pushed it down, removing his hand and watching Logan's face all the while. As his dick bounced up-and-down, so did Logan's gaze.

"Ya fuckin' like that?"

_"Yes."_

"Course you would." He shoved him into the wall again. "Such a slut fer me."

"Only because you're so aesthetically pleasing." He felt a little star struck with Kendall acting like this so close.

He gripped the back of Logan's thighs again. "Don't get smart with me."

"I'm s-smart all the time."

He sneered, tossing the bookworm up and sandwiching him betwixt himself and the drywall. Logan wrapped his legs as tightly as he could around the muscular waist, scratching down that marred chest. The bad boy groaned, especially when one of the boy's nails would cross a scar. _"God."_He nudged his partners head to the side and decided to give him a couple of scars of his own. He bit down, sucking the flesh into his mouth harder than a vacuum could have, making the blood go wild and the skin completely his. Wonderful noises made a soundtrack for his little motion picture: that shy kid moaning in pure ecstasy, writhing and bucking into his stomach, like he wanted to fuck Kendall's belly button. Whines, whimpers, and mewls, it was also feminine, and it was all Logan.

He halted when Kendall spread his cheeks farther than he thought they should be able to go. He looked up to find Kendall suckling (more gently) on his throat, but one eye was opened at him. A hot murmur gave him new instructions.

_"Prepare yerself."_

The shorter one's eyes fluttered shut as he gripped Kendall's right shoulder more sturdily. The latter had to groan upon seeing the boy polish his own digits in sweet saliva, leaving a string when he pulled them out and wriggled them through their bodies in search of his hole. He circled the pink little thing, taking time to lock eyes with Kendall when he pushed the first one in. The circling made it more comfortable, as did his boyfriend's wonderfully sloppy chest-kisses. He had a second one in and went for it, scissoring and probing all about, wriggling on his own ministrations.

"You look like yer enjoyin' yerself."

He ripped then out, holding back onto the stronger guy. "I want you."

He grinned in pride. "Why"

He blushed. "Because that monster under me is pulsing and it feels _really_good."

"Is it big?"

"It's monumental."

"More."

"Colossal."

_"More."_

**"Tectonic."**

_"Fuck."_he shifted Logan so that all of his weight was in one arm, the other covered in spit and slithering underneath to find his member and position right at his favorite entrance to his favorite place. He circled the ring. "Feel how wet I am?"

The brunette's head was against the wall, and his eyes were heavily lidded. "Mhmm."

"That's all fer you."

He scratched, carving four lines into Kendall's left cheek and down his neck, because he was getting impatient. The bad boy had turned him into a horny little creature this after noon, somehow, some way. The fake kidnap and cramped space were just fuzzing his mind out of his comfort level, and he needed to transfer some of that energy. Kendall's face seemed agreeable enough. He sucked in a breath, a tad nervous but wanting it. "Then give it to me."

_"Uhhhh…"_Logan never spoke like that. Not to him, not to anyone. It just wasn't. The blonde was painfully hard. He needed this so badly. In his haste he didn't ease the boy into it; he just pierced. Logan's body swallowed his member right away, protesting at the sudden stretch, making the boy scream. Kendall lifted him and slammed back in, finding his prostate already. The lad's body convulsed, ripping him open and shuddering and exploding and never wanting to land back to normal again.

"UGH!"

_"Love when you scream."_He dropped him again, soaking in the other's contorting countenance.

"UGH!" His dark brows furrowed, and his lips curled. His eyelids shut so tightly that they wrinkled. When he hissed his bright white smile shone in the dull light.

_"Mine."_*slam*

"Ohh…_yeahhh_"

"Does somebody-" *thrust* "-want more?"

_"Yeahhhh!"_

He growled, drilling into the tight heat. He could feel the velvety muscles and hidden flesh sliding against his staff, stimulating every nerve in his body. His vision was blackening, and Logan kept fucking peeping and squeaking, it was so cute. He, himself, was defiling something so pure and innocent. Something that could not fight him back. He was abusing this darling gem of society, causing him pain. Causing him to think unheard of thoughts and to want things better left unspoken.

He was doing this, again-and-again-and-again, humping the Precise Moments doll into an old drywall side of a shooting-range supply closet, and it made him come so hard.

He pressed him pelvis against the other's until it threatened to get stuck. He wanted to squeeze all of it out; just absolutely release everything he had. His hips undulated through the waves, dipping and soaring in this perfect utopia of Logan's body.

The adored felt the hot mess stain his insides: observed it while he was manhandled one-hundred percent. Kendall was heaving when he pulled out, staring dead down at him whilst he set him on shaky legs. Logan leaned back against the wall, sticking his hips forward to beg for attention. But instead of having his cock gripped, it were his wrists being pinned to the wall in Kendall's deft fingers. The fighter loomed over him, quirking a smile. He shifted one of his wrists to meet with the other, locking them in one pleasantly large hand.

The blonde's right traced his torso. He wasn't tickling him, either: this was rough. Logan considered that his boyfriend could crush his ribs right now if he just added a bit more pressure, and that was not too far from the truth. But finally, _finally_, his dick was consumed by warmth. Kendall squeezed him, and stroked. The brunette's breathing picked up in no time with the other's rapid strokes, his cum was splattering both of their figures. The boy rocked into the wall, still bound by that hand.

_"So beautiful."_Kendall whispered. He mouthed the little neck, tasting a hint of salt and a rapid heart rate. He let the two fragile hands be free because he wanted to feel the body he was just inside of. Skin so soft it could have actually been a rabbit's coat, and it contrasted so dramatically with his own disfigured planes.

The nerd wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, allowing him to do whatever he pleased. This was heaven right now. Except for- _Ew._He had forgotten how drab their surroundings were. He began to stiffen, suddenly all too conscious of the possibility of voyeur spiders and rats in the room. Possibly.

"Hey," Kendall could feel it, "wanna go?"

"Kind of."

He nodded against his neck, placing one last kiss. "Kay. Maybe we can go ta the grocery store er somethin'." He got a confused look. "I ain't got nothin' at the house."

"…is it just me, or are we always eating?"

"Hey, yer a growin' boy. Gotta feed you. _Fill you up._" he nibbled on his ear and the smaller giggled.

"Kendall we're the same age."

"Whatever." He pecked Logan's lips, because they were too plush to ignore for long, and pulled up his pants.

"Kendall…are we going to clean up?" he questioned, motioning to their bellies.

He shook his head, waving a hand. "Nah."

"But, won't people be able to," he crinkled his nose, "_smell it?_"

"What? Ya don't like it? I think it's kinda rad."

"I…" his cheeks flushed, "didn't say that. But people will know what…we…did. Together."

Kendall smiling, unable to resist grabbing that cute face and giving it another kiss. "Exactly."


	20. Chapter 21

**Title:** Bad Boys Know What They Want Ch.21  
**Author:** rumbleroar846  
**Pairing: **Kogan  
**Rating: **R/M/NC-17 I honestly don't know how the system works, which makes me an ignoramus.  
**Warning:** sexual content  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Oxygen programs I may mention, nor do I own these boys. _Why?_  
**Summary:**Kendall is the bad ass who has the whole county scared, and Logan is a nervous little bunny rabbit. Kendall decides that the nerd with no friends is worth looking into.

"Alright guys." Mrs. Jones pulled a stack of worksheets from her desk, looking utterly overjoyed to be at work on this fine Tuesday. She flicked on the Promethean Board to display a list of paired names. "Get in your groups, and I expect this worksheet to be completed by the end of the period." A stern look. "Let's get to work, guys."

Kendall was on fire. This was an outrage. _His_ baby was paired up with some cunt named…well, frankly he didn't give a shit what her name was, because it certainly sounded nothing like _Kendall Knight_. His own was next to Bryan…something. Kendal wasn't big into reading anything other than porn.

"H-h-h-heyy…."

Kendall whipped his head up to glare at Bryan Something. He was a fat kid, _obviously_, and while he didn't have a problem with those of the overweight variety, he did have issues with people approaching him without an appointment. Mrs. Jones coupling them together did not count, either. "Yes?"

"I, uh, we're p-partners…so…I'll sit on the ground, Ken-" his eyes widened at the mistake he had made. "Mr. Knight. Mr. Knight I will sit on the ground. Here, do you want me to write our answers on-"

"Stop."

"Yes sir."

While Bryan Something had distracted him, the cun- well, normal people would say that they shouldn't call people cunts, but Kendall deemed her worthy. The cunt was already standing over Logan's desk. She had on a pretty yellow dress, with white sandals and long blonde hair. He may have considered fucking her brains out a few months ago.

Right now he could go for ripping them out with his bare hands.

"H-hh-hi, L-Logan, I'm…"she wanted to glance at the bad boy, he could sense it. But his marks on Logan were making her edgy. _Fucking primal_, he grinned. It was how he liked it. Admittedly, the sheer knowledge of who the kid belonged to would be enough to terrify others away, but with his careful planning, Logan was _untouchable_ to others: he had bite marks on his neck, hickeys, the bracelet…_excellent_.

Logan smiled back, always the friendly sort. "Hi Amanda. Okay, so why don't I do the odds and you d-yes, Kendall?" the tapping on his shoulder was impossible to ignore.

"Hey, yeah, umm…I don't like this."

"Mathematics?"

"That and this…Logie I wanna work with you."

A blush touched his nose. "I wanna work with you too, Kendall. But Mrs. Jones has us assigned to Amanda and Bryan."

"Ew."

"_Kendall_," he hissed, "they're right _there_." The rudeness still shocked Logan sometimes.

"Oh boo-hoo. Hey, you two." They stood straighter at his beckoning. "We're gonna switch, kay?"

"That's fine."

Kendall's face was blank. "I wasn't asking you, I was telling."

"Oh! Right-right! I'm sorry, really!"

*sigh* "I guess yer forgiven." He scraped the desk and his chair next to his boyfriend's, effectively pinning him to the wall. "God, everyone's such dumb-shits all the time, yanno?"

"I know, Kendall."

"Okay, so…like, how do you do this?"

Logan raised his eyebrows and peered at the question Kendall was pointing to. It was asking for the asymptote to the graph of the quadratic equation. The brunette could have done this blindfolded. With no hands. It had to be one of the most simple concepts of Algebra. "I know, it's tough…well, I _think_you just…" and he scrawled the answer within thirty seconds onto both of their papers.

The blonde couldn't focus on all of the movements. As the end neared, it was a pattern of pure mumbo-jumbo. "Oh. Thanks…"

"Would you like me to explain how I did that?"

"Haha."

"What?"

He smirked, nudging their shoulders. "That was a joke, right?"

* * *

"Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck, YES! Yeah, Robert, yes. Yes, I have that area covered. Now, what-I-want-you-to-do-is…"

The bookworm was beginning to worry. Kendall's voice was racing together, and his constant glances at the clock were making him look like a schizophrenic. This was their chunk of Thursday afternoon that they designated to work. Logan always sat at the counter with his snack, usually grapes and milk. Sometimes Kendall gave him cookies, sometimes the little animal crackers that he knew Logan liked so much. The raven-haired would conscript essays, produce calculations, and analyze case studies.

Kendall made phone calls.

"C'mon, Rick. Robert, whatever. Look, point is I want you on number forty-three and Eleven- dammit Roofus I don't _care_what yer names are! Look, you got this? You sure? You positive? It's yer head if you don't, Ron. Yup. Perfect, I expect details tomorrow." He jabbed the button on his iPhone and ran toward the den. His long legs scrambled and he knocked into the walls a few times, but Logan heard the television eventually click on.

He had two more questions to answer in his lab, but once that was over, he padded to the south corridor. When he got to the den, the sight was…_indescribable_, he mused.

Kendall's eyes were glued to the screen, the lanky guy bouncing on the cushions as some sort of music bounced through the surround sound.

_"What I want, yeah I get it  
Yeah, that's right I said it  
Live the life you wish you had  
Sugar, spice, and everything b-b-b-  
Bad Girls, lookin' so tough  
Don't'chu wish you could roll wit us  
Lotsa haters can't get enough  
Welcome to the Bad Girls Club!  
BAD GIRLS!_

"Uh…"

"God I hate Char."

Logan opened and closed his mouth, scratching the back of his neck when the reality show started. "Um…"

"She's such a bitch."

"Er…"

"You know, she's always callin' people goofy ass hoes, but you know who the REAL goofy-ass hoe is?"

"Er…Char?"

"YES!" he smacked his hands together. "You watch this show?!"

He really didn't want to giggle. This seemed immensely important to the love of his life, if the edge-of-the-seat position and twiddling fingers said anything about it. Instead he pretended to be scratching his nose so as to hide the smirk. "No, but-"

"Bad Girls Club is like my favorite show, Logan. _EVER._"

"I can tell."

"OOH! See?!" he pointed, "Char just called Lauren FAT! And Jessica just let her do it!"

"Oh n-"

"And yanno, Ashley may think she's the prettiest bitch in the house, but she is NOT!" the gangster clarified this by shaking his head faster than a bobblehead.

"Not even remotely pretty." _Who's Ashley?_

"Fer real, Kori is _obviously_the prettiest. Duh."

The boy took a few more steps into the room, peering at the screen. Half naked girls were standing in a glorified kitchen. One was currently shouting over her cereal. "Which one is that?"

His face lit up, and he actually managed to rip himself away from the screen for a few seconds. "Wanna watch with me?!" patting the cushion beside him. The green in his irises sparkled, and the normally ferocious fangs only gleamed with a child-like quality. _The most duplicitous, most confusing, most endearing person I have ever met_, Logan was thinking before the thought was interrupted. "I can catch ya up durin' commercials!"

The bookworm shrugged, plopping down next to his outrageous boyfriend. Not a day went by where he didn't surprise him in some way. Being addicted to a reality show on Oxygen was today's reveal.

Oh, Kendall.

* * *

Logan looked so peaceful when he did his homework. It was a very meticulous process, perfectly coordinated into something that resembled Swan Lake, consuming stack after stack of paper and checking off the assignments in his agenda like a sniper pilot. Every detail was accounted for. All completed materials were placed in his backpack in order of the classes he attended. The model student, on his way to becoming a doctor. A clean-cut, all American Caucasian boy, from a moderately well-off family.

Kendall wanted to mess it up.

Really, Kendall wasn't out to harm his boyfriend's reputation (that had been accomplished the second he made Steven bleed). He didn't want to soil his resume or prohibit him from attaining his Yale PhD. No, the blonde wasn't going to stop his bunny in his tracks, even if that was one of his favorite ice cream flavors. Kendall just wanted his rocks off.

"Knock knock."

Logan giggled to himself. Even if he was trying to work, the bad boy's polar-opposite personality at home was such a relief in comparison to how monstrous he would act in public. "Who's there?"

"_Meeee._" he sang. Kendall decided that he was allowed to stroll into his own bedroom. It was a happy surprise when he noticed that the "To Do" box on the right side of his desk was almost empty. "How ya doin in here?"

"Well…I'm about to re-edit my essay and put the Algebra under the optical scanner. Then that's all for the weekend!" he smiled brightly, flitting his fingers over the keyboard every now and then in his strive for excellence.

"Oh…'cause yanno…" he let his fingers creep up that ivory neck that he found so delicate, tugging at the hairs a bit before letting it drop and sitting on the corner of the oaken masterpiece. "I wanna make a sex tape."

The computer buzzed three times until Logan released his hold on the keys. Shaking, he twisted to look up into two deviant eyeballs. _Excuse_me?"

"Well…yeah…" the heavy rise and fall of his lover's little chest was distracting. But Kendall wanted this so badly, had fantasized of it but felt too lazy to ask. Usually whenever he was going to he just let the idea drop and fucked Logan wherever they were. But today he was feeling a bit more artistic. "You know how hot we are?"

"NO!" the rollie chair could have tipped over if the brunette were a larger individual. The force that he used to catapult himself out of the seat excited the fighter, just because the quickness was erotic enough to let his mind wander: _Bunnies are fast…what sound do bunnies make? Wow, look how fuzzy his fur- hair gets when he's angry…_ "Kendall I am _not_ putting our- our _private excursions_on tape! Wh-what if someone sees it?!"

*snort* "They'd probly come before we do…how much money you th-"

**"Kendall!**

"Aww, c'mon, baby." He stuck out his lower lip. "_Please?_"

"Kendall, _no_. That- that is just…Kendall…those sorts of scandals are what cause people to lose their jobs and spiral into an irrevocable black hole of failure." His voice was getting higher, more desolate at the thought. "I don't want that for myself."

"And what if I promised ya that it'd never get out? Huh?"

"You- you don't know that it wouldn't. And…" he sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to shield something that he obviously didn't have to, but this conversation was anything but comfortable for him now. His voice quivered, and the bookworm lowered it to a secretive whisper in attempt to strengthen it. "you know I don't even feel right about you seeing my…things. Let alone anyone else in this world."

A smirk tugged at his lips and he didn't bother to fight it back. "Jus some pictures then?"

"_WHAT?!_" his heart rate must be at three million and two by now. The red seeped up to his cheeks, contrasted with big brown eyes that were just so innocent for Kendall. Seriously, he had never taken nudes before?

He was already brainstorming. The image of Logan all soaped up and bending over his car fogged his vision. He'd have that little mouth open for him and his eyes would be twinkling, maybe sponging down his windshield in a few of the frames. It was the ultimate rock star lifestyle. "Aww c'mon…" He pulled out That Voice. The one that hit a timber so low and reverberating that it tingled Logan's spinal cord. It shook him when there was blonde hair hovering over his head, and falling into both of their eyes when Kendall stood _so close_to him.

"I-I…"

"_You know I already jack off thinkin' about'ch'you?_" he grinned at the puff of air that shot from the boy's lips. "_I do. Like sometimes when yer at yer parents' place and I can't even get off ta any a my porn…expensive or Googled…ya just…get me there._"

"K-Kenda-"

"_It's the way ya moan and…how ya whimper under me. The way yer pubes-_"

"KENDALL!"

A few deep chuckles drizzled them both in Kendall's domain. "_-they're all dark and they make that trail…s'all thick an' soft down there…God, how far I can bend ya…I always wanted ta see us, Logie. Somethin'? Fer me?_"

He felted violated already. Did _he_even want to see them together? The love of his life was, irrefutably, a gorgeous human being. The teenager was practically built for 'doing the deed', as Logan often referred to it as. Nevertheless, he rarely acted anywhere near docile in these situations of theirs, and this genius wasn't sure if he was ready to see himself on the seventy-inch shrieking the Lord's name over the surround sound.

"I know yer…not…" he sighed "this shit isn't what yer used to. But it'd be just like any other porno. Only this one'd have the sexiest little brunette vixen I ever saw…"

He hiccupped. "O-oh…you and flattery…" now he was chewing on his lip, not wanting to meet the blown pupils anymore.

"Baby? Bunny, what's eatin' ya now? You know if you really _really_don't wanna we don't gotta…it'd be a real shame and all tho-"

"I've never looked at pornography before."

His eyebrows shot into his scalp. "Oh." He watched Logan get redder and shift on his feet back and forth, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Not even, like, pictures?"

"…well I told you my first orgasm was with you. So…no."

"I know." He pecked his nose before he got to the bottom of this, wanting so much to be on the top of something else. "Jus' thought maybe it was a girl and maybe yer not inta girls, a-"

"I never sa-"

"True. But I'm jus' sayin maybe." He held him, not very subtly pressing his erection against the kid's thigh.

"But I just don't understand pornography, you know?" now he could look at him. "How can you sustain pleasure from someone who you've never even met? That isn't even in the same room as you are?"

He shrugged. "You just do."

"Well, I don't get it and…that's embarrassing for me, okay? So-"

"Why you embarrassed?"

Logan's eyebrows knitted together, and he pushed back some in order to better explain this. _How can he not get this?_"What do you mean, why am I embarrassed?"

He lifted his shoulders a second time. "I'm not looking _down_on you about it I's just askin'. Thumper why's this bothering you so much?"

So he was really going to have to lay himself down word for word? The brunette closed his eyes, taking the deepest breath that he could under Kendall's watch. It still made him nervous sometimes. "I don't feel like I'm…adequate for your…extended range of…palette. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"No not even a little."

"Okay…well, you're _experienced_in a wide variety of fields, and I'm a novice. A freshman in your curricu-"

"Sweet cheeks ya sayin' ya dunno much about sex?"

He looked at him and his nose quivered from not trying to cry. This was so humiliating. "Wh-what if you want something from me that I really don't know how to do? I've been guessing and finding myself fortunate in being right so far but what if I just really can't and mess it up so badly and make a fool out of myself? In front of _you_? K-Kendall…I don't wanna do that, Kendall, I don't." he pounced forward and hugged him as tight as he could, squeezing the taller so frighteningly it was like he could squeeze away his naïve sense of this world that he was struggling to fit into. He had always felt confused but the gangster welcomed him nonetheless, sometimes with patience and at other times using enough force that it didn't matter what he himself did because Kendall was getting off to it anyhow. But what if one day he woke up and realized that he didn't have to deal with Logan's questions? He could find literally hundreds of people to sleep with who didn't need their hands held, and even though Logan knew that he was cherished, there could always be a moment…one where Kendall decided to locate a partner that could compete with him in bed. And Logan knew that it wasn't necessarily his _fault_that he didn't know so much- yet he felt deserving of the blame all the while. He was ashamed. "Especially on camera."

Kendall reciprocated the hold, rocking with him and rubbing the small of his back. The lids of his eyes clamped together while he debated. _Even that's letting on too much._ he told himself. _What if he asks?_ The memories rolled in his mind like old moth balls that he had been sure he had locked in trunks not too long ago. And albeit the numbers it felt like an eternity. _But this is barely any of it. It- doesn't mean…much,_He couldn't say 'anything', because it did. Finally he made a choice, and let his breath reign warmly in Logan's ear to tell. "You know I wasn't too with it until someone showed me porn, either."

"R- really? You?"

His breath hitched. "Yup. So, uh…you-" he physically shook the memories back to their cages where they belonged, and feeling Logan's nose pressed behind his ear brought him back into this bubble of bliss he was in right now. Here with a bunny rabbit who was looking to the hunter for help. He licked a stripe under his cheekbone. _"You wanna be a lil pervert and watch some with me?"_he knew he was nodding when black hair tickled his own cheek. "Mmkay. Go get my laptop."

"Uh- now? Of course now…why would…" he mumbled away.

Kendall sat in the desk chair, swiftly taking Logan's computer away to make room for his own. He already had boxers on as it was, so he had pretty easy access to thatspecial area of interest. Logan was wearing a pair of his sweatpants, because he had been cold. Secretly he also just really loved to wear Kendall's clothes. It made him feel owned and protected and everything else that the fighter preached was true. Which it was.

"Wh- okay where should I-"

"Put the laptop there and sit on my knee." He got a confused look once he set the heavy contraption on the wood. "C'mon you know I' gonna be spreadin' my legs anyway."

"I…didn't know that but okay. You sure you d-"

"Logie?"

"Sit?"

"Sit." He pat his thigh and giggled at how uncomfortable his petite bookworm looked. It had nothing to do with his position but the Unknown of porn had to be causing some worry in that rabbit head of his. The blonde's left hand worked the mouse pad as the right rubbed the bare skin under the math competition t-shirt. "Any preferences?"

"About what?"

"Well…" _Google…free videos…not wastin' expensive stuff on him till he appreciates it…_"gay, bisexual, two chicks, a black guy-"

"Oh! God, Kendall, I don't…what do you like?" he blushed.

He bared his teeth. "I'm a mutt, I like everything. Have you ever seen a girl's-"

"I don't think I want to."

"Really? Not even curious?"

"Well, I-I've seen them in scientific textbooks, of course, but- maybe we should just stick to what we- to what I know."

His eyebrow quirked simultaneously with his snort. "Yer rationalizing porn?"

"Am I?"

"Uh-huh. Oh…you know what you'd like? Here, we're gonna watch Lexx."

"Wait, who's- oh, him?"

"Mmhm."

"Odd…scene…is he old enough?"

"Shhh…yes, baby. S'nineteen." The blonde leaned back in his chair, still reaching out to rub the brunette's back. "Let him show you what he does."

"Wait, he's- oh my goodness…"

"Like that?" Kendall was already tugging himself through his boxers, and he could see from where he was that Logan's member was spiking up just as well.

"Uh…"

"S'okay. Relax…" They watched the guys on the screen strip, and smile in the cheesiest fashion. To Kendall it was a normal thing; paid sex models never got much more realistic. But not a lot got much hotter than Lexx. Kendall had fucked a few scene kids before, (_There's no one easier than someone who dyes their hair._he had once proclaimed.) but they weren't onto this guy's level. Plus the outrageous ferocity of his hips reminded him of himself, so he was betting on Logan buying into it relatively quickly.

The bookworm didn't even care about the poorly-written dialogue. He just couldn't believe that these people were stripping, almost _for_him and so…good at this. He was always Kendall's bottom but he never smiled like that. He nev-

_"Like when he shoves his cock in him, Logie?"_ a hand came about to squeeze his erection over the pants, making his gasp. _"Like how that table squeaks?"_

"Uh-huh…"

"Yeah? Not touchin' yerself, babe. Don't it hurt?" and he squeezed again.

"I- I, that's-"

"I am." He spit into his hand for emphasis before wrapping it back around his cock. "Know you wanna."

"_Mmphfgh._" he didn't have time to argue with Kendall. That heat was bubbling in his stomach again and if he didn't get those briefs away from his erection it was going to- to end badly. _Can't even think of adverbs right now. Noises. Kendall. Grr._he whipped everything to his ankles and spread his legs like Kendall was doing. When he sat back down the hairs of Kendall's leg tickled his ass but he really wasn't paying much attention because the actors were being really rough with each other. He hissed when he contacted himself.

"Don't come yet, Logie. Wanna come with them."

"Whah?"

"Yeah…" he smiled. "Ya gotta hold off."

"But I-"

"Lay back with me, baby. Here." He pressured the kid's chest until his curled arm was lowering him onto his own torso. Logan sighed, arching his back every time Lexx slammed into the guy on the table. He wanted to close his eyes but he had never seen two people perform coitus. He could only imagine that it was himself getting pummeled into the table, with Kendall's buttocks clenching like that and sharing sweat beads.

Slick, wet noises were mixing with harsh breath. The table in the video was squeaking and now their own chair creaked every time Kendall thrust into his own hand. He had taken to twiddling Logan's nipple, trapping him in a behind-hug and making him writhe all at once. But then Kendall was lolling his head into Logan's and grinding out a question that sounded like a command. _"Jack me I'll jack you."_Perhaps he had buttered the command to resemble somewhat of a question.

He sat them both up, making sure not to drop the wheezing boy, and swatted his hand away. Before it could get too far he seized it and laid it on his own genitals. That was when he set to work on Logan. It was so familiar to the boy, often receiving the treatment when another part of him was receiving something much harsher, but this was coupled with moans from strangers.

_"__**Touch**__ me, Logan, fuck!"_

"Sorry!" he grappled for a firm grip on Kendall, pumping fast without warning.

"_Fuck!_Logan, oh my God!"

"Wait, y-"

"_Fuck._ Jus' like that, angel." He dropped his head onto Logan's arm and kept watch on the models. They were so close, and **they**were so close, and his dick was being pumped so fast but it was so gentle and only Logan pumps like that and- "FUCK! Logie!" he bit down on the arm that wasn't getting covered in his cum. The edges of his life seemed to blur and then all he could smell was Logan, and feel the boy slumping practically on top of him. It wasn't until after he had caught his breath that he noticed the mess on his hand, too.

"K-Kendall…_mmph_…"

He hummed, kissing the spot that he had clamped onto. "Fun?"

"I think…I'd only do it with…you. But yeah."

Those small comments didn't seem to mean much to the one that said them, only due to how truly genuine they were. But for Kendall, every time that he was singled out as something so special that Logan literally considered nothing else to be up to par with anything that he did, it honestly warmed his heart a little. _And not jus cuz I got a hand-job._"Mmm…I'm glad. Sorry yer homework isn't done yet."

"It's alright. I'll get it done before dinner. Which reminds me, we never picked…impressive, Kendall."

"What?"

Logan peeked down at him and pointed to the monitor. There, splattered from corner to corner on the LCD screen was a stripe of white pearls, oozing over the words so that they couldn't even see the ending credits. The brunette planted three wet, consecutive kisses on Kendall's temple, snickering along with him as he began to do so.

"Thumper?"

"Yes?"

"That's _yours_."

"It- what?"

"Yeah. Saw it shoot outta ya. So hot."

"Oh…my. Kendall I'm sorry about your computer. I'll-"

"Been wantin' a Mac anyway, no problem. Now, who wants ta snuggle with me an' order from that new Italian place fer lunch?"

"What are you my babysitter?"

"Bambi I will be whatever you want me ta be."

"Oh yes. Anything domineering and power-hungry I can think of, I wouldn't doubt it." He smiled and turned enough so that he could get a kiss. The nerd always liked kisses after he climaxed; as much as he didn't think so, Logan Mitchell was a bit of a romantic.

"Actually…" he murmured whilst he picked them both up for bed. "wouldn't mind you getting' all up on me, either…"

"Oh," he frowned, "do I not…" _see this is what I was talking about_"do enough?"

"NO! Cupcake, ya do." Kendall mushed their lips together, grinding them against Logan's. "Love you all puny." He dodged the playful smack that was coming for him. "But sometimes you light up and I jus wonder…yanno?"

"Mmhm." This was interesting. Was Kendall being serious or was he just exhausted beyond coherence? "You're an oddity, Kendall." Green eyes glimmered on his chest. The blonde was close to smothering him, setting so much weight on such a fragile body, but apparently he wasn't aware of his own sheer mass. _Lifting weights every day will do that to people, Kendall…_While Logan didn't lift weights himself, he certainly enjoyed observing the gangster do a fine job at it.

"But I'm an extremely lady-killing, rich oddity, right?"

He pfted. "Why are either of those things important? I'm not- stop _smiling_I am not a girl!"

"Aww."

"Aww?"

"Yer just cute."

"And you are ridiculous when experiencing afterglow."

Kendall grinned as he rose, slinking up the brunette's body as sloth-like as possible. "Yer jus saying that 'cause you want me ta kiss you again."

That would have been a wonderful time to point out that that argument made no sense whatsoever. But then again he had a pants-less bad boy crawling on him at the moment so maybe it wasn't the best time. "I always want you to kiss me again."

"Mmm…" he licked the pouty smile underneath of him sat down again. He knew that he must be crushing him but it just feel so soft and warm to nestle down into a person like this. He heard that miniscule grunt of discomfort and snaked his fingers through raven tresses, chuckling before he kissed him again. "Who doesn't?"

"Ha." *kiss* "Ha." *kiss* "Hey wait…did you call me Bambi before?"

A nip preceded the response. "Told ya I couldn't promise ya I wouldn't." *kiss*


	21. Chapter 22

Sasha was wearing the shortest skirt and the lowest-cut top that Logan had ever seen. _Especially for a playground, I mean my goodness._ He was sitting on the swings, swaying safely near the ground as Kendall propelled him. The bad boy had assaulted him with reasons why going high was the entire point of swing sets but Logan had still refused. Going so fast seemed much too scary.

The brunette wanted to just enjoy the press of Kendall's enormous hands into his back as he pushed him. He wanted to lose himself in the beauty of the thin layer of snow that frosted their town, how the skyscraping trees on the horizon now melted into the sky with their camoflauge. Miniscule bits of commentary were exchanged now and again regarding the view. That, and Kendall's adorable, yet often, questioning of whether Logan was getting too cold or of if he thought he was getting sick. After what had happened last time, that rare sense of guilt stayed like the broken tip of a thorn, inextricable yet subtle in Kendall's chest. His mind still couldn't wrap around how a small brunette mathlete had actually caused him to feel a brand new emotion. _Whatever. He do._ Grammar had yet to be inflicted upon the blonde.

Unfortunately, Sasha was still parading in front of them. She sacheted this way and that, glancing just above what Logan knew was his own line of vision to catch someone else's eye. Her knock-off Uggs crunched as she moved, and the bracelets on her slim wrist clinked every time she flipped her dark hair. Impossibly, her smell even wafted in her wake every ten minutes (to the _minute_, for Logan had commenced pulling his phone out for the clock after every swish of her ass). Another detail that the genius noted was how the tracks in the snow ran parallel to each other, closing in on their own position. When she was within earshot she giggled a hello. That would have been fine if she had acknowledged Logan once out of the total seven times she passed, but he wasn't her target.

Kendall had grunted a reply per greeting, never breaking his rhythm that kept the nerd on his linear path. Not even when she mustered the gall to create a four foot space between her and the former.

"Hey there." she twirled her hair, dark eyes sparkling but not as large as Logan's. _Ha._

"Hi…again."

"You take to cold good, huh?"

_Oh my gracious, that is the most horrific grammar ever._

Kendall smirked; his pheromones must even work in the snow. "I guess."

"You _guess_? Baby, yer not even shivering at **all**!" her voice screeched, shattering the collected peace of the previous atmosphere, and dropping gasoline onto a fire that was already starting to burn in Logan's chest. She was ruining his date. At school would have been a better time to carry this out, but not on their own free time. _It isn't fair._

"Nope. Muscle runs pretty warm, and I got lotsa that."

"Oh you DO!" he could hear her boots crunching again. To him, it sounded like grinding bones. "Ha-ha, well, maybe I better check those for myself. Think they could warm me up after yer done babysitting hi-"

"ALRIGHT!" Swing time was over for Logan, because, really? _Babysitting?_ He hurdled off of his swing, slipped, caught himself, and spun around. "THAT IS ENOUGH!"

"…what?"

His eyes were bugging out, he was so up in arms. "You aren't welcome with us, could you please leave us alone now? Thanks."

Sasha's mouth fell open as she popped her hip. "_Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me, Miss Precocious. I asked you to scadoodle and I meant it."

"_Scadoodle?_ Okay how old are you? Isn't it past yer bedtime?"

"I'm in your _grade_, good Lord!"

"You look like yer twelve."

"I am SIXTEEN and stop HITTING on my BOYFRIEND!"

Kendall chuckled, loving how red Logan's face was getting. This was too amazing. Sasha, however, didn't share the notion and put her hand on his leather jacket. "Or what?"

"You- you- you _skank_."

Now he didn't know whether to laugh or be extremely turned on. No one spoke so dorkily, but for Logan to be angered enough to insult someone in any fashion, it was hot. He could see his jaw clenching and the fingers in his borrowed gloves (which were too large on him, but the knowledge that they were Kendall's made them just like all of the other consuming wardrobe pieces he now donned) tensing. He might-

The brunette threw her arm off of his bad boy when she made her statement. Sasha had tugged on the black sleeve and sneered, hissing a _"You can ask him what I am in an hour."_ at the boy and taking yet another step. That hadn't sat well with him at all.

"NEVER TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN, YOU SLUTTY LOWLIFE!" the veins in his throat were twitching, probably from how heavily he heaved at his zero-to-sixty physical action.

"OH! YOU WANNA THROW DOWN WIT _ME_? I'LL FUCKIN-"

"Easy there!" Kendall held a hand up, rolling his eyes. Amateur fighters acting like they were tough shit was so ninth grade. "He wins, you lose, end of story."

Her countenance dropped. "But baby we-"

"**Fuck you**, whore, I said go home."

"No you-"

"_Yes_, I obviously did, or I wouldn't have said I did. Boots're made fer walkin, bitch."

"But I can bend-"

"GO AWAY, DUMBIE!" Logan was not amused.

She huff and verged on attacking them from sheer disappointment, but she restrained. Everyone knew that Kendall would hit girls. As she stormed away, crunching growing fainter after she slammed the playground gate closed, the brunette was still panting from exertion.

"God Logan…if there weren't babies here…fuck it, who cares." He spun Logan around and went straight for his lips, still murmuring notwithstanding the limited personal space. _"Fuck right here. So hot. All mad. Rough side-"_

"Kendall!" he had to stop him before they actually performed coitus in front of toddlers and new mothers. Already there was a bite mark on his neck. "Please Kendall, slow down! Not here!"

_"Why?"_

"Because it would be outrageously scarring! Please!"

He groaned, unwillingly to take his fingers out of the tresses but at least putting his tongue back where he found it. "Mmkay…"

"Thank…you. What got into you?"

He chuckled, because for the brightest kid of their class, Logan could sure be a dumbass sometimes. "You freakin' out on that girl? Gettin' all…" he nuzzled his cheek as he spoke, unable to get new images out of his mind, "riled up? Fuckin' hot, you getting' a lil aggressive yanno. Ma lil' bad boy…"

"B-bad boy? No-no, I don't-"

"It's okay, Logie, ya don't gotta join the gang." The blonde rolled his eyes. "Hey, shit we better go. I told the Chinese guy we'd be there at seven-thirty."

* * *

Logan stood outside of his mom's bedroom, fidgeting with the knob. On the one hand, this could turn out very badly, resulting in rejection spewing from his mother like the lead used in Vietnam, forever alienating him from the person that gave him birth.

On the other hand it would make his boyfriend really happy.

Logan let as much oxygen as he could take in rush through his nostrils, allowing it to fill him with a new sense of courage and hopefully carrying away the worst parts of his nerves. Once he knocked, he knew that he couldn't just abort his mission (Had any of his comic book idols ever done so? Surely, they had not.)

"Unless your dad's home, Logan, is that you?"

"Yes, mom, it's Logan."

"Come on in, sweetie. I was just editing what I have of my book."

He edged into the master bedroom, spotting his mother: glasses perched on her nose and a pencil behind her ear. She sat cross-legged with her laptop balancing on two pillows and a yellow note pad to her right, casual- and work- cell phones atop the paper.

"I don't mean to disturb-"

"Now honey, you know you can never disturb me." The smile so easily adorned her petite face, with mere hints of crows feet dabbing the corners of chocolate eyes that matched her son's. "You're my one and only treasure, darling."

He was used to that, having heard it all his life. When ever his parents weren't at work, he loved to spend time with them. It wasn't ever life-altering, renting the occasional PG-rated film or bird-watching, but it was nice. It served even better in the times before Kendall. His parents never allowed him to get wind of it, but they fret night and day over his inability to socialize. His lack of friends, his short list of interests. The empty schedule outside of school and academic triathlons. It wasn't normal, and though they loved him more than most parents cherished their offspring, the sting of concern wouldn't subside.

"Sit down, sweetheart. You look like you're about ready to throw up."

"I- well I could be."

She pat the spot next to her. "Well what did you eat today? Sandwich? You know that mixing mayonnaise and mustard never reall-"

"No, Mom, it's…not that. I'm a little nervous." He scooted next to her, bulbous eyes guarded as he looked into hers.

"Sweetheart, you know you're my baby. You can tell me anything." Patting his knee.

"It's more of a question."

"Oh."

He grimaced. "Yeah."

"Is it a…bad question?"

"Well," he had to mull over that one. It wasn't necessarily a negative inquiry, and certainly it couldn't fall under the category of 'evil'. "Sociologically speaking, it's deviant, but-"

"Sweetheart." She smiled again. The same, fond upturn of mouth corners that, before a blonde hurtled into the center of his universe, was the only source of solace he found aside from his father and approving lecturers. "Does it have something to do with Kendall?"

His ears reddened, not to her ignorance, as he nodded an affirmative. "I wanna…do something for him but it's…well you may not want-"

"If you around beat the bush any longer, hun, it won't have a leaf left."

"." He gulped. It would be lying to say that he hoped she had understood that, because in twenty-twenty hindsight, it was more embarrassing than he had originally conceived.

Relieving them both, she had heard perfectly. After years of consoling a whimpering, bullied child, she had grown accustomed to the less-articulate version of her son: the humiliated Logan. The mortified boy sitting next to her fiddling with the silk embroidery of her shams. "We'll go clothes shopping tomorrow." Her heart swelled as much as his did when he looked up in worship and relief. "My new Nordstrom's card just came in the mail last week. As for eyeliner…MAC or Laura Mercier?"

"Um..what?"

* * *

"So I figure, what's better than a blood-n-guts flick on Halloween, right?" Kendall grinned, knowing full-well that Logan would find him absolutely wrong.

"Err…yeah. B-But…" _Please think of something._ "but what about trick-or-treaters? You don't…want to have to keep pausing the movie every time the door bell rings."

"Oh, them. Yeah I just throw rocks at kids."

"Kendall!"

"Ouch! Easy there, tiger, I'm jus kiddin'. They don't usually show up till like seven, so we got an hour." He was striding toward the DVD player, no doubtedly sliding in some gruesome invention. As it loaded he moved to the closet.

"What's this one called?"

"It's actually my favorite movie _ever_. Have you seen Wrong Turn?"

"Oh totally, who hasn't?"

Knob handle clicked back into place. "Sarcastic-ass."

"I have not seen it."

"Well it's the best thing ever." Kendall plopped next to his boyfriend as the previews rolled. "Guess what though?"

The brunette simpered at the goofy guy so close to his face. "What?"

"I washed yer favorite blankie." Sure enough, the knitted white afghan was extricated from behind his back, now lying completely over the smaller boy's tucked-in legs.

"Aww…" _Great, I'm a school girl again. A melted, spoiled school girl, completely at the mercy of-_

"Like?"

He snuggled in closer. "You are the sweetest thing ever, Kendall, you know that?"

"Well, you give me reason to."

_Crap! I sure do._ "Happy to be of service." He kissed the bad boy on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

A confused look shot to the exiting bookworm. "Where you goin'?"

"Bathroom."

_Figures. Bladder of an old cat lady._ "Mmkay. I'll pause it for you."

"No-No!" could be heard down the hall, floating from the staircase. "By my calculations there's only one more preview! Hit play when the menu comes on! Please!"

"Okay!" Kendall chuckled to himself, allowing his lanky form to slide into the cushions for added comfort. His long legs swayed idly as the previews rolled, and to his disgruntlement, Logan had yet to return when the menu screen appeared. He would have waited for Logan if there were imminent kills to take place. Luckily, none happened for at least ten minutes, and if the little guy wasn't back in five, he would be dragging him from the bathroom whether piss was still streaking out of his cock or not.

This was Kendall's favorite movie, goddamit.

The titlescreen appeared and the gangster felt so familiar with it, having seen it countless times. He positively loathed whenever it came on television, though, because in order to save time, they would cut the most important parts. The best swear words were silenced. Stan Winston's genius special effects were just- just _left out._ Disgusted was the only way Kendall could feel about it. That monster makeup was pure art, and the fake bloo-

_Holy fuck._

Air gushed from his gaping mouth, because there, _leaning in his doorway_, was his bunny rabbit. His Logie-Boo was smirking at him, dressed in possibly the best Halloween costume Kendall's brain could ever think of at this moment.

The boy was clad in tight black skinny jeans, donning a v-neck of the same color and a leather-and-stud jacket to tie it all together. Combat boots laced halfway up his shins, and that famous bracelet had never looked more in-place on the nerd than here. What really made Kendall almost come in his pants was the black eyeliner expertly fading from the outer to inner corners of his boyfriend's chocolate spheres.

Logan, however, was nervous beyond belief. If his lover weren't so entranced by his costume, he would have noted the trembling of his lips and the erratic bounce of his left leg. He would have seen the massive blush that had become a rarer occurrence over the course of their relationship. Yet he had to sweep all of that under the rug, for tonight was for Kendall. He had seen the way that the bully's breath hitched when he snapped at Sasha, and how intrigued he had been on the day that they purchased their Homecoming outfits.

He just hoped that he was right and wasn't about to make a total fool of himself.

Sauntering forth, he tried to remember everything that the blonde did: hands in pockets, pelvis out, steady pace, smoldering eyes, half-smirk. Practicing in the mirror every night this week, he just hoped that it still looked as legitimate as it had been in his room.

A gulp forced its way down Kendall's throat as Logan stopped in front of him, looming.

"Hey there."

"Hey…" the fighter knows that he's going to like this already.

A single finger stroked down the blonde's chest. Huskier than Kendall had ever heard, the other voice grinds out, "I hear you like it a little rough."

"Yeah…" he licked his lips, "maybe."

Logan pulled back, sliding that same hand over the front of his own pants. "Think you can handle this? B-Bitch?" _Oh poop, that stunk._

Kendall smirks at that, because he knows that he's really trying for him. "I dunno. I, uh…don't hang around bad boys much." So he plays into the charade.

"Oh I am so bad."

A quirk of the eyebrow. "Prove it."

"Take your clothes off!" he snapped.

From there, he could have given in, and thrown about a few whimpers. Somehow, though, following orders just wasn't in his resume any more. Upon hearing such a bark aimed at him, directly in his own home, he felt the gang leader come back to him, becoming his sixth sense once more. "Oh yeah." He challenged him, erecting to both feet. "Why should I, asshole?"

The bookworm wasn't expecting that. Perhaps he had gone too far, perhaps- no…no, there was that glimmer. Deep as it was, there was humor in those pupils. If he could fight natural instinct and not step backward, he may actually have a chance of winning this. _Not likely, but I could at least prolong a pummeling._ "'C-Cause...I've decided that…I-I'm in ch-charge now…This is m-my territory."

"You think so, huh?"

"Yeah. I kn-know so."

"Then we'll fight for it."

"WHAT?" _Crap-Crap-Crap-Crap-Crap-Crap-Crap-Crap!_

"Yeah, classic style. No weapons…" he eyed him up. "nothin'. Jus' our hands. Ready?"

"Uh-"

"Three…two…one.._go_." he launched at him, reducing his usual punching speed to about half in order to give Logan time to dodge. "S'matter? Can't hit me back?"

Logan meets his playful eyes and throws one as hard as he can into his shoulder. The guy obviously felt it, but it didn't faze him, considering his significant amount of experience in the field. Still, he retaliated, smacking Logan on the chest and forearms, even lightly on the cheek. The boy would peep each time, ducking and touching his fingers to the spots. But then, to the taller's delight, he would lash back. He planted his palms to Kendall's chest and shoved as hard as he could. Sure, the largest amount of force that he could manage only caused the gangster to take one step away, but it still turned him on.

"Push me again." He growled.

"I- I_will_!" he surged forth, the only difference this time being that Kendall clamped onto his forearms and rolled them to the ground. "AAH! KENDALL!" The most surprising part wasn't the impact of the ground on his knee (though that would be sore until Wednesday), it was more the fact that he ended up on top. _He had to have let me do that._ Logan pinned his wrists to the ground, appearing to seethe in his face when really he just wasn't used to the physical excursion. Not the variety that occurred when fully clothed, anyway.

Seeing his partner so forceful, it sent thrills to Kendall's jeans. When he spoke his voice rasped in his excitement. _"So what're'ya gonna do ta me now?"_

The brunette's nose crinkled, and the eyeliner smudged along with his expressions, blending all through each other as his mind sorted for his answer. Quickly he released Kendall's wrists, and cupped the guy's cheeks as he bent down for a sweet, chaste kiss.

Logan couldn't even pretend to be bad. Not toward the love of his life, anyway.

The larger male chuckled into the kiss, sending vibrations into the boy's palms. The nerd swung his left leg over the other's hip to straddle him, and emitted a sigh when he felt his ass being roughly cupped. "Bad ass."

Brown eyes rolled. "That is a _terrible_ pun."

"I know. You actually have a really great ass."

"Thank you, Kendall."

"Pleasure's all," a squeeze, "mine." They smiled together, sharing their own little moment as couples often do. The speaker next to them seemed disregarding of the fact, though, for it allowed the monster in the movie to emit an ungodly, high-pitched screech.

**"AAH!"** The bunny rabbit hid against his gangster, shivering at the fight-or-flight invading his system. He had always deemed Halloween the scariest of all holidays; it was why he spent it with his parents in front of old Jeopardy! reruns instead.

"Good ol' Thumper. Classic, classic."

"Oh shush."

"Hmm…" he smirked, rubbing his hands under the fabric and over the fragile plains of Logan's back. "I think I know of a way ta protect ya."

"O-Okay."

"But I hafta," he flipped them, "be on top first."

"And…kiss my neck?"

"Standard procedure." He licked. "Jus' curious, why Laura Mercier?"

Logan stopped his ministrations to Kendall's scalp until the smirker looked at him. "How did-"

"Oh please," his resumed his quest for a hickey, "don't insult me."

Forty-five minutes later, their first trick-or-treaters arrived: two moms with a gaggle of fairies and Power Rangers, not over the age of four. When the front door opened to reveal a blonde teenager in boxers and a smaller lad in footie pajamas, the women thanked whoever was watching over them that the kids were too young to add six plus three: nevermind to put two-and-two together.

"Okay!" Kendall cheered, holding out a massive plastic pumpkin filled with Snickers and Laffy Taffys, "take as much as ya want! Firs' come firs' serve!" His clothed lover had to giggle at the utter cuteness contrasting with the dominance from earlier. "Now, what day is it?"

"HALLOWEEEEEEN!"

"Hey! That's right! Alright, happy Halloween, you guys! Make sure ya share some with yer moms!" Of course he was met with none-too-convincing cackles of 'We will!' "Be safe!"

**"THANK YOUUU!"**

"Bye-bye, mister!" yelled a mermaid.

Kendall laughed and waved. "Bye bye." When he looked up, though, he was met with two very disapproving female glares.

"Don't you think," the red-haired mom started, "that you could be a little more discreet?"

"I mean, really, exposure of…whatever it was you were doing, in front of _children_?"

"Not to mention strangers in general."

*Pft* Kendall shrugged and looked back at his Thumper, who was unsurprisingly reddening like a ripening strawberry. The blonde turned back to the parents, answer already on his lips. "What can I say? I tricked him a little, _then treated him a whole lot_." waggling his eyebrows.

The mothers let out disgusted responses and followed their children to the mini-van. It left him to Logan's wrath. "Really Kendall? Really?"

He locked the door. "They interrupted snuggle-time. They deserved it."

"But it's a holiday."

"Oh _fine._"He linked their hands on the way back to the den. "_Holiday_ snuggle time."


	22. Chapter 23 part 12

**"FUCK!"**

"Ho-Ho-Ho, bitch."

"FUCK! Knight I am gonna fr-"

"Gonna _what_?" the blonde growled, advancing over to the guy on the ground. "Go on, smidgehead, tell me what yer gonna do ta me." Kendall got down on his knees as he continued to glare green laser beams into his victim, "Tell me real good."

Jake trembled into the pavement, partly from blood loss and partially from fear. "I-I-I'm gonna…gonna get you…for-"

"This? Gonna get me fer this? Awesome possum, broski. Can't wait. Anywho, I still want my money. And…it feels like I'm forgetting something…" he held his chin thoughtfully, even glancing up at the sun in what looked to be deep thought, "Oh! Yeah, here we go," at that he snatched the dude by the hair and ripped him to eye level, "I WANT SOMEONE TA REPLACE MY EIGHT-THOUSAND DOLLAR IRON 883 HARLEY DAVIDSON, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU KNOW I DON'T JUST GIVE YOU TOYS TA SHIT AROUND WITH, THOMAS!"

"Jake-"

"DON'T. OPEN. YOUR. MOUTH." Kendall aimed him for a long stare. In that look he took Jake's self-confidence and life's aspirations, and crumpled them like aluminum foil. After discarding such unnecessary, mundane emotions, the blonde lowered his voice to a more of a rumble- one that faintly resembled his motorcycle's engine before Jakey-poo over here spun it out into a tree. It needs to be said that eight-thousand dollars wasn't a huge sum for Kendall to pay in the least. Really he was just a man of principles. And it had custom leather seats; Kendall loved that cushy ass-hugging motorcycle. "I want you, to go right now. Get a job." He raised his eyebrows to support himself. "Because I'm not paying you anymore. And start a little piggy bank fer yerself. Then you put money _into_the piggy bank, and you call me when that little piggy bank is filled with over ten grand's worth a cash. That covers the bike, interest, and that time I lent you money ta go on vacation with yer girlfriend. Yer twenty-two, Preston."

_Jake._

"Big boys have responsibilities. But I guess my voice has ta get this high so you can understand me like we're in kindergarten, huh? Want- want some nap time? Hmm? Want a fucking **cookie**?"

His head quivered in the general pattern of a shake regarding negative affirmation.

"Good. Now _fuck. Off._" Kendall threw him back on the ground and didn't look back. "Deadline's five months. Hope that's a pretty high-end job ya got there, Sammy."

…_Jake._

* * *

The mustang revved up the doctors' driveway. "Hey, baby!"

"Hi Kendall!" Logan's cheeks always hurt when he saw his boyfriend; he smiled so much. He slid into his usual occupation of shot gun and met Kendall's lips with his own, giggling at the satisfied sound emitting against his mouth. "I almost thought you weren't coming."

"I know, I'm real sorry, Thumper." He pecked him one more time and looked him in the eyes. "Business ran long. I gave it to 'em a lil harder at the end fer makin me late ta see you. I hate bein late ta see you."

Now it was Logan's turn to feel responsible. He instantly paled at the explanation, eyes growing wide. "K-Kendall! Kendall, I didn't want-"

"_Shh._ Ya can't stop me, Logie, relax." And now he was _winking_ at him. "Boy deserved it anyway." _Fucker's like six years older than me and I had ta babysit'm, holy fuck. Grow up._His voice relaxed intro a sing-song. "We learned a life lesson taday!"

"Oh no." The brunette groaned. "Oh, Kendall, why can't y-"

"_Shh…_" He repeated. "I wanna make it up ta you."

"Oh, Ken-"

"Do I gotta ball and _gag_you?" he grinned. As could be expected from the bad boy, his cock twitched at the thought. "Please, lemme do it. Not-" he waved his hands and backtracked at the other's panic. "When we go ta the mall, how's a hot cocoa sound from Starbucks? You look a lil cold too." He cooed. Gently he took his finger, and brushed it against the tip of Logan's nose.

"It is snowing, after all."

Kendall frowned. "Which makes fer a beautiful Christmas, but I don't want ya shiverin' ta death on me again. I know!" he beamed. "I'll get ya a muffin too!"

"I-"

"Apple _cinnamon_?" he waggled his eyebrows.

Logan's eyes twinkled just a tad. "That is my favorite muffin flavor."

"I know it is." He teased, revving up the engine. "C'mon, let's go. Ha, I'll bet ya have a list, right?"

"What does _that_mean?"

"It means that even during such a nonchalant time as Christmas shopping, you probly have a list. Is it a _bulleted_list, Logie?"

"…perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

"I forgot."

"It's a bulleted list."

"I know." He shrunk in a little farther to the seat.

"God that's adorable."

Now he was better.

* * *

They were walking hand-in-hand at the mall. Kendall's left hand was over strung with shopping bags upon shopping bags, the majority of which belonging to the bookworm on his right. Logan had insisted that he be allowed to carry some of his own haul, because this didn't seem fair at all. Regardless, Kendall dismissed him as being silly, idly picking up the sixty pounds of goodies as if they were feathers. The brunette had to admit to himself that he wouldn't have found the task so breezy.

"So where ya wanna go next?" Kendall mused. He rubbed his thumb over the back of his boyfriend's hand. Logan had poor circulation, so the skin was still chilled there, even after the large round of Starbucks festivities at the beginning of their date.

"Umm…" the bunny-rabbit brought the list up to his face. "I just need to get a necklace for my mother from Kay's Jewelers. I've been wanting to buy her that Open Heart necklace that they always advertise on television. It's a really beautiful piece, I think she'd like it."

"Mmm, yeah."

"You know…" and Kendall knew that something was coming because the muscles in the little hand started to jump about, "you…there's been something that I've been meaning to request of you, Kendall. If- If it wasn't-"

"Lay it on me."

"Well…as it needs not be mentioned, considering all of the garland and cheer escalating in the atmosphere, Christmas is in a four days and I…well my parents…" how was he going to say this without sounding like a girl? "I've been getting a lot of questions about where I go-"

"Ya want me ta meet the folks? Me too!"

"I- really?" his face popped in shock.

"Ah course! Been meanin' ta thank 'em fer making such a pretty baby."

The nerd blushed. "Kendall…"

"Don't you dare deny it." Swiftly their hands came up and he smacked a huge kiss to the smaller of them, swinging them right back to their sides. "Perfect in every way and you know it. But yeah I totally wanna meet 'em. I've never even _seen_yer dad."

"Well, that's the thing…" he breathed in. "My mother is as watchful as any other mother, possibly even a bit more, but my father is…"

The blonde felt a slow fire building in his stomach. "He isn't bad ta you guys, is he?"

"Oh, NO! No-No! Quite the opposite! He loves us as much as we love him! We're all a team! No, he just wouldn't want me to get hurt, and he might come off as a bit gruff at first-"

"Like that thing on Sesame Street?"

"What? No, just…alright, well, when I was in fourth grade, a boy named Eli used to pick on me-" He felt Kendall's larger hand tighten on his own, and he couldn't help the little glint of swelling in his heart at the other's reflex. "-and it definitely hurt. One weekend my parents decided that it would be fun to take a family trip to California and rent a boat. My father enjoys boating." He explained. "And…well when we went swimming they noticed the bruising in my lower abdominal region, and I had to tell them everything."

A dark question came from the blonde's vocal chords. **"What was his name?"**

"You never met him, Kendall. My father had him moved to another school district. But then when everyone found out that they all mocked me and called me 'Daddy's boy', so I asked Dad to never involve himself like that again. Which, I mean, now people mock me constantly with no adherence to consequence-"

**"They used to."**the gangster's grip tightened once more.

"But it's one less thing they have against me." Logan finished, glancing up in nervousness. He never knew if he was sharing too much with Kendall, not because he didn't trust him, but because he hoped that he wasn't boring him. Every day Logan tried his best to refrain from as much of his inherent, what he deemed to be 'annoying', tendencies as he could.

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

"You need ta chillax. Set it up with the parentals an' get back ta me on it, you know I'll be there."

"Really?" his countenance picked up a tad.

"Course." He squeezed his hand for reassurance.

And they both knew why he needed to reassure him. Last month, when Logan told him that his parents had invited him to go on the family trip during the Thanksgiving holiday, the nerd thought that it would be the best holiday ever. His parents were so willing to accept Kendall that they were inviting him on a _trip_, during a _holiday_. He was going to get to spend the celebration of thanks with the three people that he was more grateful for than anything else. Yet Kendall had done more than refused; he had winced.

Never in the months that they had been together, never in the times that Logan had seen his boyfriend beaten, bruised, and bleeding, had he seen such a flicker of pain cross his lover's features. During the explanation of his parents wanting to get to know him, he had been great. Totally amiable about the entire situation, almost _excited_, it seemed. That, to him, seemed like it should have been the daunting part, for even he, as an anti-social, knew that meeting the folks was a big step for couples. He understood that.

Yet Kendall was all on board.

The flicker, even so gruesome and intangible as to be called a shadow, or a passing wave that brought with it a depression of character and an eviction of sensitivity, struck something in Logan. It swept across Kendall's face like a nightmare, one that seemed so real as it happened, but no more than a fantasy imagined once it had vanished. Only the impression of the decay- a sudden draw back in life and everything that had surmounted the leader to this point- was left in the brunette's mind. It twisted his intestines in those few seconds that it had appeared. When the look was brushed aside by care-free dimples, just the sensation of a dull throbbing and the alien picture were left with Logan. He didn't ask him about it that day, merely accepting the polite decline in invitation and carrying on with their breakfast date, but he didn't overlook it.

He couldn't forget how he almost witnessed Kendall Knight crack in front of his eyes.

Really Logan would have never seen it coming, for while he was a master at periodic functions, and had dominated Pi as well as his boyfriend could controll his body, he had never perfected the art of socialization. The brunette knew this. He was aware of it. But maybe he didn't have to be schooled in the entire spectrum of people-reading in order to effectively read the love of his life. His savior was different than all others, so really this could be approached in the same manner. No prying was needed, not yet, but Logan didn't disregard the details that he acquired. They were instilled in his cookies.

"What'd'ya want me ta wear?"

"Hmm…" he eyed him up and down. Even though he had his body just as memorized as anything else, that didn't say that he didn't enjoy the view. The blonde smirked when he felt the tickle of the shorter's focus on him. "Actually, and I may regret this later, but whatever you're comfortable with, Kendall. I want my parents to meet you, not something I've built to please them. They've gotten sixteen years worth of contraptions and doo-hickies from me."

"_Doo-hickies?_ Yer a professional do-hickey maker? Oh my God! I'm- I'm the luckiest man in the **world**!" he threw both of his arms up. The bags rustled and Logan jumped at the sudden uplift. "Like _oh-em-gee! _This is the best thing ever!"

"You- You can't mock me on _Christmas_!"

"Not Christmas yet, baby." He winked down at him, and giggled at the small pout already etching. "Aww…I'm sorry, Logie. Build all the doo-hickies ya want, okay?"

"No thank you."

Laughter. "Ohhh…" Kendall stopped them in the middle of the walkway and shoved him into the nearest display window. "don' be like that, Thumpy-Thump. I was jus messin' with ya."

"Uh-huh."

"D'aww…" Soft skin on Logan's neck was instantly nuzzled by an eager nose. "I said I'm sorry."

"Yes, I forgive you."

"No ya don't…" ***nip***

"Y'ouch! Kendall! We're- where are we- we're against the Aeropostle window!"

"Looks jus like all tha other windows ta me."

"_Children _shop in here, Kendall!"

"Then stop." ***neck kiss*** "Smellin'." ***jaw kiss*** "So." ***suckle*** "Orgasmic." ***more suckles***

"I-I-I…don't wear any…fragrances…you know tha-at."

"Mmm…so ya can't stop. _That's even better._"

_"Nyah…Kendall."_

He raised, quirking that silly eyebrow and pecking him on the lips. "Thank you fer wantin' me ta be myself, Logie. I did catch that, yanno."

"You're welcome."

"Am I fer real fergiven? Or do I gotta woo you?"

"I forgive you."

_Gave him a window and he flew right over it._"Ha ha, oh boy…Logie yer a nice boy, ain't'ch'ya?"

That was confusing. "I...try to be a decent member of society."

A snort. "Excellent job."

"Why did you just snort at me?"

"C'mon." he said, retrieving his hand, "Let's get yer mom that necklace."

* * *

Three days later, Kendall was pulling into that driveway again. He would have rather had Logan with him- when didn't he- but the little guy had arranged the deal with his parents that if he spent the entirety of Christmas Eve Day with them, then they would have no problems with him spending all of Christmas Eve and the following day with Kendall. Walking up to the door by himself was a small price to pay for being able to wake up with his pooky and open presents.

Taking the gold knocker in his hand he rapped the door thrice before ruffling his hair. He was actually pretty calm, still not minding what Logan's parents thought of him. If they barred the kid in his room, Kendall would just have to make a few calls was all. Of course, he would order that nothing should happen to the doctors, but the same wouldn't be able to be said about Logan's bedroom window. Or his ass, seeing as Kendall tended to enjoy "marking" objects of his claim.

The door opened to reveal just his bunny in a button down white shirt and khakis, smiling brightly up at him. "Merry Christmas Eve, Kendall."

"Merry Christmas Eve, Logie-Bear." He yanked him forward by his lapels and kissed him hard, making sure to nibble on his lips some before pulling away. To his gladness, Logan looked dazed out of his wits.

"Come…come on in." he shut the door behind him and hesitated before taking Kendall's hand.

"Second thoughts?"

"How do you want to meet them? Can I do this? Is this okay?"

He locked their fingers tighter. "Always is."

That seemed to relieve him. _Just holding a hand shouldn't calm me down so much. That needs researching. Everything needs researching._"Mom's making garlic mashed potatoes, rolls, a Greek salad with feta cheese and a New York Style cheesecake for dessert. Dad's making a roast, which I know will please you since you love meat so much."

"I am a _man_, Logan. Men need MEAT." And, true to standard, he winked a double entendre at the little fellow.

"You are _insatiable_, I swear."

"I make sure ta be. So," he gestured to the other side of the foyer. "can I meet 'em? Like my outfit?"

_Black leather, black army-esque boots, eyeliner…_"You're very handsome, Kendall."

"Well **duh**, the whole tri-state area knows that."

"Modesty being your most attractive quality."

Kendall meowed at him and watched him giggle. He loved when he got the kid to giggle. "So?"

Logan sucked in a deep breath, and blew it out as slowly as he could. "I'm excited. Excited nervous. Yet still excited."

_Fuckin hyperventilatin'._"Want me ta carry you?"

"_Kendall._" he warned in good humor. He tugged his gangster boyfriend behind him through the sitting area and into the kitchen, which was complete with cathedral ceilings and white wash, melding together to open the space into a great area of orderly simplicity. The woman had her back to the boys at the stove, and they could see her husband checking on the beef in the dining area. The brunette boy took in oxygen once more. "Mom?"

Joanna set the masher aside and lit up at the sight of the boys holding hands. "Kendall! Oh, dear it's been months!" she scuttled over and before Logan could react she enveloped Kendall in a hug that could have been shared by lifelong friends. His hand fell out of her son's as he wrapped himself around her. Shorter even than his boyfriend, she practically disappeared in the jacket.

"Hey Mrs. M. Missed ya." He tightened his grip on her and he could tell that she was smiling into his shirt. Looking over he saw Logan gaping as terror ripped through him.

"Please don't break my mother, Kendall."

"Oh, poo, he's fine, sweetheart." Dr. Mitchell pulled back and glanced at her son before returning her gaze to assess this newcomer. He was less scraggly than she remembered him to be, although she reasoned it could be accounted to the present lack of blood. The one thing that hadn't changed, though, was what she had been dreaming of since she saw him that night upstairs: the good place in his heart that he carried for her baby boy. Joanna knew what he was and the company that he kept (she could even feel that switchblade in the front pocket of the leather) and that was alarming. Deviants had passed through the hospital many-a-time, so she knew by now which ones were going to pull weapons for pills and the ones that carried STDs. This was not that. "You smell wonderful, Kendall, what is that?"

"My man scent."

"Oh! He's- just- he- it's bleep-blop-bloop-" his eyes bugged at the blonde. _Man scent? KENDALL KNIGHT THAT'S MY MOTHER!_

He chuckled. "Usher's body stuff."

"Oh! Well how lovely." She smiled. "Have you met my husband yet? Drew? He'll be right in-" she heard the gulp. "Logan, sweetheart," a hand came to his cheek, "relax. Take deep breaths, mama wants you to take even respiratory actions, okay? Okay…much better. I knew the advanced vocabulary would relax you." A grin was shot towards the tallest. "He's very adamant about eloquent verbal communication."

"I've noticed fer sure." He snorted back.

"I am right here, you two. Oh…Kendall, I love you."

"Love you two, Thumper."

"No, Dad's done with the roast."

"Yay!"

"Kendall."

"Not yay?"

"Kendall."

"Hmph." At that point Mr. Mitchell was striding into the room, and Kendall could immediately tell that he was only trying to be stern. He had that strained look that signaled right off that he didn't try it much. This was going to be so easy.

"Hello." He wanted to chime but refused to do so, not until he could trust this dangerous boy. "I'm Logan's father, Dr. Mitchell."

"Derek." Joanna corrected.

His eyes bugged at her as if she had just popped open one of the government's secrets. The bad boy caught the entire exchange. "Nice ta meet ya, doc. I'm Kendall." When they shook hands Kendall made sure it was as firm as it always was with his clients; he didn't want his boyfriend's father to think he was a pussycake.

"Kendall, I'm going to say this right now and I'm going to say it well: Logan is my son and I will protect him at any cost, even if it means from you. So, if you're involved in anything dangerous, which he has hinted at but doesn't seem to want to tell us, then I suggest that we have the air clear now."

_Great, Logan probly shit his pants at that one._Indeed, Thumper's jaw was slack as his eyelids were nonexistent. "Well-"

"Hey, Mom made food! Let's-"

"Logie." Kendall wrapped his arm around the bookworm's shoulders and turned back to a very expectant father. "Sure. Well, let's see…I run warehouses. A couple hundred guys. And girls. I'm worth millions. I only pay like thirty of 'em and the rest do it outta either fear, respect, or 'cause they're spineless. But whatever those guys jus' unload the cargo. Uh…oh! I live by myself when Logie isn't over, an' I pretty much dominate this county an' the ones around it. And I run a few businesses, no biggie." He raised his eyebrows. "Anything else?"

Mr. Mitchell's face didn't move; it was frozen. Not that he was in shock, but he needed to process, and like father like son, the mulling process was so intense that all other bodily function needed to cease. Kendall was an accident waiting to happen. One slip and he would put his only child into the worst danger of his life. What was more, he called him Logie. "No, young man, that's quite enough for now." He inched closer to him, perfectly eye-level, searching. All he found in those green of his was cockiness and smug patience.

Mr. Mitchell lunged forward.

Embracing the gangster in a strong welcome hug, he patted him on the back to drown his next message from the more fragile half of the get-together. _"Take care of my son, Kendall. I love him."_

Kendall only gave him two pats. _"Me too."_

That was all the answer that Drew needed. He gave him one more jolly grin before announcing, "Well! Dinner's ready, guys! Let's eat before Santa gets here!" and he mock-jogged to the dining room, as middle-aged folks tend to do. Joanna laughed at him outright, but mimicked him just the same, just as goofy.

The bad boy bit his lip in victory whilst swaggering to the nerd. **"Huh?"**

"You- You-…they like…you."

"They sure do."

"A lot!"

"You seem surprised."

"I mean _genuinely _like you!"

"Looks that way."

"Th-They respect y-you."

"Who doesn't?"

"They on-only respect-t people with doctorate degrees."

"I don't have one a those."

"You- Kendall, you _passed!_"

"Finally ya look happy."

"I AM!" he squealed, jumping into Kendall's arms before he realized that his parents were in the other room, whereupon he jerked back. "Let's go eat."

"Yer grinnin' real big." He pat his butt gently. "I like it when ya do that."

A blush tinted the tip of his nose and the apples of his cheeks. "It mostly happens because of you anyway."

"_Logieeeee_," he teased, "not in front a the docs!"


	23. Chapter 23 part 2of3

"No, really, Mom, I-"

"Oh please take some leftovers, boys." The woman was smiling so brightly, you would have thought that Santa had come early.

This was getting a little embarrassing. "_"Mom…_, Kendall probably doesn't want a bunch of Tupperware containers in his refrigerator."

"Oh yes I do! Gimme." He snatched the plastic cases from the woman, and winked down at her. "Awesome food, doc." He nodded to Derek. "Mr. doc."

"Well thank you, Kendall. So, do you boys have any special plans for tomorrow?"

Logan automatically panicked. _Kendall do not, do NOT-_

"Probly jus' arouse some Christmas spirit ta raise our holiday cheers." He shot a toothy grin in the parents' direction before snaking the Tupperware-less arm around Logan's waist. "The usge."

Drew was confused, and Joanna cut him off before he could fully understand any sexually-explicit double-entendres involving his son's dignity. "Okay, well have a safe drive home, boys. I love you!"

"I love you, too, Mom." He hugged his mother, still in the criminal's hold, and his father. Kendall gave them each a nod prior to dragging Logan to the Mustang and swinging himself in the driver's seat. The automobile whipped in reverse, and the blonde revved the engine before giving a smirk out of his open window. "HAPPY XMAS, DOCS!"

_"Merry Christmas, fuck-bunny."_Kendall cranked the portable radio and danced on the bed. His boyfriend almost toppled onto the ground.

**"YO DIS IS STEVE HARVEY IN THE MORNIN' Y'ALL, AN' YOU WATCHIN' ONE-OH-SIX-FIVE, THE BEAT!"**

"KENDALL!" Logan flailed about, quite alarmed at the fact that he could be stepped- and-or danced upon. "We don't even live in Richmond! How- AAH!"

Kendall crashed on top of him, straddling him perfectly. The only flaw committed was freaking the bookworm out enough to slam his own self back onto his pillows and cross his arms over his head. The taller could only laugh. "Baby it is so sexy that you know where hip hop stations are at. When'd ya learn that, anyway?"

"F-Family Trivia night…Kendall…Merry-"

"I know what I want fer my present already."

"…Christmas…um, well I already-"

"Oh we can open the shit under the tree later." He chided.

"Right now...? What about break-"

"Yer one'a them, let's-do-e'rything-nice-an'-neat kinda people, even on Xmas, ain't'ch'ya, Loge-ster?"

"You still _sound_sleepy."

Kendall chuckled and leaned in to nuzzle his nose against the other's cheekbone. _That's the mirth talkin'._Now come on!" He bounced to the floor. "Up-up-up!"

"Oh for Pete's-"

"-Sake! Now, here." Out came a red velvet bag from underneath the bed frame, all the while Kendall looking beyond ecstatic. "That's kinda a present fer you," Logan's gentle hands took the sack, and Kendall pecked him on the lips. "but if we're really bein honest here, it's fer me, too."

The brunette's eyes darted from the gift to Kendall's eyes and the wall behind him (because one could never be too sure in this house). "U-Um…can I open-"

"_**Not**_," the gangster wagged his finger, "until I leave the room." A slow smile spread over his countenance. "Jus meet me downstairs once yer done." A wink and he was leaving.

"But…Kendall, wha-"

"**Jus meet me downstairs once yer done!**" He seemed anxious, though Logan couldn't put his finger on as to what. He plopped back to their mattress and carefully began to untie the gold chord. _Why couldn't we just snuggle together on Christmas morning? Just for half an hour, and we could enjoy each other's company, then I could go downstairs and make our coffee and start breakfast, and then we could just look out onto the property and admire the beauty of winter's snow coating the place. This isn't romantic at all-why is this tied so well?- opening __**presents**__. We're not four, I don't underst- ohh…no._ "Oh no. Kendalllll." He couldn't tell if he wanted to smile or cringe at the letters on the note-paper: '**WEAR EVERYTHING**'  
The sack held green-and-yellow knee high socks, which after a few moments' indecision, slid up his slender legs. Soon following were forest green booties, complete with bells on the tips of the toes. He was expected to wear fingerless gloves that went to his elbows and matched the socks in pattern.

Logan's cheeks reddened when he held up the black thong, quickly stowing it under the covers before he made a quick surveillance of the room. No one was watching him. Of course they weren't, but every fiber of his body was screaming that this whole outfit could lead to total embarrassment on his part. Surely Kendall had selected these wretched pieces for a purpose, but Logan still couldn't help but to be uneasy; never having had a partner previously, all he had to go on were teenage drama shows that he'd caught wind of on occasion (sometimes seven hours of studying was his limit), and those preached that _no one_could be trusted. The only thing that made the bookworm pull the satin underwear under the green-and-jingle-bell-ridden tutu was his wary trust in the love of his life. When the bell collar was buckled about his neck and the jingle-hat was sitting over his fluffy tresses, he kept telling himself that this wouldn't be so bad.

He had to tell himself after every step he took down the stairs, actually, but it got him where he needed to be. Already he had noticed the enormous novelty that was the red velvet in the center of the main living area, for it couldn't possibly be concealed. It was a confusing sight, because the stark color was definitely out of place in the beige-and-blue motif, but the nerd was quick to realize that he was staring at the back of an armchair. The heel of a combat boot peeking from the left side helped as well.

"K-Kendall?"

"Ah-ah!" echoed from the cathedral ceiling, "that's _St._Kendall to you, Thump-Thump."

"Oh…no."

The blonde's hand waved over the chair, encircled in a black leather, fingerless glove that stopped at the wrist. "Now, Thump-Thump, don't be shy. Be a good elf and come 'round front. I'm yer boss an' I wanna see you about something."

Logan gulped. "Ab-b-bout s-something…?"

"Yes, it's about our North Pole inventory."

_He isn't doing what I think he's doing-_

"You see, Thump-Thump, we seem ta be a lil behind in our schedu- where are ya? Thump-Thump, I don't hear no jinglin', hurry it up! Don't get the boss angry!"

Logan shuffled up and around the faux-throne. In this outfit, he didn't feel like meeting his boyfriend's eyes, but a glimmer caught his attention. He made one last attempt to tug the tutu down to make him decent, and cautiously glanced upward.

There, lounging with his right leg crossed over his left, was his bad boy. Kendall was donning the cliché Santa pants, complete with white cuffing. The black boots were shinier than usual, which led Logan to think that he either had someone scrub them prior (the guy was terrible at cleaning up after himself) or he had bought new ones. Black suspenders cut two perfectly vertical lines over a perfectly cut chest, which was the place that Logan couldn't tear his gaze from because-

"Is…that…glitter?"

Kendall smirked. "_Edible_glitter, and I put some on my eyes, too." Sure enough, there were silver twinkles blending into the guyliner, only overshadowed by the heavier amounts that were caught in the ripples of his abdominal muscles and belly button. "But Thump-Thump, that isn't why I called ya inta my office this morning." Slowly uncrossing his legs, he leaned his forearms on his knees. Faster than he could catch himself, Logan was getting lost in the sparkles on his biceps and shoulders. It was like magic.

"I-It's…well, uh, erm…St…Kendall. Sir. What…did I," _He __**realizes**__ that I was never a thespian, doesn't he?!_"d-do...?"

He shrugged. "Well Thump-Thump, as Head Elf, you should realize that you didn't do anything _wrong_. It's all yer workers. Have you seen the numbers?" his voice was escalating. "Do you realize that I hafta deliver presents ta all the kids in the world in _three days_, and we're still short seven-and-a-half thousand gifts?!"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I…I…I'm aware, sir, yes, I…I've been keeping track, just as you've asked of me."

"_Well_, then _explain_ta me, Thump-Thump, why ya haven't done nothin' about it!"

Brown eyes widened. "I…erm…it's just been a slow year, sir. We did lose three-hundred elves in that health scare back-"

"Oh poo!" he waved the explanation away, "I don't care 'bout that! We been doin this so long, they should pick up the slack!" Kendall took a deep breath and sighed, dramatically rubbing his temples in effort to calm himself. "M'sorry, Thump-Thump, I know ya can't push them lazy shits any faster, it's not yer fault. I'm jus…stressed."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Thanks. But…yanno, stress ain't too good fer my job. I gotta be calm. An' jolly."

"Quite true, sir. If there's any way that I could help, I'll be glad to assist you."

The blonde raised his eyebrow. "You really mean that, Thump-Thump?"

"Of course, sir." The innocent nodded.

"Well…you know…" Kendall bit his lip. "I have been thinking 'bout somethin'…somethin…I mean…you look really cute, Thump-Thump."

Logan's cheeks immediately stained crimson, rivaling the chair and the pants. "Th-Thank you, sir…"

"No problem, baby…" He glanced up to meet the smaller's eyes. "Come closer ta me." He reached out until those little hips were close enough to grip, and once he did he couldn't stop grinning. "Awesome."

"S-St…Kendall…what exact-tly a-am I supposed to be doing to relieve your stress?"

The fighter jerked him hard enough that Logan had to grip his shoulders for balance. Chuckling, he answered his question. _"Yer gonna __**ride**__ me."_

His jaw dropped. "R-Ride y-y-you? Ke- St…I've nev-"

"Oh I know." He only bore more teeth. "Doesn't mean ya can't now, though."

"I…" and there was that old fear. The anxiety of looking utterly stupid in front of the one who had experience. The impending humiliation of ruining the moment by usurping the other's lust with disappointment. It crept through him like poison, so incredibly uncomfortable that he could feel it's tortuous passing through every artery and each vein. It catalyzed the shaking that he could never control, and he began to feel queasy. He hated this feeling, but there was nothing that he could do about it: just suffer.

"Shh…hey, it's okay…" Kendall's hold on his waist couldn't even cease the quaking, which was always a little alarming, but he knew that he had brought it on in the first place. So it was his job to fix it. He pulled the boy in a little closer to lap at his hip bone, subtly making his way to his navel. Once there he swirled his tongue on the inside, and alternated betwixt suckling at the skin and nibbling at it.

_"Mmm…ergh…uh…"_A tiny hand was placed at the back of the taller's head.

He kissed the wet skin. _"Ya likin' this, elfie?"_

"Mmhm…"

"Good."

Kendall rested his head against the other's hipbone as he trailed his hand up his leg, more than admiring the round curve that his ass was giving under the tulle. "What's under here, I wonder?" His head dipped and was half-shrouded by the material as he explored. Logan was still supporting himself on his boyfriend, which was good because now his knees were starting to get weak.

White teeth nipped at perfect loins, only ceasing to tongue at the hardening lump of silk poking at his face.

The brunette faintly heard a murmur of "Someone's excited." echo from under his skirt.

"A l-little..."

"Well it _is_," He dug his fingers into the soft flesh of his ass. "the most wonderful time a the year."

_"G-God-d…"_He scratched between Kendall's shoulder blades. His penis was barely getting any attention, and yet he was already on the verge of insanity. "S-St. Kendall-ll…"

_"You remembered."_ He purred. _"That deserves a reward."_Kendall carefully took the thong in his teeth and coaxed it down. The guy couldn't help his laugh when Logan's erection bumped his nose and continued to sway. Somehow his rabbit managed to be erotic without even trying.

"I-It d-d-does…?"

_"St. Kendall thinks it does."_When the panties were far enough away, Kendall licked his lips. If this were happening to himself, he would go nuts not being able to see past this skirt. But Logie didn't have a choice in the matter. "Make pretty noises fer me, baby."

"Wh- _ohh._" Kendall had his length in his mouth, bobbing steadily from tip to base, taking it all in. Logan briefly wished that he could reciprocate that before he felt his balls rolling in calloused fingers. "O-Oh jeez…" His hips were stuttering already, desperate to escape the restraint of the leather-clad hands.

"Mmm…not yet, Thump-Thump." He pulled off of him and watched his own saliva roll in beads down his love's erection. "I still want my present."

The boy could already sense his shakes coming back when he felt that hand wrap around his penis. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad… "K- St.…Kendall-l…I need help…wh-"

"Wha'd'ya do?" He asked, slipping the thong the rest of the way down the elf's legs. "Straddle me."

_Just like our first time._"O-Okay…" The boy watched the one with the glitter lean into the plush back of the chair. Now the glittered surface was catching more light, and Logan had the most intense urge to-

"Right 'ere, sweetie." When the blonde pat his thighs, his erection was more apparent between, straining the cheap costume material.

The brunette put a socked-knee on the chair, and then the other, watching for any sign of…well, anything, flicker over the other's face.

"So pretty."

Logan's ears pricked at the sound of tears, and when he looked down, he found Kendall's hands fisted into the velvet of his pants, ripping it at the crotch seam. "Whoa-"

_"Shh…"_Kendall pulled his cock out to bob like a threat, like a trap. Like that little dangly thing that angler fish used to hypnotize their prey.

It obviously wasn't that Logan wasn't used to it, he just…didn't want to look like an idiot in a tutu. "S-So…just-"

"Well," the fighter kissed his nipple as he slid his hand up his jaw. "we gotta stretch you first."

_"Oh-h, I forgot…"_it was only a whisper, really, the nervous binding his vocal chords a little too much for his abilities to handle. Still, it didn't seem to subside his boyfriend's pleasure; if anything it was augmenting it.

_"Y'afraid this ain't gonna be fun? Promise ya it'll be fun."_Kendall's eyes were blown wide. They rolled back when that unsure tongue took three of his fingers and started licking. He loved how innocent the kid looked whenever he had that doe-eyed expression on his face. It had a tendency to happen often, but still, it was pairing with something even better. Whenever the blonde looked down, he could see the cute, pink head of his elf's cock poking up through the tulle. It swung with the movement of his fingers probing his ass, which fluffed at the skirt each time. It was so effeminate, and it was turning Kendall on so badly, that he needed to be careful; he was close.

Logan just moaned around his digits, wanting more lust from his partner. Maybe if he did _something_right, then it wouldn't be so bad later on.

_"Good-good-good."_ they practically ripped out of his mouth to find the crack of his ass, rubbing fast and hard around his hole just to freak him out. _"I want you all wet an' dirty fer me."_

He just whined.

"Zactly." He shoved one finger inside and growled when the bookworm bowed his head. _"Get outta the way."_He gave a violent nudge with his own face to clamp on the smaller's delicate neck, gnashing to make the blood come out faster.

**"OW!"**

_"Go ahead an' scream, who's gonna stop me?"_ Kendall worked in a second finger, and continued to create the harsh markings. "_My_lil elf."

"K-Kendall not so h-hard…"

_"That's jus gonna make me go harder."_and he did, swirling all three of his fingers inside of him as he licked at the droplets of blood. He chuckled when Logan tried pulling his hair to get him off.

"P-Please…"

"P-Please wh-what?" he sneered. Normally he wouldn't mock him, but this was too hot: Logan unwillingly falling apart on top of him. It was a great new angle, notwithstanding how he needed to wither away his control. That was Logan's whole issue; he couldn't give up the reigns. After having his life perfectly planned out for so long and keeping so to himself without any searing physical contact, he still had to fight every now and then to let it happen. Kendall had had to give his trust to someone once; and just like his experience, he had to aid Logan in giving it away.

"P-Please…I-I wanna tr-try…"

"Fuck down on m'fingers first."

The bunny froze.

"Don't say nothin', jus' do it, m'not gonna laugh."

He didn't move.

Kendall met his reluctance with scrutiny. "_Down_, Thumper."

Logan bent his legs at the command, afraid of getting into trouble. He was always afraid of getting into trouble. When he squat, the tutu rubbed down Kendall's torso, and the latter's fingers shoved higher into his body.

"Do it again. Quick."

"Wh-Why quick?"

He panted. "'Cause you look too hot like this."

Surprise popped his eyes as comically as they could get whilst rocking off of fingers. When he came down again, Kendall made sure to help him out by poking at his prostate.

Kendall actually whined in the back of his throat when Logan's head rolled back in a long moan. This was going to be his breaking point. Patting the bookworm's thigh under the tutu, he eased his wet fingers from the boy's ass to wipe them on his pants. Logan thrust lazily in his face, wanting more of anything that he could give him. At this point, he was almost completely fine with delving out of his comfort zone.

"Mmkay…now sit on my cock."

"I-"

"Baby…p-please…you look so…" he scraped his hands down his front and poofed the tutu again. He loved when it did that. "elfie and…fairy-y…I want it. I want it on my dick, _pleasssse_."

Logan took slow breaths, clinging to his boyfriend's chest. "O-Okay, l-line u-u-up…oh God, oh God oh God oh-"

"Baby it hasn't even touched you yet."

"I-I know…b-but-AAH! Now it has!"

"Shh…" Kendall interrupted his alignment to sit up for a kiss. He licked around Logan' mouth lazily, attempting so much to calm them down for opposing reasons. He needed them to settle down, he needed this to happen. The love of his life really did look mind-blowingly pretty in elven gear. When he first got this idea, it wasn't supposed to make him come apart this quickly.

Yet here they were.

"Ready?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Mmkay." He lowered him down as slowly as he could, griping so tightly into his hip that the flesh was bubbling through his fingers. Logan shook as he was penetrated, whispering pathetic curse words into Kendall's scalp until he was buzzing in his lap. It felt bigger this way, stretching him as he sat. It anchored him, but it made him want to run away at the same time. Only for those green eyes did he stay.

"Okay…y-you c-can-"

"Thumpie…" he smoothed his hands down his sides and over his jaw. Unable to resist, he did in fact play with the skirt yet again. Kendall just didn't want to pull on the fabric too much and break it; he definitely wanted to see it again, and it had cost him fifty-five bucks. "you got the control here.

"I-"

"Rock, an' then up an' down, come on."

He was hesitant but he still gave an experimental thrust, in turn forcing Kendall to fall back. He was just so fucking close. The brunette was shocked; _shouldn't this be like any other time?_He thrust again, and Kendall moaned.

_"S'good, babe."_

"C-Can I lift up?"

His eyelids shot open. "You wanna stop?"

"N-No I wanna lift up. C-Can I?"

"Oh…" the goofiest, cattiest grin slithered onto the gangster's face. "Yeah you can do that."

Logan bit his lip and nodded, bracing himself to steadily raise on the other's shaft. The gradual loss was immediately disappointing, though, and he found that he had, for the majority, adjusted to Kendall's length, just as he always did. _So maybe this isn't so bad._ Breath puffed past his lips when he returned to his seat. Yes, this was definitely better. _Just something to get used to._

Kendall gurgled and floofed the tutu away from his boyfriend's cock. This feeling was amazing, but he still wanted to see the little thing bounce with the rest of his body. "M-More, Logie, m-more."

"A-Am I doing well?"

"F-Fuckin' perfect." The bad boy was gritting out his words. He only did that when he couldn't control himself, either in anger or ecstasy. Logan was hoping that this was the latter. "D-Don't stop."

"Ok-kay." He repeated the process, raising and dropping, prepared to do it a third time until he landed right on his prostate. "EEP!"

"F-Felt th-that. D- Log-"

Logan was raising up again, only faster. He wasn't thinking straight, and the alteration in his cognitive process would have startled him if he had still been thinking clearly.

He wasn't though.

He wanted him so badly; he wanted to feel it again. Slender fingers gripped strong should blades so much tighter, and he wasn't nearly as careful when he bounced again, and then again, and more. The brunette was forcing himself to go faster and to continuously swallow the thick length underneath of him, because now he knew where to hit. Every time the backs of his thighs hit those velvet ones, his Christmas lights shone. Every twinkler short-circuited, and it didn't take long for him to become addicted; he loved this.

"Kendall!" The brunette wasn't holding back anymore, just riding him.

"FUCK!" The blonde threw his head back because he definitely hadn't foreseen this. In no way did he expect constant undulation inches from his face _in that motherfucking tutu_. "Logie! Logan fuck-fuck God you gotta stop I'm gonna- I'm fucking shit you need-"

"NO!"

"LOGAN-FUCK-FUCK-"

"KENDALL NOT YET PLEASSSSSSSSE!"

Kendall screamed when he came, grappling onto his boyfriend's still moving body. He wanted to thrust up into him so badly, but he couldn't. He was falling apart much too rapidly to gather enough muscle power, and even if he could, Logan's pistoning couldn't be beaten at this point. The cum slicking the inside of the boy's body only made him pump himself at a more mind-blowing rate, climbing higher to the top of his warped Christmas-tree garland-bound, whatever on the planet it could and should be called because _this was going to be the best orgasm of his life._The bookworm felt the gangster underneath of him slump, yet he still didn't bother to relent- actually thanking him aloud for staying hard. Taking a chance, though, he gnawed at the skin of his own lip and stared down at his puddle-of-goo boyfriend.

The larger's eyelids were almost fully shut. Harsh gasps were erupting from his chest, and both of his hands were fisted into his golden tresses. Logan was breaking him. Logan was going to make him come a second time. Logan was- _"Fuck-ing. Gor-geous."_

That's when it hit him: _he_ had pushed Kendall over the edge so brutally. _He_ himself had forced this rough-and-tumble societal deviant to crumble into bliss in a matter of minutes. This was someone who was irrevocably composed, yet he had just perturbed that. Call him egotistical, but that was enough to boost his confidence ten-fold. "Kendall fuck me, Fuck me **hard**Kendall, PLEASE!"

_"I…Thump…"_ his pelvis rose lamely from the cushion, only to be slammed downward by the bunny's body weight soon after. _"Can't…"_

The brunette lunged forward, and stole the gold locks from the bigger guy, breath ragged on his post-climax countenance. _"Kendall. You. Feel. Amazing. Inside of. Me. More. T-Touch me."_

He nodded, and licked his hand. Trembling it was brought to encase the red dick that was still bouncing happily amidst the dancers' fabric. "L-Like this?"

Logan's head vibrated more so than performing mere nods. He couldn't help the fanatical kisses that were landing between Kendall's left ear and temple, he just kept dealing them. He would do anything to come right now, anything.

"S-So….you want…touching?"

"Oh yes!"

"On yer cock?"

"Yes!"

"What if I jus stopped?" and he grinned, just like the Cheshire cat would, when he tightened his fingers over the little base.

"NO! KENNIE NO NO NO!"

"Call me the right name, elfie. Sing it fer me. Pretty-Lips," he spanked his thigh, "say it real loud."

Logan sobbed into his hair, his hips' rhythm only interrupted by the occasional stutters of his own accord. **"ST. KENDALL PLEASSSSSSE. PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASSSE!"**

"Say fuck fer me again. Get me there, baby, c'mon." He nipped at his ear, needing his mouth on something, anything.

The right hand tightened on the hair as the left hand took hold of Kendall's nipple. In a normal state, Logan would have cared that they were going to be coating his hand for ages, but right now he had zero objections. He squeezed as hard as he could and seethed into the fighter's hairline. _"Fuck. Me."_

Kendall chuckled and sped his hand over his erection, thumbing over the head and squeezing him through his orgasm. He shuddered through his own as Logan's anal cavity spasmed around him, urging him to have no qualms for continuing to milk the surely-sensitive skin that was softening in his hand. Logan wanted an orgasm? Logan was going to get an orgasm.

Either that or he was going to ejaculate until he was dry, he wasn't quite sure. He whimpered and squealed into Kendall's skin, pinching the nub and tugging on the tresses in his euphoria. Eventually his throat refused to erupt any more noises, so he simply bit the scarred neck until he could settle down.

One he did, he was horribly embarrassed.

_"Ohh…"_he mewled, lightly attempting to stretch his back when the pain in his ass froze his movement. "K-Kendall-ll…I'm so…sorry…"

The blonde's eyes rolled back in a condition of the zenith of bliss. His body sunk into the overstuffed chair, seeking the warmth of his pretty, petite elf. His arms wrapped about the minute frame like pythons to a mouse, bringing him close enough to suffocate yet not enough to alarm. "No sorry's…" he sighed liquidly, "just **hugs**…"

Logan groaned into him, finally allowing himself to slump. "It just…felt, so…"

"Good?"

He snuggled in farther. "_Mmm_…yes."

"Tha's pretty simple vocab fer you, ain't it?"

"Shush…" he pat his chest, "let's not," he yawned, "ruin the moment."

"Yer a…brat. Spank…you." He picked his arms up and plopped it back on his thigh. "There. Learned yer lesson now."

"Mmhm."

"C'mon…we're goin ta…over…no stairsss…"

"You need an elevator."

"I've actually been workin' on that."

"Really?"

"Yep. Got a contractor."

"Huh."

"I'll carry us…" he heaved, and then lolled his head into the brunette one. "Maybe gimme twenty minutes, though."

Logan just giggled.


	24. Chapter 23 part 3of3

**It's been so long that it's surreal to post. I do apologize so much you guys, everything just got so last-minute with graduation and my summer job and excuses-excuses-excuses. And to be honest I've been afraid to come back to writing; it puts me into a place that I haven't been in for a while now. I'm glad to say that I still love it, though. **

**Now for the actually IMPORTANT part of the A/N, I want to thank all of you SO incredibly much. Words can't describe the feeling that I get when I hear that people are STILL enjoying this story. I love all of you guys, the loyalty is outrageous in the best way and you have no idea how your unasked-for positivity has influenced me in so many ways. How you can stand someone who doesn't update for this long is beyond me (I would like to let you know that it's not on purpose, either. As I've said before, if the feeling isn't right, I'd rather take precaution on not messing up too horribly or more horribly than I may already have.) squoctobird even told me about how some of you guys on Tumblr were getting anxious due to FF cracking down so much lately. When she told me my first thought was "People remembered me of all things?" and gleechild is over there saving it for me and I always wonder how I could possibly deserve such wonderful people in my life and reading my story. A very special thanks goes out to Mrs. KisanceKiss for discovering a little plagiarism issue on this fic. She found it posted on another site under a different fandom -which I've sickeningly seen done to other authors as well- and reported it to me and we got it taken down. I was touched that she took the time out of her day/night to inform me, so again I'm giving her thanks. **

**Tossing all of my personal talk aside, this reads as sort of a filler chapter, which I feel guilty about after being gone for so long. If all goes well I plan to update before fall hits, but for now I sincerely hope you enjoy.**

Logan's muscles creaked when he moved. He was tucked underneath Kendall's heavy figure to both protect himself from the cold as well as to be capable of smelling him. The gangster still smelled like cum, sweat and peppermint, and Logan couldn't ask for more.

This wasn't entirely true, however; he would be grateful for another hour's worth of rest. Quads and hamstrings felt like they had been pulverized by a lumberjack. Anal cavity burned. Cock was sensitive. Pelvis knotted. Shoulders to tail bone imitated soggy plywood left to dry in the sun. Not to say that the result wasn't worth it- Hades, even the process was more than fun.

It was just that right now the phone had awoken him from their Christmas Nap, and _that_ was unsatisfactory.

Logan scooted as best as he could under Kendall's arm, leg and face, slowly sliding from his warm spot toward the edge of the bed. The sheets were already cold where their bodies hadn't been touching, so he shivered whilst fumbling for his phone. _I should have turned it on airplane mode. Then I would neither be crawling about, nor would I be increasing my risk for brain cancer._ "Hello?"

"Hello sweetheart! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Mom. Tell Dad Merr-"

"_Merry Christmas, son!"_

Logan smiled. For PhDs, his parents sure were cooky. "Merry Christmas, Dad."

"So, what have you two been up to, sweetie?"

"Oh…" his voice cracked whilst his ears reddened, "I just woke up…Kendall's still-"

"HERE!"

"AAH!" The rabbit almost dropped the phone. When he looked over, of course Kendall was there, bright-eyed and just as glittery as before. In truth, the guy resembled some sort of X-rated tree ornament, glimmering with his gold hair and white teeth, decorations of scars and bruises hand-painted and -carved down his torso. The sheet fell from his stomach as he propped up, ending at a place where Logan could see one hip and a mass of blonde pubic hair staring directly at him. Or perhaps he was staring directly at _it_. Sometimes he wasn't so sure.

"Dear? Logan? Sweetheart are you still there?"

"D'yuh…"

Kendall smirked, waving his hand slowly up and down in front of his partner's face. "Doc's been calling yer name fer the past five centuries, Thump-Thump. Somethin' caught yer eye?"

"Uh-fump-mer- S-Sorry, M-Mom…I just spaced out there I suppose." _Great cover, Logan, great and fantastic cover. _"How was your Christmas morning so far?"

She laughed, the reaction itself reminding her son of jingle bells. "More like morning _and_ afternoon! My goodness, it's two o'clock, you kids sure know how to _sleep_ late." But he could more than assuredly hear the humor in her voice. He hoped with all of his might that she wasn't assuming, and furthermore that she wasn't assuming correctly. How embarrassing, this was his _mother_. He shuddered just thinking about it.

The gangster noticed the motion, as well as the woman's intonation. Some occasions resounded the resemblance his lover had to an old man- other times he thought it was funny to compare Logie to an old lady- and the fact that he had his phone's volume jacked up as loud as the son-of-a-bitch would go made this one of those times. In any case, he liked seeing his bunny squirm under the pressure.

"Y-Yeah, well, you know, ABC Family plays all of those C-Christmas m-movies…and…so…" _I hate lying. I hate it so much! _"we watched….a lot of…them."

Joanna smiled. "Fun stuff, tiger."

Logan wanted to die.

"But anyway, I just wanted to call to wish you two a Merry Christmas."

"_MERRY CHRISTMAS!"_

"Yes and your father says Merry Christmas as well, I'm sure you just heard...pair of lungs on him, that one." Now she had a ringing in the ear he had shouted into, so she switched the receiver to the other side.

Kendall crawled over, sly-ass grin on his countenance. "So that's where Logan gets it."

"KENDALL!"

He snorted. "See?"

For her son's health, Dr. Mitchell pretended like she didn't understand the joke. "Also I wanted to let you know that Aunt Diana and Uncle Peter are going to be here in about an hour, so your father and I are taking them out for dinner and then they'll spend the night."

"Oh! I didn't know they were coming!"

"Yeah…" She grumbled. "me neither. But don't you dare think about trying to come say 'hi' to them, your father and I don't need saving, I know that was your first thought."

"But Mom, you guys hate when he talks about the stock market, and really I don't min-"

"You stay there with that boyfriend of yours, Logan Hortence Mitchell-" She heard Kendall guffaw in the background. "I'm sure he would miss you very much."

"BAHAHA, SO MUCH! HORTENCE!"

The brunette shook his head. "If you say so, but thanks."

She smiled. "No problem, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you, too Mom. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, sweetie. Merry Christmas, Kendall."

The bad boy had caught his breath by now. "Merry Christmas, Doc. Fun times with the in-laws."

"Oh yes. Buh-bye."

Logan ended the call and set the device on the bedside. When he looked back over, black-rimmed eyes were tearing at the effort to pull himself together.

"Good morning, Kendall."

"Mornin'. _Hortence_."

"_Gahhh."_

* * *

"I fucking love Christmas, God damn."

Logan furrowed his brows over his pancakes. "I'm pretty sure none of that was supposed to be in the same sentence."

"Pish posh, I'm a devil in an angel's body-" The brunette snorting into his peppermint cocoa did not go unnoticed. "Oh don't even try ta deny that I am. I saw ya checkin' out my V earlier."

That confused him. "Your…excuse me?"

Now it was the bad boy's turn to snort. "Yanno, the way my hips make a V leadin' down ta the Happiest Place on Earth."

"Did you just switch your comparison to Disney World? A playground for toddlers, children, and the youth at heart?"

"My dick is like the Matterhorn."

"OH my goodness!" Logan cracked up, slapping his morning paper, 'World News' section already opened and analyzed. His boyfriend's antics were always stark against his mental list for Ways the President Could Perform His Job More Efficiently. "Kendall you are-"

Dark eyebrow raised. "Sexy?"

"Well yes, 'too much sometimes' was what I was going to say," he got up to put their dishes in the sink, pecking his lover's cheek as he went, "but that works also."

"Mmm, well I'll take either one, so thanks. _Now_." He hopped up. "It's time fer part two a our Christmas Day fun!"

The boy cringed. "Oh, Kendall, I'm sorry, but…I think I might be too…sore. Everywhere. If you're catching my drift." He gnawed his lower lip, hoping that Kendall wouldn't be too upset. He knew him, and if this was planned with as much care as the last rendezvous, he was highly expectant of an upcoming performance. _I can't let him down on Christmas…maybe I can try-_

"No! No, silly-bean." He pranced over and ruffled his hair. "I wanna make cookies."

_Thank the Lord on His son's day. _"Oh!" He smiled. "That sounds so nice!"

"You're so nice."

"What kind of cookies?"

"Yer choice." Strong arms draped around his waist.

"Hmm, well which cookies could we make with the available ingredients in the house?"

"What…ever ingredients…" A pointer finger brushed the top of the smaller's nose. "_you_ can find, there, pookie-bear."

"You have no clue how to make these, do you?"

"Not ta save my life. But that's okay since usually I jus' use knives or my fists ta save my life."

"Ha…ha." _Sometimes I can't tell if you're cute or purely bizarre. _"So _we_ are not making the cookies but _I_ am making the cookies?"

"Uh, nooo." He rolled his eyes. "I'm _stirring_, duh." Out came that signature smile, verging on being as deadly as those 'knives and fists' in which he invested so much pride. "That's helping."

"It certainly is." Logan patted him on the shoulder and toddled for the pantry. "Gingerbread is a must on Christmas, do you like those?"

"Fucking love gingerbread cookies."

"Oh boy."

* * *

Truthfully, Logan had been stuck with the majority of the work. That wasn't to say, however, that he minded; watching Kendall listen dumbly over his mixing bowl as he lectured on the individual history of the ingredients resided a privilege in itself.

The bad boy didn't even know where Indonesia _was._ He sealed his lips nonetheless, enjoying how fluffy his bunny got over old shit that no one gave a rat's ass about. Stretching his face into that 'Oh I _see_.' Look seemed to make him so damn happy, so why not? _Elizabeth the whatever's recipe better be fuckin' good though. Fuckin' love gingerbread cookies._

"_And_ do you realize that she instructed her staff to form them into likenesses of her guests?"

_Oh I __**see.**_ His head swiveled left and right. "_Mm-mm!_"

"She did!" Came the exclamation. "Can you _imagine_ having seated yourself at the Queen's table, only to be served customized cooki- or _biscuits_, if you will, considering the native terminology- of _yourself_? That's a once in a lifetime miracle of luck! Well, okay not so much _miracle_ as a simple arrangement of figures. You see, by taking the number of people born per year and multiplying it by the population of the Throne's influence during Queen Elizabeth's reign, you can come to approximately…"

_I got a fun number fer ya baby, but you'll need a ruler an' ma pants can't be on. _Kendall chuckled as he stirred, enjoying the holiday scent of cinnamon and molasses.

"Wait, which part was funny?"

Green eyes glanced up to find a smiling little boy, utterly too involved in his analysis to notice the present humor. "Uh…when I pictured this old guy sittin' there an' gettin' a cookie an' bein' all paranoid that the Feds were watchin' him at his house er somethin'. He had a big mustache an' he was bald."

"Oh I didn't even think about that! Well I suppose her guests were wealthy so they needn't much worry…" Logan trailed off upon catching the sight of Kendall's biceps and triceps pulsing to stir the batter. Perhaps his next research expedition should be targeted towards the creator of black wife-beater tank tops. Certainly the mastermind behind them deserves a glowing 'thank you' letter.

"M'I good?"

"**Yes**- what? Oh yes you should be done. Now to let them cool in the refrigerator!"

The gangster hurled the whisk at the sink. "Cool! Wha' happens in the fridge?"

"We wait for-"

"NO! Logie I want cookies nowwwww. Wanna jus' eat em' like this?"

"What? Kendall no chance in Hades's cavern! Eggs can contain the bacteria salmonella enteritidis, which-"

"Logie I want cookies." The fighter pouted. "Can we at least make more cookies while we wait?"

Logan's eye twitched. "_More_ cookies? Why more cookies?"

Kendall chortled and pinched his boyfriend's cheeks. "'cause then we'll have _more_ cookies, you sexy lil' rascal you."

_Ow-ow-ow, pinching like Gramma Suzie. She doesn't call me that, though. _"As you wish, Kendall." A peck on the cheek and he was splitting the batch to wrap in saran plastic for cooling. "So you want more gingerbread I assume?"

"Nope." He popped his 'P'. "Now I wan' sugar cookies."

_Sugar cookies? I thought he- _The blonde chose that moment to lift the wife-beater for easier access to tummy-scratching, remnants of the edible glitter fetching a few more-than-fond flashbacks from morning. "Anything you want, St- Kendall. Kendall."

He watched Logan turn to open the fridge. _That's right. Dance fer me, Thump-Thump._

* * *

"Kendall that was a lot of cookies."

A moan. "God I _know_." Although flawless abdominals remained in tact, the addressed rubbed over them just the same, experiencing a rush of carbohydrates and paradise. "Fuckin' love cookies. An' yer so fuckin' good at makin' icin', Logie-bear." He leaned into the brunette hair and kissed him, not bothering to take his weight back off of him once he did so.

"Thank you…" The smaller of the pair didn't hold up as well to 'Jus' one more! _One_ more cookie, c'mon, it's Christmas time!' as the latter, now sporting a food-baby in its first trimester. "Ugh."

"Too cute." He smiled. "So…"

"Mm?"

"Well it's getting' late…an' it is Xmas. Probly time fer presents, right?"

He shrugged. "If you'd like. They do look pretty lonely underneath that enormous tree you had imported."

"Not _enormous_, jus' perfect fer Xmas time! Go big er go home, as they say."

"Mm." Chocolate eyes traveled about the evergreen like squirrels, unable to decide where to stop and constantly circling. The ornaments all glowed in the hue of the lighted top-angel (unexpected in this particular mansion, Logan believed, yet still touching), dazzling outbursts of burgundy and silver, battling with the amethyst-inspired icicles for center stage. "It is beautiful."

Warm breath filled the booklover's ear. "_Jus' like you_. Plus I hired a decorator."

He giggled past his blush. "I was wondering who you were arguing with on the phone about tinsel."

"Yup, she said it was too 'cliché'", as he demonstrated air quotes, "but I wanted 'em so she bribed me with them purple things instead."

"The purple things are my favorite part." He smiled.

The callouses of Kendall's knuckles brushed his love's cheek. "M'glad ya like. So…jus' ta…warn you…I ain't so good with presents. Pickin' 'em out I mean."

"You didn't even have to get me a present, Kendall. You've done so much for me alr-"

"You got me one." He countered.

"Well all I do is sit around and canter on about a variety of topic-" A finger came to his lips.

"You do tons a shit, Thumper." Emerald eyes locked onto the other's, wavering long enough for Logan to detect some form of apprehension. It confused him until he considered that he might still be troubled with the gift-giving. "So be right back." The larger male heaved from the couch and padded his way to their tree, and upon stooping also gave the brunette an excellent view of his lower back as the boxers rode down.

Kendall had no problem retrieving the gifts, there being only two and each fairly compact. That provoked the question, however. "Where are your parents' gifts to you?"

He shrugged. "They usu'lly jus' dump a bunch a money inta my account. It showed up in my transaction history las' week, probly wanted ta make sure they didn't forget."

"Oh…" His face fell. "I'm sorry, Kendall."

"What? Nah. It's not, like personal per-say bu' they know I shop an' I like shit the way I like it so they probly figured they'd save me the hassle. We got slightly different tastes if ya know what I mean."

Logan chuckled. "I'm sure. I'll bet they prefer completely different guns to your favorites."

"Ha!" He barked. "Somethin' like that, yeah. Either way, _'I got this money baby…'_" He knew that his little muffin loved it when he sang to him. He might have also hoped that it would deter the oncoming embarrassment of gift-exchange. "_'I wanna spend it on you…I got this Sunday, baby, I wanna spend it with you.'_"

Notwithstanding that he was three-quarters of the way melted to goo, Logan smiled as he nodded. "Would you like me to open yours after you open mine?"

He puffed out in relief. "Sounds super good."

"Now don't get too excited." Logan warned. "It's partly for my mind's sake as well as yours."

Kendall raised his eyebrow upon untying the ribbon. "Really now? So is it like…a GPS chip?"

"N-"

"A little note tellin' me that you already _installed_ a GPS chip?"

He giggled. "No, noth-"

"I thought my neck felt funny."

"Kendall!" He laughed. "What kind of an idea is that? You're not a dog!"

Just prior to reaching his hand in, the bad boy couldn't resist giving the boy a sly countenance and a "_Woof._" Satisfied with the continued amusement, he folded the russet tissue paper aside to find a bracelet. Woven with thick black cord, it held eight onyx beads with a crystallized one of bullion interspersed betwixt the third and fourth. While the faces of the onyx shone in a way related to subtle, the accent jewel sparkled like the Christmas decoration in the corner of the room. Naturally, Kendall's favorite part was that it could make him look masculine and gay at the same time. "So fucking cool."

"Do you really like it?" He asked. "My mom and I were researching it, and it's apparently quite popular in the hip-hop industry, though it can reach out to other genres o-"

"It's so," He slipped it on, the beads and black cord matching wonderfully with his scars and beige skin. "fucking cool." A look up, only momentarily because the bracelet was too captivating to him. He had seen these before; the rappers who spit most about money and dominance wore these. Why the hell hadn't he gotten one already? _Didn't that Freestyle guy have one a these? Or wherever he works when he ain't smugglin' bullets. _"What the hell is it?"

The smaller perked up; purpose of explanation tended to wield that effect on him. "It's a Shambhala bracelet. The idea of Shambhala originated in Tibetan Buddhist culture as a beautiful place where all were enlightened, and through the changing of trade hands in its travels to the West, the bracelets turned into more messages of good fortune." Logan's voice quieted here. "I wanted…to give you good fortune…because, I mean, I- you know I worry when you go out and…do business. With people." He bit his lip, waiting for laughter. The logistics of it were silly and irrational, as he realized, yet on the reverse was the notion that since he didn't much understand Kendall's lifestyle and it's ability to exist outside of script and camera. He might as well try something not entirely believable to keep such an (he deemed) important person safe.

A murmur purred from his lips. "_Sweetheart…_" The criminal crawled across the cushions, sliding the boxes out of his path in order to trap his bookworm between his arms. Nuzzling the crook of his lover's neck, he bit softly, dragging his teeth up his jaw and over to his mouth. Taking his bottom lip and pulling until it sprung back, he kissed him softly. "_Perfect_." And again. "_Like you."_ Once more. "_Thank you_."

"I'm g-glad you like it." He shuddered.

"An' thanks fer the fortune. Got a big meetin' comin' up in a few days."

"Kendall." Logan whined.

"M'jus' kiddin'. Careful as usge." He winked. "So…how ya feel about consumatin' the _holidayyy_?" With that he licked a stripe up his neck.

"K-Kendall…" _Must resist…must resist…that cologne holy moly. _"Kendall, what about your present?"

"Ferget that, the greatest gift I can give _you_ is curlin' yer toes." A nip at the smaller's ear.

"Gah! Kendall…no-no-no…" The brunette pushed at his shoulders. "You're worrying for nothing."

"Yeah I am, take yer pants off."

"Kendall!"

"Fine, yeah-yeah…now I gotta compete with this stupid bracelet…fuckin' spectacular."

Logan just sniggered and shook his head at the fighter. Christmas sure brought out a different side of his boyfriend.

"Alright, so…like…like I said I ain't too good with expressin' myself.."

"Okay."

"An' it's stupid."

"Okay."

"Like, no I'm not even tryna play it down so it looks better when ya open it, it's jus'…gimme it back."

"Kendall!" He snatched it away before the giver could reclaim it. "I'd like to see!"

He huffed, releasing his hold and running his hands through his hair.

Logan shook his head, untying the bag and extracting an elongated box. Pulling the navy lid away, he found a pen, heavy in his delicate fingers. In Nerd 101 they instill in their members an adoration for school supplies, and this boy was no exception. This was the big leagues though; this was _office_ supplies. It was ball point and everything, Logan couldn't even contain himself.

"S'white gold."

"Aww Kendall I- **it's **_**what**_?"

He was gnawing his lip so hard that it was swollen on one side. "It's white gold. Did ya read it?"

"Huh?"

He chuckled, still nervous. "Flip it over."

Twirling it in his fingers, Logan found that it read '**Love You, Thumper -Kendall**'. "Kendall! Kendall, I- You-"

"Times New Roman is yer favorite font er whatever, right? Are ya gonna cry 'cause I suck?"

"No!" He sniffled. "I'm gonna cry because you're the most thoughtful wonderful person I've ever met." Setting it on the side table, he cupped Kendall's face in his hands, feeling the texture of the scars on his palms. "I love you, Kendall. I can't believe you listen to me like that."

"Like what?"

"At all."

He snorted, kissing him. "Sometimes I don't understand ya…more than sometimes. I r'member shit though."

Hesitating in the internal inquiry as to whether or not it was too cheesy, Logan hugged him tight and whispered a sole "Merry Christmas."

Kendall kissed him under his ear. "Merry Christmas, fuck-bunny." They pulled apart and he cupped his ass. "So." He grinned. "St. Kendall didn't do too shabby today, huh?"

Logan peeped. "St. Kendall did great."

"Mmm…great enough ta make him some more cookies?"

A double-take. "That's you making a joke, right?"

"I've never joked about cookies."

"I…" _Pointless, Logan, pointless. _"Which kind would you like?"

He simpered. "I dunno." The Cheshire smile was back. "What's yer favorite, Hortence?"

"Kendall!"


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Once again, all I have to say is that I always feel so lucky. I feel like I don't deserve the .gifs, the manips and the reviews (especially with how often I update) but they make me smile so much. I want you all to know how much I appreciate it-which is so much-and I'm not even sure how to phrase how lucky you guys make me feel. So thank you, and I hope you enjoy.**

Kendall lay there thinking. Not moving, not texting. Just thinking. The slow rise and fall of his naked chest caught the light temporarily, allowing the shadows to dance in his scars and definitions with that slow rise of his lungs. Upon further thinking, Kendall might even connect his fireside position to his entire life, in how it crackled like the hearth in his den and danced with shadows.

Logan was home for the weekend. Well, neither knew which place to call Logan's home ever since he had begun to keep a water glass on Kendall's right bedside table for personal convenience, so in simple terms he was spending the weekend with his parents. He had felt guilty over escaping the Christmas in-law invasion, and so these nights before New Year's Eve he was humoring his grandparents with his talks of straight A's and adorable baby face.

And it left Kendall to think. To think of his past, and in all that it has shaped him. To think of his future, the place to which his present is preparing him to go. It was an interesting place to put himself: outside of everything. Outside of what was done to him, outside of what couldn't have been stopped.

Prevented, maybe. But five is too young of an age to do much of anything.

He was free now, though. He hadn't been scared into hiding and he most definitely wasn't going to be convinced that he had done anything wrong or foolish.

He was just happy for having taken control of himself was all. He liked to reflect on it every now and again in order to remind himself of what he could have turned himself into. No one in Sherwood thought to describe Kendall as a recluse or a victim.

Because who would think to call a brawling criminal a victim?

Kendall exhaled. The muscles in his back melded with the leather cushions to create a liquid warmth, almost as if he were tied down and told not to make a sound. The memory should have had his heart beating out of his chest. It would have forced any other into a fit. But Kendall had learned how to control his mind and body from an early stage, and by extension could control his life as well. Any manipulation in his life was now performed by his own hands, and so there was no reason to fear his past.

Just reflect on it.

* * *

Kendall drove through the McDonald's drive-thru the next morning, riding low in his seat with one hand on the wheel and the other scratching at his stubble. It was 11:05, which meant that the establishment had already switched into its lunchtime-serving hours. However, Kendall would be damned if the restaurant that **he **had single-handedly pulled from the gutter refused to serve him.

"_Hello, this is McDonald's, how may we help you?"_

"Hi yeah I want breakfast."

"_I'm sorry, sir, we stop serving breakfast at eleven."_

'That's nice. I want breakfast. Gimme two sausage McMuffins with egg meals please, and a carmel-mocha-whatever. Thanks."

"_I—Sir we are no longer serving breakfast today."_

"I know you're not serious. Look I'll even spare ya an' wait fer ya ta make new ones."

"_Sir we do not make exceptions for customers, I'm sorry. Would you like to order something for lunch?"_

"…Should I have called first?"

"_Sir—"_

"Okay maybe you don't get it." Kendall huffed as he leaned out of the Mustang window. He was still in his pajamas, perfectly comfortable with a leather jacket thrown over his nightshirt and snuggled against his heated seat. Minnesota is beautiful on snow-dusted mornings. The ground sparkles and the evergreens look over the streets with centuries-old wisdom. All is quiet nay for the occasional bad boy making his early morning (afternoon) trip to Mickey D's. But what could really ruin a cup of serenity was a spoon full of stupid-ass. "I'm Kendall Fucking Knight, and I saved this sorry-ass place."

"_Sir—"_

"Turn yer head ta the right and a little up. What do ya see?"

"_I—Oh sir my apologies."_

"Read it to me, Sally."

The boy scanned the plaque. _"Uh, erm, Kendall Knight: our selfless donor to which our establishment owes its success. Always welcome."_

"Damn right." Kendall tapped on his steering wheel with gnawed fingers. "I'll be parked up front until it's done and—oh, throw in a couple hash browns with that, would ya? Thanks Sally."

"_Yes Si—"_

"And for _free_? Thanks, Sally! Yer the best!" Passing the pay window, he slowed in order to shoot the boy a snap and point, clacking his tongue for the full effect.

Kendall whipped the car into a parallel parking position. It could count as an excellent—albeit reckless—driving maneuver had he not been centered in front of the entryway to the restaurant and simultaneously blocking the rest of the drive thru. A gunmetal minivan pulled in soon after, waiting a few moments before honking incessantly at the invasive Mustang.

The blonde rolled his eyes. _I'm in my pajamas for God's sake. S'too early fer this._ Yet it didn't stop him from taking one of the guns out of his glove compartment and sticking it out the window. "Move along sir." He smirked into his rear-view mirror. The muddy eyes of the grandfather widened, his wife next to him chattering something to the young boy and girl in the back. _Probly ta duck er something._ The gangster mused. "It's not even pointed at you." Was the mutter he gave, waving the weapon in a go-around-me motion.

The van squealed backwards and fled via the highway.

Naturally curled as it was, the corners of his mouth rose even more. "Whatevs." And then he frowned. "Where's my breakfast?"

* * *

_I should really start masturbating in public, _he thought as he perused the dairy aisle. _It always looks so fun online._

Once he had gotten home from free breakfast, the fighter paced around his home with phone in hand, checking missed calls, texts and emails in desperate search of something to occupy his day. He was "bored as fuck", as he had termed it, and was hoping that he could at least get some work done. Alas, he had already covered everyone's ass, beaten others', and he was out of milk. _Logan loves milk._

So he decided to be domestic and go grocery shopping.

More often than was necessary Kendall could get one of his more trustworthy associates to do the shopping for him. Sometimes he was too busy and sometimes he was too lazy, and sometimes he decided that he wasn't the boss for nothing so it'd be a good idea to get the dogs running for him. It's nice for them to obey orders, he always said.

But today he was none of those things, and so there he was, wandering around in two pairs of thick, plain flannel pants, that nightshirt and the leather, swinging a little green basket in all's way as he examined every single product Sherwood Grocery had to offer. _If I ever had to work here I'd piss myself._

He trolled around, listening to couples argue over peanut butter texture and the flavors of sausages. They would stand there, the woman waving the packages around and the man gesturing in confusion at her display. _Hets are so weird._

By the end of it, Kendall had decided on seven trays of sushi, Logan's 1% milk, two frozen pizzas and lavender-chamomile body lotion. A toss of his arm and the basket clattered against the conveyer belt: enough ruckus to earn him some odd looks prior to their realization of who was behind the act.

The cashier smiled up at him and tried her best to hide her apprehension. She, too, recognized the one from the town's gossip. "H-Hello K—" Her eyes widened at his amused eye contact. "Good afternoon, sir, find everything y-you need today?"

"Sure did." _Peasant._ "Thanks fer askin'."

"No problem, h-have a good Ch-Christmas?" It was her best attempt at light conversation. She kept her eyes down as she scanned, forcing herself to be as careful as humanly possible with the precariously packaged sushi trays.

He snorted. "I'm a Satanist."

"I—" She nearly dropped the lotion. "Oh! My mistake! I shouldn't just assu—"

"It was a joke." He chuckled. "Pretty good, spent it with my boyfriend. You?"

Her jaw dropped, as well as the men who stood an aisle away, exchanging glances and soft whispers. "I—really good, it was good. I'm glad you had a good holiday. Fifty-one-seventy-six is your total."

Kendall swiped his card. "You should be."

Her eyes widened. "I-I—"

The bags were in his hands already, so when she offered him his receipt, he held one hand up so that she could drop it in the bag. "Put it this way. Y'all would know if I didn't." A wink, and he strut out of the building.

The cashier just swallowed and held to her counter a moment to reassure herself of her continued life. Once she believed that she was still in one piece, she was able to take the next customer. "Hello ma'am, how are you doing today?"

* * *

He peeled the nightshirt off, tired of the sweaty, loose feeling it had on his skin. It left him in just one of his flannel bottoms and a white wife-beater, which felt a lot better when he returned to his position on the floor. His muscles tensed, effortlessly straightening his body into a perfect line from toe-tips to shoulders. With that, he continued his push-ups, not even bothering to count anymore because who cared how many he did? Not he, not after about an hour of rolling around in his weight room, alternating sit-ups with squats and benching. _We should really go on vacation er somethin'._ He mused. _The beach er some shit. _Sweat dripped down his neck and back, glad that he had punched the heater up as far as he could so that he could feel his body working instead of that stiffening cold he was getting used to.

It was after six and he had heard from Logan thrice. The first time was a 'Good morning' and 'How are you doing today? ' The second had been a reply to Kendall's answer, talking of how his GrandMaMa and Pop-Pop were good and had brought him presents, and they thought that he and Kendall looked good together when he had shown them a picture. That had made Kendall smile. If Logan's grandparents couldn't accept them, or even if Logan felt too uncomfortable to tell them of his sexuality, Kendall would have been more than a little pissed. He never wanted his baby to feel ashamed of himself. He was too precious to be broken.

_Not too precious fer other things, though. _He bit his lip. The bad boy felt like he shouldn't infringe on his boyfriend's time with his family, but at the same time, he **had** texted him half an hour ago telling him that they were all going to take naps and that he himself was going to do some light-reading. "_Light-readin'" probly equals some kind a bio-encyclopedia, knowin' him._ It struck him as sort of strange that all four of the adults were going down at the same time. Then again, old people slept a lot, and his parents were probably tired from all of the cooking and holiday-prep. _Makes sense._

He rolled onto his back, bracing his feet flat against the floor with his hands behind his head so that he could start touching his chin to his knees. _I probly look so fuckin' hot right now._ Every time he came up from the floor, sweat ran to pool in his clavicle, drizzling through his pectoral line when he sat fully upright. Hot breath puffed through thought-bitten lips at his contraction. When he lowered to lie, the brawler's marred torso filled with oxygen, and he looked biggest then.

His little bunny was sure missing out. _What a shame fer him._ Kendall decided. _S'almost not fair._

A slow smile crept to his face. "Can't have that, now can we?" Crunch time was over now. It was too hard to continually squeeze himself together like that when he was…well, half-hard. He shoved his hand down his pants and started stroking, thinking of a cute little butt innocently showering in a creamy lather.

It never took long to get Kendall up, seeing as how his veins always seemed to be pulsing with aggression and lust anyhow. Once he was satisfied with himself, he got off of the floor and strode to his phone. The third text had been an 'I love you, Kendall.', which of course he had texted back. Now, though, he had something else to say.

He shot him a text just to make sure that he was still alone: **Hey babe. Still readin?**

It was cute when he got an immediate reply from him: **Yes, they're all still asleep. I finished the ocular chapter and now I'm just refreshing myself on respiration just for the hay of it. ****What are you up to?**

_Knew it_, he giggled. Limping his way to the guest bathroom, Kendall flipped the light on before mussing his hair a bit more. _Gotta get that cut. Dammit I coulda done that today. _Still, he had to agree that his hair looked sexy pushed back. _Tell me my hair looks sexy pushed back. _He would have used that as the caption for his text if he thought that Logan would get it. _We gotta watch _Mean Girls _when he gets back. That's a must._ All of these thoughts occurred as Kendall pumped himself a few more times in front of the mirror. Happy with his happiness, he let his pants hang as low as they could without showing more than the base of his dick. He held his iPhone in his right hand, smirking at the screen while he raked his shirt up on the other side. His 'LOGAN' tattoo caught the light in the shot, along with the stark outline of his erection. Kendall sent his lover the mirror pic, paired with a text that only said: **Thinkin' bout someone ;)**

He could imagine how big his Thumper's eyes would get when he opened the photo. Maybe he should have Facetimed him instead. _Wanna see what he does._

His phone buzzed on the counter: **Oh wow. You look nice.**

He guffawed. _Gotta work on that sextin' shit, baby._ **Thnx, wanna see you though**

Kendall palmed himself waiting for the text. While he waited, he figured that he could slip out of his pants to get more comfortable.

**I don't know about that Kendall. What if someone were to hack into our conversation and see me?**

That would piss Kendall out the window. If anyone else ever saw his Logie the way that he got to see him, he would have to skewer their eyes through their throats. Still, he trusted his phone and his service provider. **Jus' delete 'em afterward. No one's gonna see you cept me, bb **He took his hand and cupped himself through the black silk boxers he had chosen that morning, hitting the camera button and sending the close-up as some reinforcement; **Look how much I wanna seeeeee**

**Dear Lord, Kendall. What do you want to see?**

Kendall smirked. **Ur ass.**

**KENDALL. NO.**

**:( Pleeeeeeease? I'm so hard, bb, it hurts so bad :(:(:( **Kendall sat on the edge of his caramel-tiled Jacuzzi tub.

**Just my backside?**

_Yes. _He fist-pumped. **For now ;)**

It took a few moments, and in the meantime Kendall diverted himself from any touching by searching the 'tattoos' tag on his _Pinterest_ app. Once he had played with the idea of tramp-stamps and wrist ink, his phone vibrated just before he could fully consider a behind-the-ear tattoo. Eagerly he opened the picture, not surprised that there wasn't any caption for of course Logan wouldn't know what to say. He just needed the picture though, and it was better than he could have imagined. Certainly not better than real life, but he'd be damned if Logan wasn't prettier to him than any porn he could find on his Safari. His ass was small—petite—to go with his delicate frame. The shot itself was amateur, as Logan had done nothing more than lower his khakis and underwear, his polo still on. He was standing in his little kid bathroom (as Kendall liked to call it in his head) which was made obvious by the bright yellow wallpaper and rubber-duck towel hanging behind him on the rack.

**U have such a nice little round ass **

**Thank you. **

**Love touchin' myself when I look at you**

**:)**

"He's a little embarrassed, aww." Kendall continued to squeeze his balls as he one-handedly sexted. **U touchin' yerself too?**

**Yes, I am.**

**Lemme see?**

**What?**

**Wanna see yer dick. Plz?**

It took longer for him to respond. **I don't know, Kendall.**

That devilish face lit up with his idea. **I'll give ya some incentive if u do. But you'll need ur headphones.**

**Kendall, I'm confused.**

**Jus send me a pretty lil pic of you shirtless holdin yer dick, lookin' into the camera, and I'll make u happy, trust me ;)**

He could practically _hear_ Logan huff and whine halfway across town, but he knew that he was curious. Just modest, was all. During the wait he slid the silk down his legs, letting them pool on the marble floor so that he could trace his fingers down his front, holding off as long as possible from grabbing himself again. Just the anticipation of seeing his Logan doing something so naughty as sending a naked picture was exciting him much too fast. It had to be a crime to be so adorable and so his.

The phone almost fell out of his hand when it went off. Kendall sucked in a break, sliding the unlock bar and jamming his thumb on his screen to open the shot.

His boyfriend was such a twink that he could have come before he even got to reward him. Logan's skin was so flawless, only stained with the suckle spots on his shoulders and the handprints on his hips from their trip to the North Pole. His eyes were wide and doe-liked, just the way he liked them. He had one beautiful hand on his nipple, which he knew must have been an attempt at discretion. However, the rosy pink of his dick said different, with his little balls hanging down for Kendall to enjoy.

And enjoy he did.

* * *

Logan paced in his bathroom, cell phone clutched tightly in his fingers. He wanted to know what Kendall had meant about rewarding him, and really, he should have asked, yet all he had done was wordlessly retrieve his headphones and plugged them in. Now he was letting himself go crazy over a simple text message. _What if he calls me?! I can't be saying any unsavory things while my grandparents are in the house! I can't do it!_

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the text came through, and to his surprise it was a video message. _Oh my—_

When Logan hit play, he had to set the phone on the sink so that he could hold himself up.

On a two-by-three inch screen, Kendall was smirking at him, staring straight into the lens. _"This one's fer you, baby. Make me so hard."_ At that point the view ducked, and with the disappearance of Kendall's face was his cock to replace it.

It was pomegranate-red, verging to the point of purple, and Logan guessed it had something to do with how hard the guy was squeezing it with bruised knuckles. The brunette could hear ragged breaths set a rhythm in his ears, soon followed by low groans of infatuation. _"Logiiiie," _came the whine. Kendall swiped his thumb over his crown, tugging hard and growling with the new motion.

"_Touch yerself, Logie. Come with me."_

Logan choked; he had almost forgotten that this was for him. Biting his lip, he trailed his hand down, tenderly brushing just the tips of his fingers over himself.

"_Morrrrre, Logie. God. Picture of you was so damn cute. Wanna come all over you."_

The bunny wheezed. It was so strange being alone and doing this. Never had he felt any sort of sexual drive when he wasn't around Kendall. It was the bad boy's stature and his voice and his smell and his presence that turned Logan on, and a thought wouldn't have been enough to compete with that.

This video, though. This was effective, to say the least. The technology was quite astounding, in how he could capture the veins of Kendall's cock, and the individual golden hairs that surrounded the base. The peeling skin at the larger's fingertips signaled that he had been biting them again, and the scratch on his hand was already faded in comparison to how it had looked two days ago, when he had whacked it on the table in a blind attempt at finding the remote.

The guttural sound that erupted in his ears broke him of the memory. _"Logie, faster. Gonna come so soon. Thinkin' about you all fuckin' dayyy. Shit I worked out and I had ta stop because. You. Got me so harrrrd.."_

Images of Kendall sweating in that weight room under dumbbells and power did force his hand to increase speed. It was wet in his hand, smeared with precome that must have been leaking ever since the initial, clothed image had interrupted his studies twenty minutes ago.

"_Kendall_." He whimpered.

"_Shit baby. Shit, thinkin' bout yer little ass. Fuck. Fuck I'm gonna come. I'm—" _He grunted, letting the seed fly in ropes into the tub.

His heart was pounding in his chest. "_K-Ken…_" Logan's eye rolled back when he came all over the mirror, the sink, and his own hand. He remembered the way Kendall would always smell after they had sex: earthy, salty and warm. It felt so good, if only Kendall could have actually been there, holding him in _his_ hand instead. The thought jerked his hips forward, a shock that led to another spurt of what Kendall could reduce him to.

Making sure to only use his left hand, he popped the ear buds out and lay them on the counter with his phone. He took in the mirror, dreading the clean up. Luckily for him, cleaning had been one of his hobbies since he was born.

Wiping away sexual evidence, however, was not something that he grew up practicing.

He dipped his hand under the warm water and scrubbed, needing to get the smell off of himself before he tackled the rest of his childhood bathroom. He was just drying off his hands when his phone buzzed: **Love you, Thumper. See ya tomorrow ;)**

The bookworm giggled. **I liked my surprise, and I love you, too.** **Even if you're highly scandalous.**

Kendall just had to have the last word, or emoticon, as it were: **;)**


	26. Chapter 25

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** It's been a while. I've apologized for doing it so many times and yet here we are, staring each other down with knowing smiles. I knew that I had to update after the KCAs, though. I figure we can afford to take our minds away from real life for a little while. **

**I hope that you all enjoy, and as always, I'm so grateful that you're still here -wasting time with me in this world.**

* * *

"But no seriously I'm like so fucking hungry."

"MR. KNIGHT! DEAR LORD."

"Whoa…" Kendall leaned back in his chair, tilting it on its rear pegs. The plastic creaked under his weight, but he was sure enough of himself that he didn't mind. "Jonesie. " His eyebrows raised. "You can call me 'Kendall'. I feel like we've reached that point, yanno?"

Mrs. Jones purpled in the face. She was too aggravated to stay calm, but much too hesitant in the gangster's presence to act differently. "Kendall." She sniffed. "Would it be too encumbering on your day to refrain from interrupting mine? I'm in the middle of a lesson."

Kendall blinked. "What lesson?"

"_Chapter eight, lesson four._"

"Chapter eight, lesson four." Mrs. Jones repeated, unaware of Logan's whispered aid to the boy with which she was losing patience. "Must we continue this conversation, or may I get back to teaching?" Her ruler smacked the board.

The criminal looked from his lover to his phone, then back at the brunette boy with a smile. "Looks like I got some time before school's over. Want somethin'? I'll bring it back fer ya. Kinda getting' bored a lesson cuatro anyway." He winked.

Logan's nose tinted pink. He couldn't keep his heart from melting when Kendall pulled out the classic traits of a charmer. The same would happen whenever he would open his car door or pull out his chair – sometimes when they were done eating and Logan was still _in_ the chair, but the gesture won him over nonetheless. "A sandwich would be nice."

Kendall was still smiling, and leaned in to the other in his playful mood. "What kind of sandwich?"

"I—"

"Jonesie!" Kendall nearly whined, turning reluctantly to the front of the room. "You're interrupting Logan!" He pursed his lips. "Kinda rude, don't'ch'ya think?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Mr.—Kendall."

The addressed chose to ignore her in favor of a small boy. "What kind?"

"Uh…" His eyes danced to his professor briefly, but he knew that everything would settle quicker as soon as Kendall was satisfied. "Turkey and avocado, if the place that you're going to has it."

He winked. "Anything fer you. Later, cuteness." The blonde leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek before grinding his chair against the linoleum. Once again, he chose to ignore the woman folding her arms at the front of the classroom. He patted himself, smiling when his right breast pocket jingled from his keys. "And my….phone. Okay. Bye Jonesie." He waved. "Sorry I couldn't stay an' chat. Next time maybe we could talk about the Russian Revolution." A wink. "That was pretty cool."

The door was already closing behind him, but Kendall could hear a deadpanned voice following him through the hallway. "This is math class, Kendall."

_Mm, not a personal favorite, _the fighter mused on his way out.

Within room 247, Mrs. Jones sighed as she rubbed her hands down her weathered face. "Mr. Mitchell."

Logan gulped. "Y-Yes, Mrs. Jones?"

She picked up her marker and returned to scribing last night's toughest problems on the board. "You're lucky that you're my favorite student I've had in years."

Logan chose to simply nod and calculate number seventeen in front of the class.

* * *

"Hey babe."

"Yes, Kendall?"

"Can I ask ya a question?"

"You may."

"Mmkay." Kendall strolled to his desk and set the laminates in front of Logan. Leaning over him, he started to gesture at the maps of their local counties. "Okay. So, I have this food mart scoped out here, right? And it's in Duluth so it's like perfect fer shippin purposes."

There it was again. Logan had always wondered the specifics of how Kendall made his money, but asking him to lay it all out for him wasn't a pleasant thought. For one, he suspected that there was an added sense of danger to holding specific information pertinent to Kendall's line of work. For another, Logan wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to know. Due to stereotype, all of his talks of "shipments" and "dealers" led Logan to believe he was in the drug business. What foiled his theory, on the other hand, was that drug dealers usually dipped into their product, and he's been close enough to Kendall for such an extended period that he would have noticed by now. He had to have. He _was_ an aspiring physician, after all.

"…But this arcade is, like, super cool, yanno?"

He did a double-take. "What? I'm sorry."

"An arcade. Dude do you know how profitable those things can get? With the right advertising, people'll storm in there! I can sell it as, like, a nice place fer kids ta go ta stay outta trouble on the weekends. Parents eat that shit up."

"Would…it…be?"

A scrunched face and shrugged shoulders. "Oh yeah I'd make it safe. Fuckin' awful PR if it turned inta some kinda sex club er somethin'. That's a whole different business."

_Are you in that business? _"Well, the location is alright. It's a few blocks away from the mall, which is already pulling in your desired demographic."

"Zactly. Yer so smart babe." He kissed him on the temple. "But so yeah. I dunno, I haven't bought property in a while, and to be honest I don't even have that much compared to like, big names out there. Like that Mexican gang in Texas? Holy shit. You don't know till ya know, yanno?"

Logan couldn't help but smile. "You get really excited when you talk about this sort of thing. I hope you realize that."

"Oh yeah." He propped himself against his desk. "It's my passion. Like you, you're _meant_ to be a doctor." He shrugged. "I'm meant ta enterprise."

"Ahh…" Logan hummed. "Enterprise. Which makes the money."

Kendall smirked. "Precisely." He pushed himself away from the wood and gathered his maps. "Can't buy my pretty baby pretty things unless I can pay fer it."

He snorted. "You could always steal it."

The blonde turned back from his stroll in the hallway. The mock-shock and awe that he put on made him feel like a blowup doll that he had used once. That was a dark time; The Drought of No Acceptable Ass had almost lasted a full week. "_Me?! Logie!_" He waved his hand and slouched. "Nah, I don't gotta steal shit anymore. By the way, you smell really good, baby."

"Oh!" Logan perked up. "Thank you!"

"Yeah baby." A pat to the doorframe and he was tromping down the stairs.

* * *

Kendall fell into bed with a groan. "Ugh. God. _Damn_."

His boyfriend peeled his eyes way from Montaigne's biography in order to give him a once-over. "Are you alright?"

"These guys. _Ughhhhhh._"

"What guys?"

"These guys. They're, like, **huge**." The gangster spread his bruised arms apart to emphasize his point.

The same act allowed Logan to spot every new mark on Kendall's chest and stomach. One laceration, five bruises, drying blood: nothing particularly out of the ordinary. "Have you cleaned that cut yet?"

"Wha—" The guy was exhausted, and his movements showed it. He craned his head in a gentle manner so as not to irritate the sore muscles. He looked at the slice that was crusting adjacent the "O" in his boyfriend's name. "Oh, that? It's jus a scratch." His head thumped against his pillow.

"Kendall, it's as long as my index finger."

"S'not deep though."

"Mmhm." Logan closed his book and set it next to his highlighter and mug on the beside table. Turning back to the fighter, he caught him struggling with his pants as he was trying to minimalize his movements. Grimy and pathetic as the large guy was at this point, Logan still loved to look at him. Something about the dance that his muscles did under his skin made Logan's chest warm, and it traveled down to his fingertips as well. "Need help?"

"I think I—"

"Here." Logan drew back his covers. Giggling at the smirk he was receiving, he crawled until he could easily tug at the brute's pants. Kendall was sweaty, despite the January cold. The brunette could see that his oxblood boxers were damp. Not only that, but he smelled a bit ripe. "Quite the workout, I take it?"

The addressed was running a dirty hand over his chest. "Mmhm." Lazy green eyes followed doctor's fingers as they worked his pants away from his feet.

"There." Logan huffed. "Now. We need to clean that cut." _Actually, we need to clean your entire life. _

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Yes." The bunny smiled down at him before shuffling to the bathroom. After a decent amount of nagging, he had convinced Kendall to keep the most basic of first-aid supplies in his home. Kendall had insisted that he did in fact keep those things, but when Logan had asked to see the stash – he might have used the term "imaginary" – the blonde had to admit that he hadn't purchased any of those things in 'a while.' The brunette had made sure to pack a custom kit for his boyfriend the next time he went to his house. "My big tough guy."

"Yeppers. And _you're_ my little guy." Kendall gestured in the general direction of the bathroom. "With a cute. Little. Ass."

"So complimentary, we are." The brunette hummed over the sink. He extricated a sterile pad and doused it with saline solution, hoping that he wouldn't drip too much of it onto Kendall's black Armani sheets. _Let me get a towel and put it under him. _He kept the pad folded in his right hand so as to avoid making a mess. It took him 10 paces across the tiled floor before he could stop at the closet on the left. Those were the bath towels that he needed, though he may have to come back to the other cabinet if he ended up soaking the bed.

"BABY?"

_He is so irresistible at all times. He's disgusting and adorable. _Logan shook his head in his amusement. "I'm going to need you to roll over a tad." The rabbit nudged him with his fist as it clamped around the towel. "Come on."

"What's a 'tad' again?" The taller whined. He shifted against Logan, waiting to be mothered. He should've just showered before he got in bed; he knew the routine. His Logie sees blood? His Logie cleans blood up. "I jus' wanna cuddle, Thumpster."

"And develop a ghastly infection that leads to further pain and atrocity?"

"Doesn't seem too bad."

Once he got the towel tucked and spread to his liking, his chocolate eyes did one last check just to make sure that he hadn't missed anything. "Ha. Ha," came the dry smile. Kendall's body tried to wriggle away from the wet-cold of the pad, but he didn't have far to go with Logan blocking his way. "If it makes you feel any better, we're sort of cuddling right now."

The blonde assessed the arms that he had wrapped around Logan's leg. "Maybe. Maybe not. You can't judge me," he teased.

A laugh. "I'm not judging you. You know I just worry." Most of the blood was gone. "If I can do something to prevent you from falling apart, I will."

Kendall chuckled into the pillow. _Goddamn, you already have. _"Yeah?"

He was still dabbing. "Of course."

The large guy wasn't sure if the other realized that he was stroking his thumb over his own name. He looked up at him, took in how concentrated he was, and smiled. "Yer gonna be a great doctor, yanno."

Logan stilled. "I—wh—well….well thank you! Thank you, Kendall." His lips were stretched back in as big of a grin as his face could give.

"Oh please, like it's a surprise." He loved how Logan jumped whenever he would squeeze his thighs. "Yer such a nice smarty-farty."

He blushed. "That is what all of the top-ranking med schools look for in their applicants."

"Mmhm." Kendall ran his hand up Logan's inseam. "Ya almost done?"

"No."

He whined. "Logiiiiie. Well what else do you have to do?"

"Cover it with a dry sterile pad for the night."

"Ugh."

"I'm almost done, grumpy gills."

It was true. Five minutes later, Kendall had Logan spooned into his chest. He was laying on the pad that Logan was so worried about, but he figured that he had spent so much time on it that it should be fine to lay on. It wasn't like he hadn't bled himself to sleep before.

* * *

"Well you know what's really fun is seeing what they do."

Logan's head fell back as he laughed, the darkness and big screen casting stark shadows on his cheeks and neck. "Kendall!" He tried to whisper. "You can't be serious."

"I am!" He didn't try to whisper. "How the fuck am I supposed to enjoy my movie that I fuckin' paid twelve dollars for if I got thirteen year-olds suckin' face?"

"So you throw popcorn at them?"

"Well yeah." He smiled and shrugged. "Figure it's outta courtesy ta the people who gotta clean up after. If I dumped my soda on 'em it'd be all sticky everywhere."

He considered it. "Alright touché. You did pick the better option."

"Thank you." He settled his arm over the back of the brunette's chair. "So. Come here often?"

"Don't make me dump this popcorn over your head, Kendall."

He snickered. M'jus' teasin'. So hey," he gave him as gentle of an elbow as he could. "You sure yer okay with me goin away this weekend, right?"

Logan's mouth twitched. Even though he would miss his boyfriend for three days, it wasn't like he had to go to school without him again. Kendall was adamant about that. And that's exactly what he told him.

He nodded. "I appreciate it. I don't like bein' away from my baby," he pouted at him, earning a giggle, "but it's jus one'a those business things yanno? If I don't meet with the guy in person, not only would the down payment _not_ get paid, since apparently I can't get anyone ta do _anything_ right, but it also makes _me_ look weak like I can't even sign my own fuckin' papers. It's actually pretty ridiculous when you look at it."

"It sounds like it."

Kendall took him in: the blue glow emphasizing the whites of his eyes, the soft strands of hair, his enchanting little laugh. "I'm gonna miss you."

"M'gonna miss you, too."

His thumb was stoking his shoulder. "Whatchya gonna do on Saturday?"

"Mm, you know I'm not sure. I'll have my Environment project finished by then, so I may just walk to the library to find a good book to read."

Two men sitting in front of them gave each other a look.

Kendall nodded. "That sounds fun."

He threw his head back again and cackled.

"What?"

"Your face! Your face! Kendall, you are so sweet." Logan leaned up to kiss his boyfriend as he quickly as he could in this public place. He didn't want to look like a hormone-crazed middle-schooler. "You hate books."

"_Not_ true!" He waved his finger around. "I like the occasional read!"

"You mean those sex books and gun magazines?"

"_Yes. _As a matter of fact, those were the exact pieces of literature I was talking about."

He was grinning. "Uh-huh."

Kendall was just laughing and shaking his head as he lifted the armrest. "Smug little bastard."

"Oh no, now what are you up to?"

He scooted close enough until he could easily fit his head into the crook of Logan's shoulder. "Nothin' much."

"Oh, n—_Kendall!_" The large guy was sucking that certain spot underneath of his jaw. Whenever he flicked his tongue at it, Logan felt his eyes roll back. "B—"

He shrugged. "So I'm a middle-schooler."

* * *

Logan was pouring his skim milk into his cereal when he got his morning text message. It was 7:53 a.m. on a Saturday, and his boyfriend was awake. He just shook his head, fond of how – notwithstanding the career path itself – motivated the love of his life was to be successful. It was admirable in some aspects.

Capping the milk, he licked his lips and unlocked the screen.

_If u need me lemme know. I love you Loges ;*_

He smiled to himself and closed the fridge. "He is one black knight." He padded back to the barstool and resumed his Raisin Bran, typing back a quick response.

_I should be fine (reading REAL BOOKS). Good luck :* I love you, too, Kendall._

Logan chewed and pondered, wondering which genre he should search. He liked the idea of mystery; his mind could use a small workout. Perhaps he wanted to escape in fantasy and fight dragons behind an antagonist. Or even h—

At the phone vibration, his eyebrows scrunched together. _Usually he's done after that. I thought that he would surely be on his motorcy…cle…..oh, Kendall._

If his parents had been home, he would have deleted the picture immediately and stowed his phone safely in his to avoid curious eyes. But since he had no chance of being caught, he could giggle at his silly bad boy, who was smirking in a selfie (he had been taught the terminology) with his flaccid man-parts hanging out of his pants.

_Ridiculous_ _;) _he typed back.

The bowl went in the sink and the boy went up the stairs, having yet to get dressed for the day. He chose a powder blue polo to match his khakis, and a large, dirty, charcoal hoodie to keep him warm on his stroll. He didn't mind the weather, really. The excuse to wear Kendall's large clothes out of his house was more than welcome.

_House locked and…we're off! Hmm…I may scan the sci-fi section briefly before I make my final decision…I suppose that I could check out two books if I can't make a choice…it's not like I wouldn't be able to finish them both by tonight. _The boy had a bounce in his step. He was excited to find a new novel. He was also excited to get his mind off of worrying about Kendall. It really was a superfluous habit; worrying wouldn't keep the almost-man away from his passions. He seemed to know what he was doing. He had those street smarts.

Logan liked to believe that he had street smarts as well. When he came to the crosswalk, he looked left, then right, and then left again. No cars were coming, so he could cross. He knew what was up.

Yet he didn't think to listen for footsteps.

The rabbit was two blocks away from his local library when his suspicions arose. He had tripped over a crack in the sidewalk – _looks like dorkdom never fades_ – and had decided that he needed to glance back in order to scold the concrete. That was when he noticed a burgundy Oldsmobile pacing him from a few houses away.

The brunette frowned. _Odd._ He picked up his pace, just wanting to make it to the building. Now that he was aware of the car, though, he could hear it speeding to match him again.

_I don't like this._

His little legs took him farther, arms swinging stiffly at his sides. He just wanted to find his book and sit on the couch. He just wanted to feel safe.

At this point in time, he really just wanted Kendall.

_Wait…where's the noise now?_ His muscles relaxed when he could confirm that the car's exhaust had in fact subsided. _They must have just been lost._ Logan puffed his breath, seeing it in the cold. He was always getting too wound up over nothings: things that he couldn't control. There was a possibility that his hypersensitivity was coming from his lack of bodyguard. Added to the less-than-perfect day he had had the last time that Kendall needed to execute certain duties, he could admit to himself that he was a gun-shy. It was all right, really. He was really okay as long as he didn't let himself get too inside of his own head. Sometimes a genius's brain was too strong for its own good, and it could end up creating false realities.

But the footsteps told him much different.

"Hey cutie."


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: You guys wait so long, and it amazes me every time. **

The office was an urban cave. Dark, molding and hidden behind the weeds of forgotten buildings and motels, convenience stores and crumbling apartments, authorities paid little attention to the gray eyesore. It was an impulsive construction, cast up in the storm of industrialization when America believed that every citizen would be suiting up for places like these. Every person would spend the day typing in a cubicle. That was to be the way of the future.

Then people discovered that they could type at home, or make money in the outdoors, and these establishments once cloned now blend into the background as droplets in used, mop-water buckets.

Panels of commercial light flickered over faces of disgrace, who were also shunned by society. They seemed to fit right in with the atmosphere, soaking in the dust and giving back some of their own. They were made by Forgotten America. They had arisen from neglect, just as the spider webs had in the corners of the ceiling.

Kendall was smirking, blending into the ground like a rooted tree. He may not have the years of the men standing behind the desk or those at his flanks, but he could have passed as one of them all the same. His arms were crossed over his chest, as some of theirs were. He was armed, just as they were. He was there to make something of himself, as they were, and wanted to handle his business as efficiently as he could. "I know you wanna pay me." He dripped. "I know you got that money fer me."

The man across from him just sneered and put up his hands. "I'm tryin', buddy. I jus gotta get it."

He sighed. "Now, Stan." He strolled, slowly. "Don't play me games here. I know you got cash, and I know you knew I was comin'. Hospitality I'm receivin' says so." He gestured to the door and its bodyguard. "S-expectin' a fruit basket, but this'll do."

Stan clicked his tongue. "Can't get nothin' past you, huh, Knight?"

"Not really, not really. Sorry ta disappointment."

"Nah, jus' the opposite. Here, take a seat, please." The man heaved into his own chair, waving his hand at the one in front of his visitor. "My guest."

Kendall didn't have to look back at his two to know that they had him covered. They were good dogs. "Most obliged."

Once he assumed the blonde comfortable, he continued. "So. Papers."

"Cut the shit, Stan." He was good at sounding full of mockery and yet serious within the same tone. "I wanna get shit movin' here."

"Okay okay, I guess I'm jus not used ta company. And a little hesitant." The man looked him up and down, knowing already the rumors that preceded Kendall Knight. "I love this property. It was a good one. And you…ya jus—"

Kendall crossed his legs and raised his eyebrow over perfectly lined eyes.

"Young. Like what, six—"

"Seventeen in like two weeks, want my address so ya can send me over a card?"

The guy deadpanned. "Look kid—"

"I own property all over this fuckin state and into the next. Now look, Stan." He leaned forward, tapping his knuckles on the plywood desk. "I _know_ you like this property. And I _know_ you don't wanna pay me fer that shipment I lent out ta ya. But I already paid fer this spot and I got up pretty early this mornin' ta come here an' finish up this deal. And you worryin' about my copyright year ain't part a any a that, feel?"

The guy huffed. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Jesus Stan, jus' gimme the papers."

The older grunted and snapped his fingers, not having to wait long for a lanky black male no older than Kendall to deliver him a grocery bag.

"High class," Kendall commented.

"Hey," Stan remarked as he dug. "You know how it is."

"Yeah, I know." The gangster took the pen he was offered. "Briefcase days're over."

"Damn right they are. Can't even run a fuckin' red light without Uncle Sam knowin' bout it." He counted the corners, shuffling them to a neat pile before sliding them over the faux wood. "There they are. All jus like we talked, don't even gotta read 'em."

Kendall shifted in his seat gave that wry smile. "Oh, I think I'll read it." _Who needs books, huh, Logie? _"Kay, first of all, ya spelled my name wrong."

"Jesus Christ."

* * *

His eyes were going to pop out of his head. They were throbbing in their sockets, pulsing with the overexertion of his brain and still allowing salt water to pour.

Logan had been crying for half an hour. The inside of his body was sore from its own wracking, stomach still spasming with the threat of upheaval.

The outside was just sore from the treatment.

Two large men had attacked Logan on the sidewalk with the crack. The Hispanic had grabbed him by the throat to prevent further noise, and it had worked. Logan gasped when the air was cut off from his lungs. He tried to pull the long fingernails out of his skin, but they were clamped too tightly. His mouth had hung open, gurgling pleas, as his eyes bulged wide. Logan had tried to stop them. He tried to get the white guy away from him. He tried to kick backwards when he felt hands sifting through his hair.

He missed.

The man seized his arms, ripping them backwards until he had his wrists close enough to tighten the zip-tie.

Then he was being hauled to that car.

They opened the door and shoved him inside, only struggling for seconds with the small thing's thrashing and kicking form. Once they folded his legs, the door was shut, they were in their seats, and the Oldsmobile was screeching out of the neighborhood.

Logan wasn't faring any better now than he was before.

"_**PLEASE! PLEASE JUST LET ME GO PLEASE I WONT TELL PLEASE!**_"

"Shut the fuck up, little girl."

"_**PLEASE I'M BEGGING PLEASE!**_"

"AYE. SHUT THE FUCK UP, HE SAID!"

"_**PLEASE, I—MMPH.**_" The Hispanic one had whipped back to smack him hard in the mouth, cutting his lips against his own teeth.

"THERE."

"Gracias, Raul."

"Yeah, what-the-fuck-ever. Jus' wanna get him there."

"Oh, I more than agree." The driver smirked and turned left. "He should be pretty fun before he's useful."

"Yeah." He stated. "Bonita."

* * *

Stan rubbed his temples. "Aren't you done yet?"

"Easy there…" Kendall finished the sentence before turning to the last page. "We'd'a been done forty-five minutes ago if we didn't hafta print two better copies. Whose fault was that again?"

"Oh shut up Knight just sign the Goddamned thing."

The blonde smirked over the ending paragraph. "Yep…all looks good here. Wow, you sure got a way with words, don'ch'ya, Stanley?"

Stan sighed in his chair. "I have half a mind to shoot you in the effort to save myself some time."

The teen sensed his left man shift his hand. "Easy boys, it's a joke." He could feel the gunman relax almost instantly. "Okay then…" The sweep of his hand closed the deal, and both parties were ready to leave.

"Fucking finally."

"Yeah-Yeah," The bad boy rolled his neck on his way out the door, "like you're the only one in the room with a life. Drive safe, Stanford. I'd shake yer hand but it'd probly take too long."

When the visitors had left Stan rolled his eyes toward one of his guards. "Kids."

* * *

Kendall's guys were busy scanning the area and Kendall was busy scanning his phone. While he was in his meeting, he had gotten a couple of business-related texts, an email, and a coupon alert from a department store app. What was bugging him, though, was the text from Logan. It came in 47 minutes ago, and all it said was, "_Hey._"

Now, Kendall had gotten that text before, but not from Logan. "Hey" meant people wanted his attention when they didn't have it. They wanted money or sex or someone to love them or fulfill their dreadfully boring lives and Kendall hated that "Hey" text. It was such bate for a reply.

The weird part is that Logan doesn't send those.

Why would he need to? Logan always had Kendall's attention -probably too much sometimes- and if Logan had something important to say, he would just send a perfectly detailed, grammatically-correct message so that all Kendall had to do was read it in order to know what was up. He didn't do the fishing thing, and Kendall appreciated it greatly.

So what. The fuck. Is this?

"Hey," Kendall waved at the guys. "shut yer engines back off fer a sec, Imma make a call 'fore we go."

Once the dogs did as they were told, Kendall put the phone to his ear, gnawing on his lower lip. _Maybe he…no I dunno. Logie…come—_

"_Hello, Kendall."_

The gangster's heartstrings cramped to the center of his chest. Everything inside of him was surging to that one spot, all collecting around his heart trying to comfort it through the erratic pounding that it was forcing itself to perform. His vocal chords seemed to have done it, too, temporarily disabling his speech.

"_Oh, now don't be rude, Kendall." _The man drawled._ "There's someone here who wants __**desperately**__ to speak with you…"_

The air was pulsing through the guy's nose. He needed more than anything to hear a voice filled with happiness and safety. He could feel it, could feel his stomach rejecting the anxiety and the sweat pouring down his neck.

The man was still on the line, chuckling with the people on his end. _"I have a feeling you'll regret it dearly if you don't manage a hello, princess…"_

Kendall sucked in a breath.

"_K-Ken…K-…"_

His body quivered on the bike. "B-Baby…no…n—"

"_That's quite enough discussion for one phone call, so sorry, Kendall." _And he could hear the grin coming through the speakers. _"Little Logan just wanted to call to let you know that he's making a visit at my estate this evening. Is that correct, Logan?"_

The sound of a whimper grew in Kendall's ear, and the image of this guy holding the phone up to a terrified little boy made him sick.

"_Logan, tsk tsk. Rude."_

"_**AAH!**__"_

Kendall's blood froze with the cracked sound. **"DON'T TOUCH HIM."**

"_Kendall, Kendall…relax. Just a little slap. Gotta smack'em around sometimes to get what you want, don't you? Nevermind, I don't need to hear the details of your love life at the moment." _The man let out a theatrical sigh. _"I already know what you're like, don't I?"_

"**What are you talking about."**

"_Kendall, Kendall…adorable little blonde Kendall…big green eyes, so full of wonder."_

"**What—"**

"_I made you, Dimples."_

The phone hit the cement, and in his haste to retrieve it Kendall and the bike fell also. Pain should have blossomed quickly in his hip and the scrape on his elbow should have stung, but he was too busy listening to the man on the line. The man that he knew.

The man that he was supposed to forget.

He choked.

Kendall didn't even notice his workers lifting the bike off of his body, or their cautious concern over his well-being. He just listened to the man reciting his address, drawling on about how he had heard that Kendall had grown up and made something of himself and couldn't wait to _'give congratulations to his favorite little sport.'_ It made Kendall feel dirty. His scalp itched and his knuckles were white. He listened to the address and he couldn't forget a thing that the man said even if he tried.

No matter how hard he tried.

"_I expect I'll be seeing you soon then, Kendall?'_

His voice shook as he answered. **"I'll e-end y-you."**

"_I've missed you so much, Kendall. Always a man at heart. Always trying so hard. See you soon then. Shouldn't be too long of a trip now that you're already northward of home." _He spoke so lightly that it took all Kendall had not to slam his head against the concrete.

"**Y-Yeah."**

"_Well then—"_

"**Samuel?" **He had to confirm it. If he didn't say it out loud then he wouldn't believe it until he was standing in front of the man. He couldn't let him have that advantage as well.

The lips behind the phone curled upward, wet and maniacal._ "I remember telling you to call me Sammy, dear boy."_

He barely swallowed down the bile. **"Wait for me."**

"_Oh, dear boy," _he chuckled again, and Kendall regretted wondering what was so funny, _"I've always waited for you to come."_

Kendall was already vomiting when the phone beeped twice at the ended call.


End file.
